The Sith's Last Stand
by Candace Marie
Summary: Luke and Leia are now fourteen and a part of the Rebellion. Mara has learned who her true parents are? What will happen when she faces them? I chap left! Sequel to be continued!
1. Chapter 1

Thunderous Applause

**A/N: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters, events, places, not even a cool lightsaber. Sigh. I only borrow them. Also, I will update the next chapter when I get five reviews so please Review!!!!**

How Liberity Dies

Padme Amidala Skywalker, Senator and former Queen of Naboo, sat down in the Senate's box that she usually resided in, and listened to the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic's address. She listened attentively. It was just as Anakin had described, except it was worse. Something was wrong, very wrong. With a growing sense of dread she sat forward just as she felt a hand touch hers. There had been something different about her husband, something elusive that she couldn't quite place. He had hugged her close like he always did and told her not to worry, he had pleaded with her to for him. Of course she would wait for him. She always did. She felt a tremor and looked up; Bail was taking her hand as he sat down beside her, patting the same hand. "What did I miss?" he asked gravely.

"Chancellor Palpatine has been elaborating on the Jedi's plot to overthrow the Republic. Apparently," Padme said looking into his eyes, "the Jedi manipulated the entire war."

"You would know better than I would Padme, is that possible?"

"No," she said softly. "No," she said louder, "It's not possible. Compassion is essential to a Jedi's life," she repeated those long ago words spoken to her to change her mind about loving him. "Duplicity is not in their nature." She fell silent as she gazed at the Chancellor of the Republic.

"The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but my resolute has never been stronger…."

Padme shook her head, this wasn't happened. It couldn't be real. She felt a shiver come around her, like an icy cold breeze from the world of Hoth. He was increasing security now that the war was over. He had just declared himself Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Empire. The world reverberated in her head. Democracy was dead. The newest Queen of Naboo would be devastated. She felt the eyes of the newly elected Emperor on her. Elected Emperor, what a joke, she hadn't been asked to vote on that. Of course as she looked around all the other Senators were clapping and appraising him. "So this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause," she said dryly, although no one heard her except Viceroy Bail Organa. She felt the eyes of the Emperor on her, and she shivered, the cold just kept getting stronger. She wrapped her arms around herself, the sides of her hands just barely grazing her belly touching the child within, protecting that child. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe all she knew was she had to get out of here, away from the Emperor. What was she feeling? Was this what Anakin felt? The Force that he had tried to explain to her? Somehow she had to get out of here. She hoped the Senate and the Emperor hadn't noticed her escape. She made it back to her apartment, and looked around thinking of her husband. She gazed out of her window. "Oh, Anakin, I'm so afraid," she whispered.

"Mistress, Padme is there anything I can do?" Three-pio asked her, coming and putting an arm around her.

"Not unless you can bring Anakin back?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm only a translator and not a very good one at that. I feel so helpless. He'll be back soon. You'll see."

"Three-pio, you're wrong. You are a very good protocol droid. You are very unique. Come along and I'll give you an oil bath."

"Splendid."

Padme gave Three-pio an oil bath and the two chatted about what Anakin and Artoo must be doing.

"Artoo seems to love danger."

"Don't worry Three-pio; Anakin will protect your friend. You remember when he was missing Anakin went to the ends of the galaxy to return him," she said with a smile as she handed him a towel and helped him out. Obi-Wan cleared his throat, a sad look on his face and she was sure he had had heard what she had said about Anakin and Artoo. She looked at him. "I didn't hear you come in."

"My apologies Senator Amidala, but it was with grave urgency that I have come, for your safety." She stared at Obi-Wan, he seemed older than he had the last time she had seen him. She had asked Anakin about Obi-Wan, and he had murmured something about him remaining loyal to Palpatine.

"Obi-Wan is," she halted and then smiled recovering from what she had almost said. Is Anakin okay? Instead she finished with, "There anything Threepio can get you?"

"No, Thank you, Padme."

"Is everything okay?"

"No," he said as a dry laugh escaped his lips, "Everything is all wrong." Padme came to sit beside him. "I need your help. I need to find Anakin. He's in very grave danger."

"From the Sith?"

"From himself."

"I don't understand," Padme said, shaking her head.

"Padme, I hate to be the one to tell you this but after the death of Count Dooku. Anakin became his new apprentice."

"That's impossible. I saw Anakin after that happened. There's no way," she stated shaking her head, denying his words. "Not Anakin. You must be mistaken."

"Palpatine was…is the Sith Lord we have been looking for."

"It can't be. He was Senator during my reign as Queen."

"I know you don't trust him."

"But I trust Anakin. I thought you did too."

"Padme, I must find Anakin."

Those feelings she had been all day returned with greater force. Knowledge dawned on her, "Your going to kill him aren't you Obi-Wan? I can't help you. I won't." She felt his gaze flow over her.

"Anakin is the father," he stated. It wasn't a question but a statement and one she couldn't deny. She didn't protest. "I'm so sorry."

"You should be. Because you're wrong about Anakin. Besides it isn't like that. Anakin and I we, we got married. Three years ago," she said and sighed. It felt good to tell someone, or it would if her husband's mentor hadn't just admitted to wanting to kill him.

"I'm so very sorry," he said, truly sounding it. Padme couldn't help it, she took offense to it.

"Don't be. I'm not, neither is Anakin. Our child is a blessing. It was the will of the Force that brought Anakin into my life. I had never been happier. I'm sorry but I'm going to ask you to leave. You aren't going to kill Anakin, I won't allow you to hurt my husband," she said fiercely. Obi-Wan looked at her with eyes filled with pity.

"Padme, you must know I saw security recordings of Anakin pledging himself to Palpatine. I saw Anakin, he, he killed younglings. He led the attack on the temple."

She stalked to the door, "I think I asked you to leave, Master Kenobi," she said coldly. The whole time she led him to the door he looked at her with that same all-knowing look of pity.

"Take care of yourself, Senator," he stated and she nodded stiffly before returning to her room and hastily putting a few bags together. She contacted the Emperor's office and let them know to forward any communications to her starship. She then called Bail and provided him with the same information. She packed a few cans of oil for Three-pio and hastily grabbed the japer snippet and some of her more common disguises. She had to warn Anakin. He trusted Obi-Wan, what if he never saw it coming? Oh, Anakin what's happened to you? To us? She had to see him. Once she saw his face, everything would be alright. Everything would be back to normal. She would never forgive herself if something happened to him? He wasn't the only one who feared losing, she didn't want to lose him either. They both had a life together. She would sacrifice nearly anything for it. She would not betray him. Compassion is the nature of the Jedi, she remembered, despite everything Obi-Wan had still seemed compassionate. She shook her head as she approached her starship with Three-pio and her bags which Captain Typho quickly took from her.

"I would feel better if you would wait for General Skywalker to return before journeying off-planet since from that look on your face you are determined to not include me. You know milady, I would lay down my life for both of you. For what you did for Naboo but even more than that it's your loyalty that wins mine." She put her arms around him and hugged him quickly.

"Thank you, but the war is over. And this is personal. Besides," she said with a hint of a smile. "I'll have Three-pio with me."

On the fiery planet of Mustafar, Darth Vader smiled to himself. It was done. The galaxy was a safer place for everyone but most importantly for Padme and his child. The ones that had ordered the assassination of his wife had now been brought to justice. He had done the right thing. The war was over. Padme and their child would be safe. She was not going to die, not while he had the power to stop it. He had that power now, he was almost certain of it. He knew that if he didn't have the power he was running out of time. Padme was eight months pregnant, as much as he wanted to see his child, he couldn't risk losing the child's mother. A child he still believed would be a girl. He couldn't lose Padme, he wouldn't. Then all this would have been for nothing and he couldn't allow that. If he had done the right thing why did he feel so horrible? Anakin Skywalker was dead, but Darth Vader lived. He was stronger than Skywalker had ever been, had ever dreamed of being. He wiped the tears that had formed during his musings, as his comm beeped. He pressed a thumbprint to the side and watched as the holo of the Emperor came into view. He bowed briefly and listened to what he was saying. "I sense great danger surrounding you. Be mindful of the Force." Darth Vader rolled his eyes. He sounded just like Obi-Wan, be mindful of the Force. Darth Vader bowed again.

"Of course, my master. You need not worry."

"Just take precautions. May the Force serve you well." Darth Vader rose to his feet as the transmission ended. He checked on transmissions. Padme's ship was requesting permission to land. He transmitted the landing codes and lowered the planet's defense shield. He scanned the room, took in the dead bodies. There was no time to hide them or destroy them and Padme certainly wouldn't approve of his redecorating skills. Darth Vader schooled his featured into that of Anakin Skywalker. Only the second time since he had pledged himself to his new master Anakin allowed the love and light to surround him, to hold the darkness at bay. When her ship landed it wasn't long before his wife was running toward him. He came toward her engulfing her in a hug, kissing her tenderly.

"What are you doing here?" he asks her. She stares into his face, seeking searching for something.

"I came to make sure you were alright."

"Of course I'm alright," he stated flashing her a brilliant smile, showing off perfect white teeth. She looked into his eyes nodding to herself. "I didn't expect you but I'm glad you came. Perhaps I'll let Three-pio fly one of the ships back so we can fly together," he mused kissing both of her cheeks and cupping her face in his hand so that he could look into her eyes. "What's wrong? You're trembling."

"Oh, Ani," she sobbed. "Obi. Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, he told me terrible things," she stated repeating it as was her way when she was stating something difficult, and of a personal matter, "such terrible things."

"What things?" he replied, very softly, almost dangerously, his aura has abruptly changed, the darkness was just outside of reach, floating around the light touching his chin, touching his arm and backing off, before coming closer. She could see it, but she wasn't sure what she was seeing. It confused her. The darkness was surrounding Anakin feeling his mind with thoughts of betrayal and deceit. She buried her head in his chest and he allowed her too before pressing her face upward so he could gaze into her eyes while she spoke.

"He said, that you, you joined the Sith. That, that you killed, that you killed younglings."

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."

"But why? He wants to help us."

"Us?" he asked, not denying anything. Why wasn't he denying it? Why wasn't he laughing at her, telling her it was some game they had cooked up between them? Why wasn't he showering her with love and kisses and telling her there was no way he could do something like that. Why wasn't he flashing that famous smile and sweeping her off her feet. Me, kill younglings? You know me better than that. She held her breathe. Everything would be alright, if he would just say something. If he would just do any of that. Instead, he gripped her arm. "What are you saying?"

"He knows about us. He wants to help."

"We don't have to hide anymore," he said the passion rising as he moved away from her. "We can make things the way we want them to be."

"Anakin, you're scaring me."

"I would never hurt you. I'm going to save you. I'm doing all this to protect you. We can rule the galaxy make them the way we want them to be, don't you see?"

"The Chancellor."

"We don't need him, Padme. I am stronger than the Chancellor. I…I can overthrow him."

"So that you can rule?" she asked fearful of what she was seeing. The darkness was seeping into his heart, it was on his skin. Her first instinct was to go to him and make it disappear, but his words had frightened her.

"So that we can rule. We'll be heroes, everyone will love us. There are many Senators that are corrupt. We can make sure there is never another war."

"By stifling the people. Anakin it will never work. Our government isn't perfect. Wasn't perfect," she amended. "But we are elected by the people and try to do what is in their best interest, what you are proposing is a dictatorship. It will never work. It's no different than making them your slaves. Is that what you want? Is that what your mother would want?"

"But- I can finally free the slaves. There will be no slaves," she watched as the darkness receded slightly.

"What is this really about, Anakin? Talk to me. Tell me. I love you."

"I'm doing this to save you."

"Save me?"

"From my nightmares."

"Look at me, Ani. I'm standing right here in front of you. You know that. Feel this," she stated grabbing his hand and pressing it to her heart. "It's not going to quit anytime soon. You helped the Emperor destroy democracy, but it's not too late to fix it, for our child," she took his hand and pressed it to her belly. "Do you really want a galaxy where our child will be in danger? Our child will be the target of many disgruntled groups trying to hurt our child to get to us. No matter what you do, you can't always be there. Neither can I. It will never work. Can't you see that?"

"I-I don't know, Padme."

"We can go away, Anakin. Back to Naboo. Back to the Lake Country where we spent our honeymoon. Do you remember, Ani?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I don't know. What if it doesn't work? Palpatine promised me the power to save you."

"You don't need that, Anakin. All I need is your love."

"Love won't save you," he stated.

"Are you sure about that? If love won't save me, maybe it will save you. Do you trust in me and my love Anakin?"

"I-Palpatine, he said, Obi-Wan was sneaking out of your room."

"Never, Anakin. I love you."

Unfortunately, Obi-Wan picked that moment to leave her starship. Anakin's eyes swung back and forth between her and Obi-Wan.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N If I owned this Padme would not have died lol!!! If I owned this would I really be playing with it. Sadly, the big GL ownes this. I humbly only play with his characters. I finished this and couldn't wait to post it. Let's try for five reviews this time.

Duel of the Heroes

Anakin swung his eyes back and forth between his beloved wife and his former master. He turned to his wife. "You? You brought him here to kill me?"

"No, Anakin. No."

"Padme move away," Obi-Wan called out fearful for here safety, "He's not who you think he is." Padme hesitated to move watching the interaction between her husband and his mentor, her friend, wondering if there was anything she could do to stop what was sure to be a deadly fight, but for once her sharp wit and capable tongue failed her.

"You will not take her from me," Anakin bellowed at his former master as he reached into the force and held her in place. She closed her eyes, and hoped that when she woke up she would find all of this a dream. She would wake up to her husband taking her in his arms and telling her how happy he was that they were having a child. The Republic would still be intact, and she would not be on this Force-forsaken planet. She could still see the smile on his face, how his eyes had glowed with excitement and happiness at the prospect of a child. She opened her eyes and stared into Anakin's but they weren't their normal shade of blue, but glowing a strange yellow. She shook her head denying what she was seeing. Surely it was a trick of the lava reflecting his eyes. She felt herself being lifted and dropped; she felt the smoothness of the ground beneath her and was vaguely aware of someone above her, calloused hands feeling for her pulse before all went black.

"Anakin, what have you done?"

"You will not take her from me!"

"You and your lust for power have already done that."

"No. I have brought peace, justice and security to my new Empire."

"Your new Empire? Anakin my allegiance is to the Republic, to Democracy!"

"If you are not with me then you are my enemy."

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must, I will do my duty," Obi-Wan stated sadly, his heart breaking into for not just himself but the dark path his friend now walked and the woman on the ground. For the man Anakin had been, he ignited his lightsaber.

"You will try," Anakin stated as he ignited his own lightsaber.

As their lightsabers clashed Obi-Wan tried again. "Anakin, please come back to the light. I can help you."

"It's too late," Anakin stated softly, and a little sadly.

"No, Anakin, please. I don't want to fight you. Only sadness can come from this."

"Then join me."

"No, I can't. I'm sorry." Then began their deadly dance, aware from Padme, it was almost like training except the stakes were far higher.

"Admit it; you don't want to fight me. Yoda gave you an order, to take me out."

"You have become a very grave threat, my friend. You have become the very thing you swore to destroy," Obi-Wan said, and with every word he spoke the intensity of the fight increased, "I cannot allow you to continue upon this path. I must stop you. The Anakin I raised would have never become a Sith, would sacrifice his life to stopping and one, which is what he would want me to do."

"You will try, my master," came the cold reply, "I do not fear the dark side as you do. It gives me greater power than I have ever imagined," Anakin stated his voice becoming animated. Obi-Wan looked at him as he fell into Form III, and as was his way he parried Anakin's angry, violent slashes, waiting for an opening in his defenses."You do not know the power of the dark side."

Obi-Wan spoke again, and in his voice he carried the weight of the galaxy. "I have heard that before Anakin, but I never thought I would hear that from you." This he thought, was the reason Jedi discouraged any form of attachments. "I raised you. I loved you. I love you still. You were my brother, Anakin." Obi-Wan felt as if his heart were shattering into a million pieces, he almost wished Anakin would kill him so that he would not feel the pain of raising the one who had fallen so far, for if Anakin had fallen so had he. All the Jedi had fallen. "LIAR!" Anakin roared, as their lightsabers clashed and they both reached out with the Force knocking the other down. They knew each others moves well, having sparred with each other for well over a decade. Anakin was using all the knowledge Obi-Wan had given him, had taught him against him. The very small part of Obi-Wan that still felt humor, marveled at the irony of the situation. Obi-Wan felt Anakin's hand tighten around his throat, lightsaber forgotten. Anakin held his in his free hand, his mechanical hand but made no attempt to use it against his master. "You don't love me. You are trying to trick me. You wouldn't allow yourself to feel love. It's against your precious code. Obi-Wan used the force to reverse the polarities in Anakin's mechanical hand allowing the lightsaber to fall from his hand. Anakin released Obi-Wan to grab his lightsaber as Obi-Wan used the force to grab his own.

"Even I'm not the perfect Jedi, Anakin. I would have done anything for you. All you had to do was ask. If you ask me anything…" Obi-Wan was cut off but the raging battle. There was no one this would end well. "I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan tried again, as he noticed that the forcefield containing the lava had been disrupted during their fight. "You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until you have become the very thing you swore to always destroy."

"No. I know what I'm doing. I have see through the fog of the lies of the Jedi," Obi-Wan noticed that Padme was not far away, and Anakin must have noticed it too. He immediately deactivated his lightsaber. "Go on, do it," he challenged Obi-Wan, dropping his lightsaber and with a roll from the Force he rolled it closer to Padme. Anakin smiled, an arrogant smile, flashing perfect white teeth, as he stared at Obi-Wan who was standing there with his lightsaber ignited not moving not flinching, not taking his shot at destroying the newly christened Dark Lord of the Sith. "If I'm such a great threat, then do it. The galaxy will praise you, that's what Yoda had told you right. Here, I'll even give you a closer target," Anakin stated smiling as he stopped just a few centimeters from Obi-Wan's blade. "If I'm such a grave threat, eliminate me. You can't do it, can you?" Anakin asked softly, the yellow slowly receding from his eyes only to be replaced with blue, blue as clear as the Theed skies underneath which Qui-Gon had died.

"You are unwise to lower your defenses, Anakin. Have I taught you nothing?" he stated and the hand on his lightsaber flinched, it began shaking slightly. He knew that a Jedi as emersed in the force as Anakin always was would know it anyway. Tears came into Obi-Wan's eyes. Force help him but Anakin was right, he couldn't do it. When he looked at him he saw the ten year old who had cried at Obi-Wan's funeral. He saw himself kneeling down next to Anakin.

"_Anakin, it's okay to cry, even Jedi's cry sometimes."_

"_You aren't crying."_

"_I can't. Everyone's watching. You want to know a secret?" Anakin nodded his head. "I cried before I got here." Obi-Wan wiped away Anakin's tears. He remembered how Anakin had rewired all the droids to talk like Yoda_

"_Anakin, I'm very disappointed in you. Master Yoda is a very respected councilman." Anakin had been twelve then and he had shrugged his thin shoulders._

"_Master Yoda is very wise. I just thought if he head how he sounded maybe he wouldn't seem so cryptic all the time. I didn't mean any harm, honest."_

"_I know you didn't Anakin. Oh, what am I going to do with you?"_

"_We could forget this ever happened," he had pleaded looking up at him with those blue eyes._

"_Even if I could, the other masters will not. You wouldn't want me to appear foolish in front of the Jedi Masters, would you?"_

"_No, I guess not."_

"_They might assign you another Jedi Knight."_

"_But Master- it wasn't your fault."_

"_And I don't know who else could put up with such a mischievous unruly padawan."_

"_Master, that's blackmail."_

_Anakin at fourteen sneaking out to Dex's and being taught how to make a cake so he could surprise his master. He had also snuck out to participate in the Swoop races so he could afford a hologram of himself to give his master. "Anakin, when did you have the time?" _

"_Don't sweat it, and I saved the best for last. It's a wrist chrono, with me and you in the center. That way no matter what mission the Council sends you on, we're always together."_

"_Anakin, you shouldn't have. When did you have the time? Where did you get the money? I'm aware of what the Padawans are allowed."_

"_You know, I'm more than a padawan."_

"_Anakin," he looked at his padawan intensely._

"_Well, it won me my freedom and got you off that dustbowl, so I figured it could do a bit more."_

"_Anakin, it's dangerous. What if something had happened to you?"_

"_Sometimes, Obi-Wan, you are worse than my mother," Suddenly, his expression grew serious. "I miss her, Master Obi-Wan," he had stated as tears filled her eyes. "Excuse me," he had stated, rushing for the fresher so he cried cry privately. _There were so many memories, and when he looked at Anakin he saw everyone of them so, no, he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill his best friend. "Force help me."

Anakin looked away. "The Emperor's here. I'm truly sorry, Obi-Wan," with that Anakin reached into the force and grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it swinging at Obi-Wan.


	3. Chapter 3

An Unexpected Choice

_A/N Again, I do not own any of these characters, I just play with them. Thanks to all who have reviewed. _

_Dreamcreator: I can't give too much away. I already have like ten chapters written I just haven't typed them all up;) But I will tell you as far as I know the twins will stay together !!_

_Grey Angel: As you requested here is more ;)_

_Trude: Yes it was bad of me to end it like that. But that will be last cliffie in awhile :( I so love cliffies. _

_Obi-Betta: thanks for reviewing, I always enjoy your reviews. If you would like to help me with the stories, check over them as a BetaReader  
_

"I sensed you were in danger, Lord Vader," Lord Sidious stated after disembarking from his Star Destroyer.

"The dangers over."

"Finish him, Lord Vader."

"I have a better idea," he stated signaling for the clone troopers to come over and capture Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"I hope he doesn't repay you for your gratitude. I told you, EVERY SINGLE JEDI, is an enemy of the Republic," Darth Sidious shouted at his apprentice.

"I can handle him."

"Including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi," he continued ignoring his apprentice.

"I do not believe he had any knowledge of the plot. Besides my master if you can explain my ignorance of the plot then you can explain his."

"I shouldn't have too. This is your mess, Lord Vader, dispose of it properly."

"I want him alive. I believe I know Obi-Wan better than you do. To see the Jedi truly suffer is not death. I was once a Jedi, I was raised a Jedi, they would rather die then to serve the enemy, I have done that to him."

"I hope you are not wrong," Lord Sidious said, "I am most displeased by the turn of events."

"I understand," the enigma of Anakin Skywalker replied. He watched as Darth Sidious motioned for his red guards to join him and a group of clones as he boarded his ship and he was gone. "Commander Cody, Commander Alpo, Captain Rex, I have assignments for each of you," he stated in a friendly manner.

"First, you will carry General Kenobi onto my ship," he stated picking up his pregnant wife as they followed him. He laid her down. "This is my wife," he said, as love filled his voice, "Padme Amidala Skywalker."

"She's very pretty sir," Commander Alpo commented.

"Thank you, Commander," he stated and the commander nodded. "I want General Kenobi's starfighter fitted with a tracking device and returned to my wife's apartments. I want Three-pio returned as well. You will take Three-pio onto General Kenobi's starship and have it fitted with a tracking device, Captain Rex," he instructed Alpo. "Commander Alpo, you will pilot my own starfighter back home to my wife's apartments. Commander Cody, I want you to gather a group of men that you trust and accompany me on my wife's star cruiser."

"Yes sir," they stated as they went to carry out his orders. He watched as Obi-Wan was restrained and put aboard his ship.

"He's going to need a few days in a bacca tank," Anakin stated surveying his old friend. They saluted him and he nodded, "At ease. All right, snap to, you know the drill." He watched as the starfighters took off. Artoo whistled disapproving at him.

"I don't have time for this Artoo. I thought you were my friend." Artoo beeped again. "I thought I could at least count on a droid to be loyal. Everyone's turned against me. Sidious said that Padme and Obi-Wan betrayed me. I love them too much; I can't bare life without them." Artoo beeped again and Anakin went to check on them. He touched Padme's cheek. "My love,"

"Obi-Wan?"

"He's going to be fine. Since when isn't he getting himself into trouble? Palpatine said that you were betraying me, both of you were betraying me," he said quietly, darkly. She shook her head. "Don't speak, Padme, I just want you to know. I love you both so much. Even after everything, I couldn't bare it if something happened to either of you. As soon as we return to Coruscant, you are going to get checked out. I have to know that you and the baby are okay."

"Anakin, I would never do anything to hurt you. I look upon him like a brother, the same as you do."

"I know better than that."

"You don't trust me? What's happened to you?"

"I've done everything to protect you. Rest, Padme, we will talk later," he said and put her into a sleeping trance. He sighed, why did he want to believe her so much? Sidious was right; those that you trusted most were bound to deceive you. He was too close to them both to see what was going on right under his nose. He motioned for a clone trooper to come forward. "Put General Kenobi in a bacca tank." They saluted him and went off to carry out his orders. Anakin knew he had been right, everything would work out. Padme and Obi-Wan would see that he had done what was best for everything. The Order had been corrupt, it had needed to fall. He took off his cloak and several troopers took off their helmets. "Deal," he stated as they got comfortable with a game of sabaac. As always, the troopers respected Anakin because he didn't expect anything of them that he didn't expect of himself, and right now out of all the craziness a simple game of sabaac was just what they needed. They didn't fear losing or winning against him, he took it as what it was a simple game of cards where some men lost their fortunes and some gained them. There were more important things in the galaxy than a game of sabaac. Sometimes, in the past, he had manipulated the game so that one or another had won those that needed just a little extra to do something for a girl they were sweet on. Having been in love and felt love, Anakin had a soft spot for those allowed to shout it to the galaxy. A clone approached Anakin.

"Lord Vader?" the clone stated standing at attention, saluting him, not moving a single muscle. Anakin laid down his hand and eyed the soldier from head to toe.

"At ease, you make speak freely," he stated with a wave of his hand. The solider fell into parade rest his feet six inches apart and his arms behind his back at an angle, and Anakin knew that his hands behind his back formed a perfect triangle.

"Emperor Palpatine requests your presence."

"Well, I expected this. What's your name soldier?"

"Shamus, sir."

"Alright, Shamus. Play my hand,"

"Sir?"

"Well, it would be a waste of a card game." Shamus started to sit down, and Anakin frowned. "That will never do."

"Lord Vader?" he said a little panicked. Commander Cody grinned; he picked up his helmet and tapped on it.

"Your helmet, Shamus. You can't very well see the cards in that blasted thing." Anakin smiled, as then faded as soon as it had began. Anakin knelt as the transmission began.

"Arise, Lord Vader," Anakin got to his feet. "Do you think it wise sparing Kenobi's life? I am not so sure he would have sparred yours if given the chance." Anakin took a deep breathe as he breathed in the dark side. It was calling to him, beckoning like a poisonous drug. He knew he was still teetering the line between light and dark. He had to find a balance, a way to keep Obi-Wan and Padme in his life.

"I think it far worse to hold him prisoner," he stated, his words calm and cool, "to let him watch his world fall apart around him. To watch as the person he trained destroyed the Order he believed in. I assure you he is quite dispensable."

"I hope your feelings in this are clear, Lord Vader."

"Of course, he is the last member of the famed Jedi Council, the last Jedi if you destroyed Master Yoda."

"I destroyed Master Yoda, but there are other Jedi that may have evaded Order Sixty Six. Their Order is indeed destroyed. The only thing left to do is hunt down and destroy the remaining Jedi. I will see you on Coruscant."

"Of course, my master," Anakin bowed again. The transmission ended and Anakin headed back to the sabaac game to see Commander Cody gloating over his winnings.

"It's not very Jedi to gloat," Anakin immediately admonished. They stared at him in shock for a moment before Commander Cody easily smiled.

"Then I should be glad that my sponsor was a mandalorian and not a Jedi." Anakin smiled gratefully at Cody, it was one of the reasons he liked Cody, he could glaze over any situation and make it seem as if Anakin had not slipped up.

"I guess it's a good thing I sat this one out or you would be raking me over the coals," Anakin said with a smile.

"Yes sir," Commander Cody stated with a grin.

"What are you going to do with them?" Anakin was genuinely curious. In his experience their were two emotions that inspired everything. Love and Hate. Giving and Revenge.

"I've got a girl on Genosis, I'm going to buy her a ring," he smiled, "that is if she'll have me." Anakin reached into his pocket and slipped him an extra few credits.

"On me."

"Thanks, Lord Vader."

Another Clone approached. "We need the landing codes, Lord Vader."

"Of course," Anakin pushed in the landing codes. "Than should get us there without being blown to bits." Anakin waited for the dry wit that didn't come and shrugged as Commander Cody approached with his helmet on.

"Lord Vader, where should we put the prisoner?"

"Senator Amidala Skywalker's apartment," he stated and then frowned, he supposed the Emperor would want his to call her Senator Vader, but that just wasn't who she was. He didn't know how to explain it even to himself, luckily he didn't have to. "It has a spare bedroom that will do just fine. Also, for your protection you may want to put a yslslimmi in there. And make sure there are binders on him. I want you and Captain Rex guarding his room, until I saw otherwise."

"Understood, Lord Vader."

"I want a medic at the apartment as soon as possible. I want to make sure my wife and child are alright."

"It shall be done," Anakin nodded and pressed his thumbprint to the door to set everything in motion. He stood outside on the balcony gazing toward the Jedi Temple the smoke was gone but that didn't stop the fact that it looked empty, there had always been coming and going. Sacrifices had to be made. Still, he was unable to tear his gaze from the direction of the Jedi Temple. He wasn't a Jedi anymore, he was a Sith and he had better get used to the idea.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I do not own Star Wars. I do not own the lightsabers, Artoo, Threepio, Luke, Leia, Obi-Wan Kenobi or Anakin Skywalker. Thank you for all who reviewed. Please remember I do not get paid for this so please Review ;)

The Plot Thickens

Emperor Palpatine also known as Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, frowned. Of course, it would be more odd to say that he smiled. Darth Sidious was not known for his kind and benevolent nature except under the guise of Senator Palpatine which had been over fro some time now. Dark Lords of the Sith did not smile.

What brought the frown to his face was the unexpected turn of events. Not only was Obi-Wan and Senator Amidala still alive, but they were still with his apprentice. He had foresaw two conclusions to the events on Mustafar and neither of those scenarios had played out. One: Obi-Wan's righteous anger would get the best of him and he would by some chance of the force best his new apprentice and his apprentice would burn on the fiery world of Mustafar but would survive fully embracing the dark side as ally, selling his soul for all he had held dear, he would truly be his servant forsaking all others and in time he would come to hate him it was inevitable and Darth Sidious knew that it would drive his apprentice, the new lust for power consuming him. Kenobi would leave his apprentice hugely scarred, completely immersed in the dark side, Skywalker being but a shadow in Vader's mind, a very small nagging voice of conscience until the dark side completely extinguished any good left in him. He would then exterminate all Jedi, all of Sidious's enemies.

The second scenario was very little than the first, Vader would cut down his former master and friend in cold blood determined that he, Sidious, was correct, the Jedi had been plotting against the Republic, which was now the Empire. That act would serve as the former Jedi's sacrifice, encasing him in his new Sith destiny never to return to the light, but neither of these options met the outcome. Vader had spared both Kenobi and Amidala, and he was whole. The frustration made Sidious reach out with his hands and shoot force electricity at various objects. So rare it was for him to be in a heated rage. He preferred cold hate. It was rational even. Though Vader craved power, he didn't in the same sense as Maul and Tyrannus. They had wanted the power for revenge, the power to conquer and destroy. Neither of those things did Vader crave. He craved the power to save. He craved dark power for the purpose of light. Yes, he had known long ago as the wisest of the Jedi had, that Anakin Skywalker was an unknown entity, and enigma.

He had to get Kenobi out of the way first. He knew he couldn't do it himself. Vader was still too volatile. What if? Hmm. Vader's anger was too fiery, but Kenobi he suspected was capable of great anger as well. It just didn't explode on you. If it was he that killed Kenobi then Vader was just as likely to turn on him than to embrace all he offered. The results would be disastorous. Was it possible that he keep them both as his apprentices and turn them on each other. Would it be just as likely that on the same side they would join and turn on him? He would have to tread carefully. He hadn't risen to power so completely by not being smart and manipulative if he did say so himself. There would have to be yes, a group, a Rebellion against the Empire that would get rid of Amidala. Vader was having a child, a child that would undoubtedly be strong in the Force. Afterall, he would need a younger apprentice one day, he thought sticking Kenoni to the side, afterall they both had the same disadvantage as Tyrannus...they had been raised Jedi. Vader's child would not have that disadvantage. All he had to do was get rid of the parents, in particular the entirely too noble Senator Amidala.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N As you know I do not own any of this, though I wish I did. The great GL does not pay me, so please review that's the only pay I receive. I don't write often as Palpatine, I must perfer the heroes, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme etc. So without futher ado: I present the next installment of Thunderous Applause:_

A Changed Life

Obi-Wan felt Coruscent's sunlight and for a moment everything was the same, everything was normal. He wondered as he always did, upon waking, what his former padawan was getting himself into. Anakin always seemed in between adventures, or lectures depending on your point of view. He felt weak, he reached out to find the Force, a habit he had picked up as a padawan, and found it oddly silent. What had he gotten himself into? Had Anakin saved his life yet again? He reached out for the Force again. Obi-Wan's eyes popped open as he scanned the room. He was wearing binders. There was a ysalamiri in his room. He stared at it, a frown creasing his face. "I must have hit my head," he stated looking around the room. Who had brought that in here? Who would know the effect it had on him? A Sith, he thought, and then his memory flashed over him. Anakin. Anakin had joined the Sith. As if the memory had conjured him, two clones appeared relieving him of the affects of the ysalamiri. "What about these?" Obi-Wan asked shaking on the Force binders.

"Sorry, General."

"Cody?" Obi-Wan asked recognizing the Clone in front of him. Cody simply nodded. "What happened Cody?"

"Order Sixty-Six," he stated simply as he left. Anakin entered a small smile on his face, a smile that led Obi-Wan to believe that Anakin was enjoying this.

"Hello, Obi-Wan. I trust you slept well," he stated in a pleasant tone, his eyes blue and filled with mischief.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan stated in a voice that was trying to be patient, "this is wrong."

"Don't worry. I'm going to make it alright. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you, Anakin? And what is that? What are you doing?"

"I'm making things better, you'll see. What I've done is best for everyone."

"Best for whom? Anakin, look at me."

Anakin turned and looked, "Don't worry, I'll set you free soon enough. Once you understand," he reached over with the Force and released the binds and a Trooper came in to take them from him.

"Then you might as well keep me here forever." Obi-Wan flexed his hands, and rubbed his wrists.

"It doesn't matter, you know I would never hurt you."

"I know the Anakin I raised would never hurt me, you I'm not so sure about," Obi-Wan was pushing him. Too his surprise Anakin didn't explode, he laughed.

"I never thought I would see the Great Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi take a stab like that."

"And I never thought I would witness Anakin Skywalker a Sith." He had pushed his too far, and Anakin used the Force to push him against the wall and hold him there while he stared at him the yellow flickering in his eyes.

"You don't understand. I saved you."

"You have saved me before, but let's not count this as a rescue," Obi-Wan stated a little bitterly. "You are the one who put me there in the first place."

"Wrong. Yoda put you there. Answer the question why did you follow me to Mustafar."

"Padme knew where you were."

"Why did you follow me to Mustafar," he repeated pushing the Force against his former master.

"You had become a very grave threat. I came there to destroy the apprentice of the Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Why didn't you?"

"I beg your pardon, I'm the one trapped."

"You could have killed me, why didn't you."

"You know why." But Anakin couldn't let it go at that.

"Tell me."

"I raised you. I love you," he whispered, but it was enough. Anakin had heard him and he let him down.

"You can use the Force, Obi-Wan, I could have denied you that, but I didn't. Even when I was a slave, I had the Force, I will not deny you that."

"How thoughtful," Obi-Wan muttered, but the yellow had once again receded.

"To show you what a good sport I am, tell me, do you need anything?"

"My lightsaber," Anakin smiled darkly.

"I don't think that such a good idea, Master. The last time you had it we fought and I don't have to fight you. I don't want to. It would make things easier if you wouldn't fight me."

"How's Padme?" Obi-Wan asked changing the subject. He didn't want to fight Anakin either. He knew that as long as they were on the same side they were unstoppable. What happened now that they were on different sides? Could Anakin return to the light? Was he foolish to believe that after the interaction they had just had? As he watched Anakin a real smile formed on Anakin's face, one that lit up his whole face.

"Padme is pregnant. I've got her on bed rest. After the events of Mustafar, I don't want anything to happen to her or our child. I have to keep her off her feet, then my nightmare won't become real." Obi-Wan walked around the room.

"How bad was the nightmare?" he asked concerned, sitting on the edge of the bed. Anakin took a spot beside him.

"Horrible," he states and unshed tears filled his eyes. "Like the ones I used to have about Mom before she died. Padme. She dies in childbirth. I can't lose her."

"Tell me why, why you embraced the dark side."

"I won't lose her. Palpatine promised me the power to save her."

"Why did you join him?" Anakin shook his head and stood up.

"It's not important."

"It was to save Padme, wasn't it? How many lives is Padme's worth?" Obi-Wan asked softly.

"How many lives is mine worth?" Anakin returned before exiting the room quietly. Obi-Wan thought he was gone, but then he returned. "I kept you alive. I convinced him that you wouldn't betray me. You won't will you, Obi-Wan?"

"You know me better than this. I'm going to escape Anakin."

"Don't call me that. That...that name has no meaning to me."

"Anakin, please," Obi-Wan spoke softly. Anakin sat down and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's not as bad as you are thinking, Obi-Wan. I'm sorry about striking you on Mustafar. I had to, you know, it was the only way to save your life. Master Sidious had arrived, and he would have killed you if I had acted slower."

"How does the Emperor feel about this?"

"He's displeased with me," Anakin replied with a shrug, "But then when isn't someone displeased with me. I saved you, that's what counts."

"Anakin, you can't save everyone."

"Not yet, but soon I will be able to," he stated dark side power swirling around him, and with that he left and the yalamiri was returned.


	6. Chapter 6

Vader Family

Padme Amidala Skywalker was not happy, and that was an understatement. Everyday she watched her husband struggle between the darkness and the light. He loved her, and when he looked at her his whole face seemed to light up, but sometimes she would catch him staring off into space, brooding and moody. She knew that his conversations with Obi-Wan were hard on him and even though she rarely voiced her opinion, she agreed with Obi-Wan. Padme knew there were other ways to convince her husband. After all, she had been so close on Mustafar. He loved her she knew that. She knew she didn't have much time to save him. After their child was born would it be too late? The longer the Empire stood the harder it would be to get rid of it. She feared Palpatine's influence over her husband and part of her blamed herself. It was she who had helped him rise to power. She who had called for the no confidence in Chancellor Valorum. She who had supported the Emperor throughout almost his entire reign as Chancellor.

Whenever Anakin had a meeting with Emperor Palpatine, he always came home moody and distant, and in a very dark mood. She knew that if she could just get him away from the Emperor, they would have a chance. Anakin could be saved, anyone who loved as he did there was no way that he couldn't be saved. She knew that Bail would tell her she was deluding herself because he was her husband, the father of her child, but she couldn't believe that not yet. There was good in him. The Emperor truly scared her. Obi-Wan no longer had a guard guarding his room. The clones who had been renamed Stormtroopers from their infamous way of storming through and area and leaving destruction in their wake had taken to just guarding the outside of her apartment. Obi-Wan had told her that her child may have given her a sensitivity to the Force. With the child being the Jedi's own chosen one it was impossible that the child wouldn't have an inherent ability to the force. She shivered whenever she was in his presence, which wasn't often. Anakin had restricted her to the apartment as well, truly fearful for her life. She suspected that Palpatine wanted her out of the way and that in the event of her death he would be the one responsible. She, however, had no intention of dying and leaving her husband in that monster's grip. She would save him. There was no way Palpatine would take anything she cared about away from her. He would not keep Anakin, she was going to get him back. She was going to make the persona of Vader that he had awakened disappear. She longed to do something about the rising Empire. She had mentioned going to Senate and Anakin's eyes had widened in horror.

"Padme, you cannot be serious."

"You know I am."

"You can't. Your friends, Viceroy Organa, Bail Antilles, Mon Montha, they are being investigated."

"Investigated for what?"

"You know the Senate was corrupt. They are being investigated. Padme, he promised he would leave you alone. If found guilty they will die."

"Anakin, isn't there anything you can do?"

"I don't know. He promised he would leave you out of it. That little petition you signed. Everyone on it is being investigated. Everyone except you."

"Anakin, you shouldn't have. You and Palpatine destroyed the Republic."

"It needed to be destroyed."

"Anakin, please, make me a promise."

"Anything, my love."

"After our child is born, come away with me. We can have another honeymoon. We'll bring Obi-Wan and Three-pio with us to watch after our child. Back on Naboo. I can visit my parents and my sister. Take our child there. We can stay at the Lake House, we could go early and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect place. We'll have a second honeymoon. Our first vacation, together, as a family," she stated dreamily.

"Padme," he stated, sighing as he ran his human hand through his hair. "It's not that simple. I'm important now. Sidious needs me. The galaxy needs me."

"You have always been important, Anakin. What about me? What about your wife that needs you? What about our child that needs you? Are we less important than Sidious," she stated, spitting out the word.

"Of course not. It's not that simple, love."

"You are complicating things, Anakin. It is that simple. Tell me what do you want?"

"You," he answered, not missing a beat. "I want you Padme, that's all I've ever wanted," he stated and he kissed her softly. "You know how much I love you, how much I want you. I will protect your friends. Mom and Bail will be safe, you have my word, Padme," he stated kissing her more fiercely. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he leaned over her, his kisses growing hot. He was taking her breathe away and she eagerly responded wondering if she had won this argument afterall. Anakin's hands skimmed her quivering flesh as her breasts grew heavy and his fingertips lightly teased the nipples.

"Ani," she moaned as she tugged on the Jedi robes he still wore. She had so much to lose, and so much to gain. She would fight Palpatine for her husband's soul with the very last breathe she possessed. Suddenly she felt her husband go still, as he swore in Tattooine and Padme let out a frustrated groan herself, even as she didn't understand the Tattooine language that he swore it, she understood the sentiment, and knew what it meant.

"Angel," he stated staring at her as his breathe evened out, "I'm so sorry. I have to go. Don't move a muscle, I'll be back as soon as I can. I have to go."

"Anakin," she called, but he was already tugging on his boots and ready to leave. "I love you," she ran to him as fast as she could in her pregnant state and threw her arms around him. "Come back to me."

"I will. I love you too, Padme," he stated and then he stepped in the speeder and he was gone. Anakin came back that night, thinking she was asleep. He was moody and he whispered more Tattooine trying not to awake her. She watched in the dark as his eyes regained their azure blue color.

"Anakin," she called.

"Yes, Padme," he stated tersely.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"What did you do?"

"I protected your friends, but the Emperor won't be happy."

"Can I see them?"

"Soon."

"Why does that happen?"

"What?" he asked, slipping off all of his clothes but his pants. She stared at him. The long lean lines of his body gleaming in the moonlight. She looked at his hair, drenched in sweat it appeared to be, there was the hard muscled chest that seemed drenched with sweat, everything about him seemed tense.

"Your eyes, they changed again, like on Mustafar," she turned to him as he crawled into bed beside her, placing his hands on either side of her abdomen.

"It's when I use the dark side. Don't worry, it's nothing to concern yourself with."

"He frightens me," she whispered.

"I won't let him hurt you. That's why I have to learn everything I can, so I can protect you against him. You will never need to fear anything. Our family is whole."

"Why don't we leave him, Anakin? He frightens me," she repeated.

"Everything's going to be alright. Have faith," he replied. "I love you so much."

"Why are you sweating?"

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with."

"He did something to you," she stated.

"Better me than you," he replied. "Goodnight, Padme."

"What did he do?"

"Does it matter."

"Ani, for Force sakes. If you don't tell me, Force help me, I'll go get Obi-Wan."

"No, you won't," he stated quietly, "Obi-Wan doesn't need to know. It was just a little punishment. Look, did you want me to protect your friends or not?" he asked pulling her to him and closing his eyes.

"Thank you, Anakin."

"I told you, I'll do anything for you, Padme," he whispered as his breathing became even. Over the next few weeks it happened like that. She knew that it was the Emperor's doing. Whenever they were close to being intimate, Palaptine called her away. She had a feeling he was trying to use the emotions that frustration was arrising in him. She knew it would strain their relationship soon. She too, was tired of the frustrated feelings caused by Palpatine and she was going to make a point to speak to Obi-Wan about it, although she hated to discuss this with Obi-Wan.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added my story. Since I don't get any money for this, that's the only way to thank me. Please Review.

Obi-Wan's Former Padawan

Anakin had Cody removed the ysalamiri for the last time. "Obi-Wan," he stated when Cody left, "I told you I would allow you to use the Force but I have limited that to just when I'm around and that's not fair. Sometimes I think I should put one in my room."

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"To prevent me from having nightmares, but I fear that the Force in impacting Padme as well. She is carrying my child, and I believe she can use the Force as well. Is that possible?" he asked turning to Obi-Wan for guidance.

Obi-Wan looked at him thoughtfully, "I believe it is. I have often thought she would have made a wonderful Jedi, perhaps better than you."

Anakin didn't take offense to it. "If she starts to have nightmares it will tear her apart, what should I do?"

"You know the answer to that," Obi-Wan said and then because he had spent so long in captivity he snarled, "But perhaps I'm not the right one to ask about that. That is a Jedi answer and you are a Sith. Perhaps, you should ask Sidious."

"Noooo,"Anakin all but screamed, "I can't do that. He was going to have her executed for being on the Delegation of a thousand. Since I joined him he has promised to leave her alone. She wants to go back into politics."

"I'm not surprised," Obi-Wan commented. "Perhaps there's something you should know. I knew about you and Padme, not that you were married but that you had a relationship, an attachment to each other, but I pretended ignorance because she made you happy when nothing else really could. Do you honestly believe she can sit on the sidelines and play mother and wife while the Galaxy is torn apart."

"She wouldn't be playing mother and wife, that's what she is."

"Not all that she is, though, Anakin. You love her, I know you do. I have a feeling if you didn't none of us would be here. I think Sidious is trying to make you forget that."

"Nothing can make me forget that," Anakin walked out of the room and Obi-Wan followed him.

"Am I free to leave?"

"I would like to say you are free to come and go as you want but-"

"But?"

"If you step outside, Sidious will have you killed. Yoda is dead, Master. Sidious killed him the day we fought," Anakin told him.

"Tell me what you have done, Anakin?" he knew it would be painful but he had to know.

"Didn't you watch the security holocrons?" Anakin shot back at him.

"Since then?"

"I dealt justice to the Separatists. I am hunting down traitors of the new Empire to bring them to justice. I won't have my child growing up in the middle of a war."

"Anakin, although your motives are very noble, you are going about this all the wrong way. Please, Anakin, let's just get Padme and leave."

"I can't. I have my own Star Destroyer, it's being built as we speak," he spoke slowly. "I have my own group of Stormtroopers, loyal not to the Empire, not to the Emperor but to me. I already have plans in place on the event of my death. Padme and the child will be taken care of, and so will you, Master. Sidious has plans, big plans for a battle station."

"When were these plans created?"

"Before the Clone Wars. It's going to be a super weapon. When it's finished it will be able to destroy and entire planet. It's going to be 500 meters. I've downloaded the plans into Artoo." Obi-Wan looked at him thoughtfully. "There's going to be room on it for several battalions, if we had had that during Genoisis..." Anakin let his voice trail off.

"So are you planning on destroying it or keeping it for yourself, Anakin?"

"Destroying it, but not yet. Sidious is disappointed with me. It seems I lack the necessary Sithness used to create Sith lightning."

Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't feel elated at the fact, but he did. Padme always had been a good influence on Anakin, and he knew that some of this had to do with Padme. Maybe he was returning to the light. Obi-Wan knew he couldn't give up on him. If only they could get Anakin away from Sidious, everything would be alright. Was Master Yoda really dead? Had Anakin said that to upset him? Or had Sidious lied to Anakin? That seemed the more likely answer. Or had Sidious really destroyed Master Yoda?

"If you know Sidious wants to harm your wife why is she still here? Would you let him get to her?"

"Of course not."

"What's to stop him from sending you on a wild bantha chase and then killing both of us?" There was the reason Anakin had of freeing Obi-Wan.

"Here," Anakin handed him a blaster.

"You know how much I hate these things," Obi-Wan spoke softly, and it felt like they were friends.

"He's sending me to Kashyyyk to recruit some Wookiees to help with the construction of the battle station."

"I see."

"Look I protected Viceroy Organa and Mon Montha, what else am I supposed to do?"

"You are supposed to be the Chosen One. Anakin, look at me, and think, really think. You are different than any Jedi, any Sith in history. You know Sith don't love. You know that you love with your entire heart. You want to know why? Because love is empowering, yes it breeds anger and fear, but is also the greatest weapon on the face of the galaxy. With love you can move planets, you can move the entire galaxy, all you have to do is want it."

"I never thought I would hear you speak of love."

"It's not easy for me, but you need to understand. He doesn't care for you, Anakin. I care for you, Padme loves you, Sidious is using you." Abruptly, Anakin's face darkened.

"Shut up, Obi-Wan, you don't know anything."

"He wants you for his slave," Obi-Wan continued although he knew how hard this would be. "Do you want to be a slave again?"

"I'm not a slave. I'm the master of my own destiny. I'm the second most powerful man in the Empire."

"He's afraid of your heart. He wants Padme out of the way. You have admitted as much too me."

"I'm going to save her," with that Anakin left the building.

Padme was helped to her feet by handmaidens as she headed to the kitched. "Obi-Wan," she stated throwing her arms around him. "It's so good to see you up and about."

"Likewise, Senator."

"What would you like?"

"Some bantha juice will be fine," Obi-Wan stated and Padme went to pour the juice.

"I know what your thinking, I'm as big as the Imperial Palace will be," she stated softly, "It's hard to believe there's just one in here." She rubbed her stomach as she sipped the juice. "Anakin told me he was letting you go."

"I wouldn't say that exactly."

"He's been wanting too, you know," she stated as Three-pio began serving fried gizka steak. Padme dug in.

"Mmmmm, you've go to try this," she stated and Obi-Wan began eating. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks. You know Sidious wants..." Obi-Wan couldn't finish it.

"Yes, but Anakin's not as far lost as you might think."

"You still have influence over him," he stated, "I know you only have Anakin's best interest at heart but what are we going to do?"

"I hate to speak of our marriage life with you, Obi-Wan but everytime we uh get close, he calls him away," she stated blushing as red as the dress she had worn.

"It's not surprising, he wants to keep Anakin in an agitated state. You bring him peace," he stated smiling warmly at her.

"What are we to do?"

"We must save Anakin, and in saving Anakin we will save the galaxy. Did he tell you about the battlestation? It must be destroyed. Contact your friends."

"I can't put them in danger."

"Anakin fears for our safety, he will not let us out of this apartment."

"But he will Three-pio, she stated with a smile. Hastily, she grabbed a datapad and entered the coordinates to the Emperor's quarters. "Three-pio, I need your absolute discretion."

"Artoo," Obi-Wan whispered, "He has hidden the plans on Artoo, for the battlestation."

"Artoo is with Anakin," she whispered.

"No there is a surprise," Obi-Wan smirked. He went to the balcony and stood there, meditating, for the first time in weeks. Padme had Three-pio carry the datapad to Jar Jar Binks, who would not be suspected. He had learned to keep a secret but had kept that same child-like quality that drew her to him in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N There will only be a few more cute chapters before everything drops on them. The last three chapters actually weren't planned, but I figured everything happened too fast and wanted to give Anakin time to bond with his friends before Sidious' plans turn him into Vader ;) I beleive there will be one more chapter before Sidious claims Vader.

Preparing for the Baby

Anakin returned home two weeks later, as always distant and moody. He parked his yellow speeder and hopped out. The moment he set eyes on his beloved wife, a smile flowed over his face and he scooped her up, even pregnant as she was and spun her around while kissing her passionately. He was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing his throat. The young man flushed deeply as he tore himself away from his once-forbidden wife. "Master, I'm glad to see you too."

"I can see that, Anakin," Obi-Wan stated.

"Master, I hope you wouldn't mind but I'm going to take my wife shopping."

"By all means, Go."

Anakin looked back at him slightly torn. "I hate to leave you alone."

"I understand. You two are having a child. I would bet that you have done very little preparing."

"Yes, Master," the young Sith stated still flushing, "I'll tell you what, If there's anything you want."

"Actually, Anakin. I would like to visit with Jar Jar Binks."

"The grugan?"

"I believe he is a representative of some position, is he not?"

Anakin put in a call and Commander Cody was there within minutes. "Cody, you are at Obi-Wan's service tonight. Just so long as he doesn't leave the apartment or contact Jedi," Anakin called back as he opened the door for Padme. "Milady," he stated as he waited for her to pass.

"Where are we going, Anakin?" Padme asked.

"I told you, we don't have to hide anymore. Tonight, I'm just Anakin Skywalker," he stated, and it was true, he had his Jedi cloak down allowing his face to be viewed by one and all. "I'm just a man who is in love with his wife," and with that he stopped at one of Coruscent's shops, he got out and held the door open for her.

Padme looked around, smiling at the carefree attitude coming from her husband, this was new. She also drank in the sights around her. She hadn't seen the outside since Anakin's fears hadn't gotten the best of him and he wouldn't allow any harm to come to her. He was truly fearful for her life. She had seen how devastated he had been when his mother had died, truly, and she had never allowed herself to admit before, all of Tattooine would have been better alive if they had allowed that woman to live out the rest of her natural life. Would her death send the same devastation on the galaxy? She got out and took his hand and they walked into the shop.

"Hello, Master Skywalker, I thought you had died," the sales clerk blurted out.

"No. This is my wife, Padme."

"Senator Amidala, it's wonderful to see you. How can I help you?" Anakin cut in and answered for her.

"We are looking for some baby clothes. Some cute little dresses in pink."

"Actually," Padme smiled, "I was thinking maybe something in blue."

"Blue is for boys, Padme," Anakin stated as if explaining something to a small child, "We are having a girl," Anakin stated focusing on the saleslady.

"We have something in neutral colors," the saleslady suggested. "Browns."

"No not brown," Anakin stated, turning to glare at her as she led them to the cribs.

"Oh, Anakin, this is adorable," Padme stated, running her fingers along the wood of a small white crib.

"We'll take it," Anakin stated with a smile. "And the matching changing table. And the matching rocking chair. I have a feeling we are going to need it."

Anakin and Padme wondered throughout the store. Anakin held up a little pink dress with bows on it. Padme scrunched up her nose. "Our son is not wearing that."

"Our daughter will love it."

"Anakin trust me, even if we were having a daughter, which we aren't, I hated those things as a child," Anakin sighed and put it down but then picked up an Anakin action figure. When had those been made? Padme came over and laughed. "I had forgotten those had been made. You were too busy too notice. They were all the rage during our second year of marriage."

"You never told me I had become a toy," Anakin stated before his eyes fell on the one of Obi-Wan. "I'll take four of each," Anakin stated, though he didn't have to speak loud for the saleslady knew a sale when she saw it.

Padme found a little brown Jedi robe. "Anakin?"

"No," he stated.

"No?"

"Reminds me of what I wore on Tattooine," he stated a little grumpily. Padme sighed as she put it back. "At this rate our son will have nothing to wear." Anakin grinned as he found the perfect thing. It was a black baby shirt. In white letters it read, 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies.' Padme laughed.

"Ani, you have a sick sense of humor."

"What?" he asked with a shrug. "We'll take one of everything in the store."

"Everything?"

"Yeah, I can't decide," he added with a shrug. He handed the credits as she rung up the total. "I send Commander Cody to pick it up later," he added. Padme and Anakin walked down the street to Dex's.

"Anakin Skywalker, it's been a few parsecs since you've flown my way." An old smile creased Anakin face as Dex draped his four arms around the younger man. "Glad that you made it out of the Jedi alive. Ought have known that nothing in the galaxy could get rid of you."

"It's good to see you, Dex."

"How's....Did.."

"Obi-Wan's fine, Dex."

"Milkshakes, and the usual," Anakin ordered. Dex nodded and smiled.

"I was worried, when I heard."

"Nothing can keep Master Obi-Wan down," Anakin stated with a soft smile.

"Coming right up, Anakin." He soon left and Anakin grabbed his wife's hand.

"You are okay, aren't you? Today hasn't been too much. I wanted to surprise you."

"Anakin, I'm fine. Except for dying of boredom from never leaving," she stated crossly glaring at him momentarily.

"It is regretable, Padme. I want you to be safe."

"You didn't have to buy everything, expecially when we are having a boy."

"A girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl. Padme I've been thinking. Our daughter should have a name."

"I have never met a child that I just called Girl Human, and Human Girl Skywalker doesn't really have a ring to it," she teased.

"You are teasing me," he stated with a smile.

"Of course not. Go on."

"Do you remember the flowers we had at the Lake House on our honeymoon. The ones that mean Little Angel."

"The leia's?" Padme asked.

"What do you think of Leia Skywalker?"

"That would be nice, if we were having a girl. We're not, you know."

"Are you kidding?" Anakin asked with a smile, with the way she kicks. As if speaking about it brought it about, she grabbed Anakin's hand and he felt it, felt it kick. A look of wonder shone in his eyes. "I think she likes her name," Anakin teased. "Leia, it's your daddy," he whispered placing his lips close to her belly as he kissed it. Padme giggled.

"Anakin, the baby's not even been born."

"I just want her to know who I am. Leia Amidala Skywalker, she should be named after you."

"Anakin, you haven't looked have you? I want it to be a suprise."

"Of course not," he stated still speaking in a baby voice. Padme giggled again. Soon it was time to go and as soon as they got home they turned to each other their kisses growing hot. Padme felt like she was burning up from the inside out, She had already gotten Anakin out of his shirt and his pants were flung to the other side of the bed hastily. She heard a rip and realized one of them had torn her shirt. But it didn't matter because before she knew it, Anakin's lips were there.

"Ani, I love you so much," she moaned while she still had the breathe to do so.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he replied as his hands danced over her body, his lips following them. She was flush underneath him, able to feel every hard muscel in his body. She tugged at his underpants and spread her legs allowing him better access to her body and then he froze again. This time it was Padme that cursed. "Eu chu ta." A slight laugh emitted from her husband.

"It's Darth Sidious, I have to go angel."

"No, Anakin. Don't leave me."

"Do you think I want to?" he cried out frustrated an arm's length from lashing out.

"Please, don't leave me like this," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry," he stated kissing her again as his arms roamed her body once more. He tore himself away from her. He looked back at her, fire in his eyes. Then abruptly he turned and ran as if she was chasing him. Padme turned over to his pillow with tears in her eyes. Today had been so perfect. He had ruined it. He had ruined everything. She cried herself to sleep, wondering if her husband was already lost.


	9. Chapter 9

Obi-Wan's Visitors

While Anakin and Padme were out enjoying themselves Obi-Wan awaited Jar Jar's impending arrival. Commander Cody knocked on the door.

"Representative Binks here to see you, as you requested, General Kenobi."

"Send him in," Obi-Wan replied. Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth Jar Jar Binks rushed in a squeezed Obi-Wan with an enormous hug.

"Obi, mesa so happy to be seeing you alive."

"It's good to see you too, Jar Jar," Finally, Jar Jar put him down. "I've got a favor I need to ask you."

"Anything, Obi. Yousa save my life. I own yousa a life debt."

"You can refuse if you want. I don't want to put you in any danger."

"What danger is there now that the war is over."

"Plenty, Jar Jar. I need for you to contact Senator Organa."

"Mesa just seeing the Viceroy Organa. He adopt a boy-child. Prince of de people of Alderaan. All the buzz."

"Let him know that I am alive and have plans to the Empire's battlestation."

"Mesa do that."

"How is the family Jar Jar?"

"Mesa wife worried. Know mesa Senator of the Empire." Obi-Wan felt a cold draft shake his bones. He looked up.

"Jar Jar, I think it's time you left."

"Of course, mesa come back very soon." Jar Jar didn't leave in time. "Emperor," he bowed as the Emperor entered.

"Hello, Senator Binks, General Kenobi. I will meet with you later Senator," he stated and Jar Jar hurriedly fled the room toppling everything between him and the door. Commander Cody returned with a handmaiden to fix everything.

"Sidious," Obi-Wan greeted coldly. "What do you want?"

" Want? Well, there were once a great many things. When I was much younger than I am now. I once wanted to become Emperor of the Galaxy, to become a great Lord of the Sith and...oh yes, to have the Chosen One as my very own. As you can see, I always get what I want."

"Anakin is not yours. And neither am I," Obi-Wan stated and spit at him. He was immediately pushed back with a great surge of dark energy.

"I had come to congratulate you on your great health. I cannot promise it will remain that way, however."

"Surprised," Obi-Wan mocked him. "You didn't think I would survive, Mustafar," Obi-Wan stated and it wasn't a question. Sidious shrugged.

"You've always been quite rare. Your talent for surviving it indeed quite unique, particularly since you instigate your own shall we say blunders in the first place." Obi-Wan looked at him blankly, showing not one iota of interest, in fact if anything could be said about Obi-Wan's gaze it would be that he looked wary. "Just imagine. The Chosen One, a Sith Lord, destroying the very Order that took him in, the very man whom he had been taught everything he knew from. Using your own lessons against you. I would call it the greatest victory of the Sith yet," he stated excitedly.

"You will not win, Sidious."

"You are delusional if you cannot see that I already have."

"Don't be too sure about that your highness. Anakin's greatness does not lie in his powers but in his greatness of spirit, something you seem to ignore. Tell me after Mustafar, how serious he has been with his lessons."

"Certain allowances are given to the Destroyer of the Jedi, the Father of the Future," he stated with a smile. "I always get what I want, remember that. It wasn't too long ago that Vader believed you were holding him back, and he despised you for it. He confides in me you know, all his hopes, his fears. I know him better than he knows himself. Enjoy what's left of your life. If you ever decide to stop him, you know where to find me. Remember, I didn't destroy the Jedi alone."


	10. Chapter 10

Emperor comes to dinner

Since Padme no longer was a face of the public she had taken to wearing more casual attire. Anakin entered the room appearing very agitated. "What's wrong, Ani?" Instead of answering he went to her closet and began riffling through her clothes. "Ani?" she questioned as he pulled out a formal black senatorial gown.

"He's coming. My master he's coming to dinner."

"Anakin, I can't wear that."

"WHAT? Why not?" he asked as he went to find Sabe, who had recently moved back in with them.

"Anakin," she stated gently, "I'm in my last trimester. It won't fit." He looked at her carefully.

"We'd better find something soon," he snapped darkly. "My master will not abide failure. See Three-pio," Anakin snapped.

"Yes, Master Ani."

"Send Sabe in here. Inform Obi-Wan that he will attend dinner. Fix something presentable for the Emperor. Now go."

"Um, yes. Master Ani."

"Anakin," Padme came up behind him, "You have no right to talk to Three-pio that way. He respects you."

"I know," he snarled. "Respect is the one thing I've got."

"You've frightened him."

"I don't recall programing him to feel anything much less fear," Anakin quipped.

"Anakin, what's wrong?"

"My master has promised me. He's going to save you. If tonight goes well, he'll show me how. How to save you from my nightmares."

"You don't need him."

"No, but you do."

At that moment Obi-Wan stalked in the room. "Anakin, what's this all about? You actually expect me to sit through dinner with a Sith?"

"You sit through dinner with me often enough?" Anakin snapped at him. "I'm going to get Padme something to wear. Master, find something a bit darker to wear." Anakin stalked from the room and Obi-Wan looked down at his tan Jedi robes and sighed. Between today and yesterday Anakin seemed like a different man.

"Padme, do you have anything of Anakin's, he's taller than I am," Obi-Wan sighed, if it took this small sacrifice. "Never have a met a man who had such a penchant for dark colors. Now it seems so obvious who he was all along."

"I know," Padme said, as she found one of Anakin's older garb. Sabe worked diligently in fixing it and Obi-Wan changed quickly. He frowned at his appearance. He didn't like it at all. Except since Sidious's visit yesterday. Even he had to admit that he looked slimmer, except that he also looked more pale. After all, his home planet hadn't been Tattooine so he didn't possess the healthy tan that he apprentice fashioned. Obi-Wan was seated at the table when Anakin returned.

"Here," he stated thrusting a gown at her of a dark maroon and black. Padme wrinkled her nose and Sabe helped her into it.

"It is lovely," Sabe told her.

"Yes," Padme agreed although they didn't say it the words hing in the balance. It looked like Emperor Palpatine, which was probably why it was chosen. Anakin returned after she was dressed.

"You look beautiful, Padme," he stated with a guarded smile. It wasn't his usual smile. The smile never touched his eyes, they remained aloof, cold, as if he wasn't really there.

"I absolutely detest dressing for him."

"He is the Emperor, Padme and ..." his eyes widened before they shut off and Padme had never seen Anakin so emotionless. Hadn't Obi-Wan once confided in her the reason they never made Anakin a master had been because he lacked....what was the term....natural Jedi reserve. That he wore his heart on his sleeves. Where were his emotions now? She nodded absently. "He's here. Let's go."

Anakin stood back as Sidious came forth at took her hand. He pressed his lips to her hand and she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe wanting to snatch her hand back. She turned pleading eyes to her husband, but he was looking at his master. "My Lady Vader," he addressed her. "You are looking more radiant than ever," he didn't smile as he gave her what he took to be a compliment. She took her hand back slowly rather than snatched it.

"That Senator, your highness. Senator Amidala. I love Anakin dearly," she stated her voice cracking over his name, "but I've been married three years, and I have kept my job as a Senator. I'm not about to back down now."

"I beg your pardon, Lady Vader but I haven't seen you at the Senate."

"Just because I'm pregnant. Things will change once I have this baby," she stated, flashing her dark eyes at him.

"I beg to differ on your title, Lady Vader. You are married to my apprentice," he flicked his gaze to Obi-Wan and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face, to have bested the Jedi for the Chosen One, " Dark Lord of the Sith, Lord Vader, Second in Command in the Galactic Empire. Senator is such a small title next to Lady Vader. Besides, it's not a crime to be married to my apprentice. In fact, there are many women in the galaxy who would love the position. You desire to maintain your maiden name being married to my apprentice?" Padme flushed. She had nearly forgotten how manipulative he was.

"I could see going being Senator Skywalker," she amended tightly. "I'm not going to sit on the sidelines while the galaxy needs me."

"You do not trust your husband to make those decisions," Oh Sith, he was trying to tear them apart.

"My master," Anakin cut in, "I believe you were here for dinner."

Padme looked at Obi-Wan, "Are you feeling alright, Obi-Wan?"

"I was feeling better until a few moments ago," he stated with a wry smile. Darth Sidious turned to him.

"General Kenobi, I was hoping to offer you a position of some notable power. Of course, you would be answer to Lord Vader, and some notable Grand Moff's I'm forgetting right now."

"No thanks," Obi-Wan stated, not looking at him. "See Three-pio, so more pudding?" he asked handing him his bowl.

"Lord Vader," Palpatine stated carefully, "Would you like me to alter our deal?" Anakin jumped up, placing himself between the Dark Lord of the Sith and his family.

"You will leave them out of this."

"That is up to them. I have tried to be reasonable. But I cannot abide conflict in my galaxy. Must I remind you, Lord Vader, that they are expendable."

"No they are not," he stated pushing the chairs out from under everyone and helping his wife to her feet at the same time. He pushed her behind him. "MY WIFE IS NOT EXPENDABLE." At that moment Palpatine took a few bites of food and then his hand shot out as waves of electricity shot from his hands into Anakin's body. Obi-Wan jumped as well placing himself in front of Padme and trying to move toward Anakin but he found himself rooted to the ground. Even with the lighting been shot at him, he was holding Obi-Wan back. Obi-Wan itched to have his lightsaber. He itched to protect Anakin and to destroy the remaining Sith.

"You pathetic Jedi," he stated slowly looking from Darth Vader to his former mentor. "He.... is.... mine," he stated spacing his words and shooting fresh streams of electricity at Anakin. Before anyone can move Sidious held a syringe shot it into Anakin's neck and then he smiled. The syringe was cloaked and so Padme and Obi-Wan couldn't see it. It did look strange though to see Palpatine's hands inches away from Anakin's neck before he stroked the neck and smiled. "Next time it will not be you who feels my wrath but those closest to you. The Dark Side demands a payment, my apprentice or she will die." Anakin got to his feet, wavering as Padme put an arm around him.

"I've turned my back on the Jedi Order, in what I believed in. Isn't that enough? You have what you schemed so hard to get. Me. The Jedi's Chosen One," he whispered. "You have the Empire. Leave them alone. I took care of your enemies, in your fashion, not mine." Anakin pushed Padme behind him. He wouldn't allow her to be hurt. "No," he stated weakly. Darth Sidious smirked evilly.

"I told you they are liabilities. They make you....weak. I have no such weakness."

"NOOO!" he roared and everything that could break did leaving Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan unharmed. Anakin then fell to the floor in exhaustion. Sidious let himself out. Padme bent over him and frowned. She knelt beside him watching his even breathing. Padme put her ear to his heart.

"He's alive, Padme," he stated softly. "Do you know where my lightsaber is?"

"No, I'm sorry," She stated standing and grabbing his arms. She tugged on them but Anakin barely moved.

"Padme, stop. I can carry him."

"Are you sure?"

"I can do the job a bit better than you can," he leaned down and threw Anakin over his shoulders, aware of Anakin's arms grazing the bottom of his legs. Obi-Wan laid him down on the bed. Padme pulled the covers up around him as they looked on him. She sat down on the bed and Obi-Wan pulled up a chair.

"This has to stop," Obi-Wan said. "He can't go on like this and neither can we. Something has to give, Padme."

"Do you think....do you think...that Ani, that Anakin goes through this every day?" she whispered.

"I'm almost positive of it. His dark moods are worse than ever before. How do you think you would feel being hit with that every day only to..."

"To save me. From his nightmares. He's so afraid. Why?"

"I'm not sure. The things Anakin fears aren't for himself. He's still like that little boy that's afraid of the dark. He's afraid of the death of his loved ones. I'm afraid the Jedi made a grave mistake not returning for his mother. If he could have spent more time with her perhaps,"

"The galaxy would be a different place. I know he loved me, that he loves me. I know that his attachments led him to this, but he's not that Darth Vader, he's not evil. He's still the man I love. It's Palpatine that brings out a side to him that I don't recognize. The Emperor has warped everything and I don't see love as wrong, I don't see it as a weakness. I believe that our love will save him. Love, Obi-Wan can ignite stars. I still love him, I don't believe I'll ever stop. Even if he becomes that thing. I will always love Anakin Skywalker. I still love him."

"So do I."

"I'll leave him if I have to, but I'll never stop loving him."

"Which leaves us in the same place we've always been. Torn."

"Chosen One," Anakin muttered weakly, "Save you."


	11. Chapter 11

Aftermath

Captain Rex waited for Three-pio to announce him. "Milady, Captain Rex here to see...." Three-pio paused wondering what to call his maker, "the Maker."

"Send him in." Captain Rex bowed slightly at Three-pio and entered Lord Vader's chambers.

"Lady Vader, how is he?" he asked her,

"He's alive," Padme whispered softly. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know how much your husband has told you about his job. I wouldn't wan to breech any confidences," Rex stated speaking softly.

"Not much. You can tell me," she stated. He stared back at her blankly.

"I can tell you. We are part of Vader' fist. We are sworn to protect Lord Vader, loyal to him, not the Empire. If anything happens to him we are to swear our loyalties to you, milady." Captain Rex blinked several times, "I don't know why I told you that," he stated slightly grumpy. "I should go."

"Captain Rex," Anakin whispered.

"Yes Milord."

"Anything happens to me. Return Obi-Wan his lightsaber," came the weak voice of her husband.

"Yes, milord. It will be done. You have my word." A smile creased Anakin's face.

"That will be all," he whispered. Captain Rex saluted and then stopped at General Kenobi.

"General Kenobi, might I inquire as to what happened to Ashoka?" he asked.

"I don't know, Captain. We can hope for the best." Captain Rex nodded and saluted again before leaving. Anakin struggled to sit up drawing on the strength of the Force.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"Anakin, what did I tell you about your lightsaber?"

"This lightsaber is your life. You must take care of it."

"You must return mine," Obi-Wan chided gently. Anakin's face turned white.

"I cannot."

"Why not?"

"You....I don't want to fight you, Master. I have explained this already."

"How often does this happen?" Anakin looked at Padme. "Love, I think you should go lie down," he struggled to get to his feet.

"No. Anakin, you can barely get up."

"You need to get off your feet," he stated, swinging his feet from the bed and standing, he wobbled once and then took a few steps each step stronger than the one before. "I mean it, Padme."

"Anakin, I don't think you are hearing me. You are treating me like a prisoner. I'm your wife, not a prisoner." Without warning Anakin's face softened and he scooped her into his arms.

"Love, I'm so sorry that you feel that way. You don't have much longer. Two months? It will all be over. Please, do it for me." How could she resist those eyes?

Once Anakin and Obi-Wan left the room Obi-Wan asked again. "How often?"

"Not often, Master, just a few times a day. It's not that big of a deal."

"Anakin, you must stop this."

"It's usually not this bad. I defied him, when I came to him for help."

"Anakin, you have defied both myself and the Council on numerous occasions and I don't ever remember the punishment being so severe."

"He's trying to help me. I can't seem to produce the necessary emotions for Sith lightning. Without that, my master Sidious, assures me she will die. He's trying to help me save her."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Anakin, he was behind the war. Count Dooku was taking his orders from him. Why would the man who had ordered her demise on many occasions suddenly have a change of heart and want to keep her alive?"

Anakin stared at him, pondering his words. "He's helping me become a Sith?"

"Is that what you want?"

"I want to save the people I love from dying."

"Is that fair?"

"What do you mean?

"Your mother, for example. When you found her, was she in pain?"

"yes," Anakin's voice was a mere whisper.

"If there was a way to prolong her life."

"Yes," Anakin cut in.

"But every day that she lived she would be in more pain than the day before would you make her suffer or love her enough to let her go?" Anakin looked away.

"I don't know, Master. I know that's not the answer you want but it's the only one I can give."

"Fair enough."

"I always seem to be letting someone down."

"Don't let yourself down. I would hate for there to come a day when you couldn't face your own reflection. You can't be what everyone wants. Settle with making yourself proud, respecting yourself."

"Can you reconsider having me guarded?"

"I wish I could. If you step outside you will be assassinated. Those are not my orders."

"Anakin."

"You are a liability. He promised me."

"You trust a promise made by a Sith?

"I have to go, Obi-Wan. Watch after my wife. She is often impulsive."

"Sounds like someone else I know," he muttered as Anakin's robe swooshed by him and Obi-Wan looked after him. He was struggling. That was very clear. "You were right," he told Padme feeling her come up beside him. "He can be saved. You were right."


	12. Chapter 12

Anakin's Darkness

Anakin returned late that night. He blinked his eyes rapidly as a bright light surrounded him the moment he stepped onto the apartment. There sat Obi-Wan, in his usual brown Jedi garb and cloak, a drink in his hand, his other hand casually stroking his beard as he looked up at Anakin with tired eyes. "Obi-Wan, turn off the light," Anakin stated.

"I don't think so. I don't like not knowing what happens to you."

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"And a daily dose of Sith lightning is taking care of yourself?"

"I'm not your padawan," Anakin bit out, his mood dark, very dark indeed.

"No, you're not. You are now the Sith Lord's apprentice," Obi-Wan stated in a defeated tone.

"You like that, don't you? Making me a monster."

"No, I don't, but I refuse to delude myself any longer."

"You...you are trying to confuse me. To control me."

"Who are you trying to convince, Anakin?"

"You are trying to trick me."

"To what extent and purpose? All the Jedi are gone. What point would tricking you do me? Anakin, I thought I had taught you to think for yourself."

"NO! This isn't right. It's wrong. I'm trying to protect you and you are turning on me. The Jedi turned on me. Please, Master, don't turn on me too."

"What are you talking about?" Padme heard the fighting and went to see what the commotion was all about. Why were Obi-Wan and Anakin fighting? She stood in the doorway watching the sweat pour off of her husband's face. There was something wrong with him, so very wrong.

"What happened, Ani?" she whispered.

"Padme, I loved you so much. Too much to see what has been going on. The two of you have betrayed me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You tell me," he sneered, making his face something horrible to look at. "You two are here all the time while I am involved in important Galactic Business with just Three-pio. The two people I trusted the most. How could you do this to me?" Anakin bellowed, and everything shook.

"Anakin, calm down," Obi-Wan spoke softly,

"Don't tell me to calm down. I want to know what is going on. You mean everything to me."

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Padme questioned again.

"Like you don't know," he sneered again and the both noticed the unnatural color his eyes had taken. He waved his arms around and the room was cloaked in darkness. Anakin reached into the Force and drew Obi-Wan off of the ground and preceded to Force choke him. Unlike the Imperials, Obi-Wan didn't beg or plead, he didn't even struggle. He just looked at him, his eyes focused on Anakin's. Padme couldn't stand by and do nothing. Despite her weariness, she took Anakin's head in her hands and forced herself to look into those eery eyes. She swallowed over the lump in her throat.

"Anakin, you are frightening me. Please stop this. Let Obi-Wan go. I know you don't want to hurt him. Please stop this. For me. For our love. Do what is right." Slowly, Obi-Wan's feet touched the floor and the color of Anakin's eyes returned to normal. Obi-Wan smiled sadly as he leaned against the wall and took a few ragged breathes.

"Go," Anakin snapped, "go to your lover."

Padme hesitated. "What is he doing to you. Obi-Wan could no sooner be my lover than that which you now call master. Remember what you told me when I asked if you were a slave."

"That was so long ago."

"It was yesterday."

"No, it wasn't."

"It was before you changed. Please, Anakin, it's not too late. You are a good person. Don't follow him."

"He's opening my eyes, to the true deceptions and evils of the galaxy." With that he disappeared. Gone again.

"I'm worried, Padme. About your child. That child is going to either be a bargaining chip used to ensure Anakin does what he's told. Or."

"Or?"

"It will be Anakin's redemption."

"The Sith will never get their hands on my child."

"Then there is much we must discuss. Come, my lady."


	13. Chapter 13

Anakin's Last Request

_A/N If I say I own Star Wars does that mean I do? No. Though not. In that case here it is I do not own nor am I assosiated in any way shape of form with Star wars or Lucas Arts in any shape of manor. There. Everyone happy. No. Well, it depresses me too. Thank you to all who have reviewed. Honestly, this chapter wrote itself. _

Anakin Skywalker, Tan Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear, the once proud Jedi Knight now Sith Lord turned to his only friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. "I need your help."

"Anakin, if something's wrong..."

"It's too late for me."

"No, Anakin. I don't believe that."

"What I did to you was inexcusable. It was despicable and I apologize."

"There's nothing to apologize for. It's already in the past."

"I can't return with you."

"Return?"

"I don't want you for a prisoner, Master. You shouldn't have been a prisoner. I don't want that. I never wanted that."

"It looked to me like you were in charge."

Anakin opened his robe and tossed Obi-Wan his lightsaber back. Obi-Wan didn't feel elated at the return of his weapon as he had thought he would be. Instead, he waited for Anakin's response. "It's too late for me, Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan clipped his weapon to his belt.

"No, it's not. Padme knows you. There is good in you, still."

"Sidious know me too," Anakin sighed deeply. "There's a darkness in me I can't escape."

"You won't even try," Obi-Wan stated, his voice rising.

"It's too late, Obi-Wan, I thought you quoted the wise old Yoda, 'Once you start down the dark side, forever will it dominate your destiny." Anakin let out a dry laugh.

"For Force Sake, Anakin, this isn't funny. I don't want to lose you. If you've ever cared for me, even a day in your life don't put me through this."

"You've been like a father to me, Master. Which is why you are the only one I can ask this of. I need you to take Padme and my unborn child far from the Empire's reach," Anakin noticed that ever since he had found out about the child, he had them separate in his mind. They were separate beings.

"What is going on?"

"He's found my only weakness and I can't let anything happen to any of you," Anakin's voice was so calm, and Obi-Wan's voice kept raising as if he could push back the darkness with his voice. If only, Anakin thought. "Aren't you usually the calm one?" he asked conversationally.

"What is this all about?"

"If I don't fully embrace the dark side, he's coming after my child. I can't allow that."

"Come with us."

"It isn't that simple. He's forced himself into my mind. I would give us away and I won't do that. It will take several years to free myself without arising suspicion."

"Isn't there another way?"

"I'm afraid not, Master," Anakin withdrew his Jedi lightsaber and tossed it to his former master. "Here. Give this to my child when it's time. Give this to my unborn child." With that Anakin turned away and went to find his wife, so that he could say his goodbyes to her.


	14. Chapter 14

Husband's Goodbye

"Padme," Anakin whispered, taking the brush from her and brush her chocolate locks himself. "I'm sorry I frightened you," he replied when he saw her jump. "That wasn't my intention."

"I know, Ani. I know," she closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of someone else brushing her hair. She could bask in the sensation forever. "Promise me," she stated turning to meet his eyes, "Promise me as soon as the baby is born we will leave all this behind."

"I cannot make that promise," he stated turning and setting the brush down.

"Why not?" she asked, her voice sharp. "Are you in love with all that power?"

"Power? Of course not, Padme. It is intoxicating though, I will readily admit that. I need you to help me."

"Of course, Anakin. Let's send See Three-pio to help us pack. It won't take long at all. We must abandon Sidious."

"I cannot. I have to live in darkness. I am the Chosen One, destined to bring Balance to the Force. How can I do that if I don't understand the darkness? I'm doing this for the galaxy, Padme. You must trust me."

"I want to, Anakin. Sidious has been manipulating everything since before we met. How can I trust him to have your best interests? How can I trust leaving you in the darkness. I cannot. I will not lose you. We've already lost so much."

"I know love. That is why I need for you to promise me you will not return to Naboo."

"That is my home."

"I need you to get as far from the Empire as possible."

"You aren't coming with me?"

"I can't."

"Anakin."

"Padme, for once in your stubborn life listen to me. I need to know that you and the baby are safe. When it's time I will come for you. I swear it. On my life and our love, I will come for you."

"Will you be with me when the baby's born?"

"I don't know. For once in my life, I'm trying to do what is right. It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I have to. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you, Obi-Wan, or the baby. As long as you are around he will use that against me, and I still have so much too learn."

Padme didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "As much as I don't want to be Lady Vader, I don't want to raise this child by myself even more."

"You won't be alone, Master Obi-Wan is going with you."

"Sometimes, I think you are crazy," she whispered, "Just yesterday you were accusing us of betraying you, now you want me to raise your child with him."

"I'm sorry, Padme. I wasn't myself. I've been poisoned," he mumbled but she heard him anyway.

"Then we must get you to a medic."

"No. It was a Sith poison from ancient Sith alchemy and you will only get hurt if you stay. If I ever hurt you or the baby..." he trailed off. "I need you to fake your death, it's the only thing that will not arise suspicion with my master."

"Can that be done?"

"Leave that to me," Anakin turned to go but Padme caught his hand.

"Love me, Anakin. One last time. Love me enough to last our whole lives through. Please. Don't let him call you away this time. Just love me like you used to. Back by the lakes of Naboo when there was nothing but our love."

"Always," he replied kissing her tenderly. They made love all through the night taking themselves to heights only they could experience. Their bodies melting to one another shaking at the same time as they fell asleep afterward nothing but peace between them. Anakin awoke shortly after dawn and brushed back a lock of her hair, kissed her cheek and then her belly and disappeared into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Meeting with the Dark Lord

"How are you feeling, my apprentice?"

"Fine, my master." Anakin knelt at Sidious's feet, "What is thy bidding, my master?" Instead of an answer he was shot with Force lightning.

"Vader, how many times must I remind you. Sith Lords do not feel fine. We feel content only when things are going our way. You need to concentrate, focus on your anger. Have you been utterly corrupted by the Jedi? Did I misjudge you, Darth Vader? Do you want your wife and child to perish?"

"No, my master. Of course not," Anakin replied getting to his feet.

"So, my boy, how is our child?"

"Our child," Anakin stated incredulous.

"But of course. Padme is merely a vessel. An itch you had to scratch. We will soon see how productive that itch was. I was thinking the name Prometheus if it's a girl and Augustus or Palpatine if it's a boy. Yes, Palpatine Vader has a nice powerful ring to it," Sidious smiled to himself at the change in Vader's eyes. They were no longer blue, but the color of a true Sith Lord. The rest of the day, Sidious taunting him with thoughts of what would be done to the child who hadn't even entered this world. Finally, Anakin could take it no longer.

"My master, you agreed that if I accepted the dark side completely. You would leave the child alone. The child is innocent. My child deserves the same choice I had, the same choice you had not to be thrown into this."

"Are you trying to appeal to my goodness, Lord Vader?" he laughed and it made Anakin's skin crawl. "You forget I have none. The sins of the father lie upon the children. Your chose to save your wife and unborn child and in exchange they will belong to me."

"No."

"Very soon, the poison will take over completely and you will no longer care. I give you two weeks and you will not care what becomes of our young Palpatine. Come, you will need a new lightsaber. That Jedi blade is no longer suitable for you." Anakin reached for his blade and realized he had given it to Obi-Wan. Without that weapon he could not fight Master Sidious, even though he wanted to rip his throat apart. He saw an image in his head of him using the force to tear apart his throat. He had never done that before. He saw the blood streaming down his neck and he smiled. Sidious smiled too sensing his thoughts. "You carry within you great rage. You carry within you the seeds of your own destruction. After you have completed your lightsaber, I have a mission for you. The Jedi that escaped Order Sixty Six, I want you to track them down and make sure the Jedi are no more. You, my friend, will be all that's left of that sad religion." Anakin said nothing as he followed his master into another room to begin the construction of a new lightsaber. He was given a red synthesized crystal and left alone, for the construction of a lightsaber was a very personal experience.

It had to be done and soon. Padme had to be safe. Obi-Wan could put her in a Force trance and make her appear dead. After her funeral, he would make arrangements for them to survive at Pollis Massa. The asteroid field would make it nearly impossible for anyone to follow. It had to be done. From there he would witness the birth of his child via holo, With a flash of understanding he understood the truth of Master Yoda's words. He was letting go everything he fear to lose. He was giving up in order to be stronger, to truly defeat the darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Padme's Funeral

The official record stated that Senator Amidala had be killed by a band of ruthless traitorous Jedi intent on restoring the Jedi to the galaxy. But the rumors, the rumors were far different. One stated that the Jedi had killed her because she wouldn't turn her baby over when it was born. That the traitorous Master Yoda had sensed the Force was strong within the child. Still more rumors stated that Vader had murdered his own wife, for it had been stated that she was, in fact, Lord Vader. The Emperor himself had stated that he mourned the passing of his former Queen, and had called her Lady Vader. There were whispers when Lord Vader attended her funeral in person. He had motioned for the funeral to halt with one gloved hand. It had been such a simple gesture and the ominous man had not spoken a word. He then strode forward a cloak around a face that none had seen. None that ever spoke of it. Citizens craned their necks trying to get a look at the Dark Lord. They whispered as he passed, leaving the air frozen behind him.

"Have you ever seen his face?"

"No."

"He's obviously a humanoid."

"You never see his face on the holonews."

"I heard that just seeing his face causing your to explode."

"I heard that whoever sees his face meets an untimely end."

"Well, I will keep the cloak. I value my life more than entertaining my curiosity."

"Do you think he was a Jedi?"

"Sometimes they turn bad. Look at Dooku."

"So true."

"As long as he doesn't notice me I could care less if he was the son of a Hutt.

Darth Vader knelt in front of his wife's coffin and kissed her cool hands. He then kissed her cheeks and then her belly. He placed a datapad in her hand and stepped back. With another gesture the funeral commenced. Afterward, when everyone started leaving the dark lord nodded his head at a man dressed in similar fashion with a hood over his own head but didn't slow his pace as he boarded his starship that would take him on board a Star Destroyer.

When night fell, Senator Padme Amidala awoke. She sat up quickly her fingers picking the flowers from her hair. She looked down at the pretty dark blue dress that had been chosen from her. She looked down at the datapad. "Anakin," she whispered. She saw Obi-Wan coming near her as she got to her feet.

"Senator Amidala?" he questioned.

"Senator Amidala is dead, is she not? I'm simply Padme Skywalker."

"We must her, Padme," Obi-Wan spoke quickly. She nodded and the two of them slipped away like bounty hunters in the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Disappointing the Dark Lord

Darth Vader knelt in front of his master, "What is thy bidding my master?"

"Senator Amidala's death is a disappointment. Tell me, quickly, my friend, how it occurred. You may rise."

Darth Vader got to his feet swiftly. "Kenobi and I got into a fight, even without his lightsaber he was a formable opponent."

"He was a Jedi."

"Yes, my master. Before I knew what was happened Padme was defending him. Against me, her husband. I just wanted to shut her up. While I was distracted with that he grabbed my lightsaber and sliced through my mechanical arm, and while I checked on Padme, it was too late, and he escaped."

"It was a mistake keeping him alive. The death of your child is regrettable, my apprentice."

If this had been Obi-Wan he would have replied with something like I'm sorry master, I'll be more careful, I'll try harder but he knew a response like that would have him punished. "It is indeed regrettable, and it will not happen again. I will see to it that I end Kenobi's days in this galaxy after making him regret taking my wife from me," he stated with fierce venom. He had learned from his time as a slave how to say what was right to keep the punishment from him.

"Good, good. Now, Lord Vader, for your assignment. There are clones that must be dealt with. It would seem there are those who did not carry out Order Sixty Six. Clones that had become attached to their Jedi companions. I want you to deal with that trechary."

"And if there are any Jedi?"

"Deal with them. Any way you see fit. If you worry about the government, remember I am the government."

"Yes, my master," Darth Vader bowed again as he left to carry out his orders.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Thanks for all who reviewed. I apoligize for the length of the previous chapter. Maddog: I really hadn't thought about the secret apprenctice since I had assumed he was about the same age as the Skywalker twins but I will soon have Vader/Anakin headed to Kashyyk to meet a certain Wookiee being protected by a Smuggler, wonder who? I may add in the Secret Apprentice as well. Stay tuned for more! Also, let me know your take on Kitster.

Arrival on Polis Messa

Obi-Wan sighed it would take several days to reach their destination. Obi-Wan had to admit that it was clever for it would be very difficult for anyone to travel through the asteroid field to get to them. Difficult but not impossible. It had taken some convincing on Anakin's part to stage a fight believable enough for Lord Sidious. Obi-Wan had cut through Anakin's arm, his mechanical one, but it had still been hard for him. Anakin had revealed to Obi-Wan that he hadn't, in fact, killed the younglings. He hadn't been able to go through with it. He had, he revealed to Obi-Wan, gone there with every intention of following through with Palpatine's orders. He had looked at the younglings and thought of how his own mother had trusted the Jedi with is safety. What if? He then thought of his own child, not yet born. He couldn't do it. When a voice piped up, he found himself staring into innocent blue eyes, eyes that could have belonged to his own child.

"Master Skywalker, there are so many of them what do we do?" Anakin's eyes had turned back to their normal blue as he had leaned down and hugged the child close.

"I couldn't do it," he had revealed to Obi-Wan, "but I couldn't let him know that."

"What did you do?" Obi-Wan had asked.

"Play dead," he had told them as he switched on his lightsaber and swung it around wildly. "I doctored the recordings. He had to believe I had done it."

"Where are they?"

"I couldn't leave them on Coruscent, so I got Padme's spare starship, one that she hardly ever uses and I loaded them onboard and set a course for Polis Messa. Then, I contacted Kitster from Tattooine and had him take care of them."

"Kitster? You kept in contact with him."

"On Tattoine after Ashoka and I returned the Huttlet to Jabba I ran into Kitster. He had just missed me after Mom died. He said he had saw me but I don't remember seeing him and he had tried to find me ever since." Anakin had shrugged. "We took beatings for each other once. He was my friend, more than any of the younglings ever were."

"Anakin."

"Don't say it, you were my friend. I know that." Obi-Wan knew there was good in his friend, but they were abandoning him to just a droid to fight the Emperor's influence. It was a droid, a machine, for Force sake. The only being standing between Anakin's heart and the Emperor's might was a droid. Obi-Wan had never trusted droids the way Anakin had. He hoped for Anakin sake that trust was not misplaced. He remembered the trouble Anakin had nearly gotten into over saving that droid. If he had any idea that Artoo was in danger he would be with the rest of them. Three-pio's voice snapped him back to the present.

"I really do detest flying, Mistress."

"You aren't the only one," Obi-Wan muttered.

"And I thought you only detested Anakin's flying," Padme chided with a wagging finger and a smirk.

"You know I have calculated the odds of Master Anakin returning from the dark side. I calculated based on other Jedi that have turned to the Dark Side, your Count Dooku for example, I also took into account Master Anakin's disregard for the Code and his prevalence for forming attachments. Master Anakin's odds are 83 billion, 27 million, 97 thousand and 26," Three-pio piped up in a chipper voice trying to be helpful.

"Three-pio!" Padme shouted, and the droid looked embarrassed, or as possible as it was for a droid to look embarrassed. Several days later they arrived and were ushered inside. Obi-Wan noticed a man with dark hair and eyes, wearing the traditional Tattooine garments.

"You must be Kitster."

"Yes, I am. You must be a Jedi."

"I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is..."

"Oh, I know Three-pio. I was there when Anakin fixed him up."

"Fixed him up? I was led to believe that he built him."

"Oh he did. All Ani found was the head and several compartments when we were oh I would say about five. It took him two years to complete. You could never imagine how hard it is to scramble parts as a slave."

"And you no longer are."

"No, I'm not. Anakin bought my freedom, several standard months ago." Kitster beamed at the pregnant woman, "And you must be Padme Skywalker, Ani's told me so much about you. All good things, I assure you."

"He's told me about you, but I'm afraid we met once before."

"I have no memory of meeting a queen."

"No, you wouldn't. But perhaps you remember a handmaiden named Padme."

"Ani did neglect that detail," he frowned before the frown was replaced once again with a smile. "Ani has left me in charge of this place and the people here don't seem to mind. This place is almost always forgotten. Come, I will take you to the children. They are, at last, being taught survival."

"Not Jedi training?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, I mean no disrespect but the Jedi are being hunted to extinction."

"I image there's quite a huge reward for the Jedi. And I imagine the reward for a Jedi Master and Council-member is quite alluring. Quite high."

"I wouldn't know. Ani asked me to look after you, and that's what I'm here to do. He freed me why would I risk making you all slaves?" Kitster asked logically and Obi-Wan smiled relaxing.

"Senator Amidala will need to be shown to a room and I need a comm. link."

"Please call me Padme."

"Of course, right this way, Padme. Later you will meet my second wife, Tamora Spice Banai. She is nursing our child, Ji.

"Second wife?" Obi-Wan questioned as they Padme found her room and began settling in.

"I'm not Jabba, I don't believe in having more than one wife at a time, yet I did marry before. When Ani left, he left me some of his winnings believing he wouldn't need it. I bought a book on etiquette and got a job at the Three Moon Mansion as a majordoma, I know that doesn't sound like a lot to a Jedi but for a slave it was like becoming king. I was only a few hundred credits away from buying my freedom when I was forced into marriage to Kalda even though I was in love with her waitress, when Anakin bought my freedom I divorced her and married my wife."

"I see."

"No, you don't but I wouldn't expect you to. Know this, you are safe here. You are safe with me," he stated. "Here is your comm, I'll leave you to you are finished call for me and I will show you to the younglings."


	19. Chapter 19

Vader

He had been fighting the poison for so long, but it was seeping into his skin. He had to find an antidote and fast. He wanted to join Padme and Obi-Wan. He wanted to catch up with Kitster but he would not put any of them in danger if he could help it. He had even had a new droid he had constructed, the he had named BU-24, steal a sample. He had given that sample to Captain Rex to find a vaccine but they had only come up empty. Until it did, he must keep his distance.

"Lord Vader, you are looking pale."

"Just find the vaccine, Captain," he snapped at Rex. He trusted Rex, Cody and Alpo. "Failure is not an option," he stated. "No one is aware of my wife's..."

"No sir, it was a good plan," Rex stated with a small quirk of his lips. "So when are we going to put 'The Plan' into action."

"Not until we are ready." The plan was taking the Galaxy back from the Empire. Only Rex, Alpo, and Cody had proved their loyalty. He couldn't take the galaxy back with three clones. He would need more, he would need the younglings to be trained well enough to help him. He would take the Galaxy right from under him, the Emperor would never see it coming. A cruel smile formed upon his lips.

Captain Rex was lost in his own thoughts. Lord Vader was not as bad as most stormtroopers thought. True his moods were explosive and unpredictable and getting worse daily. He had disposed of several clones, Rex knew, but he also figured that they deserved it. He was growing increasingly agitated and sometimes his eyes glowed yellow but they always receded to their calm blue like the skies after a storm. Captain Rex knew the truth about Darth Vader and those around him. Suddenly, Darth Vader's hand clamped against his shoulder. He seemed to be someone else, gripped in a vision. He spoke and Rex had never heard his speech patterns become so...odd.

"My family a twin will be born, Darth Caedus he will be called. Fallen by his own blood, peace he will bring." Rex looked at him oddly, as pain shot through his shoulder. He had once heard an old Jedi speak like that. Suddenly, the look that was in Lord Vader's eyes receded and he exited the room muttering to himself. Rex immediately entered the information in a datapad. When that day came at least the galaxy would be ready.

"Lord Vader?"

"What is it Captain? I have no time for games."

"Yes, milord. Who is Darth Caedus?"

"A Sith. What kind of games are you playing, Captain. Is this a joke? Don't bother me with nonsense. I need the vaccine," he stated, his eyes changing like a chameleon. He used the Force to lift Rex off of the ground. "I can't feel anything but hate and anger. I can't sleep for the feeling jumping around inside of me. I can't dream. I want it to stop." for the first time in a long while Rex feared for his life. "Just make it stop!" he screamed lashing out with the Force as uncontrollable lightning flew from his fingertips. He dropped Rex to the floor and Rex spun away quickly. Vader sighed as the glass around them broke and he was aware that it would have to be replaced. Luckily it didn't last long, and Vader was on his knees sobbing from the pain and energy it took to feel so much hate. "Rex are you alright?"

"Yes, milord," Rex answered in a small voice before clearing his throat. "Yes, milord," he stated louder this time. Vader looked him over. There were cuts all over him.

"Report to a medic immediately."

"Of course, Lord Vader."

"Rex, I'm giving you a raise. And I want you on a week's vacation. I will clear it."

"Of course."

Rex closed his eyes briefly. "Milord, I am still your man. The Emperor will never learn anything from my lips."

Briefly a smile flashed on a face of a man that had nearly forgotten how to smile, "I know Rex, I know." This poison was driving him crazy, as the Emperor had intended. There had to be an antidote. Wouldn't the Jedi make an antidote for this? The only one who was old enough to know this surely wouldn't help him after everything he had done, but he had to try. He had to find Master Yoda, even if it meant capturing and torturing the old troll. Slowly a malicious smile slid onto his face. Yoda. The very one who had never wanted him to be a Jedi. The very one who had made Qui-Gon have to defend him. The one who should have trusted his judgment. Yoda. The one who lectured him on attachments more times than he could count. The one who had told him to let Padme go. Who had warned him against rescuing Obi-Wan. Yes, Yoda would now pay...As soon as those thought came over him he was feeling guilty. What was happening to him? Tears filled the Sith Lord's eyes as Artoo beeped. "No, I'm not okay, Artoo."

He beeped again.

"I know you muss Three-pio."

Artoo beeped and whistled.

"Yes, I know. Come along, let's see if we can modify your lasers. I noticed them short circuit last week." Afterward, Darth Vader went to train Artoo watching carefully. Darth Vader activated a training droid. He knew that he was forgetting recent events. In fact, there were whole weeks that were missing from his memory. What was happening to him? He had a plan, he just hoped he could hold on to himself long enough to see it through. Padme and Obi-Wan had to survive long enough to see his plan to fruition. Even if he died they had to survive, he couldn't go through with this if something happened to them. He knew Sidious was behind this. He wished he could remember what he had done. Just like he had been confised about the mention of Cadeus. Was Sidious training someone new? He sent blaster bolts into one another with a wave of his hand. He ducked and rolled to the floor before igniting his Sith blade. Snap-hiss. He Force jumped behind the training droid and stuck his blade through the middle of it. He shot out electricity once more and couldn't seem to stop. He passed out from pure exhastion on the floor smelling the smoke all around him as it finally stopped.


	20. Chapter 20

Contacting Old Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan Kenobi contacted his old master for the first time since the end of the war. He was contacting Master Yoda.

"Last of the Jedi, I feared I was."

"No, Master. I failed, Anakin won our duel."

"Escaped, you have. Try again, we must."

"No, Master. I didn't escape. He let us go, forced us to go, I should say."

"Lucky, you are. A tragedy I saw. Senator Amidala's death it was."

"No, Master. She's alive. She's here with me. Anakin wants me to keep her safe."

"Gone, Anakin is," he stated tapping his grimmer stick for emphasis. "Consumed by the dark side, he was. Monstrosities, committed he has."

"I don't believe that."

"Surprised, I am not. Pain you will find. Pain you will bring yourself. Hidden, I must become." Obi-Wan shook his head sadly as the transmission ended. Perhaps, Master Yoda was right. He didn't want to see the worse in Anakin. Master Yoda has lived over eight hundred years and was known as a wise and compassionate Jedi. He had never formed lasting attachments, in fact he was one of the ones who fought against it the hardest. It had to have been hard watching younglings grow old and die leaving you behind. Obi-Wan wondered about Anakin, he wondered and he worried. Something wasn't quite right and he knew Palpatine was behind it. He just hoped that he could help his friend, that he could save him from darkness. As he was thinking that his comm went off.

"Master Obi-Wan, are you safe?"

"Yes."

"Padme?"

"Yes."

"The baby?"

"Is fine."

"What about you?" Anakin's face was in the shadows and he lowered his hood to reveal eyes that went from blue to yellow and back again with startling ease at quickness as if he was fighting something.

"I'm fine. Anakin, how are you? Is something wrong?" Obi-Wan pondered how he could even ask that when it was obvious everything was wrong.

"I'm fine," Anakin finally answered him.

"No your not. Padme needs you to be here when the baby's born."

"I'll send a transmission, she'll be fine as long as she keeps her distance."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm...not myself."

"I'm coming to get you Anakin." Anakin's eyes stayed blue for a moment.

"You've always been like a father to me, Obi-Wan. I think you would take this curse from me if you could. You can't. What I need for you to do is bigger than me. I need you to protect my wife and child. They need you more than I do," the smile disappeared along with the blue eyes. "Where's Yoda?"

Obi-Wan got a sudden forbidden feeling. He couldn't trust Anakin with that information. "I can't tell you that. Just as I haven't told him where you are."

"He wants to kill me," the figure of Anakin said and he laughed darkly. "You didn't tell him that I can't be killed. Not until I've completed my destiny. I am the Chosen One, isn't that what you have told me all these years?"

"There's something wrong with you. Tell me what it is. You need to see us Anakin. I don't care how you make it happen but if you don't I'm coming to you."

"My master has me assigned to Kassyyk. There's some disgruntled Wookiees and a band on Jedi there, he wants me to see to personally."

"I can't think of a better place for Obi-Wan Kenobi to die," Obi-Wan stated thoughtfully, stroking his beard.

"He won't buy it. It's just a matter of time before he finds out about my deceptions."

"I know all about the Emperor, don't worry Anakin. One standard week, I will expect you or I might have to attempt a desperate suicide rescue mission like one of the many you have attempted over the years." The transmission ended leaving them both feeling alone and cold and wondering what had happened to the other. Anakin wondered what had happened to himself and knew Obi-Wan was right, if he didn't leave soon he would be leaving himself behind. He knew that the poison was doing its job but that he would never give him the antidote, there had to be something he was missing. He passed out and was gentled shook awake by Commander Cody.

"Lord Vader?" He squeezed his eyes shut and then blinked rapidly. "Did you fall asleep on the floor? Captain Rex sent me to check on you."

"I think I was meditating, and yeah, it used to happen when I was a padawan."

Commander Cody nodded at his reference to his Jedi past but didn't comment. "The Emperor wants you to meet the Grand Moffs. They will be the regional governors when the Senate is disbanded," Cody explained.

"Of course, I'll be along in thirty minutes. And Cody, send someone else to relay the message to our leader."

"Of course, Lord Vader."

"Cody, please call me Skywalker. And relay the message to Rex and Alpo, that is only when we work on the plan."

"Of course Lord Skywalker," Cody dashed off.

Anakin sighed but what could he expect from a Clone that had been genetically altered to be more docile.


	21. Chapter 21

Return of a Padawan

Anakin shouldn't have contacted Obi-Wan. Yet, he had no choice, he had had to make sure they were safe. He felt drained as he released his emotions into the Force for the first time since the nightmares began. He had kept the emotions to himself to prevent the Jedi from finding out, now that was too late. He would see Obi-Wan, but only because Obi-Wan could protect himself. He knew the poison was doing its job and it would only be a matter of time before he was completely consumed by it. Should he tell Obi-Wan? He wasn't sure. He didn't want Obi-Wan blaming himself.

"Lord Skywalker?" Rex questioned. "Anakin," he repeated softly.

"Yes, Captain Rex," Anakin replied. Rex noticed a small ghost of a smile on his superior 's face and he relaxed.

"How is the hunt going?" Rex questioned.

"The hunt?"

"The execution of Order Sixty Six. The Emperor is most pleased with the progress."

"The Jedi?" Anakin now remembered order Sixty Six, the Order that all Clones had turned on the Jedi. "Are there any prisoners?" Anakin inquired.

"Yes, sir. One."

"Which One?"

"Commander Tano of the Jedi."

"Ashoka?"

"Affirmative, sir."

Ashoka had been captured. She knew something was not quite right. Shed kept up with her Jedi techniques in her small cell. Some of the Clone Troopers she recognized. Captain Rex had even apologized before leaving her alone. He had come back to stare at and check on her several times but he never said another word to her. She hadn't eaten in two days. But she was a Jedi and she would survive. She would survive and find Master Skywalker and his master, Master Kenobi, then everything would be okay. Everything would be right in the galaxy, she knew. They were heroes. She was a student and one day, hopefully she would be as good as they were. Skyguy was her master after all. Two clones came in with her breakfast as she opened her eyes and smirked.

"I was beginning to think the Empire had run out of rations."

"Let's see how you fare when Lord Vader's done with you," stated one she recognized as Screwball. Thus far, she had only glimpsed at a man who kept his face in the shadows while she was tortured. She ate her rations slowly. The Jedi were all but gone and she was sitting in a cage. Master Windu had died at the hands of the mighty Lord Vader. Masters Yoda and Kenobi were MIA. There were rumors that Master Yoda had been destroyed and Kenobi captured. There was nothing at all on Skyguy. She felt a tremor in the Force and looked up.

"Please, get the lady some wine," she heard. Wine. She raised an eyebrow, a habit she had picked up from Skyguy. The cage was unlocked and in stepped a man in a black Jedi cloak, with his face hidden. "I hope you haven't been treated badly," inquired a voice that she felt she should recognize.

"No, not at all," she quipped, "I'm used to this kind of hospitality from the Dark Side. Tell me, was it Ventress who put you up to this?"

"Tell me, Snips, do you know what happened?"

"The Clones turned on us. Skyguy?" she questioned for he was the only one who ever called her Snips. He lowered his cloak and she threw herself into his arms hugging him for the first time in her life. The emotion of relief and caring burst out of her despite all of her Jedi training. "Master, you are alive! I knew it! I knew the Sith could never destroy you."

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Snips," he stated softly, and Ashoka didn't understand so she ignored that comment.

"We have to find Master Kenobi? Do you think..." she hesitated as she drew back and looked into his blue eyes, she knew how close Skyguy was to Master Kenobi. "He's alive isn't he?"

"Yes, Snips. Obi-Wan is fine. We've got to get you out of here," he said and she had forgotten she was in a cage.

"It's about time you showed up. I could have rotted waiting on you."

"Do you have your lightsaber?" he asked. She looked away.

"No," she answered mentally preparing herself for the standard lecture except it didn't come. She looked up cautiously.

"Then, we better go and get it," he stated. "Wait here."

"Oh, sure, like I have nothing better to do."

"I'm going to retrieve it."

"Fantastic," she remarked.

"Don't move."

"Yeah, Skyguy. There are so many places to go in a locked cell," she watched him walk away. Minutes later he was back with her lightsaber. She itched to ignite the emerald blade, but resisted. Skyguy had a plan, he always had a plan.

"Ready to go, Snips?"

"They're going to just let us walk out of here?"

"Yep. Wouldn't do them any good to try and stop you."

"You aren't coming with me?"

"I can't."

"Master, I don't understand."

"I'm Lord Vader."


	22. Chapter 22

Ashoka's Master

_A/N: Let me know what you think of the characterization of Ashoka. Not sure I really have her down or not, but she did deserve a part of this story. I did start this story before I had seen the Clone Wars. _

"I have to tell you Master Skywalker, your sense of humor has not improved." Ashoka watched as Anakin motioned for the Clone, Screwball to come over.

"Yes, Lord Vader," Captain Screwball asked. Anakin waved him away.

"Commander, send Captain Rex over here."

"Yes, Lord Vader." Anakin then turned his blue eyes onto his padawan, Ashoka Tano. Captain Rex was soon there. Anakin nodded at him.

"Captain Rex, I want you to take my padawan to a starship. She is leaving."

"Very well, Lord..uh, General Skywalker."

"I'm not going anywhere." Anakin frowned as he watched Captain Rex's gaze follow over every inch of his padawan.

"Eyes front, Captain."

"Yes, sir."

"Good-bye Snips. The galaxy's a big place. Stay away from the Empire. May the Force be with you, little one."

"Look, Skyguy, I'm not going anywhere," to prove it she sat down in her cell. "The way I see it you need my help."

"Look, Snips. Alright. Look, follow me, I'm not having this conversation in a cell." She shrugged and followed him to a large room in his personal quarters.

"I'm not leaving you, Master. You obviously need my help. You are the Chosen One. You have obviously made a mistake," she stated, smiling a cocky smile as she stretched out on a couch.

"This is no time to argue, Snips."

"I agree, which is why I'm not leaving you, milord," she stated and then snorted. "The Sith's come up with the strangest titles. Lord Vader? What does that even mean? Did you pick that dorky title out? I've heard better names from the Hutts."

"This doesn't bother you?" he asked shocked. She crossed her legs and sat up. She looked into his blue eyes, her gaze never wavering.

"Yeah, it does. Actually a lot. Maybe it'll sink it later. Right now, what I know is you made a mistake. Apparently, it's up to me to fix it. You got a problem with that? We are going to get you out of here and I'm going to personally save your butt."

"Don't get cocky, young one. Sometimes it's too late to be saved."

"Says who?"

"Master Yoda," Anakin replied.

"Well, the way I see it is that there was something for Master Qui-Gon and Master Kenobi to believe it. So don't punk out."

"Punk out?"

"So what happened to you? Who is the Sith Lord?"

"Emperor Palpatine."

"That slime? You've got to be kidding me. That old geezer. Does he have a lightsaber? I'm surprised he can even grip it. He's got to be at least as old as Master Yoda." Anakin's eyes flashed from blue to yellow and back again. "What happened master?"

"Sith poison."

"You have to come with me Master."

"Ashoka, I can't. I do have a plan. I'm going to destroy him from the inside. If I can get rid of this poison," Anakin went into the bedroom and put his hand on his temple, trying to fight the feelings of rage that were coming back. "You'll get hurt if I come with you, Padawan," he stated, his voice come from far off, Ashoka could feel the waves of pain coming off of him in the Force.

"I won't be hurt."

"You need a plan, Ashoka."

"I figured I would make it up as I go along." Anakin jumped up at lighting fast speed grasping Ashoka's hands.

"You can't do that, Snips. The stakes are higher than they were in the War."

"And I though they were high then, Skyguy," she stated with a pained laugh as Anakin released her hands.

"I am a Sith, Ashoka."

"No, you are not, Master. You taught me everything I know about the Jedi."

"What is it with you and Obi-Wan believing that I'm still a Jedi. I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Tell me then, Master. Why are you sending me away?"

"It's for your own good. Besides, I'm the master here."

"Really, a master. Pray tell, who gave you that title, the Jedi or the Sith. You can and will never be a Sith. You have too much heart and too much regret. Those are things a Sith cannot feel. I can feel it radiating off of you." Anakin opened his mouth and then shut it. The padawan was right.

"I've lost memories, Snips. There are weeks I cannot remember. I have no idea what I've done. If I were to hurt you..." he trailed off and then began again. "Sidious poisoned me with that drug to feed my anger and now..."

"You can't stay here master. Surely, you can see that."

"Obi-Wan said the same thing. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"I can't promise that when there's things I don't remember."

"I say we borrow a page out of his majesties book. You are going to get yourself kidnapped."

"Master Obi-Wan is on Polis Messa."

"I'll be back for you. You can count on that like you can count on the Tattooine suns."


	23. Chapter 23

The Clone and his Jedi

"I can pilot this thing, Rex."

"Lord Vader has given me orders to get you to safety."

"His name is Anakin, Anakin Skywalker," she snapped. Rex just shrugged. He could call himself whatever he wanted to and Rex would follow him. He was a true and natural leader. Wherever he went adventure was sure to follow. Adventure was what Rex craved.

"Not according to the Empire."

"Rex, you know who he is." Rex just shrugged as he set the course for Pollis Messa and set the jump to hyperspeed.

"Jedi, Sith, it's all the same to me, Ashoka," he stated softly as he got up from his pilot's seat. "We're clones. We don't have the luxury of being unique."

"That's not true," Ashoka stated, jumping up herself and placing a hand on his arm, "You may look identical, and whether or not you know it you each have a different presence in the force. You have your own thoughts and feelings."

Rex snorted, "What would a Jedi know about feelings? You are all so composed."

"Not all of us," she stated softly.

"I'm a Mandalorian, we don't...." his voice trailed off, "We are warriors," he amended.

"You helped me when I was imprisoned. You saved my life during the war."

"Ashoka," he whispered as he looked into her blue eyes, which were filled with admiration and curiosity, "Lord Vader trusts me with your safety."

"I know."

Captain Rex cleared his throat. Why had he been put in charge of this one's safety. This Jedi, was the one he had sworn to Lord Vader, that no harm would ever come too. Was she doing one of her Jedi mind tricks on him? Was that why he suddenly felt weak in the knees? "You are in more danger than you realize, little one," he whispered and he knew that she heard. He cleared his thoughts and began logically realizing how to explain the comment, even if he couldn't understand the knot of desire that hit his gut like a fist. "The Empire is a human dominated race. Any other race will perish. You will be forced into entertainment or manual labor." An image appeared in his head of Ashoka dressed in a flimsy dancer's outfit and he thanked the Emperor for the bulky armor they had to wear. "All Jedi are enemies. I would get rid of that braid if I were you," he stated as he saluted and did an about-face, leaving her alone.

"Captain Rex," she threw her arms around him impulsively. "Thanks for the warning. I'll be sure to take that into consideration."

"You just might have grown up on me, little one," he stated his eyes lingering on the more interesting parts of her body.

"I'm going to meditate. Inform me of our arrival."

"Of course, Commander." Captain Rex stared after her. She had run from him, like he was chasing her down the hall. She had put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. It had been that moment when their eyes had met that he felt something unfamiliar course through his veins, though he couldn't say exactly what it had been when his eyes met hers. He looked back toward where the Jedi had gone and contacted Lord Vader as he promised he would once they were a safe distance away.

Ashoka too, felt something she couldn't put her finger on. She was a Jedi. She knew her Jedi training backwards and forwards. She thought back to one of her many homecomings back to Coruscent and the side of her master, the Hero with No Fear.

"Just smile and wave, Snips," he had amolished her, knowing of her fear of the news. One Twi'lik had pushed through. The Twi'lik female had pressed her lips to her master's before anyone could say or do anything. Skyguy, she remembered, had handled it with class. He had grabbed her arms and pulled her far enough away that her lips couldn't touch his, no matter how she tried.

"I want to thank you," she had whispered, "you saved my homeland. You saved my parents, my brothers and my sisters."

"Your gratitude is appreciated. Your method of payment however isn't." He had waited for her to meet his eyes before he continued. "I am a Jedi. You don't owe me anything. It's my job to protect and defend. It brings me a sense of peace and honor to know that I have made the world a safer place."

"Surely, there must be something," she had continued rubbing his shoulders after he released her arms, "I can do, Jedi." Anakin once more caught her hands before dropping them heavily.

"Just think of me as married," he had stated and the press had hounded him. He had frowned and closed his eyes meditating she knew.

"Jedi Master Skywalker, who are you married to?"

"When did the wedding take place?"

"I apologize," he had stated, his eyes flashing open, in a nanosecond. "I am married to the Senate that I take my orders from. You misunderstood. The mistake was mine. I feel as if I am married to the Force. To each and everyone who has been protected by my dedication to the Force." He had then grabbed her hand to get them away from the HoloNews. "You are free to go, Ashoka. Go enjoy what's left of your childhood."

"I'm a Padawan," she had argued, "Not a youngling."

"Well, then Padawan, go enjoy it before the war takes anything else," he had stated his eyes slightly unfocused as if searching or seeking someone else. She now wondered just why Skyguy was sending her to Pollis Messa. She was engulfed in a vision of Senator Amidala laughing with Obi-Wan Kenobi, she looked very pregnant. She vaguely heard the words. 'Anakin will be here for his child's birth.' Skyguy and Senator Amidala. Were they married? But that was against the Code. Why was he sending her to Pollis Messa?

"Rex, is Skyguy married?"

"Lord Vader has not revealed this to you?" he asked carefully.

"So it's true."

"That's his business, Ashoka. Besides, I outrank you."

"I thought experience outranks everything. Believe me, Rex, I have an arsenal of experience." Rex allowed his gaze to flow over her body once more.

"That's quite a boast, little one."

"I'm a Padawan."

"Yes, so I've heard. However, if you plan on surviving I'd keep that to myself."

"I'm not ashamed," she stated shaking her headtails and gazing into his eyes, which hi quickly averted.

"In the interest of survival. Look, little one, why don't you get some sleep. I'll let you know when we arrive." She nodded and before he could even hear her feet touch the ground she was gone. Rex sighed, now he could breathe easier.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N Thanks for all the reviews. Don't worry the pace will pick back up in the next couple of chapters. Can't have action without a plan. Remember to never outthink your common sense!_

Ashoka's Discoveries

"Come, little one, we are approaching our destination," Captain Rex stated offering a hand that she ignored. Captain Rex shrugged and followed behind the stubborn Jedi. They reached the compound and were let in by a man he didn't recognize. He saluted to the General.

"Hello, you must be Rex and Ashoka," the man that he didn't recognize said.

"That's right, I am Captain Rex, and this is Commander Tano. We are here on orders from General Skywalker, also known as the Mighty Lord Vader."

"Yes, I'm sure he is. I'm Kitster. If you would just follow me Captain Rex, I would like you to help me with the younglings."

"Me? Help with younglings?"

"That's right. These are very special younglings. They are being taught survival. You seem to have done a good job of surviving the Clone Wars yourself."

"Well, when you put it that way."

"Right this way." Reluctantly, Captain Rex followed Kitster to the Jedi youglings, leaving Commander Ashoka Tano to General Kenobi. He saluted to the General who nodded him off.

Once General Kenobi was alone with Commander Tano, things got a little more interesting. "Master Kenobi, I have just come from the Empire. I have seen Master Skywalker."

"And how is my old padawan?"

"Troubled. He believes he is a Sith Lord, can you imagine? He's no more a Sith Lord than you or I are. You trained him and he trained me. He could no more be a Sith Lord than either of us."

"Ashoka, he has pledged himself to Lord Sidious," Obi-Wan drawled out slowly traces of his Coruscenti accent very evident.

"Master Kenobi, you do know who the Sith Lord is?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, I do. And so do you. The former Chancellor of the Old Republic, the current Emperor of the New Empire. He was manipulating the Entire War, and the Jedi were to blind to see it. We were blinded by the Dark Side, the Dark Side had diminished the Jedi's ability to perceive the future. No matter how much the Jedi lost, no matter how many clones perished, the Clone Wars victory had been predetermined," Obi-Wan stated sadly.

"He planned the Entire thing? The assassination attempts on Senator Amidala?"

"What did you say?" Obi-Wan stated, eyes wide. "The assassination attempts on Padme. Is there a way to prove that he was behind them."

"From my studies at the temple, at the Battle of Genosis, Master Windu destroyed the Bounty Hunter Jango Fett."

"Yes, I was there. I actually visited him on Kamino. He had a son, a Clone really. Boba. Do you think you could locate this Boba Fett?"

"I believe I could locate him. I'll start on Kamino. Is this a mission for me? All by myself?" Obi-Wan looked down into her face, at her eagerness and smiled to himself.

"As Master Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Council, I do have a mission for you Padawan Tano. Can you accept this mission?"

"Yes, of course, Master Kenobi." She paused a moment, "How did the Clone Wars end?"

Obi-Wan sighed and raked a hand through his wheat colored hair. "After Anakin and I left you back on Cristoph to rescue the Emperor, which was a set-up I see now. Anakin defeated Palpatine's Sith Apprentice, Count Dooku while I suffered a slight bump on the head," he felt the back of his head, and smiled sadly. "We returned to Coruscent, where relations between the Chancellor and the Council were stressed at best. Anakin was put on the Jedi Council."

"He was made a Master?"

"No, although it would be no less than he deserved. He was appointed to the Council as Palpatine's personal representative."

"No doubt to draw him away from the Jedi."

"Then General Grevious was reported to have been found on Utapau. Anakin was deeply disturbed. I had begun to suspect that he wasn't eating or sleeping properly. I never should have left him. He was disturbed that they split up 'the team.' He told me later, he felt that if he could just get away everything would turn out okay. I guess I should tell you about Anakin's nightmares.

"You mean his Force Dreams?"

"Yes. Before he was your master, right after the Battle of Genosis, Anakin married Senator..."

"Amidala," Ashoka cut in. "Skyguy says he's been poisoned," Ashoka took a deep breathe. "He believes Master Yoda will know of an antidote. He says it was a Sith poison." Senator Amidala had been walking around stretching her legs as she overheard Anakin's padding's remark.

"Yes, he told me that too." Ashoka stared at the normally thin Senator. So, she was pregnant with Skyguy's child. Her vision had been correct.

"I've got a plan," Ashoka stated, not sure what to say to the pregnant Senator. "I say we take a page from the Chancellor's book. Skyguy is going to get himself kidnapped."

Master Obi-Wan stroked his beard, hiding the smile that formed on his lips, "It will be considered an act of treason."

"Jedi are already terrorists, what will it hurt?"

"Obi-Wan," Padme spoke up, "she does have a point. I want to save my husband. We both know the influence Palpatine has on Anakin. It's the reason you hoped he had confided in me rather than Palpatine."

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan stated, ""Jar-Jar Binks has always been a sufficient distraction. If you were to call upon Boss Nassa."

"Of course, Obi-Wan."

"They can begin attacking the clones while we get Anakin out of there. Do you think we can send a message to Artoo?"

"It shouldn't be a problem."

"Who will stay with Senator Amidala?" Ashoka asked.

"Please call me Padme. No one will stay with me. I'm going too."

"Padme," Ashoka stated calmly, "I don't think that's a good idea, particularly, in your condition." Padme opened her mouth to argue but Obi-Wan cut in first.

"Padme, to the galaxy you are dead. Please stay here. Kitster and his wife can keep you company. Captain Rex is now here as well."

"I'll stay on the ship, but I AM GOING," she emphasized. "I want to see my husband. I'm not waiting for you to bring him back."

"In all likelihood he will return to the Emperor. If you want I can give you the exact calculations," Three-pio chirped up.

"Please," Ashoka stated in a disgruntled groan, "shut down, Three-pio." Although he was right she would never forger the Ar-four unit that had been a spy and she had trusted and liked him. She had even nicknamed him Goldie. "Where's Artoo?" she asked.

"With Anakin, where else?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, Master Kenobi, would you ever believe that we would put Anakin's fate into a droid?"

Obi-Wan let out a dry laugh, "I believe that droid is non-destructable."


	25. Chapter 25

Ebon Hawk

Obi-Wan purchased a selectivity small starship from a pair of junk dealers. A ship with the name Ebon Hawk. Along with the ship came an astromech droid who if Ashoka were to be believed introduced herself as Tee-Three. Ashoka apparently had learned droid from Anakin. He could only image what Anakin would do to the ship whenever he got a chance. "I see Anakin taught you droid," he remarked dryly.

Ashoka shrugged, "The design is very old. I would say over a thousand years. Old Republic. In fact she's little more than a hunk of metal." The droid beeped, sounding offended. "I'm sorry, Tee-Three. How old are you anyway?"

Padme went snooping around the starship as Captain Rex took a seat in the co-pilots chair. She pressed a panel. "My stars!" she exclaimed upon seeing the archeologists looking droid. She attempted to switch him on but to no avail. She made a mental list as to what was needed. Control Cluster, vocabulator, and....Padme frowned. There was something she was forgetting. Anakin would know. She gave the inanimate droid an oil bath. She knew this ship was old, she just wasn't sure how old. She then settled herself in a bunker and thought about the plan. Oh, Anakin, we're coming.

Meanwhile, Darth Vader arrived on the jungle world of Kashyyk. There was a rather strange presence. There were Jedi here. The Wookiees were hiding them. A stormtrooper met his approaching form. He was a Captain, Vader noted.

"Lord Vader, we are out armed. They seem to be ripping out troops to pieces."

"Leave that to me," he replied.

"Of course, Lord Vader." Anakin motioned for the troopers to follow him as he used the Force to pull and lift them at the Wookiees. "Where is Yoda?" he asked not bothering with the Grand Master's title. The Wookiee's roared their response. "If he's not here, what Jedi is?" The Wookiee roared again. "Of course, I understand you. You can tell me. If you don't Clones will destroy your home is that what you want?" he paused listening to the Wookiees response. "Then you are a fool. This isn't the first time your people have been enslaved." The Wookiee glared and lunged at him. Effortlessly, Anakin used the Force and held them suspended in the air debating on what to do with them. He through them through the air feeling for the ground that would keep them from harm. He still hadn't ignited his lightsaber, hadn't needed to, although the crimson blade was enough to drive fear into the heart of the Galaxy. He sighed, he had always held compassion to a losing cause. He wanted nothing more than to ignite his lightsaber and to fight alongside of the Wookiees, not against them. He paused, he sensed something more. There was more than one Jedi here. He sensed, a child, a human child. What was a small boy doing on the world of the Wookiees? He sensed something more. There was more than one child here as well. What was wrong with parents bringing a child here, the children should be far from the Empire's reach. This had been Ma- he caught himself, this had been Yoda's last known location. He followed the pull of the Force to an unknown Jedi, who had his lightsaber ignited, awaiting him.

"Dark Lord! Whatever you want you won't find it here."

"Put the weapon away, Jedi."

"Never. The oppression of the Sith will never return."

"Foolish Jedi. Look around. Look at the Galaxy. It has returned. Open your eyes to the true nature of the Galaxy." The unknown Jedi pushed his way forward as Anakin used the Force to push him back with a simple Force Wave. Anakin then reached into the Force and ignited his crimson blade. It dawned on him who this Jedi was. Kento Marek. He had been one of the most immature Jedi he had ever come in contact with. He had quietly left the Order before Anakin had become a Knight along with another Jedi that he couldn't quite place. Anakin struck his blade meeting the emerald one. This Jedi was very lacking, in what Anakin usually practised on.

The only forms this Jedi practiced were one and two. Anakin smirked, the flaw of Form I was that it couldn't be used against a single opponent. He watched as the Jedi switched to Form II. The man kept moving, and Anakin thought that the Jedi was better at moving away than he was at actually attacking. Anakin Force jumped to meet him time and again, connecting his crimson blade with Kento's emerald one. Anakin preferred form V, which meant he like a straightforward fight. He used his physical strength to dominate the battle. The Wookiees and stormtroopers had stopped fighting to watch the battle. The battle ensued and Kento took a moment to smile at him. "There will come a day, Vader, when the Galaxy will not be in your hands, when democracy will be restored." Anakin swung again and Kento lost his footing against the power of Anakin's attack, just as Anakin was about to land a killing blow, he used the Force to bring a branch down between them. If the Jedi was smart, he would run. Anakin felt the lightsaber leave his grip. He looked into the sharp brown eyes of a youngling.

"You are his son," he stated as the youngling pointed his own lightsaber close to his throat. Anakin quickly grabbed in back and deflected the blasts from the Emperor's clones back at them. "Come with me, more will be coming," Anakin offered the child his hand and watched as the child looked back at the fallen branch. There were clones, he knew that had been sent to spy on him. "What is your name, young one?"

"Galen Marek."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. You are the Dark Lord Vader."

"Do I frighten you?"

"No."

"Follow me child, I will not harm you." Anakin laid a hand on the child's shoulder and began the descent to his Star Destroyer. Where in blazes was Obi-Wan?


	26. Chapter 26

Kidnapping a Skywalker

Obi-Wan Kenobi was right on schedule. He had just received a transmission from Boss Nass that they were landing on Kashyyk. Everything was falling into plan. Ashoka and he had been practicing their lightsaber techniques while Rex and Padme, the two non-Jedi, kept a check on their location. Although he had to wonder, he had seen her mind-trick Rex without even knowing she was doing it. Did carrying a Skywalker baby leave her with some latent power to use the force? Obi-Wan had to believe that there was an antidote for the Sith poison. After he had Anakin back he would contact Master Yoda. After landing on Kashyyk they saw that Boss Nass and his grugans had the troopers sufficiently distracted. He saw a holocamera aimed in Anakin's direction, and smiled, Anakin wasn't taking any chances. Captain Rex motioned for certain stormtroopers to follow him and led them back to a starship so that they could return to the Empire to work on 'The Plan.' Obi-Wan spotted Anakin with one, two young boys and he appeared to be speaking to a Wookiee. The boy closer to the Wookiee seemed older than the other child. What pathetic life forms were they picking up now came a thought from his youth and he chuckled to himself.

Meanwhile, back in the Imperial Palace, Emperor Palpatine, frowned. Something was not quite right with his apprentice. Things were not going according to plan. Could it be possible that Lord Vader had lied to him? Lord Vader, who had always confided in him as a Jedi, had lied to him. Emperor Palpatine frowned, that was a most terrible development. He would have given Lord Vader several year s before the treachery began. Truly, he did not fear dying at the hands of his apprentice. Of the Jedi's precious Chosen One as long as he was a Sith, if he was a Jedi though that was another story. Vader had always had a terrible temper, he had learned long ago to feed that temper, to watch it grow. Every since he had sent Darth Maul to Tattooine he had hoped to destroy the light he had felt in the Force. That light had come from Anakin Skywalker.

The Jedi had not been Darth Maul's target but the young slave with them. If Qui-Gon had not come when he did, that child would have been dead. So, he had had to change his plans. A direct attack without conflict would never do. So he had instigated the war, many times trying to do in Skywalker and his master. Each time they had prevailed. After Skywalker had gotten a padawan of his own, he had changed his tactics and worked on converting him to the dark side. It had been he who had sent those delightful visions to Skywalker about the death of his wife, to solidify him in the dark side, to turn him against the Jedi. He had won! He had finally won, Skywalker had been on his knees in front of him pledging himself to the Sith as an apprentice. He had gone throughout the Jedi temple easily destroying all the Masters. Sidious had been elated.

Then came Mustafar, and they had to show up. He had spared Kenobi and Amidala, a sign of weakness. Still, all had not been lost. For he knew both of them would not cooperate with being a prisoner or of the price the Galaxy had to pay for one man's fears. Shortly after that he had had spies watching him. Some of the Clones...he paused, it worried him that the Clones had taken orders so easily. Had killed their commanders so easily. Which was was he was opening an Imperial Training Center, for all the best to become stormtroopers. He liked the name, for like a storm they went enter leaving his wrath on the planet in choice. The Death Star likewise was still in production. There would be no weaknesses that he could see and the Jedi along with the old Republic would be destroyed forever. The Death Star, would bring Death to any star system or planet with a single shot and as Moff Tarkin had assured him it would keep local star systems in line. He just had to destroy the Senators who had been against him. Amidala was surely dead, and she was one of the strongest believers in democracy. Somehow, Bail Organa and Mas Amadda had eluded his grasp, being friends of the late Amidala. Vader had assured him that they would be brought to justice and his acts on the world of Manaan were wonderful. They whole planet now was all water, no sentinents survived. He was as of now installing a Training Ground for the Moffs. He used the dark side to see possible futures and smiled. The future saw him being Emperor for many years to come.

"Don't get too cocky," he heard a see a bluish form of the old Jedi Master that he had had killed.

"What trick is this, Master Jinn?"

"No trick, at least not one that you will ever learn."

"Foolish Jedi. Your arrogance destroyed you. Why don't you perish?"

"You will not win. Long have I watched you."

"What good has it done you?"

"No good. It always takes me for surprise how truly evil you can be. The oppression of the Sith will not last. The Jedi Order will be rebuilt stronger than before."

"No. No. No. You have lost Jedi." Sidious shot out Sith lightning but when he looked the ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn had disappeared.

Back on Kashyyk, Anakin surveyed the area as the child behind him followed wordlessly. What were the foolish Jedi thinking bringing a child into a Core World. He watched as a child seem to sprout from no where brandishing a blaster that took out several of the Empire's clones. He seemed to follow one Wookiee in particular and seemed to be protecting him with all his might. Anakin held the troopers to the ground and approached the child. The Wookiee growled and pushed the child behind him.

"I'm not going to harm the youngling," Anakin assured the Wookiee.

"I'm no youngling," the child stated fiercely.

"You are not adept in the Force, yet I sense you are somehow important in the great scheme of things. You will come along. You have a great destiny ahead of you."

"Says who?"

"The Force," Anakin answered.

"Look mister, there ain't no all powerful force controlling my destiny."

"You'd be surprise," Anakin stated as he felt familiar waves in the Force flowing around him. It was about time. His master and padawan had arrived along with the grugans.

"Who are the younglings? You seemed to have picked up Qui-Gon's peculation for attracting sentinents.

"This one is strong in the Force," he stated nodding to the one behind him, "And I haven't been introduced to this one," he stated nodding at each of them. "However introductions are underway. Galen Marek this is my master, Obi-Wan, and my padawan, Ashoka." Galen nodded but didn't say a word.

"Hutt got your tongue?" came the smart reply from the older kid.

"And who might you be?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Names Solo, Han Solo. I'm the best with a blaster from around these here parts."

"I see. It's nice to meet you Han Solo."

"And this is my companion Chewbacca. He looks out for me. So anyone who wants to get to him has to go through me first."

"I see."

Ashoka squatted down to be on eye level to the Jedi child. "Hello, young one. I'm Ashoka Tano. I'm a Jedi Knight," at the look she got from Anakin she quickly amended, "or soon will be. Can you talk little one?"

"Ash-" Anakin started but he was too late. The child shot his leg out and caught one of her knees sending her tumbling to the ground. Han Solo found that very funny and started laughing.

"So what are we going to do with the younglings?" Obi-Wan asked as he helped Ashoka to her feet. Anakin ignored the question.

"Master, I hope you know what your are doing," Ashoka stated as she ignited her lightsaber. Anakin used the Force to bring the holocamera closer.

"Do you really think the two of you can take me?" he asked allowing the bitterness and sarcasm to infiltrate his voice.

"Anakin, you don't have to do this. There are peaceful ways to end a conflict."

"Always the teacher, eh, Obi-Wan. I'm so sick and tired of your lectures," he stated as he ignited his crimson blade. Obi-Wan then ignited his cyan blade. They fought hard and long, jumping around where the camera had good angled before Ashoka ended it by slicing through his mechanical arm. Obi-Wan then reached into the force and shut off the crimson blade, allowing it to drop to the ground as he readied the Force binders. The two of them escorted Anakin to the Ebon Hawk.


	27. Chapter 27

Padme's Force Dream

"Ashoka, just whose side are you on?"

"Yours, of course. You said you wanted it to look real. Do you think the Clones recorded it?"

"Of course," he stated smugly.

"Ani," he heard and turned to see his wife.

"Padme," came the joyous reply as he rushed to her side and held her face as he looked down into it. "Padme, my love." He kissed her cheeks and she shifted to the side so that he could hold her close without her belly in the way.

"Ashoka," Obi-Wan stated with a small smile quirking on his lips, "Have I showed you a new trick I've learned through the Force. Bring Anakin's arm and I will show you."

"If that's code for leave them alone, I can take a hint, Master Kenobi," she replied as they disappeared into the ship.

"Ani, oh Ani. I've missed you so much. I was so afraid that you wouldn't be there when the baby was born. But now you will, won't you? That you wouldn't come back to me. That he wold have changed you."

"I'm here, my love," he cried out as his lips met hers the passion he had always felt for her bubbling to the surface. He nibbled on her neck electing a moan form her. "I'm still myself," he whispered.

"Ani," she moaned weakly as Anakin launched her into his arms as he found the nearest cabin and swung her inside closing the hatch behind them. He laid down on the bed placing her atop of him for fear of hurting the baby and began to pay homage to her body. He smiled a wicked grin as his eyes promised a pleasure that she knew all too well. It sent shutters throughout her body before he even touched her. Suddenly an image entered her mind against her will.

_She saw a Hutt, no doubt a relective of the Mighty Jabba. She saw Anakin's mother cry out and she saw Anakin as a small child hiding in terror and then diving in front of her. She was being beaten and the Hutt laughed as Shmi screamed, placing her hands over her mouth to try and stop the screams. She hadn't wanted to terrify her young son. Anakin couldn't have been more than three. She saw Shmi shake her head as Anakin launched himself in front of his mother and yanked the whip from the Hutt. She saw Shmi move her lips in protest, trying to protect her young son. She watched as Anakin was stripped of his shirt and beat himself. She watched him stare fiercely as silent tears dripped down his cheeks. He didn't scream, and she noticed that everything in the room was shaking softly, too softly for anyone to notice anything but the child with the fierce blue eyes. After the beating was done hot wax was poured down his back as he dropped to his knees yet not a single scream was elicited from his lips. Even though the pain must have been great. He had not spoken as he had quietly done his best to protect his mother. They had left her alone. Shmi herself was to hurt to do more than to pull herself from the floor. _

The vision faded and Padme found herself being rocked gently in her husband's arms, his lips kissing away her wet cheeks as he sang to her soothingly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Funny," he said the singing coming to an abrupt hault, "I was about to ask you the same thing. Are you and the baby okay?" Padme's hands came down and slipped around her swollen belly as she closed her eyes and was rewarded with a strong kick. She became aware of Anakin's hand on top of hers as they experienced their spirited youth together.

"Yes, we're fine. The both of us."

"What happened, Padme. Tell me."

"I'm not really sure. It's like I was dreaming, like I was really there. It's really hard to explain."

Anakin nodded thoughtfully and the next thing she knew Anakin had picked up a vase and it was coming right at her.....


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N Thanks for the Reviews. Thanks to _PellinorFanatic who guessed what Anakin was doing. Please R&R. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know if it seems choppy or to go too fast and I'll redo it!

Mother of Heroes

Anakin nodded thoughtfully and the next thing she knew Anakin had picked up a vase and it was coming right at her prepared to use the Force to stop it if he had to. He didn't, she grabbed it lightning fast and hurled it back at him. She had never had lightning fast reflexes like that before. It was a sign, wasn't that what Master Jinn had once said about him. He used the Force to send it back at her and before it had touched her fingers it was hurled back in his direction. Again he used the force to throw it at her, and this time he felt it, a rustling throughout the Force, a very slight rustling as it was thrown back at him. This time he used the Force to set it to the Force.

"Why in blazes did you do that, Anakin!" she screamed at him. Silently, Anakin used the Force to contact Ashoka and Obi-Wan. "You could have hurt me," she continued when Anakin did not answer. He looked into her eyes and stated honestly.

"I could never hurt you. I would do anything for you. You must know that by now."

"Ani, I want you to do it. I want you destroy the Sith, bring balance to the Force."

"Promise," Anakin stated as he tilted his head down and sought her lips. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck and then felt her feel lift off the ground. She tightened her grip around her husband's neck.

"ANI!" she shrieked and his feet touched the ground. Slowly, she too, could feel solid ground beneath her feet.

"Padme, don't be afraid."

"I'm way passed afraid right now. I'm freaking out Anakin. You are about to have a very freaked out pregnant woman on your hands!"

"I didn't do that all by myself."

"Yes, you did," she shook her head in the affirmative, "You are the Jedi, or Sith, or whatever. Not me."

"That is correct," he sighed sitting down on the bed in which she sat beside him crossing her legs and looking at him. "I am very strong in the Force, I've never denied that. I also have the highest midiclorian count ever recorded."

"You don't have to sound so conceited about it. Besides, what does that have to do with me?"

"Padme," he stated very slowly as if explaining to a child, "You are carrying my child. There is a very strong possibility that you are carrying a very high midiclorian count. That count exists within you right now and that is what gives a Jedi the ability to use the Force. I suggest that you now have that ability as well. Our daughter cannot wait to be born to be a Jedi, she is becoming one through you."

"Son," Padme instantly corrected. "So how did that happen?" Anakin couldn't help but grin.

"Do I really need to explain that to you. I would rather show you," he stated his smile growing flirtatious.

"No, not that. I know how that happen," she stated motioning at her belly, "How was I suddenly able to use the Force."

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug.

"You the big bad Jedi, knowledgeable in all things of the Force don't know."

"Yep. I don't know. Maybe because our daughter is growing everyday, growing healthier and stronger, her Force abilities are growing as well."

"Son." So thought a moment," So I can use the Force?"

"With training you will be able to use it, without the instinct that you have displayed. You will be able to call upon it at will."

"Can you train me?" she asked and the grin disappeared from Anakin's face and his eyes went cold.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Ask Yoda or Master Obi-Wan."

"Ani?" He finally looked at her, and the look on his face was one of great pain.

"I love you too much to ever cause you any harm."

"Anakin?" At that moment, the other Jedi knocked.

"Enter," Anakin stated, using the Force to let them in. "My wife is able to use the Force."

"Is this true?" Ashoka asked as a grin split her face in two.

"Well, she is carrying a Skywalker," Obi-Wan stated with his usual humor. Anakin walked off, heading for the hyperdrive. He looked around and got the tools out and set to upgrading the shield, weaponry, and hyperdrive. He was making the Ebon Hawk faster. He heard a roar behind him. He turned around.

"Hello," he stated barely looking up. He listened to the roar and answered, "Yes, I am Anakin Skywalker." He used the Force to grab a different tool. "I'm really sorry about all that. I didn't have a choice."

"Chewie here says you always have a choice," stated the kid he hadn't heard come in. "Name's Han Solo. Whatcha got there?"

"I'm just upgrading the shields on a ship this old, they are a bit updated."

"How ya doin' that?"

"See here,you can splice this wire here, but if you tried that with the yellow wire, we would fall straight from the sky," Anakin stated and begun explaining. The kid was smart, he had to give him that. For all his attitude he was sharp when it came to mechanics. Han Solo and Anakin spent the next several hours working before Anakin realized that the kid was covered in grease. He wondered if that was appropriate. "How old are you Han?" Anakin asked and at that the kid seemed to shut down.

"Why do ya wanna know?"

"Come on kid, I just want to know if you are old enough to be a co-pilot."

"Me. Really?"

"Really, Han. What do you say? Want to try?"

"Oh wow, I've heard of you. Chewie says your Anakin Skywalker. They said that what you did to the Invisible Hand couldn't be done. That that ship couldn't be landed."

"Well, I didn't really land it. I crashed it."

"There's no way that was crashing."

"Perhaps, I crashed it with style." Han Solo found that real funny. "Why aren't you playing with Galen?"

"Are you kidding? I'm eight. He's five. He's a baby. Besides once Chewie had seen your face and told me that you were THE ANAKIN SKYWALKER, I couldn't stay away. I just waited and here I am. How about what you did on Jabiim. Your escape was legendary. And what happened to the Malevolence. And your escape on Praesitlyn before you even became a full-fledged Jedi? Did you know that there were holos of you EVERYWHERE!" the excited kid couldn't seem to keep still. "Oh Force, I'm going to pilot with THE ANAKIN SKYWALKER," he stated again. Han ran up to the co-pilot's chair without a second look to Anakin. Anakin was confused, since when was there a the in front of his name. Anakin felt something shift within him, he felt as if there was a light shining within him. Something drastic had happened as he listened to Han Solo speak, it was as if a weight had been lifted. He ran his hand through his hair and his fingers felt slimy. He looked down and there was something purple on his fingers. He smelled it, it wasn't blood. He closed his eyes, and felt happy for the first time in a long while. Then it occurred to him. The poison had been purple and it was gone, Anakin slumped to the ground and cried. He was cured! Had there ever been such a wonderful feeling of the darkness being lifted. He was free! Free of Sidious! Free of the Dark Side.

Galen had heard the tears, and he had felt an enormous amount of light hit him like a socker punch to the groin. He got up and he saw the man who had saved him, who had fought with his father crying. He touched the man's shoulder and his hand came around his own, squeezing it. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. There was light everywhere that there had once been darkness. There were a kaladiscope of emotions jumbling around and in the end he couldn't do anything but smile and then on impulse he bowed, sure that he was standing in the presense of greatness.

Meanwhile, on Coruscent, Darth Sidious had felt the enormous shift in the Force. He closed his eyes and searched for his apprentice, he couldn't find the darkness that was his in the Force. Just where was he? He closed his eyes and concentrated harder. "Vader," he spoke aloud hoping the audio would help his focus. His apprentice was not there. Vader's presense in the Force which had existed ever since his slaughter on Tattooine was gone. Just like that. He motioned to a Red Guard, "Find Vader. Since a comm to his flagship."

"Yes, your highness."

"Emperor Palpatine, this is Captain Neemo."

"I don't care who you are. Where is Lord Vader?"

"This is a very intresting discovery. It appears that Our Lord Vader has been kidnapped by Rogue Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"That is not intresting at all. That is most unfortunate."

No one could say how Captain Neemo died, some thought he had had a heartatache, but that didn't account for the scorch marks on his otherwise unmarred body. Nonetheless, the soldiers and stormtroopers became very fearful whenever a transmission from the Emperor arrived. They began drawing straws on who exactly had the misfortune of dealing with the Emperor. The Emperor was sparing no expense to find his lost apprentice. Everytime a holo was about to be put on the holonews of Lord Vader, his pictures disappeared. The Emperor had finally tried to put out that Anakin Skywalker was the almighty Lord Vader but it never showed on the holonews, so all sentinents remained in the dark about the similarities between the Jedi Hero With No Fear and the Emperor's Enforcer. The Emperor hated publicity himself, but was becoming increasingly frustrated in a day's time, everything had shifted. It even seemed as if the balance of power had shifted. What had happened to Lord Vader. He replayed the holo of Vader over and over. Kenobi and Tano had captured him, and he had still been Vader, but he had been alive. If Vader was alive, where was he? And why could he not feel him in the Force. This had never happened before. He had felt the slow deaths of Dooku and Maul, how the darkness had seeped away like a shadow in the night. This had been a burst of light, what exactly had happened to Lord Vader? Emperor Palpatine closed his eyes and began a deep meditation intent on remaining there until he could solve this riddle.

"Unless the Empire crumbles, do not disturb me," he ordered the Red Guards, "Or unless Vader is found. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, your highness."

Back on the Ebon Hawk, Obi-Wan, Ashoka, and Padme watched as Anakin wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at them with a smile that seemed bathed in a rainbow.

"It's gone," Obi-Wan stated.

"The shroud of the Dark Side," Ashoka agreed.

"Do you think the Emperor knows?" Padme asked, not really sure how she felt about all this.

"One can only wonder," Ashoka stated.

"He's free," Obi-Wan stated gazing into those eyes that were like the summer skies on a day that Obi-Wan could not compare it to, he had no comparison for what he was seeing. Without another moment, Padme stepped forward.

"Ani, are you okay?"

"Everything's going to be perfect, Padme. Absolutly perfect," he stated as Obi-Wan offered a hand to help him to his feet. "Thanks, Master," he stated and if it was possible, his smile grew brighter. It was nearly blinding being around Anakin. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin felt the Force more strongly than any other and now it was like he was showing the Jedi how he felt the Force, joining them, bringing them together. Padme felt pain, and she doubled over as the first contractions began. Obi-Wan quickly took the pilots chair beside Han. "We should come out of lightspeed in less than an hour to be back on Polis Messa."

On the world of Dagabah, Yoda also felt the blinding light of the Force, physically he sheilded his eyes even though he was lightyears away from the Source. "Returned from the Dark Side, Skywalker had. Impossible, though it was, I did. Glad, that wrong I am. Contact, Obi-Wan I must."Qui-Gon appeared to him.

"Hello, Master Yoda."

"Right about him you were, Qui-Gon. Greater master than I was, you were."

"No, master. I just know Anakin."

"Know him you do, for so short a time you did, hm?"

"Anakin was like my boy."

"Interesting this is. Forgive me, he must."

"He will."

"So sure you are, hm?"

"Give them a day, after that burst of light everyone will need time to adjust."

"I hope right you are."

"I am."

"Trust in your wisdom, I must. Defeated Sidious must be."

"I agree."


	29. Chapter 29

Birth of Heroes

_A/N I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I enjoyed each and every one. I don't think I've had so many reviews for one chapter. Six reviews! You guys rock!And I'm up to 91 total review for a 28 chapter story! Thank you guys so much! XOXO! No withour further adeu...._

One standard hour later they had docked the Ebon Hawk on the Polis Massa spaceport and were ushering Padme inside quickly. Anakin smiled at his wife and then with startling clarity he realized the truth, it had been Sidious who had sent those nightmares to Anakin. He hadn't been there. She had been calling out for him and Obi-Wan had been there.

"Ani," she moaned, clutching his mechanical hand, making Anakin he hadn't upgraded to the newer version they had come out with that was very flesh-like, or added pain sensors. Fifteen standard hours later a boy was born. Anakin took the child from the droid and handed it to Padme. Padme looked into his small delicate face, "Luke. Luke Anakin Skywalker," then pain ripped through her again as she found herself in the grips of another contraction. Anakin picked Luke up crooning as he laid him in the crook of his arms.

"What is it? What's happened to her?" Anakin snapped hastily.

"Mr. Skywalker, she's having another human child."

"Another?"

"Yes, another. More than one."

"How many more?"

"It seems just one more."

The second birth seemed much more faster to Anakin than the first. Anakin couldn't stop staring at Luke. He was so tiny. After his initial scream, in which Anakin had stared into blue eyes. He wondered if they would stay blue or if they would turn brown like Padme's and his mother's. He wondered where he had got his blue eyes from. Anakin stared into the small pink face of his son. A scream jolted his eyes open. He then added his screams to his sister's. "Shh, Luke. It's okay. Daddy's here," he walked over to the new baby, scooted Luke over in his arms to stare into the face of his daughter. She already had dark hair on her head and she scrunched her eyes and scream. "Come on, youngling," he placed his daughter in Padme's arms. "You did good."

"Leia, Leia Amidala Skywalker," if it was possible she screamed louder. Anakin reached out and used the force to send waves of calm at his daughter.

"Luke, this is your sister, Leia," Anakin could have sworn Luke grasped what he was saying. He looked up at him like he knew her better than Anakin did, and he was probably right. "Why do I get the feeling you and Leia are going to be a handful?" he asked Luke, whose lips seemed to quirk upward. "Looks like we both right, Padme. We have a beautiful, healthy boy and a girl."

"I know," she yawned loudly and Anakin picked up Leia so that Padme wouldn't worry about laying on her daughter if she drifted off to sleep. Obi-Wan came into the room and Anakin handed Leia to him.

"Luke and Leia Skywalker, meet Uncle Obi-Wan."

"Well, hello there."

"I'm the father of twins," he stated as a smile threatened to rip his face in two. Then, he felt a light in the force and watched as the door opened and Master Yoda reached a gnarled hand out and opened the door, his grimer stick tapping the floor. Luke opened his eyes and gazed at the aging Grand Jedi Master, with a very intelligent expression. Anakin immediately dropped to his feet and bowed to the oldest Council member. The aging Jedi turned wise eyes on Anakin. Finally he spoke softly as was he way.

"Skywalker, you are. Time it soon will be, to bring balance to the Force."

"Master Yoda, I have no excuse."

"Know this, I do. I will accept excuses not, hm? Reasons for the fall of the Jedi there are. Shifted, the Force has. Banished the darkness with you, you have."

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"When defeat the Sith you have, become a master, you will."

"No, Master. I do not deserve that title. Being a Master was something I once aspired to every since I became a Jedi Knight. It's an honor, but an honor that I cannot accept. Please understand my loyalties lie first with my wife and children, then with Obi-Wan and then with the Jedi. My family will always come before the Jedi. My duty is to them first and then the Jedi. Master," he stated getting to his feet. "I'm sorry."

"Change, the Jedi must. Allow attachments, family we shall," Padme's eyes fluttered open briefly.

"What are you saying, Master Jedi?"

"Attachments, distractions they are, Strength comes from love. Ignite stars, Love can, hm? Saved you it did. Yes, saved you it did. I thought, impossible to return from the dark side, was it." Anakin shook his head again, but before he could say anything Obi-Wan turned pleading gray eyes on him.

"Anakin, you deserve this. Sit on the Council with me." Anakin looked between the two Jedi masters who after all he had done wanted to give him the rank of Jedi Master.

"You two have discussed this already?"

"Yes, while Padme was with me. We agreed. The Council is in agreement, mostly," Obi-Wan amended.

"Just who is on the Council?"

"Master Yoda and myself, Master Shaak Ti, and Master Windu. They have just arrived."

"Master Windu is alive? And he agreed to this."

"Matters it does not," Master Yoda stated in way of an answer.

"It appears he landed on a speeder. He's doing fine now, Anakin," Obi-Wan stated as he exchanged a glance with Yoda.

"Worried about him, I am."

"So what do I have to do to be a master?" Anakin asked.

"Just be yourself, Master Skywalker," Obi-Wan stated with a teasing grin.

"I've been training some of the loyal clones for when the time is right to take down the Empire," Anakin explained changing the subject. He kissed Luke's cheeks and put him down in a bassinet and waited for Obi-Wan to follow his lead as he kissed Leia's cheeks as well. He turned to Padme who was sleeping and kissed her as well. Anakin followed Obi-Wan and Yoda to a large room where Kitster and his pregnant wife sat along with Ashoka and Masters Shaak Ti, and Windu. Malek, Chewie, and Han were sitting in there as well. There were several older padawans and knights as well. It was like a Jedi convention. "Commander Cody has been training different sentinents against the Empire. Or SAE as they like to be called," Anakin continued as if it didn't bother him.

"Okay, it is, Skywalker. A Jedi does not seek revenge."

"Commander Cody has been feeding Mon Mothma and her Rebellion Imperial Intelligence," Anakin looked for Ar-too and he beeped having been captured with him. "Artoo here has the plans for the Empire's greatest weapon. The Death Star, he's calling it. It's not entirely finished. It's the reason Kashyyk was invaded. The Emperor knows that droids are weak, even super battle droids and besides that would tie him to the Separatists. So we captured several Wookiees for the job." Chewbacca had been sitting in there as well, and he growled. "Sorry, Chewie," Anakin stated with a shrug. "Wookiees have the strength needed to complete this thing. He also captured most of the Selkath on Manaan. We not only need to destroy the Death Star but the plans as well. If we only destroy this Death Star, he will just rebuild it. If he doesn't the Moff's will."

"So how about it Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, "Is the Rebellion ready for a couple of hardened war heroes."

"Well," Anakin drawled, his smile returning, "One of us is an old hardened hero."

"The two of you are," Ashoka agreed. Everyone had been listening to what had started as a conversation between Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin.

"Anakin, I've never been prouder," Obi-wan stated clasping a hand over his back. Master Windu stood up slowly and walked toward them.

"Of what Master Kenobi? Of him?" Anakin averted his eyes and looked around, guilt fading into the Force affecting the youglings and making them pick up nervous habits. Anakin tried releasing his emotions as he finally took a seat and began meditation.

"Skywalker, I was there. I saw you. I saw you become Vader." Anakin opened one eye, and then closed it.

"You are the one, the one who destroyed the Jedi. You will never be remembered as the Chosen One. As the Hero with No Fear, but as the one who Slaughtered the Jedi."

For the first time in his eight hundred years the wizened Jedi Master's voice raised. "ENOUGH!" The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. No one had ever heard Master Yoda scream. Master Yoda's voice was normally so quiet that you had to strain yourself to hear. Again, his voice lowered to his normal octave. "Enough, that is. Afraid of him, are you? Fear leads to the Dark Side. Fear leads to Anger. Anger leads to Hate. Hate leads to suffering."


	30. Chapter 30

The Orphan Boys

Galen Marek didn't like the old bald Jedi-guy. He was mean to Master Skywalker, and there was something real special about him. He wondered where his father had gone and why he had fought with Master Skywalker. Master Skywalker had promised to take care of him, and he believed him. He saw a small troll looking man, he guessed it was a male, he wasn't all that sure. He had heard him called Yoda.

"Mister Yoda sir, what is a Jedi?" he asked softly. He was a quiet boy, always had been. He didn't know why he had kicked the funny looking girl with animals on her head, except the animals had looked scary and she had talked to him like he couldn't understand Basic.

"Young Marek, you are."

"Yes, Mister Yoda sir."

"Use the Force, a Jedi does." Galen thought about it. The Force. Was that what he felt whenever he was around Master Skywalker?

"What is the Force?"

"In all living things, the Force exists."

Galen nodded. "Thank you sir."

"Wish to be a Jedi, do you?"

"I don't know, Mister Yoda, sir. I will think about it. Thank you," he replied as he went in search of Mister Skywalker. Instead he bumped into the boy that had been on Wookiee world with him. Han, Master Skywalker called him.

"Watch where you are going, kid! I'm walking here. Doesn't your all powerful Force tell you that?"

"Han," called a disapproving voice, and Galen looked up to see Master Skywalker and the peaceful man with the gray eyes, who kept remarking about pathetic life forms.

"Sorry, Anakin. I was bringing Mrs. Skywalker a blanket for the babies," he shrugged.

"Go on, Han. Tell Padme to get some sleep. I'll be along in a minute. Is Master Ti still there?"

"Yes, Anakin. She told me she sensed the End of the Empire around them."

Anakin nodded and smiled at him. "Galen, this is Master Kenobi, my master." Galen's eyes widened. The funny looking old man had taught Master Skywalker. Then he must be like the Greatest Jedi ever to have taught him. "Have you seen my children yet?"

"No, Master Skywalker."

"Come on, I'll take you to them." Han had rushed on ahead. Anakin and Obi-Wan took their time discussing what he heard called 'The Rebellion'

"Padme, I thought you were going to sleep."

"Sleep? Who can sleep with all the Jedi coming in and out of here to check on my babies," he stated sending a glare to Master Shaak Ti.

"My apologies, Senator," Master Shaak Ti stated. "It's about time for us to scatter. I just wanted to confirm a vision I had had. These children are very special. They are going to be instrumental to the Fall of the Sith." She pulled the blanket down from Luke's head. "He looks like you. The more he grows the more he will resemble you, Anakin. He will be there the day the Emperor is destroyed."

"What kind of Father does that make me, to allow him control of the galaxy for so long, and to put my children in danger."

"Anakin, you know as well as we all do that this will take time, the galaxy isn't ready for anything immidate. You will be a good father, Anakin."

"Thank you, Master Ti."

"Anakin, you are a Master as well, you can call me Shaak."

"Very well."

"The Masters are all leaving. We are taking the padawans with us. We shall leave that one to you."

"Me?" Galen squeaked.

"Yes, young one. I see you becoming a great Jedi Knight one day, just not today. We will also leave you the Wookiee and the Force-less child."

"Of course."

"If you ever need anything, be sure to call me, and I'll be here. I'm going to Felucia, Yoda will be on Dagabah, and Mace has decided on Raxus Prime. I believe there is an old abandoned Jedi Temple still there."

"Mace had indeed decided on Rexus Prime, however I worry for him, Shaak Ti, that world is a junkyard. We will be in contact," Obi-Wan added. Anakin had already tuned them our after learning of the location. He stared down at Luke and then moved to pick him up. He moved to a chair and sat down.

"Daddy's going to take care of you, Prince Luke. I'm not going to let the Emperor get his hands on you, okay, Lukey. I'm going to protect you and your sister and your mother with every breathe in my body. I want you to know that," he spoke quietly. Luke gurgled, and Anakin smiled, "But if that day does come, I want you to run like crazy and never look back, no matter what."

"Anakin, I'll take care of him. I'll take care of both of them and Padme. You don't have to worry. Wherever you go, I'll be there."

"I know, Obi-Wan." Anakin sniffed and frowned and Luke gurgled. "Where is Three-pio?"

"The droid, I believe Kitster has him," Anakin sighed he would have to update Three-pio's programming with some child rearing abilities. He watched as Artoo came in with an unsoiled diaper.

"Thanks, Artoo. I can always depend on you." Anakin took off the soiled diaper and watched as Luke's eyes never left his face, his expression way too intelligent for a child that was but a few weeks old.

"Galen, this stinky-butt here, is my son Luke." At that moment Leia woke up a screamed. "And loud-mouth over there is my daughter, Leia." Galen couldn't help but laugh at Master Skywalker's rapid assessment of his children. "Obi-Wan, would you mind getting a bottle for Leia. Padme put some milk in some bottles earlier today."

"Sure, that's the better job anyway," Obi-Wan stated grabbing a bottle and picking up the girl. "I hate to tell you but she doesn't look much like you."

"She's beautiful. Your right, she looks like Padme," Anakin replied as he soon had Luke cleaned up. He went to get a bottle for Luke before Luke could notice Leia eating and scream himself. Han peered at Obi-Wan feeding Leia. "She's cute," he stated and then blushed. She was cute. She opened her eyes and stopped sucking on the bottle to look at him, then staring straight at him she sucked on the bottle, closing her eyes in enjoyment and then peeking through them at him again.


	31. Chapter 31

Decisions

"Obi-Wan," Anakin stated after the twins were asleep. "I think Ashoka's ready."

"Ashoka?"

"Yes, for the trials. She helped rescue me from Sidious. I'm actually thinking of putting together some kind of a virtual mock trial program. With so few Jedi Knights left thanks to me," Anakin stopped and flushed briefly.

"What's done is done. Don't beat yourself up. Do I wish you had chosen differently? Absolutely. Perhaps, maybe, this is part of the prophecy. While Padme was given birth Yoda had found a part of the prophecy that we had never seen before. Here," Obi-Wan pulled a datapad out of his cloak. Anakin took it from him.

"Conceived by the Will of the Force, and found on the Son of Sons the Chosen One he will become. Found just before the Dark Times, the Chosen One will first walk in Darkness only to overcome it with the Light. For the Chosen One, the Force will come easily. Though he will fail, the Galaxy will never be the same either before his fall or after. He will destroy the Sith and Bring Balance to Force. He will bring the Galaxy to a State never known to exist. All this is the Will or the Force. " Anakin pondered that. He wished he had not had to 'walk in darkness' "This, this is the reason Master Yoda decided to make me a master."

"Anakin, when the Sith poison disappeared you put off a light in the force, a beacon of light. Even from Dagabah Master Yoda felt it. You deserve this. You and I both know this. There is no denying what a fine master you will make to Galen."

"Yes."

"That was part of the reason you believe Ashoka is ready, isn't it?"

"I mean no disrespect. I don't want her to feel that I'm pushing her away," Anakin looked slightly embarrassed as the memory of Qui-Gon draped over him. "I just feel that the Force is pushing us together. That it wants me to train him. I see some of myself in him."

"Anakin, I'm not a young man of twenty four and you aren't MY master," Obi-wan replied feeling the memories through their bond, which had never ceased to exist.

"I know, Master. I just don't want to do anything to hurt you or Ashoka. I would be honored if you would one day decide to train one of the twins."

"Another Skywalker? Force forbid. Wasn't one enough for me?" he asked tugging on his beard and running a hand through his hair. "Have pity on me Anakin. Don't you think one Skywalker has given me enough gray hairs for a human life?"

"I'm sorry, Master." Anakin replied, his eyes downcast. Obi-Wan frowned, he had just been joking. He should have realized that was too soon. He didn't speak as he reached over and tilted Anakin's head up.

"Anakin, look at me," Obi-Wan waited for Anakin to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, Anakin that was in poor taste. You are a Jedi and as I told you before I left for Utopau. You are a great Jedi. A great man. One that I am proud to call my friend. One that I am proud to have had a hand in making you into the man, into the Jedi you are today. I don't believe there was a way out, Chosen One. You have done the right thing. Now we will just have to get on to that business of destroying the Sith and the only Sith I know of is Sidious. Am I clear? I will not hear you refer to yourself as one. Anakin you have within you a great capacity for love. The Sith do not love, even at your darkest moments you held onto love. And that's the last I will hear of it," with that Ob i-Wan did an about-face from all his years of training and left Anakin staring after him. That might have last two standard seconds before Anakin was chasing up to him.

"Master, master. Wait up. Obi-Wan."

"You do not have to refer to me as Master anymore."

"I know, Obi-Wan. I want to. Something about it, just seems right. Besides, I don't believe I'm done learning from you."

"Oh? And what more can I teach you? I've told you before. I have nothing left to teach you. You have passed every trial out there. Perhaps, I should be learning from you." Anakin shot him a look that he knew meant his former padawan believed he'd lost it.

"Well, I wish you'd told me that when I was nineteen. Then I could have taken the trials earlier."

"You weren't ready at nineteen," Obi-Wan replied. "Well, then if we have everything we should head out to Tattooine. Even the Empire isn't ready to face Jabba."

"That's true. And after the debacle with the Huttlet, I believe we can hide safely. And the Empire does believe that Senator Amidala's dead. We should contact Bail, he is in the process of helping the Rebellion, which he had told me was Padme's idea."Saleucami

"Are you surprised. An oppressing government, the Queen who fought alongside her people."

"Come along, Anakin. I'll help you pack."

"Do you think that we will all be safe? Able to mask the twins' presence."

"I believe so, afterall the Jedi never sensed yours there."

"Good point."

"Besides, I have sent Ashoka on a quite different mission. We will be able to reach her on Kamino. So that just leaves the Twins, you and me."

"Alright master. I'll go get Padme.


	32. Chapter 32

The Skywalkers on Tattooine

It had now been more than three standard weeks since they had moved to Tattooine. They hand moved into the Jundland Wastes in two huts. One hut was for Anakin, his wife, and his infant children. The other hut consisted of Obi-Wan, Galen, Han and the Wookiee. Anakin had begun podracing again, and he sent all the money they didn't need to Bail in the Rebellion after sending it through several channels. He still kept in regular contact with Captain Rex, who kept feeding him plans for the Empire. They now had the location of an Imperial Shipyard that was making several Star Destroyers and Anakin and Obi-Wan were preparing to leave their little family, entrusting Padme and Han as the protectors. Han Solo was rather proficient with a blaster. Padme had created her own lightsaber and had passed Obi-Wan's training although Anakin always thought she needed more. It was the first time Anakin would leave the twins to help the Rebellion. The twins were no more than a few months old, although Leia's hair was growing dark and her eyes had changed from the blue hue they were born with to the darker color of her mother's. Luke had maintained the blue hue of Anakin's eyes and had tawny blonde hair. Of the two, Luke was the calmer of the two usually waiting until after he heard his twins cries to join his to hers. The children adored the twins, even Chewbacca, The Wookiee, could be found holding the twins and even growling and the parents.

"Padme, I'll come back to you. I hate to leave you. If there was anyway I could take you away."

"Anakin, you do what you have to. You always will," she stated her lips meeting his briefly. "I'll be fine. You and Obi-Wan have trained me well."

"You could use more lightsaber techniques and you still haven't built your own lightsaber. It's not the same Padme. A Jedi's attachment to his lightsaber makes him able to wield it better than anyone else. If Ventress were to show up here or one of his dark apprentices..."

"Anakin, I still have a few blasters around here."

"Love, a blaster is so...so...uncivilized." Padme couldn't help but laugh. In some ways he sounded almost exactly like Obi-Wan.

"Now tell me that that weapon is my life."

Anakin had to laugh as well, "I'm your husband, Padme. I just don't know how I would survive if anything happened to you. But I've got to set things right, Padme."

"I know. Come home to me."

"Always," he stated as he picked up the twins and kissed their heads.

"Besides, I've got Chewbacca, and even Imperials would think twice before attacking a Wookiee." Chewbacca roared his agreement.

Anakin smiled at the twins, touching their small faces, "I never dreamed anything so perfect, that I could create something so perfect," he whispered in a voice that was nearly inaudible. He kissed their tiny hands and gave them back to their mother. He smiled sadly at Han and Galen.

"I'll show you how a lightsaber stands up to a blaster when I return."

"You will, you know. You are the Anakin Skywalker. You always come back," the boy really had unshakable faith in him.

"I know, Han. Take care of my girls for me, and my son."

"Will do, Anakin." Anakin ruffled his hair. Then, he turned to Galen.

"I will begin your training when I come back. Look over the datapads I gave you. And try to meditate." He had started teaching him to meditate.

"Yes, Master Skywalker." Anakin ruffled his hair and pulled him into a hug. Then he turned to Obi-Wan.

"Let's go, old man."

Obi-Wan laughed as they embarked on Anakin space freighter, Twilight, "Old man? I believe being married and having children would make you the old man. Besides, you are working on a second padawan, while I only had one," Obi-Wan through a fruit up in the air intent on catching it but Anakin beat him to it.

"You were saying," Anakin replied smugly. " We are going to be destroying the Star Destroyer construction yard over Raxus Prime."

"That is a big target."

"It should hit the Empire and then the Rebellion can do more than just talk," Anakin replied.

"Senator Organa has agreed to lend us his finds."

"Yeah, well, with my podracing I'll add mine to his."

"You can't really expect to make a lot on the 'racing?"

"I won my freedom and got you, Qui-Gon, and Padme back to the Republic and I gave Kitster enough to nearly free himself," Anakin reminded him.

"Where to?" Anakin entered the coordinates and they made the jump to lightspeed.

"Raxus Prime." Raxus Prime was a highly industrial planet covered with immense factories, sealed living habitats, streams of superheated run-off water, rough-hewn quarry pits, vast debris fields and toxic lakes. Most of the planet's residents lived in sealed environments near industrial facilities where they worked. Tunnels connected living areas with work bays, storage hangars and infrastructure units. Anakin thought about the plans Sidious had once given him. Yes, they defiantly had to take the Star Destroyer construction unit off the grid. Would Sidious know it was him? Did he care? He knew that Sidious had been trying to find him. He had felt a slight push with the Force several times since he had returned to the light, it had been a slight nudge, nothing worth telling Obi-Wan about and he could always ignore it, it was nothing like it had been before.

"Do you remember the last time you were there, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, I do." He paused for a moment, "Dooku had kidnapped me, and left me here to die. The Harvester was to suck me dry of the Force."

"Mace is here on Raxus Prime, perhaps we can enlist his help."

"He's not the only Jedi here, Master. There's a Jedi Knight here, Kazdan Paratus." The _Twilight _came out of lightspeed and they landed, putting on their cloaks as they disembarked.

"I remember him, he liked to tinker with metal as much as you did."

"More," Anakin stated, "He used his machines to complete the Trials rather than doing it himself." They walked around the planet's surface as dust blew in their wake. Ugh, Anakin thought, I really hate sand. Anakin was quiet a moment. "I remember seeing him at the Temple the night I...." Anakin trailed off wracked by guilt over what he had done. "He won't help us, or help me. He saw me there, Obi-Wan. He knows what I've done. And..." Anakin trailed off, Master Windu disliked him intensely, with the two of them.....


	33. Chapter 33

Meeting the Master and the Knight

Master Mace Windu had settled himself into the old abandoned Temple. He had come across the Knight Kazdan Paratus a few days after arriving. He had been fixing up what had looked close to what had been his chambers on Coruscent.

"Master Windu?"

"Yes," he had paused taking in the diminutive Jedi Knight, "Knight Paratus, what are you doing here?"

"Master Windu," the Knight bowed, "I am ashamed and I ask your forgiveness."

"What happened Knight Paratas?"

"I was there the night the 501'st turned on us. The night of the onslaught of Jedi."

"The night Skywalker led them."

"Yes, I never saw his face. I didn't realize it was Anakin Skywalker."

"It was."

"I have something to show you, Master." Knight Paratus led Master Windu to the Jedi Council room where there were replicas of the last Jedi Council. There were robotic imitations of the Jedi Council; Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, Master Kit Fitso, Master Agen Kolar, Master Saesee Tin, Master Ki-Adi Mundi, Master Plo Koon, Master Stass Allie, Master Shaak Ti, and strangely enough Knight Skywalker, had all been recreated. The last of the Jedi Council. Master Windu force pushed the imitation of Anakin Skywalker and ignited his lightsaber easily chopping off the head of Skywalker. A slow smile crept across his face.

"Knight Paratus, fix the Council member."

"Yes, Master."

"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. We will be ready for them this time."

"Of course, Master."

"Would you like for me to train you?"

"Yes, Master."

"It has been a while since I've had an apprentice."

"I would be honored, Master Windu." After that the two spent there days restoring droids to take on the personality traits of different Jedi from the Temple and cleaning it up. During the late afternoon they sparred. Master Windu at last teaching someone Vapaad.

"I created Vaapad to answer my weakness: it channels my own darkness into a weapon of the light," Master Windu explained to his new apprentice.

"So it's power draws from the Dark Side."

"It channels the dark into an instrument of Light," Master Windu explained. "We shall prevail against the Sith and destroy them."

"I thought that only the Chosen One could do that."

"And how is he to do that when he is one of them. He has fooled all the Jedi except me, even Master Yoda was fooled. He now walks among them as a Master," the words stung. How easily they forgave the fallen. Yet, Mace had always known that was the case of Master Yoda, he had always been compassionate, always willing and ready to forgive, had been hoping and waiting for a chance to forgive his former apprentice, Count Dooku.

"Yes, Master! We will destroy the Sith!"

"We don't have to win yet. All we have to do is fight."

"Yes Master!"

"Vaapad is as aggressive and powerful as its namesake, but its power comes at great risk: immersion in Vaapad opens the gates that restrain one's inner darkness. To use Vaapad, a Jedi must allow himself to enjoy the fight; he must give himself over to the thrill of battle. The rush of winning. Vaapad is a path that leads through the penumbra of the dark side...This was Vaapad's ultimate test," Master Windu explained to his final apprentice.

"We will pass, Master!" Paratus had fixed the replica of Anakin Skywalker. Boy, would the Dark Lord be in for a surprise when he arrived. Speaking of which, he felt a tremble in the Force that let him know that Force users were near. He smiled, as he walked into the replica cell where he was holding a young man. The young man who had sworn revenge on Master Windu for the death of his father, who was even now speaking of the monstrosities he would commit when he was free.

"Shut up, kid. And eat. If you plan on destroying my Master you will need your strength."

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL! WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD!" the adolescent screamed. I'll tell you – all those Jedi at Genosis? They deserved it. Every last one of them."

"So did your father. We were only protecting ourselves."

"Yeah, and you Jedi don't have a way to just hold someone in place. I thought as much." He bore his eyes into the Jedi. "Because Jedi lie. And they manipulate. And every act of charity or kindness they do, you can drag it out squirming into the light and see it for what it is. The galaxy doesn't need Jedi arrogance or Jedi hypocrisy anymore," and with that the adolescent took his bowl and chunked it at the Jedi.

"You will be sorry you did that."

"And I'm sure you Jedi will be glad to make me suffer. Like you haven't made the whole Galaxy suffer your ignorance, your hypocrisy." He stared at both of the Jedi. "I'm sure the Jedi are pacifists... except in times of war. They're teachers... except when it comes to telling their students the truth. And when they save you, it's only so you can suffer more. I will get out of here, because I, like my father before me, am a Mandolorian. My father was the last of his kind before me. We fought your kind before, and we will fight your kind again. And we will kill the Jedi. When I get out of here, you will die, understood?" And the adolescent turned over and appeared to sleep. He smiled to himself thinking that someone had gotten close enough to amputate the Killer Jedi's arm, too bad they hadn't finished the job. Maybe he would, yes he definitely would make the Jedi pay.


	34. Chapter 34

Raxus Prime Mission One

"_Senator Seti Ashgad has disappeared, days after he protested the installation of the Senate's new cam droids. Palpatine's office says the timing is merely a coincidence," _Anakin heard minutes before disembarking. Why didn't that surprise him? Anakin Skywalker felt pain, and he was very familiar with pain. Knight Paratus was quite mad, and he wonder it Master Windu had joined him in madness. Knight Paratus though himself a coward and Anakin couldn't help but agree despite the fact that the Knight would have been no match for the Sith Lord he had been there. He would have slaughtered him along with the rest. Anakin sensed more than one mission on this planet. Anakin stood beside Obi-Wan and watched as an army of droids approached them. Anakin used the Force to push them into each other and then with a sudden jolt of electricity they crumbled. The electricity had come from Anakin's fingertips, streaming from his hands in blue waves. Anakin turned to his former master and saw the question there.

"Not all powers rely on the dark side to fuel them. Some are fueled by the light, by love."

"That's good to know," Obi-Wan answered cautiously. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber. "Of course," he stated before swinging his lightsaber, "You missed one."

"I saved that one for you, Master. Wouldn't want you to miss the training these droids present." Anakin used the Force to push two into the other, and a large cylinder object dropped from their hands. He picked it up and thumbed it on. A yellow lightsaber blade stared back at him. Anakin quickly thumbed it off and hooked it to his belt. He picked up the droid's head at his feet. The droid had a padawan braid. Their faces were, in fact, eerily familiar. It was creepy. He passed the head to Obi-Wan.

"Do you think Mace and this Knight are okay?" Obi-Wan asked him.

"I don't know, Obi-Wan, but I don't believe we have long to wait. Look," he jerked his head up in the direction ahead of them. There was a Jedi Temple in the distance and enough movement to make Anakin wonder if this Temple had not been ignored.

Obi-Wan felt the jumbled thoughts coming at him as they got closer.

'...defeat the Sith.....kill Skywalker.....'

'….Chosen One not capable....defeat them all.....'

'Kill the Jedi....must escape....'

Those thoughts were distraught, disoriented, and mad. Obi-Wan suddenly felt very protective of his younger friend. He and Anakin made their way with Artoo at their heels. Anakin could not be parted from his mechanical friend. Artoo beeped and whistled and Obi-Wan looked at Anakin questioning.

"Artoo says this is where all droids go to die, when their usefulness has passed. The Temple is just ahead. Artoo says he's scanning three sentinents inside."

"Here come the droids."

"Master, these droids are being controlled. They were recreated. As if someone was trying to recreate the Jedi, so that they live on forever."

"Well, this doesn't prevent them from becoming one with the Force," Obi-Wan sent out a Force wave and Force jumped until the nearest droid activating his lightsaber and dismantling the droid, he jumped from droid to droid repeating the same process. Anakin stood by and clapped.

"Very good, Master. However, I prefer a much more aggressive approach," he stated calling his lightsaber to his hand and striking one that was aimed at Obi-Wan. They entered the Temple and Anakin's face seemed to cloud over, shadows crossing his face. "How could you remain my friend? I destroyed everything you believed in, I held you prisoner, I tortured you, I betrayed you. You taught me everything I know."

"Not everything," Obi-Wan countered, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Master, I betrayed you and yet you still trust me. I used all the knowledge you had given me, against you."

"You want to know why?" Anakin nodded, "Because you never stopped loving. You never stopped being a loyal friend. Yes, you did all those things. Try as hard as he might, the Dark Lord could never drive the love from your heart. I told you once before that your greatness in spirit was your greatest attribute. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know, and that never stopped, never changed. You are the man you've always been loyal to people, not ideas, not institutions."

"I was driven by anger and fear."

"Despite it all, you loved. I saw the battle going on within you. I raised you, Anakin, You've been like a son to me, like a brother."

"You've always been like a father to me, Obi-Wan," Anakin smiled up at him, the shadows hidden behind the sun, once again. A voice spoke, cutting into their thoughts.

"We've been expecting you, Skywalker, or should I call you Vader." It was the voice of Knight Paratus.

"And where would Skywalker be without Kenobi. Kenobi would forcefully bring his pupil from the Dark Side."

"My friend, it wasn't like that. Anakin returned on his own. He just needed to be reminded of who he is."

"Like you weren't pushing him back?"

"I only showed him the way. He had to chose to follow it."

"You forget, Kenobi, I lost a pupil to the Dark Side as well," stated the Korun Master.

"I know, Mace. And I'm truly sorry."

Anakin had remained silent, his eyes closed, sensing though the Force. Finally, his eyes snapped open and he stared at Master Windu and Knight Paratus. "What have you done? I sense pain here."

"You would."

"I'm afraid for you, my friend," Obi-Wan continued, "Don't shut the Jedi out. These are still dark times, these are still dangerous times. Please, be careful."

"The Jedi turned on me but accepting that Sith," Mace stated pointing a long dark finger toward the Chosen One.

Before Obi-Wan could think his hand shot out and back and there was blood on the Korun Master's lips. The Jedi Master smirked, "And so the teacher becomes the pupil," Master Windu stated as Knight Paratus laughed madly. Finally, Anakin moved, he shoved Mace into a wall.

"Obi-Wan is the light, he would never be a student of the darkness."

"Well, he is judged by the company he keeps."

"Meaning me."

"Who else?"

"You hate me, I get that. I understand it even, more than you could ever guess. But Obi-Wan is right, you are walking a dangerous line. If you aren't careful, Master Windu you will become what you seek to destroy. Anger is the quickest route to the dark side, but there are others."

"You would know," the Master spit in his face. Anakin released him and pulled his cloak across his face.

"Yeah, I would. Better than anyone else," Anakin turned on his heel and headed through the corridor, "Come on, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan followed suit until Anakin found an adolescent in a cell. "Who put you here?"

"The Killer Jedi." Anakin reached through the Force and unlocked the door.

"That was a mistake, Jedi. You are dead." The kid lunged at him and met Anakin's lightsaber.

"You don't want to do this."

"Who are you to tell me what I want to do. You don't know."

"Then tell us," Obi-Wan stated kindly.

"I know you. You followed us."

"What's your name?" Anakin asked.

"Boba, Boba Fett."

"Well, Boba, I know what the Emperor's injuries against the Jedi are, but what about yours."

"You...you Jedi killed my father. Do you have any idea what that's like."

"Actually," Anakin stated levitating the adolescent. "I do. I watched my mother die in front of me. Kidnapped by a band of Tuscans."

"What did you do?" Boba asked.

"I slaughtered them all. Men, Women, and children. I'm not proud of it." Boba stopped fighting and bowed his head.

"Teach me. I want to destroy the Jedi."

"You are actually a little late on that one too."

"You?"

"Yes," Anakin spoke softly, his words barely audible.

"I want to go with you."

"It's not a easy life, to follow me."

"I don't care. I will kill your Jedi Master. The one that killed my father."

"Perhaps, you can find peace," Obi-Wan suggested and Boba picked up a grenade and turned it on the older Jedi....


	35. Chapter 35

Mission Two

Anakin Skywalker used the Force to push his friend out of the way, while leaping with the boy, Boba Fett.

"Rule One, a grenade cannot kill a Jedi. Rule Two: You will not hurt my family or my friends," he stated as he dropped the boy to the ground. Now that that's established I may need your help, The Empire has a Star Destroyer shipyard. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, Follow me."

"Old man, are you okay?" Anakin called out aloud while using the Force to feel for him.

"Call me that again, Anakin."

A grin spread across Anakin's face, "Come on, old man. We've got another suicide mission to complete."

"Your the father, Anakin. I believe that officially makes you the old man."

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Boba Fett made their way across the planet following Boba's directions. They saw the shipyard. There were TIE fighters coming at them, shooting quickly. Anakin ordered the boy, "Duck, I want you to hide. And if we don't make it through this, I want you to make it to the Azure Angel Two, password is Podracer. I want you to set a course for Tattooine and find the Lars, they will get you where you need to be, Boba."

"Yes, sir," and the boy hid. Anakin used the Force to project lightning at the Tie fighters while Obi-Wan used the Force to knock the fighters into each other. While they were preoccupied Anakin used the Force to grasp the entire shipyard and bring it down.

"That will do, Anakin."

"Yes, Master, it will. Come along, Boba. We must return to Tattooine."

"What's Tattooine like? Is it filled with Force users?"

"Actually other than myself, Obi-Wan, and my padawan we have none force users there. There's a kid named Han Solo."

"Solo, huh? What a lonesome name."

"And his companion Chewbacca, he's a Wookiee."

"Well, well. That is interesting."

"Obi-Wan, would you like to pilot?"

"Absolutely. Blast, I hate flying," he stated after a moment. Anakin sat down at the pilot's chair.

"Why do you always complain about my flying if you hate it so much?" Obi-Wan grinned and shrugged.

"That way any mistake can be put on your shoulders."

"Funny."

"Why is it on every mission we've been on lately, we add someone to our crew. You do know don't you, Anakin, that the more passengers we add our crew the more likely it is that the Emperor will find us?"

"Yes, but by that time we will be ready for him. How long do you think it will be before he finds out?"

Obi-Wan laughed, "Even if we use false names, if a Jedi Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor lands with a dashing, vainglorious man at the controls, it doesn't matter what name he uses, people are going to think Anakin Skywalker."

"You may be right about that, old man. Say, what's vainglorious?"

"Vain, plus glorious. Go on, try to deny it padawan."

"I'd like to."

"I'm sure you would," Obi-Wan continued with a smirk. "So Boba, care to explain why you wanted to see all my parts separately?"

"You chased my father. I remember. Before he died."

"I never would have killed him, Boba. I would have brought him to justice. You see your father was hired and in turned hired someone else to dispose of Anakin's wife."

"Your wife?"

"Yes."

"I thought Jedi didn't have family."

"Anakin did, he had a mother, he has a wife, and children." Boba sat their quietly, that was making him reevaluate his opinion on Jedi.

"Maybe I'd have grown up a nice guy if a Jedi hadn't cut my dad's head off in front of me."

"It's not too late, Boba. Only you can choose what you will be."

"See that's what people don't like you Jedi, you are always so cryptic, why not just say what you mean?"

And the rest of the journey continued like that, Obi-Wan offering pearls of wisdom while Boba found ways to denounce the Jedi. He admired Anakin because he had met him before and he admired his piloting skills. He also admired the destruction Anakin talked little of. Very little, to Boba's frustration. This was the man who had similar experiences as he had, who had done what he wished to do. Yet, he spoke of those times with a deep sense of regret when Boba felt he should be proud.


	36. Chapter 36

Return to Tattooine

For the next six months, Anakin remained on Tattooine getting used to family life. The thought made him smile, he hadn't had a chance to get used to family life for a long time not since the Jedi had come for him. Life with Master Kenobi was never in one place, there had been missions to go on. And life with Padme had been hidden and secretive that had never had a chance to spend more than a few weeks together at most. Now he was a father. He was a Master. He was a General for the Rebellion and Cody, Rex, and Alpo kept feeding him information. He worried about the day the Emperor realized what they were up to and put them out of their misery. Anakin was training Galen Marek. The boy was rather strong in the Force and was progressing nicely. Better than Anakin himself, he thought. Galen actually liked meditating, a thing that until recently Anakin had detested. Three months after they had bought Boba home with them, he had disappeared, leaving a comm to contact him when the Big Fight Against the Empire took place. Anakin smiled wistfully, that child was so filled with anger, anger he could understand. He doubted that Boba Fett wouldn't kill Mace. There would be a confrontation there, he was sure of. Later, he had heard of a bounty hunter named Fett. Anakin decided not to worry about his fate. Every day the twins were getting older and stronger in the Force. Just today when Leia was crawling around she had gazed up at him, her alert brown eyes on his face, "Da-dee," she had cried out excitedly. "Da-dee," she had repeated falling on her diapered bottom and clapping her hands.

Luke Skywalker had been crawling near-by and not to be out done by his twin had used the Force to push Leia into their father's arms, gaining Anakin's attention as he repeated the words of his twin. "Da-dee. Da-dee. Le-a." Anakin had thrown back his head and laughed as he had picked his son up. They had grown up a lot in the last six months. Leia's hair was as dark as her mother's as were her eyes but she had his temper. Luke on the other hand, much to the predictions of Shaak Ti, had his own sandy blonde hair bleached by Tattooine's twin suns, and his own blue eyes. He suspected if they ever left Tattooine his hair would darken as his own had. Force please, let them leave Tattooine. He could not stand being here for all of eternity. The twins were able to levitate each other using the Force.

"Padme," he called, with both twins in his arms, "Are you happy here?" She smiled and took Leia from her father's arms who immediately began calling for her father.

"No! Da-dee, da-dee!" she squealed. Padme smiled gently and replaced Leia and grabbed Luke instead making room, so that she could kiss Anakin.

"My home is wherever you are, Ani, you know that."

"I know. I'll be glad when Galen gets old enough to come with us to destroy the Empire. Obi-Wan agrees with me, we need a sufficient distraction while I take on the Emperor. That day may be ten years away, Padme."

"I know, Anakin." Anakin kissed her cheek, and since Leia couldn't bare to be parted he went out to instruct his padawan.

"Master Skywalker?"

"Today, you will make your first lightsaber, we've finally got the parts." Anakin smiled at gave him the several dismantled parts he had gotten from Raxus Prime.

"Finally!" the lad stated excitedly.

"I'm very pleased of your progress, Galen. You take to meditation a lot better than I do. However, you still need practice with lightsaber dueling. I'm asking Jedi Knight, Ashoka to come from Kamino to spar with you."

"But Master-"

"We have had this argument before. You are not experienced enough to spar with either myself or Master Kenobi."

"Yes, Master." Anakin turned around and left. He smiled as he heard the familiar voice of Obi-Wan.

"You are wrong, Han. Even if you aren't Force sensitive you can in fact use a lightsaber."

"No way, old man. A blaster at your side beats one of your glowing sticks any day."

"It's called a lightsaber."

"Call it anything you like, old man, it's still a glowing stick to me." Anakin used the Force to open the door.

"Any progress?"

"Well, Solo, was defiantly an investment, Anakin. He is the best with a blaster, at least the best non-Jedi with a blaster."

"Why you old man-"

"Han, you'd lose. There's a reason Jedi have faster reflexes."

"So how are we doing with weapons?"

"Well, I just smuggled some in from Alderaan and Naboo."

"I thought they were peaceful."

"Well they are until you mention names like Amidala and Skywalker."

"Han, Padme is dead. The whole galaxy believes it. If the Emperor-"

"Look, I know Anakin but that means we are closer to this Revolution you seem to want so badly."

"There's one more thing I need."

"I need you to smuggle in a Jedi Knight. She's a Tortugan. Her name is Ashoka. She was my padawan."

"Sounds great. Better than blasting the old man to a thousand pieces. Chewie and I will leave in the morning. But not too early. He needs his beauty sleep." Chewie barked at that one. Anakin laughed.

"I think you are right on that one, Chewie." Obi-Wan looked at him puzzled, "Chewie says that Han doesn't like to get up too early."

"That's not it at all. I just think we should take our time and plan it, no sense getting started too early."

"Sure kid," Anakin replied. "Obi-Wan, do you think maybe you could talk to the Knight on Raxus Prime? The one with all those droids? If we could use them to help us take down the Empire..."

"You know as well as I do that they are only shiny replicas, and they were easy enough for you to dismantle."

"Well, not everyone is Tan Skywalker," Anakin stated with a smile. "I think in another ten years we will be ready."

"Long Live the Republic," Obi-Wan stated with a small smile.

"Long Live the Republic," Padme secondoned, with Luke in her arms.

"Long Live the Republic," Anakin agreed with his trademark smile on his face.

"Long Live the Republic," Viceroy Organa and Queen Beha stated from Alderaan.

"Long Live the Republic," Mon Mothma stated as well.


	37. Chapter 37

Five Years Later

"Uncle Ben, tell me a story about the Clone Wars?" Luke stated hurling himself on Obi-Wan's leg as Leia hurled herself on his other one.

"Well there was this one time on Christophsis, with your father of course. He had been Knighted not too long ago. He saved my life, and it sure took him long enough," he stated earning a giggle from Leia.

"That's Daddy for you," she stated although she always looked at Anakin adoringly.

"Anyway, there I was negotiating a surrender."

"I thought you never surrendered?" Luke asked.

"Well," Obi-Wan laughed and tugged on his beard as he began his story. "Yes, I did sit down and talk surrender terms with Loathsom, over a cup of tarine tea. He became most ungentlemanly when he realized it was his surrender we were talking about. Have these people no manners? He didn't even offer me a sweet-sand cookie."

"I love sweet-sand cookies," Leia stated. "Momma can't cook," she whispered, "But Three-pio can." Obi-Wan ruffled her hair, she didn't really care for his stories, they were told mostly for Luke.

"The Battle of Christophsis took place in 22BBY," he stated and Leia nodded her head as if filing away the facts to use later. They really were very intelligent children. Anakin had been right about them from the get go. Leia although like her mother in looks had her father's temperament and Luke was vice versa. There wasn't a day that he looked at Luke that he didn't see his old padawan staring back at him, except his temper seemed lacking.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin called in the house before the two of them launched themselves at him.

"Daddy,"

"Daddy," they called at the same time and Anakin swung them onto his arms.

"Well Princess Leia, Prince Luke, what do you think about learning to be a Jedi just like Daddy and Ob- Uncle Ben."

"That's what I always wanted! Can I get a glowing stick too?" Luke asked.

"I see you've been spending too much time with Han Solo," Anakin kidded. " How many times must I tell you this," he used the Force to grab it and turn it on, "is a lightsaber. Rule number one: Don't touch the glowy end," Anakin stated with his trademark smile.

"I hope you learned more than that from me, Anakin," came the voice of his old mentor.

"I'm sure in the next five years we will have our Republic back. I've fleshed out the plan. As luck would hold out Rex and Cody are still alive and I've recently had contact from Fett."

"Boba?"

"Yeah, the Empire is getting worried. He's actually doubled the amount for our heads and for our smuggling companion."

"And this is good news?"

"Absolutely," he set the twins down on their feet. "Rule number two, don't cut off your head with your own lightsaber. Rule Number Three: Jedi serve Justice."

"Daddy, whose Justice do the Jedi serve?" Anakin laughed at her.

"You've been talking politics with your mother again, haven't you, Leia?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Justice doesn't have a master. Justice breeds peace." '

"Mama says that too. She was arguing with another Senator, I think, about the Emperor's justice." Anakin shook his head, not really amused. "Rule Four: Your eyes can deceive you. Stretch out with your feeling use the Force," he stated in his best Obi-Wan impression. The twins looked at each other and both pressed their hand over their mouth to keep from giggling.

"Anakin, can you try to be serious. These are your children we are training after all. You have had two padawans to try and imitate me with."

"But it was funny, Uncle Ben," Leia stated. Uncle Ben, Obi-Wan thought fondly. That had started when they had started talking, Obi-Wan was quite a mouthful for Anakin's younglings. Somehow along the way he had become Ben and neither twin seemed inclined to change his name.

Han was leaning against the wall watching the two of them. "She's cute, isn't she Chewie? A little young, who am I fooling? There's no way The Anakin Skywalker and Senator Amidala would let me near her, I should just fling myself off the nearest rock." Chewie roared his disagreement. Han pasted a smile on his face, "Hey, Anakin. I've got word from Ashoka. She thinks she's got enough evidence against the Emperor now."

"Han, tell us about the Empire, Mama won't talk about it."

"Leia," came the warning voice from her father. "First we will practice meditation as your brother is doing. Once the Empire falls there will be plenty of time for flirting." Han Solo blushed from her ears to his toes.

"Sorry, Anakin. I'll be near Jabba's, he's got some smuggling jobs for me."

"Solo, I thought you were better than just some smuggler," Obi-Wan stated.

"Right, well, I've been smuggling for the Rebellion for years without getting caught. Might as well make some money on the side, old man."

"Anyway, as I was saying. Falling to the Dark Side is a great thing. However, there is no shame in falling to the Dark Side. There is shame however is not getting up, in not returning to the Light. Once, I fell to the Dark Side, and I don't want either of you to follow me there. But if you do fall, keep your love alive, keep who you are and what you believe in alive and there is always a way back."

"But thought Master Yoda Troll said Once you start down the path to the dark side, it will forever dominate your destiny."

"Luke, he was wrong."

"Yeah, Luke he was wrong. Would you just listen to Daddy? He's a Jedi Master, you know."

"Yeah, but Yoda Troll is a Grand Jedi Master and that outranks Daddy."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Luke, Leia. It's time to meditate," he stated a little crossly. Luke wasn't bad at meditating, Anakin was surprised to find out. It was Leia, whose thoughts kept drifting to other things. He could follow her thoughts easily enough. Swoop bikes, podracing, Han Solo, he was cute, What had Mama said about going into politics? She really did want to make a difference. Maybe she could get the Organa guy to sponsor her.. Anakin opened his eyes and used the Force to lift Leia off the ground. "Leia, you must clear your thoughts."

"I know, Daddy, it's just so hard."

"Quiet your mind, you must," he stated in a very Yoda-like statement. Luke opened his eyes.

"Daddy, the end is much closer than you think."

"What did you see?"

"The Fall of the Empire. Two years, Daddy. Or the space station will be operational."

"Two years, Luke, and I will face the Emperor."

"Were you really once his apprentice?"

"No, I was his slave. Again. But my family saved me. Han Solo especially reminded me who I was and who I didn't want to become."

"Me?" Han Solo's grin spread across his face. "Well, what do you know. All you Jedi, and it takes a Solo to retrieve the Chosen One from the Dark Side. How do you like that Chewie?" Chewie growled his agreement.


	38. Chapter 38

A Day in the Life of Han Solo

Han Solo lived with the Jedi and his companion Chewbacca, whom he affectionally called Chewie. Only he and Anakin Skywalker understood what Chewie said and that made him feel like they had a secret. It seemed Anakin attracted companions although it was mostly Jedi. Since knowing him he had picked up a boy who had become a bounty hunter, Boba Fett. He remembered meeting Fett.

"Hello, I'm Boba, Boba Fett, the Last Mandalorian."

"Han Solo, best pilot in the galaxy," Han had replied easily. He could tell this kid, who was so close to his own age was not one of the cooky Jedi.

"I'll remember the name, never know when there might be a bounty on your head." The smile forming on Han's face had immediately dropped.

"Not funny." Boba had shrugged.

"My father was the greatest bounty hunter that ever lived."

"Go ahead and try it, Fett, and you'll have to get through him first." Chewie had growled his agreement.

"Look, Solo, I've got no problem with you. Skywalker had recommended you, so you must be okay. If you ever aren't I'll let you know. Death is the only thing in life that is fair."

"Yeah, well, I'm also the best with the blaster around these parts."

"That's not saying much."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the family."

"What on Tattooine is that noise?" Boba had stated. Han had grinned.

"That's her highness, in a moment the Prince will add his screams to hers. She's hungry, you know?"

"Who?"

"Leia and Luke Skywalker. Anakin's kids."

"Those screams came from babies," he had asked incredously.

"Yeah, they are Skywalkers. Padme, we have a guest," he added, louder. She had come out with both children in her arms.

"Apparently, they know their father is home," she had stated with a smile. "Hello," she stated handing Leia to Han, "Would you mind holding her while I warm up a bottle?"

"No problem, Padme," he took Leia in the crook of his arm, helping Padme as she thrust out a hand to Boba.

"Hello, I'm Padme Skywalker."

"Boba Fett, my father, he tried to kill you?"

"Who was your father, Boba?"

"Jango Fett, mam."

"Yes, that was oh-before the beginning of the Clone Wars." She used the Force to get the bottle closer and then she looked down at Luke who was reaching for it with the Force himself. "Greedy aren't you? " he giggled. "Here ya go, Luke. Boba, these are my children, Luke and Leia. Welcome to our home," she stated with a smile.

"Thank you for having me, mam."

"Please, call me Padme," she stated, and because she couldn't help herself she hugged him. "I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sorry about your father."

"Even though he wanted you dead?"

"Yes, I am," she stated softly, and he relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy the hug.

"Your husband's a Jedi?"

"You could say that."

"I'm um, just going to go find him," he stated, suddenly very unconfortable. Han handed Leia back to her mother.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, Padme. It seems he keeps finding people and bringing him here, Anakin that is. You don't think it will alert the Emperor do you?"

"I hope not. Besides, he's not Force sensitive. It should be fine."

"You don't think, do you, Padme, that he will seek out the Emperor?"

She drew her lips together and studied Fett's retreating form, "No, I don't. He never had a mother, Han."

"Well, neither did I, I'm not so bad, am I?"

"No, but now you've got me, and Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Chewie. That's more than a handful of protectiors, Han? He's got no one, and I have a feeling he aims to keep it that way." Han shook his head, Fett was sure an odd one, and he doubted he had seen the last of them. Padme was a good mother, both as mother figures to him and Galen and as a mother to her twins. Han shook his head his thought returning to the present. Galen was pestering him. Galen was now ten, he was thirteen, Boba was fifteen, and the twins were five.

"Han, would you like to practice?"

"Practice?"

"Yeah, you can shoot a few blasts at me and we'll see if I can deflect them with my lightsaber without hitting you." Han frowned, this kid was no Anakin Skywalker. What if he did hit him? That idea didn't appeal to him as much as if it had been the old man or Anakin. He wondered if he ever called Obi-Wan by his name. The twins called him Uncle Ben and Galen called him Master Kenobi, Han, Han just thought of him as an old man. He guessed he was lucky to have the Jedi on his side. No ever picked a fight with him, and Anakin and the Old Man had insisted he go to school here on Tattooine. Sometimes he wondered if they only kept him around to dim whatever force presence was on this planet because of all the Jedi.

"Actually, kid, I gotta bolt. Chewie and I are going to pick up the Knight, Ashoka somebody. See ya." The kid's face dropped. Han chucked, he didn't think he had ever called Galen by his name. The more time that went by the more nicknames he had come up with. It had been he who had first called Yoda, the Troll. It was where the Skywalker twins had gotten calling him Yoda Troll from. Usually he called the twins nicknames too. Leia was usually Her Highness, and Luke, Han smiled, thinking of Luke's reaction to 'Farm Boy.' He had never seen him lose his temper before, it had been quite funny. Actually, Anakin and Chewie were the only ones he called by their names on a regualar basis. Most of the time, he even called Padme, 'The Senator' or 'The Queen' Once he even called her Naboo, as if her planet were her name. He had even seen the Headdress Lady(Shaak Ti) who doted on the twins. She was currently teaching the surviving younglings on Fulucia. He smiled at Chewie who settled into the co-pilot's seat. "Bet your glad to be getting off this rock!" Chewie growled his agreement and then added a comment. "Yeah, I'll miss the Skywalkers' too. They've become family to me too." Two weeks later Han had arrived on Kamino. "Hello, Tan We, Han Solo, and this is my co-pilot Chewie."

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Solo."

"Fett?" Han asked reconizing the voice. The green helmet came off and Boba ran a hand through his hair.

"I wonder if you realize how valuable you are to the Empire, Solo?" Chewie moved protectively in front of his companion.

"Look, Fett, we've just come for the Tortugan."

"I know. Actually, I'm coming back with you. I've got some buisness with Jabba."

"No problem, we've actually got plenty of room."

"I hear Jabba's offered you a job through Kessel."

"Yeah, he did."

"So, you going to do it?"

"As soon as I can get a new ship. My friend Calarisson is a known gambler and he's got a ship."

"You want me to take him out, Solo."

"Dude, do you not get the meaning of friend."

"Not really. Never really had many of those."

"You know The Senator and Anakin would let you stay if you wanted."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the Old Man is a little set in his ways but he dotes on Her Highness and Farm Boy."

"What's with the nicknames, Solo."

"Part of being a family, Fett. Soon as we get back, I'm heading to Bespin. Hang around, keep an eye on the kids."

"I'll consider it. Here, she is now. Ashoka, looks like our lift back to Tattooine is here?"

"Thank you, Fett. And you, Solo. My, how you've grown since I saw you last."

"Thank you, Tortugan."

"I AM a Jedi Knight," she stated. Han shrugged.

"Let's go, the sooner we leave, the sooner we won't have to worry about the Empire. You ARE a fugitive," he shot back at her.


	39. Chapter 39

Insidious Plan

After the Destruction of the Shipyard on Raxus Prime, Sidious had known that Skywalker was very much alive. The audacity of just marching into a shipyard and destroying it was pure Skywalker. He too, had felt the light throughout the shadows of the Force and knew that Vader had been truely banished. Sidious mourned Vader's death. What potential Vader had had! If Vader was truely gone then he needed another apprentice. This was most disturbing and a develpment that he had not forseen. Nevertheless, the Sith must continue. Sidious and his Red guards traveled to Raxus Prime, which was said to be the galaxy's junkyard, to the very particular currents in the Force caused by Dark Side energy, the same way he had found Tyrannus or Dooku as he was called at the time.

He found Master Windu and some Knight sparring, dark energy swirling around them both. As Sidious watched Masce's violet lightsaber came deathly close to the Knight's neck. Sidious started clapping, "Bravo, Master Windu. Bravo."

"You? You Sithscum. What are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm a Sith Lord, hardly Sithscum. I am the Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Imagine my surprise when I was meditating in my personal chambers and felt a surge of dark energy. So, I came to discover the Source. Imagine my surprise that it led me to you, Master Windu. Vapaad again?"

"Yes, I was showing Knight Paratus how dangerous Vapaad can be. If you'd like I could give you a personal demonstration."

"That won't be necessary, Mace. Mind if I call you Mace? Since my former apprentice is missing having destroyed his predecessor I am searching for a new apprentice."

"I will never join you."

"No, no of course not. I wouldn't dream of it, Mace."

"You destroyed the Republic. You destroyed the Jedi."

"Not alone, I didn't," Sidious smiled as he took in the tightness of the Jedi's expression. "May I?" Sidious asked, motioning to Mace's lightsaber.

"So you can destroy me with my own lightsaber?"

"Of course not, Mace, I merely wanted to admire your craftsmanship. Surely, an accomplished Jedi wouldn't need to fear my handling his weapon. If everything I've heard is true there is no relationship quite like a Jedi to his lightsaber." Against his will, Mace handed the lightsaber to the Sith. "Truely a fasinating weapon. The power crystal, for example, is truly unique, like none I've ever seen before. It's violet color hue composed of both blue, the color of a Jedi guardian and red, the color of the Sith. Very unusual, indeed. Makes one wonder about the wielder of such a weapon." Mace used the Force to return the weapon to his grasp.

"I will destroy you. Your reign of terror is over."

"Come on, Mace, now have I terrorized you at all during this meeting, or during our friendship."

"Jedi and Sith are not friends."

"Haven't been friends, in the past. How is your hand, by the way? It does seem that my misguided apprentice has an affinity toward the loss of Jedi limbs. Why just think, Mace, with all the loss limbs, we could build our own Jedi."

"I am not amused, my Lord."

"Actually, I prefer your highness. What I am offering you is bigger than Sith or Jedi. What I'm offering is a chance to work with me to undo the damage that Skywalker wrought. I need your help. It was he who took the misguided troops, troops under his command, troops that had been under his command for quite some time and marched upon your Temple. I wanted a peaceful coexistence in which Sith and Jedi could coexist, he was having none of that. Sadly, I am no match for the Chosen One. Skywalker was adamant, he believed the Jedi were keeping things from him. I reminded him of the marriage he was keeping from his Jedi comrades but he was adamant. He was convinced that the Jedi must be sacrificed so that Senator Amidala would live."

"That Sithscum. Skywalker will suffer for his treachery."

"I agree. Skywalker should be made to suffer. He threatened to add my life to the death count if I didn't make it legal. Join me, Mace and we will restore the Republic and bring Skywalker to justice. Will you join me?"

"Yes. Yes, I will."

"Good. Good. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Malice." Sidious smiled and motioned to Knight Paratus to follow as well. Darth Malice's lips twisted into a hateful sneer, as Sidious asked about his wife. "She is alive?"

"Yes. And now he's got a parsel of brats."

"Interesting. Very interesting. I suspect there are Imperial Troops leaking information. I need you to filter them out for me so we can put an end to the pitiful Rebellion."

"It will be done, my lord."

"Good."


	40. Chapter 40

Jedi Training

"Leia," Obi-Wan asked, "What is our purpose as a Jedi?"

Leia smiled as she stood up straight and answered with a glimmer of mischief in her dark brown eyes. "Well...to keep the Force in balance and to help people stay in balance with the Force. To detect wrongs and make them right. To serve as attractive models for brown tunics and an attractive line of boots."

"Let's go back one, Leia."

"What?"

"Models Leia? Really, the Jedi are all but extinct and you want to serve as models."

"Well, the way I figure it, what better way to bring the Jedi Order back than putting a good commercial on the HoloNews. Then we would have more Jedi."

"Leia's right," Luke piped up, "It's certainly better than 'There can only be two.'" The two of them giggled before noticing Obi-Wan stare.

"We're really sorry, Uncle Ben."

"Yeah, Ben. Can we stop the trivia and do something fun?"

"And just what would you like to do Luke?"

"I wanna drive a speeder."

"Don't you think you are a little too young?"

"No."

"Well, let me rephrase that I think you are a little too young. Force, I think your father is too young."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because he's reckless, little one. Let's try some levitating excersizes," he instructed. The twins took no time at all in mastering the levitation. Anakin and Padme stood off to the side watching the twins.

"You know I look at Luke and I see nine year old Ani all over again."

"Padme, Luke is five not nine."

"You know what I mean. He's good isn't he?"

"Yes, he is Padme. I trust Obi-Wan with them. Soon, Padme, I'm going to face the Emperor. I don't know if I'll come back."

"What are you saying, Ani? That you would join the dark side?"

"No, Padme. I'm not afraid of that right now. What I'm afraid of is not coming back to you and the twins. I've never been afraid of my own life before. Even during the Clone Wars, I knew I would return to you. Now, though, I'm not so sure. I never asked to be the Chosen One, to be the one to end all this. I just don't want them growing up without me, but even if I don't return you must allow Obi-Wan to train them."

"I will, Ani. Just do what you do best. Don't worry about us."

"And you won't worry about me?"

"I can't promise that." Anakin felt a tremor in the Force and smiled. Ashoka was back. He went to get Galen. "Padawan Galen."

"Yes, Master Skywalker?"

"How has the lightsaber come along."

"Fine, Master."

"Are you ready for a match?"

"Finally." And in a matter of moments Ashoka joined them after landing. She bowed her head respectively, "Master."

"Ashoka," he took her into his arms and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you. How was your mission?"

"A complete success. We have the evidence we need, Master. Actually, it was Boba who was able to lead me to it. He remembers a lot more about his father's bounties than he ever led on. He even met Count Dooku under the name of Tyrannus. We now have the documents to back it up, and Palaptine's connection to the whole thing."

"Exellent. Ashoka, you have met my new apprentice Galen. I want your help with his training."

"Skyguy, this is like being back at the Temple training."

"Ashoka," he stated in a low warning.

"Fine. What do you need?"

"I need you to spar with the Padawan."

"Of course, Master."


	41. Chapter 41

Han's Departure

Anakin watched as Ashoka sparred with Galen. The kid was actually good, but then again he had never been able to break her from the backwards grip on her lightsaber. Still, Ashoka had survived against General Grevious while he had rescued Artoo. He laughed out loud when Galen disarmed Ashoka.

"Rematch," she stated. Anakin left them after that going to find Han.

"I'm glad you brought Ashoka here. I have another mission for you."

"Sorry Anakin, but I have a mission of my own."

"Some work for Jabba? You know Han that Jabba is dangerous."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to get my own ship. I'm going to Nar Shadaa."

"Good luck then, Han."

"Luck, ha! There's no such thing as luck. I make my own luck."

"I'm afraid you've been hanging around Jedi too long," Anakin said with a smile as he went to pack his own things.

Han Solo smiled as he watched Anakin depart. "Chewie!" he screamed and heard the return growl. "Get our things together. We're going to Nar Shadaa, and I'll need you to fly this ship back when I win my own." He found the twins and smiled at them. "Luke, take care of everyone for me. I'll be back as soon as a can."

"But I want to go!" Luke pouted sticking out his lower lip and his voice took on a shrill whine.

"Someday Luke, but your parents would kill me if I took you where I'm going," he stated careful not to reveal his destination. He was never to tell the twins his destination.

"I could be your partner. I could help you, Han, really I could!"

"You are always leaving!" Leia added.

"Look, Princess, I've got to have something of my own in the galaxy. Your family's been great. They've always been great but I'm a Solo not a Skywalker."

"So," she shrugged, "Uncle Ben isn't either, and neither is Galen but he's still here."

"Look, your worshipness, I'm not a Jedi, I don't feel your all powerful Force, and this is just something I have to do."

"Fine!" she yelled taking off for the house.

"Take care of your sister for me," Han told Luke as Chewie growled having their possessions ready. "I'll see you soon."

"Later Han." Luke watched him go and sighed, he hated being stuck on this planet. He wanted to leave just like Han, Chewie, Daddy, and Uncle Ben got to. Force, even Boba Fett stopped im for a visit once in a while. He sighed and went to find his sister. She was lying on the bed in their room face-down crying. "What's wrong Lelia?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me."

"Shows how much you know."

"Look sis, if it's Han."

"What do I care about the scruffy looking nerf-herder?"

"Han's like family, Leia."

"Your so stupid, Luke."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Quiet," came a soft voice from the doorway, the twins turned to see their mother there.

"He started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"I don't care who started it, what I want to know is what's going on."

"Well..Mom."

"Nothing, Mom," Leia cut in, glaring at her brother. Uncle Ben then showed up.

"Is everything okay?"

"No," Luke stated.

"Yes," Leia corrected him.

"What's wrong, Obi-Wan?" Padme asked.

"Well, I felt a disturbance in the Force and I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"You are looking at that disturbance," Padme stated with a wry smile.

"The twins?"

"None other." Used to this Obi-Wan smiled easily.

"So which one do you want to talk to?" It was pointless to ask them a question while they were together; they were as headstrong as their parents ever had been.

"I'll talk to Luke," Padme stated with a smile.

"Wimp," Obi-Wan teased. Anakin soon appeared with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"What's going on in here?" he asked looking from their children to the grown ups.

"It appears the twins were fighting again and have accessed the Force without meaning to."

"We are going to have to work on controlling that, if Palpatine were to find out.." Anakin trailed off rubbing here eyes as if he were pained by a huge migraine. Obi-Wan frowned, he knew that look.

"Bad dreams?"

"Terrible."

"How bad?" Padme asked.

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother."

"And?"

"Not here, Padme."

"Okay, first off I will deal with the two of you and if either of you fight while we are trying to find out what's going on I will put you in force binders for two solid weeks!" she stated worry making her tense. The twins didn't speak as they followed their mother. Once they were out of the room, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's to talk about, Obi-Wan, dreams pass in time."

"Anakin, I really am sorry about your mother. If I could go back..."

"I know, Obi-Wan, and I no longer blame you for that besides after what almost happened on Mustafar."

"Anakin, if I had only listened to you about your mother perhaps you would have confided in me."

"I almost did, but then Palpatine called me to that special meeting, the one that didn't go through the right channels."

"Oh yes. Well, tell me about this dream."

"It was about the twins. He got them, Obi-Wan, and I can't let that happen. Mace took the twins to him."

"Master Windu.....I wonder. I don't believe any of the Jedi have heard from him in awhile."

"I don't care about that. What I do care about it protecting them at all costs."

"Anakin, I will protect them with my life."

"I know. That is why I am leaving. I'm going to end this once and for all."

"Will you at least let me contact the other Jedi Masters?"

"Fine, if you are going to do that then you'll have to do it from the _Twilight." _

"Alright. Give me ten standard minutes and we'll leave."

"Afirmative," Anakin stated as he went to find his wife and children. "Padme, take good care of yourself."

"Don't I always?"

"No," he stated and they both laughed. She pressed his warm, moist lips to his and everything faded away and just for a moment he could believe that everything would turn out alright.


	42. Chapter 42

Crash Landing

Anakin Skywalker, and his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi came out of hyperspace so that the Empire would not expect them, around the planet Aridus. Unfortunately for them it appeared the Imperials had been waiting for them. They fired on them immediately and even Anakin's superior flying skills couldn't save them from the crash landing.

"We're coming in too hot," Anakin submissed.

"Steady, Anakin. We're going to make it."

"No, we're not," Anakin frowned trying, to level the plane. Once it was close enough he used the Force and tossed Obi-Wan out before he blacked out. Obi-Wan frowned. What in blazes was he doing outside the ship? Where was the _Twilight_? Where was Anakin? Obi-Wan got up and shook his head to clear it.

"Anakin!" he screamed, there was no answer. The only thing that greeted him was silence. What had happened to Anakin? He remembered the battle only too well. The Imperials would be looking for Anakin and he couldn't let them find him.

"You there, who are you?" he heard and turned to face the voice. Obi-Wan found himself face to face with a human male with long brown hair, approximately one point eight meters tall. He briefly considered using a mind trick on him but nixed the idea. Maybe this man could help him, could help him find Anakin and a way off this planet.

"My name is Ben Kenobi, I'm a smuggler."

"We don't want you here."

"Believe me, I don't want to be here. I was attacked by Imperials."

"You won't bring the Imperials to Aridus, I assure you."

"I have no intention of doing so. It appears I was thrown from my ship and both my ship and my pilot are missing."

"You don't say. I was up in the tower when a ship came by. Took off most of the tower too."

"Can you take me too it."

"I could. What are you going to do for me?"

"Pardon?"

"I said what's in it for me? The local chubbits here are harmless, I want to see them left alone. I want the Empire to leave them alone. They way I see it, I contact a few stormtroopers and give you away in exchange they would leave Aridus alone."

"Or you could go with Option Two."

"Which is?"

"I am friends with a Jedi, once peace is restored to the galaxy, we will leave Aridus to however you see fit."

"Alright. Perhaps. Look, I'll help you find the pilot. I make no promises from there."

"Deal."

"My name is Wrenga Jixton, but you can call me Jix." Wrenga Jixton led Obi-Wan Kenobi to a battered _ Twilight_. It was broken in three places. He wondered if even Anakin could fix it. He felt through the Force for Anakin's presence. He saw Anakin mechanical hand from beneath the rubble that had been the _Twilight_. The black glove that Anakin usually wore had lots of cuts in it so that Obi-Wan could see the gold of his hand, and there were fingers that were now missing, or broken.

"Oh, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered as he sat down and closed his eyes concentrating on the wreckage around Anakin and using the Force he pulled Anakin free. Obi-Wan took a deep breathe and stood a little shakily after expelling so much Force energy. Anakin's eyes were closed, and he looked severely beat up. Obi-Wan with the help of Jix picked up Anakin and carried him to the tower.

"I'll go see if any of the locals have any medics."

"Bacta would be great Jix."

"Yes, sir."

Anakin moaned in his sleep, "Obi-Wan."

"It's alright, Padawan, I'm here." Anakin moans soon quieted as Obi-Wan sat by his side running his fingers through his hair. "Rest, now, Padawan. We just have to hope our luck holds and we escape the notice of the Empire." He couldn't imagine what would happen if the Emperor were to get his hands on Anakin now. He would die before he let that happen. He had to contact Padme and let her know what happened. Then, he frowned reconsidering. Knowing Padme as he did she was liable to pack up herself and the kids and get themselves captured. That was the last thing he needed. Maybe it would be better if he contacted Chewbacca and Han Solo at Nar Shadaa. He did hope that Solo had won himself a ship especially since the _Twilight_ would have to be retired.


	43. Chapter 43

Nar Shadaa

Chewie and Han Solo landed on Nar Shadaa without a hitch. "Sure beats Tattooine, eh, Chewie?" Han asked his companion. "I knew that," he stated with a lopsided smile when Chewie informed him it was called the Smuggler's Moon. "Did too, why do you think I'm here." He listened to Chewie. "I'm not going to lose not this time." He smirked at Chewie's response, "I know I said that the last time, but this time's different I can feel it in my bones." He laughed at Chewie's response. "No, I don't think I'm a Jedi. Come on, Chewie, let's find Lando." He and Chewie went into the cantina and quickly found the older space pilot.

"Han, long time no see."

"Same to you, Lando."

"Oh, Chewie, how is this scoundrel treating you?" Chewie growled. "What did he say?"

"Just wonderful, Lando," Han stated with a smile as Chewie growled again.

"Yeah, right. Come on, I have some friends I'd like to introduce you to. Chewie's going to have to wait outside. Can't have him making all our paying customers nervous can we?"

"Chewie, stay with the ship." He listened to Chewie's growls. "I don't care, someone has to guard Skywalkers ship." Han looked at Chewie's receding form.

"Solo, this here is Cix Trouvee, Salla Zend, and Osonna Whett, you'll like them, they have deep pockets." Han Solo couldn't help but laugh as he shook their hand.

"Han Solo, best sabaac player and pilot in four star systems," he stated with a twinkle in his eye.

"You will have to prove it," Salla Zend stated with a smile of her own. Soon, the game of Sabaac began and hours later it was between Han and Lando.

"You still in?"

"Yeah, I am," Han put in the last of his money and prayed to the Force to help him out. Lando put in deeds.

"To any ship in my shipyard."

"That's fair."

"More than fair, however you won't win that."

"Lay them down, flyboy," Han stated and watched as a smile lit up his face and he laid them down. He had won! Han Solo had won! He now had a ship of his very own, or would as soon as he picked one out and he had won the pot! As Anakin would say the Force was with him. He greedily began stuffing the money into a bag he had bought for that purpose. "I'd like to see my ship now, Lando."

"No drinks to celebrate?"

"I've been drinking all night, I want to see my ship."

"How about a dance from a Twi'lek?"

"No, thanks. I just want my ship."

"Sure thing. Right this way."

"You said any pick, right?"

"Of course, buddy."

"I'll take the Falcon."

"The Millennium Falcon. You can't have her."

"Come on, friend. Any ship on your lot. She's on your lot."

"But she's not a cruise ship."

"Lift her hood. I never take anything without seeing what she's made of." Lando did as he was asked and Han started thinking, yes, his relationship to the Jedi had prepared him for times like this even if he couldn't do the hand wavy thing that made people sit up and do what you said, or forget you were there. "She'll do. Now, Lando you did say any ship on your lot, and we are standing on your lot. Don't make me have to get the authorities involved."

"You make me regret saving your skin."

"I'm wounded, Lando, really," Han stated a hand clutched to his heart before a grin lit up his face. She was all his. He climbed aboard and began checking her out. "Does she have her papers?" he called.

"Yeah, you'll find them in there."

"Well, go on and sign them," Han called and Lando came aboard. He signed the papers and sighed.

"You know, that ship's saved my life quite a few times. She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy!"

"I'm touched, but don't ever call my ship a hunk of junk," with that Lando left and Han Solo took the controls as he went to find Chewbacca.


	44. Chapter 44

Padme's Plans

While Anakin and Obi-Wan were crashlanding on the world of Aridus and Chewie and Han Solo were winning a ship on the world of Nar Shadaa, Padme was left with their twins, Galen Merek, and Ashoka, along with bounty hunter: Boba Fett. While the twins were learning from Galen and Ashoka, Boba sat down and spoke to her.

"You know, Mrs. Skywalker, there is a bounty on the head of Han Solo."

"Han?"

"Yeah, it was posted about one standard month ago. When the Empire found out what transpired on Kassyyk. Look, before you and your husband arrived the Wookiees were slaves of the Empire. Han Solo, he had crashed landed their and in doing so he had taken out the power generator to their collars. That's how they were freed. That's the reason your husband was sent there."

"Ani? He knew about this."

"I'm not sure. I do have many contacts in the Empire. Since I look just like most of the Clones, it's easy enough to get into one of those uniforms and get the information, security clearances that I need. It could be that he just knew that there was an uprising in the Empire and was sent to end it."

"He told you about his time....under the Empire."

"Yeah. He did. I'm his go to to get information to Rex and Cody."

"I want to be the one to annihilate your Master Windu."

"You don't stand a chance."

"Ma'am I have trained for this every since I say that Jedi behead my father right in front of me."

"He's turned to the Dark Side."

"Dark Side, Light Side, I don't see the difference. Look, I'll be straight with you, I admire your husband, he's one hell of a pilot. He's saved me from those Jedi on Rexus Prime, and I've got quite a few advantages to balance the Force powers they have. I've been around here and watched all the Jedi here that I have figured out how to balance it all."

"Did you know that Anakin wanted to free the slaves?"

"It's a noble idea. What you don't seem to understand is that the clones; my brothers, are as much a slave as the slaves here. We were cloned for one reason, for the Emperor's personal vendetta. We have no say in the matter. I want them to be able to make our own choices."

"It will be done, Boba."

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep."

"I don't."

"You sure are weird for a former Senator."

"I am NOT Palpatine."

"Never said you were. There is also a bounty on your husband. I've never heard of a bounty so high. Your husband is at risk. The Empire wants him at any cost. What I could do is bring in Han Solo and then we could begin to take down the Emperor. I could get me a high ranking trooper armor and they would follow me, leaving your Jedi to take down the Emperor. There are many planets who like the New Order, who like not having to worry and knowing they will be taking care of. Of course, if you've noticed it's all anti-alien."

"Yes, I have. I've spoken to Bail Organa about this on numerous occasions."

"Well, I best be off."

"Boba, May the Force be with you." He shrugged it off and he left. Padme smiled as she went to seek out Ashoka. "Ashoka, I need you to watch the twins and Galen for me. If I'm not back in one standard day, then send a search party after me."

"What are you doing, Padme."

"I'm going to Jabba's palace."

"Why do I have the feeling Master Anakin isn't the only one with hair brained ideas?" Padme said nothing as she put on a white outfit reminiscent of what she had worn on Genosis and grabbed the matching cape she hadn't worn then, it covered her face, just in case of a sandstorm and she headed to Jabba's Palace."


	45. Chapter 45

At Jabba's Palace

Padme set off with only See Three-pio for company. She had a blaster hidden in one of her boots and a lightsaber clipped to her belt. She wasn't going in unprepared. She had once formed a treaty with Jabba the Hutt for the Republic. The Republic was all but dead so the treaty was non-effective. Plus, the treaty was only signed with the return of Jabba the Hutt's only son, Rotta. Jabba's uncle Zira had been working with Count Dooku to kidnap the young Huttlet. Padme doubted that she would get the treaty she wanted particully since her husband had been buying off the slaves and setting them free.

"Mistress Padme, we really should turn back. Why the things I've heard about Jabba the Hutt would make Artoo short-circuit."

"You don't give Artoo enough credit, Three-pio. Besides, we are going. I may need you to translate. Zira is the only Hutt I've ever known to speak Basic."

"Yes, Mistress Padme. Are you sure there isn't a sandstorm in the distance. I calculate..."

"Three-pio, we're here." Padme knocked loudly and watched as an eye put its socket into the peephole and looked at her. "I am Se-Padme Skywalker. I request an audience with the Mighty Jabba the Hutt."

"I don't think they're going to let us in. Come on let's go."

"No. Look the door's opening." Three-pio saw that the door was in fact opening. He sighed and escorted Mistress Padme inside. Padme stood in front of the Mighty Jabba taking note of the slave girl that was chained to his side. The girl at his side was a young Twi'lik, no more than fourteen standard years old, her skin green. She was dancing as the soft music played when Padme entered. She was addressed by a blue Twi'lik who introduced himself a s Bib Fortuna.

"The Mighty and Powerful Jabba the Hutt bids you welcome to his palace." Padme resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Jabba's conceit.

"Tell Jabba that I am gracious for his presence and wish to discuss the treaty that was made with the Republic."

"The All powerful and mighty Jabba the Hutt says he has honered that treaty. When the Republic became the Empire, he honors the Empire."

"But the Empire does not honor him. The Empire is Anti-Alien. I implore him to reconsider, the Rebel Alliance needs his support."

"Not Agreed. Are you not the deceased Senator Amidala?"

"Of course not. Now, I must be on my way."

"Jabba thinks not."

"You can't mean to keep me here. That would be an act of treason."

"Jabba begs to differ. He would enjoy your continued presence." Padme became nervous as his guards surrounded her.

"I have powerful friends." She heard Jabba's sick laughter and remember that she had been removed of her weapons upon arrival. She reached down into her boot and took out her spare blaster.

"I think not." She fired her blaster and was immidatly restrained from those behind her. The next thing she knew she was outfitted in a skimpy silver bikini type outfit, her breasts all but visible to anyone who dared to look, her hair had been arranged around her shoulders and she had been shoved into five inch heels. She frowned as she was chained to Jabba and he reached his long tongue to the side of her face. She spit on him and was rewarded with a huge slap she slipped from the impact and hit her head on something and all went black.


	46. Chapter 46

Sometimes it's not the big things that count, it's the little things. And Obi-Wan knew as he watched the boy he had raised flutter his eyes and open them, for the first time in weeks he sighed in relief. He let his lips fall into a characteristic smirk as he raised one eyebrow. "We were beginning to wonder if you ever going to join the world of the living?"

"Obi-Wan?" he rasped, followed by a fit of coughs that instantly brought Obi-Wan closer to his side.

"Anakin, what is it?"

"Padme?"

"I'm sure she's fine. I need you to close your eyes, I'm going to put you into a healing trance."

"No. Obi-Wan, you must find Padme."

"You aren't going to do them any good in the shape you are in, besides Ashoka is there with Padme and the twins." Anakin nodded, and at last closed his eyes.

Jix entered with a round of kotto, and Obi-Wan didn't ask where he had gotten it as he gently laid it on his friend's temples. "If you are ready sir, I've got an open transmission for you."

"Thanks, Jix."

"You know this is a remote planet but I'm not stupid, General Kenobi. Your pilot is General Skywalker. Truthfully, if anyone else had been flying my guess is you would both be dead."

"I'm sure you are right about that, Jix. So what now? Do you turn us in."

"I would but you two are heroes, and I have no love for the Empire, I would hate for the Empire to get its hands on the only hope the non-humans have. You keep your end of the bargain, Jedi, and I'll offer mine fir yours, do we have an accord?"

"Absolutly. I'll see to that transmission now. Keep an eye on Anakin, he can be hot tempered, to put it mildly."

"Han Solo, here."

"I've never been so glad to hear your voice, Solo."

"How's Skywalker?"

"He's been better. The situation is this: We are stranded on Aridus, our ship crashed."

"No kidding? Skywalker crashed a ship."

"You haven't been with him long enough to know that most of his landings are crash-landings. Anakin...saved my life, he saved most of the ship. Unfortuatly, he was lost under the rubble and some of it had to be destroyed to get him out. There were Imperials that caught us in space."

"No need to say any more, Chewie and I are on the way."

"Han, please, don't say anything to Padme."

"Of course, old man. I'll leave Naboo in the dark. She's watching over the twins anyway, hate for her to bring them into this."

"Thanks, Han. How soon can you be here?"

"Two standard hours."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Just be sure to pay up, old man." Han ended the transmission with a laugh as he set off for Aridus.


	47. Chapter 47

Darth Malice

Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Malice, fourth apprentice to Darth Sidious, had found their location. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi kept being a thorn in his side. The Dark Lord flexed his mechanical hand, mechanical from the wrist down thanks to Anakin's lightsaber. He grimaced as he landed on Tattooine. Darth Sidious wanted the Skywalker brats and although his first thought would by to take a lightsaber to each one of their heads but his master had told him that turning them against their father, turning the twins to their side would be much sweeter. He smiled darkly, at the thought of the Skywalker twins battling their father to the death. Yes, Sidious was right, revenge would be much sweeter and they would be untainted by the light. He doubted Skywalker and Kenobi had had much time to teach them enough. He followed the pull of the Force until he faced two twin homes. One for Kenobi and the other was Skywalkers. He didn't sense either presence. Fools. They had left the twins unprotected. As he was about to enter he heard a familiar voice.

"Master Windu," he allowed a smile to adorn his face.

"Hello Padawan Tano."

"It's actually, Knight Tano now. Please, Master Windu, call me Ashoka."

"Very well."

"What happened to your arm? You know Master Skywalker's was cut off in a battle with a Sith, is that what happened to yours?"

"I am here at the request of the Jedi Council to see the Skywalker twins."

"Of course, Master Windu. They are just now training with Master Skywalker's new padawan, Galen."

"Lead the way."

"Luke, Leia," she called out and they flashed her bright smiles. "This is Master Windu of the Jedi Council."

"How's Master Yoda Troll?" Luke asked. Ashoka turned a glare onto him.

"Ashoka, where's my mommy?" Leia asked, "And my daddy?"

"Your mother is negotiating with Jabba the Hutt and your father is with Uncle Obi."

"I think we should go find Momma," Luke added. "I think she's in trouble."

"Alright then, tell you what, I'll go look for her if it will make you feel better."

"Thanks, Auntie Ashoka," Luke stated with a smile.

"Master Windu, you may help yourself to any refreshments. I'll going to find Padme."

"Go ahead," he stated as he watched his depart. One less person in his way and he really didn't want Ashoka to get hurt. He was stuck on the fact that Obi-Wan and Ashoka were Uncle and Auntie. He smiled at Galen. "Obi-Wan and Anakin have been injured in battle," he lied, easily, "I am needing to bring the three of you with me to help."

"I don't know," Galen stated softly, "Master Skywalker ordered me to stay here and watch the twins."

"Don't you want to help your daddy?" he asked appealing to the twins.

"Yeah, I can help Daddy, Luke, that's what we've been training for."

"But Daddy's never let us go before," Luke stated slowly.

"He trusts us, Luke, you poodoo. He needs us, you know he said that we can help him defeat the evil ole Emperor."

"Come along, children."

"Let me grab some things," Luke stated slowly. He went to his datapad and wrote, 'Dad, something about this just doesn't feel right. Some Jedi with dark swirling clouds around him says he's taking us to you. I hope he's telling the truth. I don't know where we're going but Auntie Ashoka seems to trust him. She called him Windy I think. I hope we're doing the right thing. Love ya, Luke.' He then grabbed his X-wings and packed somethings for Leia. He jumped under his bed and grabbed his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. He remembered Uncle Obi telling them to Think, use the Force, and it was telling him something wasn't right.

"Luke, I'm sorry," Galen stated, "I'm going to stay here and wait for Master Skywalker. Master Windu take care of them."

"Oh, I will. I will," came the dark reply that made Galen think about igniting his lightsaber. "Do you have some kind of proof that you've seen Master Skywalker lately. That these are his wishes."

"There was a time," Malice whispered darkly, "That a Jedi's word was all that was needed."

"These are dark times," Galen replied. Darth Malice extended his hands a thru lighting at the apprentice who hadn't sensed it, he writhed in pain as Luke and Leia jumped at him.

"YOU HURT GALEN! YOU MONSTER!" Leia screamed as Luke threw minor force blasts at him. He used the Force to shock the boy.

"Shut up, child, unless you want the same." She was quiet, although she looked him in the eyes despite the tears filling her eyes and her quivering lip. She showed a bravery that he had not seen in one so young. She moved to help her brother stand as she glared at him.

"I hate you," she whispered.

"Good," he stated with a smirk as he picked them up and carried them back to his Star Destroyer. Whenever the boy kicked he punished the girl and vice versa which meant it wasn't long before they ceased to move, both looking at him through tear-filled eyes. They loved one another, pain to themselves they could take but pain to each other...that was a different story.


	48. Chapter 48

Artoo's back!

Artoo-Deetoo hovered away from the starship with a series of beeps and whirls as he looked around for Master Anakin. He logged into the mainframe of the damaged computer and contacted Han Solo delivering a message from Master Anakin from bits and pieces of phrases he had recorded from the Jedi to get the message that he would need to be contacted in the next several standard hours, while Artoo went to look for Master Anakin. He could really use Three-pio right now. Finally, he made his way to a settlement. He saw a transmission going on, it had actually just ended. The man in front of him turned around. He beeped Obi-Wan's name.

"Well, hello my friend. Out looking for Anakin as well, I suppose."

Artoo beeped and tried to nod his dome in the affirmative. "Come along then, I'll take you to him. As soon as Han Solo arrives we should head back to Tattooine." Artoo beeped as he followed Obi-Wan to Anakin's bed. Artoo beeped and Anakin sat up.

"Artoo, old buddy, I'm glad you are okay."

"Anakin, he is a very reliable droid, but he is a droid."

"Master, Artoo is more than a droid, he's a friend. Padme gave him to me to look after. It was sort of a wedding gift," Anakin admitted softly.

"No wonder you were so worried about him on the Invisible Hand."

"It's more than that. He's always had my back, better than that Stubby you sent me."

"I'll admit Arthree was a little rough around the edges."

"Rough around the edges? He nearly got me killed several times, by the way. Then where would you be without me to save you?"

"And here I thought I was rescuing you," Obi-Wan commented before laughing dryly and after a moment Anakin joined him. Anakin moved to stand and walk around, slowly, for he had been injured. Artoo beeped. "I'm alright. Artoo." Anakin closed his eyes and began to meditate when he heard the voices of his children calling to him. 'Daddy! Daddy help!' He couldn't ignore his children. Where were they? He was going to fix his ship. He got up and walked quickly out of the tower.

"Anakin! Anakin, wait!" he heard Obi-Wan behind him. He didn't wait even as Artoo used his rocket booster to keep up before landing near him and beeping.

"I have to fix the ship Artoo." Artoo beeped again. "Really? Broken in three places. Well, we're just have to find a way to fix it." Artoo beeped. "Luke and Leia are in trouble and I'm not going to sit around and wait for a transport." Suddenly, there was a man in front of him. "Jix, I want to thank you for all your help."

"General Skywalker, you are free to use my transport."

"I will return it. Again I thank you for your help."

"Skywalker, are you well enough to travel."

"Doesn't matter. I'm not leaving the Galaxy to the Sith."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called, again, finally catching up.

"Master, we are leaving. This human has offered us his transport. Let's get Artoo onborard. Jix, your kindness will never be forgotten."

"Anakin, I can fly this thing. Do we know where we are going."

"To Imperial Center. I'm flying, Master."

"Are you strong enough?"

"Are you kidding, flying is like a second skin. Take co-pilot."

"Of course Anakin." Obi-Wan pulled up the navi-computer and entered the coordinates for Old Coruscent which was now referred to as Imperial Center. There was even a Palace in which the Emperor resided. Of course, there was the possibility that he was on the...Death Star.

"Wait. The Emperor is on Imperial Center but the twins aren't. They are on the Death Star, which should be orbiting Imperial Center. The Emperor will want to keep an eye on it. We aren't landing on Imperial Center. I need to find out what happened. We will need to contact Padme and Ashoka."


	49. Chapter 49

Luke and Leia were roughly tossed into a cell. They looked at each other and without a word they closed their eyes contacting their father through the Force. Instantaneously, they opened their eyes.

"Do you think he will come?" Leia asked her brother.

"Who? Daddy? You know Daddy, there's no Force in the Galaxy that will stop him."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, Leia, Daddy will make everything okay."

"But he's bringing us to the Emperor. The Emperor is evil, Luke. I heard Mommy telling Ben that He turned Daddy to the Dark Side, that he poisoned him, before we were born."

"Do you know where we are?"

"Look," Luke stated looking with the Force, "We are still above Tattooine. Windy isn't very smart staying here. Dad's gonna get him."

"Dad's going to chop his head off if he hurts us!" she screamed to no avail.

"Leia, you are hurt" Luke added staring at her scraped knee. He put his hands on top of her knee and healed her with the Force.

"Thanks, Luke. He's coming."

Darth Malice entered the cage where the children stared at him seemingly fearless and if he hadn't been able to use the Force he might have believed that as it was he could feel the fear and he fed on it. He wasn't sure how much of his past Vader had divulged to his younglings. How much Kenobi had told them. He had learned much from his new master, so different from Master Yoda.

So younglings, perhaps you are are wondering just why you are here."

"Nope, I'm not wondering at all. It's painfully obvious," Leia started a smug smile on her young face. "You have taken us to torture our father while at the same time torturing us to bring him here," Leia smiled. "Big Mistake."

"Leia," Luke whispered to his twin. "Try not to irritate him."

At that point Darth Malice laughed as he pointed at Leia, "Skywalker," and then he pointed to Luke, "And Kenobi. It's seems the team is still alive and well." Luke and Leia exchanged the same look of confusion. What was the team? They knew their father had had a troubled past before their birth but all they knew was a man that had values and a lightsaber the same color as his eyes, the same color as Luke's eyes. Their father's number one value was loyalty. He was the most loyal person in the galaxy and he was a Jedi. Their mother was once a Senator and a Queen and their father spoke of those traits with pride. He was as Uncle Ben would say, prone to picking up pathetic lifeforms. Something their uncle often said he had gotten from his master, Qui-Gon.

"So where is his lowliness?" Leia continued. "You know the guy holding your leash."

"I'm afraid you are greatly mistaken, Princess, about a great many things."

"Our Emperor is the most powerful being in the Galaxy and he is my master but he is not holding my leash."

"You are wrong about that, you know," Luke piped up. "Our father is the most powerful being in the galaxy and you will pay for this. If you let us go now, you would be doing yourself a huge favor. We might be able to convince our father to forget this ever happened."

"You think I'm afraid of Vader."

"Vader?" Luke was convinced, who was this Vader.

Darth Malice smiled. "I am the Emperor's fourth apprentice. His first was a Zaabrak named Maul he was killed by Kenobi at Theed. The second was named Tyrannus, his Jedi name was Count Dooku. He was in charge of the Separatists during the Clone Wars, he was killed in space, in cold blood, on board the Invisible Hand by your father and the third was Vader."

"Who was Vader?" Luke found himself asking against his will.

"I'm so glad you asked," Darth Malice stated, a smile lighting up his face.


	50. Chapter 50

Ahsoka Captured

Ahsoka left Master Windu with the Skywalker twins and Galen, ignoring the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach that something was off with Master Windu. Master Windu who had always been kind to her at the Temple, Master Windu who had been on the Council longer than anyone except Master Yoda. She shrugged off those feelings as she headed to Padme's last known location. Jabba the Hutt. She remembered the last time she had been here with Skyguy. She had entered with Jabba's son, Rotta, to find Master Skywalker without his lightsaber and Jabba issuing his death, if it hadn't been for Senator Amidala they might have had a serious fight on their hands. She looked around glad that this time there would be no Tinies to deal with or no Count Dooku holding up her master. This time it felt different and Ahsoka was to be proved right as she entered Jabba's lair.

"I'm here on behalf of Anakin and Padme Skywalker."

"Weapons please." Ahsoka hesitated, her hand on her lightsaber. "If your intentions are truly non-violent as you proclaim, relieving you of your weapons should be no problem." With a sigh and a forlorn look at her emerald lightsaber, she handed it over. "Follow me, the Mighty Jabba the Hutt has been expecting you."

"Great," she replied rolling her eyes, as she followed him. She was led into the throne room where Padme was shackled to Jabba. "Padme!" she exclaimed.

"Ahsoka, get out of here. Get Anakin!" Ahsoka looked around to see if there as an exit but the creatures in this place were closing in on her. "What is it that you want?" Jabba the Hutt smiled at here and leaned in to touch one of her lekku. Ahsoka shook her head violently, causing him to release her lek. "I can give you credits for Padme."

"The Mighty Jabba the Hutt says that the Empire's credits are no good here. He is willing to trade you for the human." Ahsoka took a deep breathe as she closed her eyes and meditated willing the force to help her decide which path she should take.


	51. Chapter 51

Painted Lady

Han Solo had been contacted and told to head back to Tattooine to find out what had happened to Ashoka and Padme. Meanwhile, Anakin was entering Coruscent's atmosphere. He didn't request permission to land as he headed for the Death Star. The tractor beam picked them up and Anakin closed his eyes meditating and asking the Force to give him the strength. When the stormtroopers boarded the _Painted Lady _they allowed themselves to be taken captive.

"Just like old times, Master," Anakin said with a strained smile. Anakin and Obi-Wan were fitted with binders as they were searched for blasters. Since no blasters were found and with a slight suggestion from Obi-Wan their weapons were left intact as they were taken to Darth Malice, the former Jedi, Mace Windu.

"Hello, old friend," Master Obi-Wan spoke to the older Koran Master.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you Obi-Wan. You are here for the Skywalker twins."

"Mace, you poodoo if you harm them..."

"Yes, I know, you will turn to the dark side right."

"You'd like that wouldn't you. You are walking a thin line, Windu. I may not turn to the dark side, but I will rip you limb from limb and there will be nothing left of you for Sidious to identify," and with that Anakin let out a whistle and Artoo came forward cutting his binds as he drew on the force to cut Obi-Wan's and their lightsabers flew to their outstretched hands.

"Mace, please reconsider. Just let Luke and Leia go and we will leave you in peace."

"Don't you mean in pieces?"

"The choice is yours," Anakin stated with a shrug as Mace's lightsaber sprang to his hand. He motioned to a stormtrooper and the twins were brought to him. They seemed respectively unharmed and Anakin disengaged his lightsaber as he ran to his twins. Luke was calm although the smile when he saw his father. His eyes however were confused, they were filled with doubt and distrust. Leia, however, glared at the stormtroopers and ran into his arms.

"Daddy!" Anakin opened his arms to receive her hug and she clung to him, fresh tears wetting his cheeks. "He told us terrible things." Anakin couldn't shake the feeling of Deja vu. _'Obi-Wan, he told me terrible things. That you murdered younglings._ This time, however, he wasn't Darth Vader, and he had the answers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and clung to him.

"I'll explain everything when we get home, Princess. Have faith."

"I love you, Daddy."

"Luke," Anakin called, but Luke hadn't moved.

"No, Father. I'm staying here."

"Luke, you can't be serious," Obi-Wan stated, exasperated.

"Luke, come here," Anakin stated sternly.

"No, Father. I'm going to meet the Emperor. You are a traitor and an outlaw. You are going down a path that I can't follow." Anakin shook his head again trying to separate the voices of his children from the memory of Padme's voice.

"Luke Anakin Skywalker, you are coming home with me to your mother and that's final."

"No. No, I'm not. Master Malice says that I won't have to run."

"Master...Malice. What is going on Luke?"

"He's going to train me."

"Luke the Sith are evil. They always turn on and betray each other."

"Like you did to the Jedi. You, Father, who place loyalty above all else."

"It's not that simple son. I was tricked. I thought Palpatine was my friend. I never betrayed your mother or Obi-Wan, I was very confused. He tricked and poisoned me, I sent you mother away to protect her from me, there are things I couldn't remember. Son, you much come with me. There is no other way."

"Luke, your father is right," Obi-Wan put in. "We must return to Tattooine." He shot a glace to Anakin, telling him that Tattooine was no longer safe.

"I'm not going and he can't make me." Luke, for once, was being unreasonable, he was acting like the child he was. He was acting more like Anakin and less like Padme. Leia hadn't said anything she just clung to Anakin like a lifeline. He remembered Anakin using those same words on situation was precarious. Luke didn't want to go and Anakin was losing his patience. Anakin couldn't fight without Leia getting hurt and they had to leave and find Padme at some point. Obi-Wan had had enough before things got out of hand he picked up the boy and slung him over his shoulder.

"It was nice seeing you again, Mace."

"The boy stays."

"Over my dead body."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Anakin shifted Leia in his arms and ignited his lightsaber. He had to change his style, he wouldn't be able to use Djem So, with Leia in his arms so he switched to Sorusa, which was Obi-Wan's style, little movement, the problem with it was that it put one on the defensive, not the offensive, and Anakin wanted to end this, so he began incorrupating aggression into Form III, changing it. He took a side-sweep and Mace's leg and cut right through it and though he could have finished him, he turned around and headed back to the _Painted Lady_. They were going to collect their crew from Tattooine and then return the _Painted Lady_ to Jix.


	52. Chapter 52

Han and Galen

Han Solo landed the Falcon in Tattooine's spaceport after receiving word that Anakin and Kenobi were getting the twins back. He rented a land speeder to take him to the hut he shared with Kenobi, and the Jedi in Training. He found Galen sitting cross legged and he didn't look up when Han and Chewie entered. "Kid," Han asked shaking him while Chewbacca pounded his chest and roared. The kid didn't blink, it was like he was in some kind of coma. Normally, Han didn't get along with Galen; they seemed to be in competition over Anakin's attention, like two surrogate sons. Han and Anakin worked on droids and ships together, they played emulator flight systems, with Galen, Anakin showed him about the Force, they both vied for his attention, for his tutorial. Finally, Galen blinked.

"Han?" he questioned.

"Yeah, kid, it's me. Where's the Senator?"

"Padme?"

"Yeah. Chewie and I were sent by Anakin and Kenobi."

"She went to Jabba's Palace to strike a bargain with him...for the Rebellion." Galen seemed a little disoriented to Han's way of thinking.

"And Ahsoka?"

"Well, when Padme didn't come back, she went after her."

"Carbon Flush!**E chu ta!** **By the Emperor's black heart!"**

"Master Obi-Wan says..."

"Shut up, kid! Chewie, you, and me are going to rescue them."

"Shouldn't we wait for Master Anakin and Master Obi-Wan?"

"They went to rescue Farmboy and the Princess."

"Luke and Leia?"

"Yeah."

"A scary man showed up with a lightsaber and took the twins. When I tried to fight he attacked me."

"I see," Han stated a frown creasing his face as he got into the landspeeder and made sure Galen got in the back. "I've had some dealings with Jabba, I'll be able to get us in."

"Get us in to do what?"

"Save the Senator and the Tortuga, of course."

"What's your plan?"

"I just told you, nerfherder. Weren't you listening? We're going to save them."

"How?"

"I'm kinda playing it by ear, I'm more the fly by the seat of my pants kinda guy."

"But Han, we need a plan." By The Emperor's Black Heart, this kid was annoying. However he also had those Jedi powers that would be needed.

"Have the Jedi taught you the mind trick?"

"Yeah but-"

"Good. Here we are. Do your thing."

"You will let us in to see Jabba."

"I will let you in to see Jabba. Follow me, please."

"Piece of cake," Han Solo stated with a cocky smile, as Galen tried a trembling. He had never been on a mission without a Jedi, and he wasn't ready, he didn't like it at all."Do your thing, kid," Han whispered as they approached Jabba.

"You will let Padme and Ahsoka go." Jabba began to laugh.

"Try it again."

"That's what I was trying to tell you. It doesn't work all the time."

"What now?"

"Now you want a plan?"

Han pulled out his blaster and began shooting as a familiar pair of twins arrived on the scene with two familiar Jedi.


	53. Chapter 53

Jabba's Palace

Anakin Skywalker, felt oddly at peace, despite the fact that his wife was kidnapped by Jabba. He felt at peace. In Balance. It was all thanks to Master Qui-Gon. Anakin had caught a quick nap on board the _Painted Lady _while en route to Tattooine.

"_Anakin, did he do what I asked him? Did he train you?"_

"_Master Qui-Gon. Padme?"_

"_Your wife will be fine, Anakin."_

"_Yes, he trained me."_

"_You are the Chosen One, I was right."_

"_Maybe that's just a myth."_

"_You know that's not true, Ani. There's something that I need to tell you, something that even I didn't know before. Your path, walking in darkness and in the light, was your destiny. You, and only you alone can handle the power, the conflict of the dark and the light. You are Balance in the Force."_ And he disappeared. And a weight seemed to have lifted from his shoulders. All that he had done; the massacre of the Tuskans, the slaughter of the Jedi and the Separatists leaders, it was all part of him fulfilling the Tuskans. Even serving Sidious. And just like that his fear of Palpatine, of Sidious, controlling him luring him back to the dark side was gone. As soon as he saved Padme he was going after him. He was going to destroy Sidious and balance would return to the Galaxy. Once he destroyed Sidious, balance would be restored. Luke and Leia stood behind him, Obi-Wan at his side. He, along with Obi-Wan bowed to Jabba, and when he would use let Obi-Wan handle the negotiations, he was filled with a confidence in his skills, not an arrogance but a confidence that he had never felt before.

"Mighty Jabba, I once served Gardulla the Elder."

Jabba who had been ignoring the men and concentrating on his two new female slaves, looking over at the mention of his kin.

"Hi chuba da naga?" (What do you want?)

Anakin smiled, remembering the language of his youth. He was no longer ashamed of being a slave, everything that had happened in his life, had defined, would bring him to the moment in which he would have to face the Emperor and save the galaxy. "Ma pika na Anakin Skywalker. Tura Chu," he stated nodding at Obi-Wan, "Ku irgu nay chuba," he stated nodding at the twins. "Rami chu, Padme Skywalker."

"Uncle Obi, what is he saying?" asked Leia. Obi-Wan shrugged helplessly. He had no idea, what Anakin was saying. He saw Three-pio standing near Jabba.

"No, Chuba."

Anakin looked at See Three-pio and switched back to basic. "Jabba, I am the Chosen One, I am also the Emperor's Apprentice, Second in command of the Galaxy and you will release my wife."

Jabba spoke and Three-pio translated, "The Mighty Jabba declines."

"Regardless, I am taking my wife and padawan. You can either profit from it or have the entire Empire crashing down and ruin your little operation here. I make one call and it's all over." He took out his com link and Commander Cody answered.

"Yes, Lord Vader."

"Fine, take them," Jabba stated. "And get those boys out of here. There are destroying my business."

Anakin smiled, pleased with himself as he released his wife and shared a passionate embrace with her.

"Were you harmed, my love."

"No, Ani. What happened, something's different."

"Let's go home. I'll explain everything." They started out and the door closed down in front of them, Anakin hearing Jabba's laughter behind him. "Jabba, you double-crosser," he stated. "Obi-Wan, watch my back." And he focused the Force on the door in front of him, using both the dark and the light to pull the door open, and he found that he didn't need Obi-Wan at all. Every being including the Mighty Jabba, including Three-pio and Artoo. Everyone except Obi-Wan, Han, Galen, Padme, and the twins was suspended in mid-air. "Get out of here!" he shouted. Everyone except Padme left. "Padme, I said get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving until you do!"

"Stubborn woman!"

"Arrogant man!" she screamed back at him, as he slowly began making an exit with Padme's hand gripped in his. He released his grip of the Force, and used the Force to enhance his speed.

"Padme, run!" he stated, knowing that the would be mad. Jabba's minions would be out for their blood. And he was sure there would be a huge bounty on all of their heads, not that there wasn't already from the Emperor, but the Emperor didn't employ bounty hunters, Jabba on the other hand did. Why was he always getting into trouble, even when he wasn't looking for it? He wondered if it was a Skywalker trait, his mother had never told of any scrapes she had got into? Perhaps, it was just a male trait, he thought, remembering Luke's treatment with Windu. They finally made it back to their home and hurriedly through things in a bag, once again boarding both the _Falcon _and the _Painted Lady._

"Where to?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin didn't answer and put in the coordinates to the Mortis system, where he have felt that he belonged. He had only left because of Snips, Obi-Wan, Padme, his duty to the Jedi and the war. He had felt odd about leaving. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. The Son and Daughter will still need my help."

"And the Father?"

"He's dead, Obi-Wan."

"What?"

"My destiny to bring balance to the Force must start with them, otherwise a new Sith will rise up to replace Sidious."

"Anakin, where are we going?"

"It's a strange planet to be sure," Ahsoka volunteered. "It's night in a day, and creation in destruction. The seasons change just while you are walking."

"And this place holds the secret to defeating Palpatine."

"We will soon find out."


	54. Chapter 54

Mortis

"Are you sure this is the place, Ani?" Padme asked softly, confused from the description.

"The coordinates are right..." Anakin stated, rechecking the coordinates, "we are in the right location."

"But it's different," Ahsoka agreed. "It feels darker somehow."

"It's a reflection of the force, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan stated, his mental shields coming up, wary of the planet.

"Stay on board with the children," Anakin ordered.

"I'm coming with you."

"Padme, I don't know what state I will find this planet in, and I need you and the children to be safe."

"I'm not leaving you out there to Force knows what."

"Padme, I'm...I was a General of the Republic, I can handle myself."

"So can I. I did fine before you start protecting me."

"Fine? You nearly got yourself assassinated several times."

"Name one!"

"The Battle of Naboo! The pilot on Coruscent! In your bedroom the following night! The Blue Shadow Virus! Rodia! Battle of Malastre! Should I go on, dear?"

"Like you haven't nearly gotten yourself killed, or should I remind you of that dangerous stunt on Iago? Or the reports I got that you had been killed!"

"I knew what I was doing!" Anakin screamed back at his wife. The ship seemed to lift itself and Obi-Wan cleared his throat at the sound of whimpering from the twins' room.

"And I don't, is that what you are saying Anakin Skywalker! I can protect myself every bit as much as you can."

"Your senses are not that well attuned yet, my dear!"

"And three Jedi cannot protect one member of the former Senate!"

"Don't insult me!"

"Well, you shouldn't insult me! Do you think I'm just some hair-brained idiot wife, whose place is wherever my husband orders me!"

"For once in your life can't you just listen to-"Anakin cut himself off when he saw the twins looking horrified. It was this planet, it was influencing him and Padme. He ignored Padme and picked up the twins. "Luke, Leia," he kissed each of their heads. "You know Daddy and Mommy love you very much, right?"

"Dad, why are you and Mom fighting? Luke asked. Anakin looked helplessly at Obi-Wan, who lowered his shield momentarily and looked at him sympathetically.

"Ahsoka, I think we should find Galen, Chewbacca, and Han Solo, and let the Skywalkers have a moment of privacy."

"Dad."

"Remember all I've told you about the Force, and about the Sith, about the Dark Side."

"Yeah, the Sith serve the Dark Side, and the Jedi serve the Light."

"Sometimes, Luke, it's not that simple. Sometimes, planets have residue of the Force, the Force imprints on a planet when something important happens."

"Like what?"

"Like when someone strong in the Force."

"Like you Dad?"

"Yeah, like me. When a person slaughters an entire village, it leaves an imprint on that planet, it creates a Force echo and can influence those strong in the Force. I need for you two, to raise your mental shields and.." he hugged them tightly, and kissed the top of their heads before sending them to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, then he turned to his wife.

"Ani-"

"Angel, I-"

"I'm sorry," they stated at the same time.

"Truly, Padme. I never meant to...the thought of you...of it being like...all over again," he couldn't bare it. The thought of ruining their marriage because of his temper, because of the dark side, after everything he had been through.

"Never. I love you Anakin."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you or the twins. I couldn't go on. I couldn't live without you and the twins."

"I know. We will stay on board. I'm sorry too, I don't know what I was thinking, that wasn't like me at all, Ani."

"I know. We must both be more mindful. It's the only way. I would say that the Son has taken over. We must bring balance here before we fix the rest of the world. Come along," she took his arm and kissed his cheek before exiting, and she brought up the tiniest of mental shields, her strength wasn't as strong as any of the other Jedi, she was only capable of a telepathic link with her husband and children, and could only move small items. As Anakin approached the throne room, he shoved the group behind him with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka at his side, Padme and the twins filled the middle, and Chewie, Galen, and Han Solo rounded off the rear, each producing either a lightsaber or a blaster except Anakin. Anakin approached carefully.

"Father," he bowed, "I'm glad you are still alive."

"The Chosen One, returns."

"Where is the Daughter?"

"Prisoner. Captive."

"Where can we find her?"

"Come closer, Chosen One." Anakin hesitated and knelt by his side.


	55. Chapter 55

Daughter and Son

"As the dark side has taken over the universe, so has it corrupted my home. If defeat this darkness, then defeat the Dark Lord and his apprentice you will."

"Now you sound like Master Yoda," Anakin stated dryly. "Watch after my family."

"I will do my best. Twilight is upon us, my son." Anakin nodded and bowed. "Padme, these are good people stay here," he stated softly seeking her lips and kissing them before he found a landspeeder and headed torward the dark pull on the planet, leaving Obi-Wan and Snips behind. He reached a familiar spot and called out.

"The Son? Daughter?"

"So...the Chosen One has returned?"

"I am Anakin Skywalker."

"Ah, Darth Vader. Do you seek to eliminate you. Leave carnage in your path."

"No. I will bring Balance to the Force, not Death."

"I can help you. Together we can destroy this Emperor and his apprentice."

"I..."

"We can protect your wife and children. Protect Obi-Wan and Snips."

"I can protect them, until Balance returns to Mortis, balance willnot return to the galaxy."

"I was never meant to stay here no more than you were meant to remain on Tattooine."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"The Force, young one. The Dark Side has shown me much about the destroyer. The betrayer. And the number one reason I can think for anyone named Skywalker to never become a Jedi."

Anakin faltered. "A Jedi defends and protects."

"Hmmmm...yes, a Jedi does. But you aren't a Jedi, are you?" Anakin eyes swam thinking of the Clone Wars, when he raised his weapon had it been to defend and protect of attack?

"A Jedi respects all life, even yours, Son."

"You will fail, unless you join me."

"Hey, lizard breathe, take that," Ahsoka used the force to throw the lightsaber at the Son.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Anakin screamed at his former padawan as he reached the Son's side, and took the lightsaber out of his chest. "It's not supposed to like this."

"I would have killed her. And yet, you...you belive in me?"

"I believe that it's never too late for any one to be redeemed."

"And so it shall." As the Son faded, the light shown and the daughter appeared behind him.

"You believe in my brother? He's not evil you know, he was just lost, as you were." And the light shown, followed by the darkness. Balance had been restored on this planet. And then in the space he had faded he reappeared, lighter but still the face of darkness, his eyes a grey instead of the red he had come to expect.

"Go now, Chosen One, you have learned all that you need. Go, with your family but never forget Mortis.


	56. Chapter 56

Balance on Mortis

Anakin turned to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka," he stated sternly. She met his eyes with defiance that he was used to. "A Jedi uses their weapon for defense and protection, never to attack."

"When did you get all pacifist on me. You know as well as I do, that only through aggression can you win in battle."

"We are Jedi," Anakin stated, a sense of peace and pride settling through him as he said the words. "We are better than this."

"But master he was attacking you. I did what I had to."

"No, Ahsoka. I know that I have strayed from my true path before that I have left death and destruction in my wake. But no more. Balance to the Force does not mean leaving carnage in your wake. You see, Ahsoka..."

"He was trying to turn you back Master, none of us can't lose you again."

"Ahsoka, you aren't going to lose me again. I won't let you. And this time you are going with me."

"He's right, Ahsoka. He's come a long way since the end of the Clone Wars," Obi-Wan stated put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know your right, Master Kenobi..I just...I don't want to go through that again."

"Let go of your fear, young one."

"I'll try, Master Kenobi."

"There is no try. Put your mind to it. You will succeed."

"Master, I will handle my padawan."

"Quite right, Anakin. I'll just greet Padme." Anakin looked off in the distance and scowled but turned back to Ahsoka.

"When you make excuses for the small mistakes, it's only a matter of time before the big ones are next, and then you are all too easy prey for the Sith."

Ahsoka sighed, "You would know, Master."

"Don't get cute, Snips."

"Alright, Master," She smiled as Padme and the twins, along with Galen and Han Solo approached. "Did anyone follow orders?" she asked.

"Ahsoka, we just couldn't leave you and Anakin and Obi-Wan to whatever is out here."

"It is done," Obi-Wan stated as Ahsoka turned to Luke and began some force exercises that soon had him laughing.

"Come on, squirt," she stated and they took off Ahsoka uses the Force to help her outrun him. Anakin looked off after them and smirked, Snips would never change.

"Ani, I was worried, suddenly everything here changed."

"Padme, it's alright. This planet is the way it's supposed to be."

"Daddy, where will we go?"

"First we are going to return the _Painted Lady_ and to pick up the _Ebon Hawk_ then we are going to meet the Allaince on Datooine. There's an old Jedi enclave there that will serve as a base of operations. We are moving on two Step two of bringing down the Empire."

"Oh, Anakin. It will be good to see Bail and Mon again after all this time. But, I feel we should find my family."

"It will be done, my love. Anything for you."

"And I know two little Jedi who have a birthday coming. Princess," he stated, adressing Leia. "You will like Dantooine. There is a reason the Jedi built a Temple there. It's mostly farmers and grassland, yet it's peaceful. Come we will rest on the ship tonight, and tomorrow we shall begin our journey. Galen, I want you to work through some of your mediatations with Luke and Ahsoka."

"Yes, Master Anakin."

"The Allaince is going to need us all very soon. Han, I need you to transmit a message to Captain Rex and Commander Cody, make sure to use thses encryptions..."


	57. Chapter 57

Falcon

While Anakin and Padme, along with Galen and Ahsoka took the _Painted Lady _back to Wrenga Jixton, more commonly known as Jix, Han Solo piloted the Falcon to Dantooine. With him were his co-pilot, Chewie, Luke, Leia and Old Obi-Wan Kenobi along with their trusty droids, Artoo and Three-pio.

Obi-Wan was working with Luke on his training. He had a blast mask on, and in his hand his father's old lightsaber. Chewie and Artoo-Dee too were playing a game of sabaac with Three-pio offering advice to his little friend. Leia was sitting down reading and writing in a datapad when Han joined her.

"We should be in Dantooine in a couple of hours, Princess," he addressed her. The twins were fourteen now, and Leia turned to glare at him.

"You know I could pilot the _Falcon_."

"You?" he laughed at her. She took a deep breathe as a Jedi she was supposed to release these emotions into the force.

"I don't see why we couldn't go with Momma and Daddy. Even Galen got to go. And I'm a better Jedi than him."

"Sure you are sweetheart."

"Don't call me that," she added. She felt so strange around the Captain. "Are you positive that the _Falcon_ can make it to Dantooine in one piece Captain Solo," she stated looking up at him as an Imperial cruiser caught up to them. It had locked onto him, and an alarm went off. Leia took co-pilot quickly.

"Leia, let me fly it," Luke addressed her. She shrugged and let him take the seat as she went to man the gunner. She reached out with all her senses as she turned off the system and began shooting as the cruisers herself as she used the Force to direct the cannons to her targets. Soon there was but one, and then five more appeared.

"Hyperspace would be good any time, Captain!" she shouted.

"You know, your highness, I can't just jump without the right coordinates. We could come out in the middle of an asteroid!" he screamed back at her.

"I'll take my chances," she shouted back as she blew up the last one and saw everything become blurring. She smiled at her brother and caught the smirk on his face. Drat, the twin bond thing. She didn't want to think about the Captain right now, so she went into the engine room and began an assessment of what needed repairing when they reached Dantooine.

"Hey, sister, no one touches my ship but me!"

"Well, it's a wonder we are still flying at the wreck you have in here," she replied.

"Why don't you like me?" he asked her. "I've been a friend of your Dad's since you were born."

"Because," she stated pressing a button to look at the schematics, "I happen to like nice boys." She imported the information to her datapad. "You, sir, are a scoundrel."

"I think that's why you like me," he stated, his voice turning soft. He came forward and grabbed her hands.

"Don't touch me," she stated pulling her hands away.

"Why not," he asked, softly, almost, dreamily.

"My...hands...are...greasy," she stated looking for a reason to distance herself from him.

"So are mine." He moved closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"You may seduce the whole galaxy but I won't fall under your charms," she stated snatching her hand back, reminding herself just who she was with. "I..." but whatever she was about to say was cut off as Three-pio entered.

"Mistress Leia, Captain Solo, you will be happy to know that we have lost whatever Imperial could have trailed us."

"Thanks, Goldenrod!" Han snapped attempting to turn back to Leia but she had disappeared.

How dare he! He had kissed her cheek! Was he going to kiss her lips? Did she want him to? No. Yes! Yes, she did, if she was honest to herself. Master Windu and Yoda had said that the old order didn't allow attachments, even if her father had gotten around that would she? Did she want to? She was interrupted from her musings by her brother.

"Something bothering you, Leia?"

"Of course not."

"Leia, I'm your brother, you can't lie to me, and you can't lie to the force."

"Is it Han again?" he asked wisely.

"I...I just don't want to talk about it," she finished. He shrugged and smiled.

"Alright, but whenever you do. I'm here for you. Would you like to spar?"

"Is there room on the ship?" she asked reaching to her belt for Knight Ahsoka's padawan blade, which she had given her for her twelfth birthday, two years ago. She wondered how much longer it would be before their skills were tested before the Emperor himself. Leia had a feeling she would be there when their father took out the Empire


	58. Chapter 58

En Route

Anakin and Padme with his two padawans, headed back to Jix, Anakin was going to thank him and request his help in the Alliance. He had a feeling Jix would come in handy, he was in a perfect position to become a spy for them. Anakin knew this would be a fairly easy mission, but he knew that it would be easier without the twins underfoot, so he had sent them ahead to Dantooine. They were now an active part of the Rebellion, all four of them, and the sooner the Empire was dissolved the sooner he and Padme could think about more kids. He let a smile crease his face as Padme came up behind him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Space is so cold," she mummered. He looked down at her and smiled as he reached down and took her necklace in his hand.

"I remember when I gave you that. It seems so long ago yet..."

"It seems like yesterday," she finished for him. "You were younger than Luke is now."

"And you were the same age as the twins," he said with a smile. "I knew from the moment I saw you that I would marry you."

"And you did."

"Imagine that, a little slave from Tattooine marrying the former Queen and Senator of Naboo," he stated in wonder.

"Anakin, oh Ani, you were never that to me."

"But I was to me. It was so different at the Temple, they were all so different from me. Ad Obi-Wan, he told me that I changed him. Made him more like me. I always thought he was the perfect Jedi."

"Do you really think there is such a thing?"

"I know that I have changed the Jedi. And I want our kids to have the same love that we share, angel."

"Anakin, I'm no angel."

"You are to me. Padme, listen to me, you saved me. More than I ever saved you. You saved me from the darkness, from the darkest part of myself."

"But I'm the reason you fell. I feel like the Jedi blame me somehow."

"They know what I've always been like. Nothing will ever truly rein in my recklessness."

"So you admit it?" she asked as she ran and he gave chase, he ended up catching her and in response she wrapped her legs around his waist as they met in a passionate kiss.

"Oh, eww..." he heard behind him. "I knew you were married but ewww..."

"I see I have been remiss in your training," he stated, shifting Padme in his arms so that she was in his arms and he was carrying her much like he had on their wedding night. "I suggest you read up on how married couples act, Snips," he stated before bringing his lips to his wife's once more and locking the door behind him. "Once I defeat the Sith..."

"Anakin, do you really have to bring up the Sith NOW!" she asked, frustration clear in her voice.

"I want more children," he finished. She drew back away from him, and he frowned.

"Anakin, we didn't exactly plan on the twins."

"I told you the day I found out that everything happens for a reason, that it's the will of the Force."

"But Anakin, if I hadn't been pregnant you wouldn't have fallen. How can I put you through that again, put us through that, put the galaxy through that."

"Padme, as a Jedi, I have a responsibility to repopulate the Jedi order."

"This isn't about your duty."

"You're right, this is about us. For once think about what you want, not what the galaxy needs."

"I have done that, Anakin, and I almost through the galaxy in chaos. If you hadn't come back to me.."

"But I did. I will never doubt our love again."

"I'm sorry I made you doubt me, that I kept secrets from you."

"It's in the past," he stated bringing her hand to his lips, before kissing her wrists.

"Anakin, can I think about it."

"Take as much time as you need," he told her, leaning over to kiss her cheek and then pushing her hair out of the way so he could nibble on her neck. "You taste good." She wrapped her arms around him and surrendered to the passion that always overcame them.

"Ani..."


	59. Chapter 59

Dantooine

Leia had just finished sparring with her brother, he offered his hand and helped her up. "Best two out of three?" she asked competitively as she got to her feet and shot out a force wave. He frowned as he got to the ground.

"You cheated." Leia put her hands behind her back and walked like their father did on occasion.

"Luke," she said, deepening her voice, "Do you think the Sith will go easy on you? No! They won't, their only objective is to see you dead."

"Good point...Dad."

"She is right, and so is your father. They won't to destroy you, if for no other reason than the fact that you are a Skywalker," Obi-Wan stated coming up behind them. Leia blushed, having being caught mimicking their father. "Come along, younglings."

"We're not younglings, Master," Luke complained.

"You will always be younglings to me," Obi-Wan replied as he heard Artoo's beeping and he accessed the holo of their parents.

"Is that Mom?" Leia asked.

"And Dad?"

"**I truly deeply love you. And I wanted you to know before we died."**

"**You love me? I..." he paused and looked into her eyes. "I thought we had decided not to fall in love. That our love would destroy us all."**

"**Ani, I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. I've been dying a little each day since you came back into my life. And I want you to know..."and their lips touched in the holo before the holo faded away.**

Han Solo had been watching the holo with his arms folded over his chest. "Sounds familiar," he stated with a smirk. Leia glared at him, as she followed the gang off the starship and toward the old Jedi Temple that was the Rebel Base's headquarters. The others headed along but Leia hung back and approached Han.

"What was that supposed to mean back there?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean, your worshipfullness."

"If you are implying."

"I ain't implying anything, Princess. I'm stating in straight out. I think you have feeling for me."

"Feeling for...why of all the things? You conceited, egotistical, scruffy-looking nerfherder! I've known you all my life. I'm a Jedi, this in nonsense. I don't have time for this."

"Whose scruffy looking?" he asked as Leia walked off. He heard Chewie's laugh but he ignored it, catching up with her, he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "I think there's a reason you can't keep yourself away from me. I think there's more to you than just the Princess, just the Jedi, but you are going to have to come square with that yourself. I just thought I'd tell ya, I've got some credits owed to Jabba the Hutt and I'm leaving for Tatooine in the morning."

"But Jabba's a villain. You can't deal with the likes of him."

"Are you worried about me, sweetheart?" he asked touching her cheek.

"Of course not, but you are a good pilot, and the Rebellion can use good pilots."

"Why don't you say what you really mean?"

"Meaning?"

"You will miss me. You will think about me while I'm gone." She slapped him, hard, across the face and the next thing he could tell she was in the base. Must have used the Force, he thought rubbing the back of his neck as she was nowhere in sight. He sighed as he entered the base looking for her but she was no where in sight. He looked back at Chewie who was laughing. "Laugh it up, fuzzball." Han Solo moved around the base quietly until he found Bail Organa. "Umm...Viceroy Organa?"

"Just a moment, Captain Solo."

"We need some volunteers to scout the planet, to see what our resources are. Also, what kind of species still inhabit this planet and if they are friendly to the Rebellion," Viceroy Organa was saying. Luke spoke up.

"Well, I'll do it. After all, I'll soon be a Jedi Knight, I can sense things with the Force and tell if they are friendly are not."

"Very well, Skywalker. How is your mother?"

"Oh, well, we haven't seen them in about a standard week but Dad was on his way to return a starship to someone who helped him out. Then I think he was gonna take Mom to Naboo."

"Ahhhhh. I see. Your parents used to frequent Naboo quite often. Alright Skywalker, there's a speeder waiting for you at the South entrance. May the Force be with you. Meeting adjourned. Captain Solo?" Han waved and called out the Jedi greeting and then turned to the Viceroy.

"I appreciate you helping me with jobs and such. Naboo promised that you would have my payment for getting the Force twins here."

"Of course. I'll have the credits successfully transferred. And a bonus for your discretion."

"That will be sufficient, Viceroy. How's the Queen?" Bail's easy smile slid from his face.

"She's not doing so well, Captain. She has a rare disease, that at one time would have been cured. However at the end of the war, the Jedi were order to destroy the one thing that could save her. A Zilo beast. Just one scale could produce the tonic needed to cure my wife," Bail's eyes filled with tears. "If you will excuse me, Captain Solo."

"Of course, Viceroy." He sighed, he kinda liked the Queen, he had heard that the Viceroy and Queen had adopted a daughter. Winter he believed her name was. He ran into her a few minutes later and questioned her about her mother and the Zilo Beast. He believed he knew what had happened to the Zilo Beast, he wasn't positive but he had heard mention of it through Jabba. He lost track of time until Leia came running to him. He smiled ready and willing to make a sarcastic reply when he noticed her tear stained face. "What's wrong."

"It's Luke, he's missing."

"Not for long, he's not. I'm going to find him."

"Not without me. I'll be able to sense him if we get close enough."

"Then what are you waiting for? Lead the way." He saw a Rebel Captain.

"What will we tell Skywalker? That his son hasn't checked in?" Han's eyes narrowed as he turned to the Captain.

"How long have you known?"

"How long have I known what?"

"That Luke was missing?"

"About an hour sir, he should have checked in but he didn't. And you are just now telling Leia?"

"I thought it best, sir." Han punched the guy in the noise and the Captain howled. "That's just a taste of what the General will give you."

"Which way?" he asked Leia.

"Caves," she stated. Han looked around but all he saw were trees and fields. "I'm going right," he stated.


	60. Chapter 60

Mara Jade

Mara Jade had been serving the Emperor as his hands for as long as she could remember, she often worked at odds with Darth Malice, perhaps, because he sensed that her true loyalties were to the Emperor rather than the Empire. Malice was cold and efficient and very suspicious of her. She had been with the Emperor since she was a baby and she desired to become his apprentice, to destroy Malice and take her rightful place at his side as his apprentice. She was the Emperor's Hand, what he couldn't see to or handle personally, she did. And she never failed. Failure was not an option. She had just finished taking care of a few Senators, when he commed her. She looked back at their lifeless bodies and stepped on the Senator's hand, hearing the satisfying snap of bones breaking under her boots as she opened her transmitter. She immediately bowed. "What is thy bidding my master?"

"You may rise, Hand," he stated and she did, keeping her head bowed, she waited. "Do you remember what I told you of Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes. Master. He is our only great threat."

"It has come to my attention that there are children out there. The Son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi."

"He's just a boy, Master."

"The Son of Skywalker, is no mere boy, Hand. He will bring his father to us. We will crush him."

"He will join us or die, Master."

"Join us. Yessssssss...a powerful Sith he may become," She hadn't meant to suggest that. It was just Skywalker seemed so young, so naïve. She really despised killing younglings. She was supposed to become a Sith, not that boy. "Skywalker will come to save his son, but by that time his soul will belong to me. You have your location. I want him. Alive," he commanded.

"And what of the girl?"

"The girl doesn't concern me. You may dispose of her as you see fit. I want the boy. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"I will not tolerate failure on your part."

"Failure is not an option, Master." She watched as the holo faded away. She commed a stormtrooper so that the bodies would be found and her master's plan carried out. She then boarded _Assassin's Hand_ and headed to Dantooine. She found a spot to land near an old Estate building. Rich people, snobs, she thought. Easily manipulated, she smirked, taking care to put on her cowl and goggles and attached her black cape as she squatted down and examined the footprints on the ground, they were old and in no way belonged to Skywalker, but she could sense a powerful light here, and she frowned drawing away from the light in her mind. She approached one of the Estates. Shien Estate. Curious. She approached and a protocol droid addressed her. "Mr. Shein does not wish to see any visitors."

"I will be allowed in."

"On whose authority."

"On my own authority. You let me in, or be destroyed." The droid sniffed snottily.

"Do what you must. But know this. If you dismantle me, then another droid is programmed to take my place. Mara Jade took out her blasters from underneath her cloak and shot the droid repeatedly in the head. As he had said another droid came to take his place, but she was counting on it, using the Force to increase her speed she made herself into the Estate.

"Whose there?" the frightened little man asked. She clapped her hands very softly.

"What a wonderful place you have here."

"What are you? No one can move that fast. Are you a..."

"Say it and I will be snacking on your heart for breakfast," she stated somersaulting over his head and landing behind him with a blaster at his neck. "Now you and I are going to have a talk about the Empire's stand on harboring fugitives."

"Ma'am, I don't got nothing but love for the Empire and the Emperor, praise his name." She lowered the blaster slowly, somersaulting back over him in front of him, and sitting down in one of his chairs, pulling out a deathstick and offering it to him as she did so. He shook his head, as she put one of her blasters in the holster and began toying with the other one, flipping it, moving it from one hand to the other, and then pointing it and one of his priceless paintings before switching hands. "I wouldn't harbor a Jedi, not after what they did. They tore my family apart. Caused Dantooine to be invaded both the Sith all those years ago. They separated my family from their parents, convinced them it was better to not have anything to do at all with their families, and after one of their brother's had been murdered. It goes back to the days of the Old Republic."

"I don't care about your family, Grandpa," she stated aiming the blaster between his eyes. "Unless you want your guts to splatter on the wall behind you, you better start talking, and not that idiotic rambling you old people are famous for, start," she shot off a blast above his head, "Talking," she stated shooting another one between his feet.

"If there is any Jedi they would probably be at the Jedi Temple."

"Much obliged. You never saw me."

"I never saw you."

"The Empire thanks you for your service," she stated, tossing a credit into his pocket as she let herself out, dismantling the next droid as she watched another droid take her place. She watched as a man exited the Temple. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Dimple in one cheek. She only noticed that because he was her target, she told herself. Not because the way he walked made her feel weird. She watched his confident stride as he shook hands with some alien beings and waved to a small dark haired girl. He hopped on his speeder and was off. And so was she. She was after her target. She remembered what her grandmother had once told her about boys before being discovered by the Emperor.

"_It's simple. When you want a man, you jab him with a Bothan stunner. Then while he's screaming in pain, slap some stun cuffs on him. Then starve him for two or three days until he becomes open to suggestion. Then double-check his bounty and see if he's worth anything_."

She chuckled at the memory of her grandmother who had told her they were descended from Mira the bounty hunter who had become a Jedi. She had been a friend of the Exile's back in the days of the Old Republic. It was a creed she lived by. One could never be too careful, and it was even more true now then it ever had been. Her grandmother Margie had referred to her as Mira the Great. She shook her head as she trailed her prey. What was he doing? She found him in the Crystal cave. A lightsaber crystal, just fantastic. Now, not only would she have to subdue the Emperor's prize she was going to have to fight those monsters for him. How could the Emperor want someone who would deliberately put himself at risk? This was what the Emperor wanted in a apprentice, he was more likely to get himself killed being reckless than destroying the Sith. She followed him, using her blaster to blast the monsters, and finding Skywalker with a lightsaber in hand in the middle of the nest of them.

"You know, Skywalker, they don't like it when you attack their queen," she stated, decided that once she got rid of the Queen, she would then subdue him.

"I'm starting to get that impression. Who are you?"

"Now is not the time for introductions. Duck!" she screamed as she blasted another leg and tumbled out of the way. He dodged to the right and she to the left. "On my word, I want you to Force leap onto of her and cut off her eye. Think you can handle that?"

"I'll show you what I can handle."

"I'm counting on it," she replied as she wrapped the Force around her, and held the Shyrack in place, firing a blaster in the opposite direction to take the attention off of him. She smiled as he followed her instructions and then slicing through his leg as the creature fell.

"You follow orders well. Did you get what you came in here for?"

"Yeah, thanks," he held up the green lightsaber crystal. "I'm a Jedi Knight."

"That's not what I heard."

"You've been talking to Dad. Do I know you?"

"Not yet. But you will."

"Are all Skywalker's as reckless as you?" she asked and he blushed. She sighed. "For your sake, you better hope you aren't a Knight yet." He frowned and took a step back.

"I guess it's time for those introductions now. I am Mara Jade, hand to the Emperor, and you are coming with me."

"Over my dead body."

"Not in the plans, the Emperor wants you alive. Come with me, and I'll leave your sister alone." He held out his hands, and put the crystal in his pocket. She pulled out a detonator. "You are to be brought alive. Now that you are with me, if I press this button the thermal detonator will go off and all your little Rebel friends will be obliterated including your sister and her little boyfriend." He frowned, looking at her.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"The Emperor has left it up to me to dispose of them. I don't care about the Rebellion. The Emperor wants you he gets you. You come with me and I'll leave your friends alone." He held out his hands and she put Force cuffs on them.

"Not that this isn't a personal fantasy of mine, but can't we talk about this?"

"A Jedi that wants to talk now that's a big surprise," she laughed sarcastically. "Look, babe, once I get you to the Emperor you and he can talk to your little hearts content, but in the meantime, keep your pacifists views to yourself."

"Why are you so angry?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Because there are other ways to solve problems let it go." Suddenly, his eyes widened, and she drew her crimson lightsaber. She knew what that had meant. His sister had followed him. In fact she didn't even need that as she listened.

"Han, you are going the wrong way."

"I am not, I've flown more starships to more planets than you've ever seen, your Highness, and I do not need to discuss this in a committee."

"I am not a committee!"

"Looks like your sister and her boyfriend are here."

"He is NOT my boyfriend," she heard and turned around confused, she could have sworn she heard their voices coming from the other direction. Leia Force jumped and in no time Leia and Mara's blades were clashing, green against red, giving off a strange purple hue, while Han helped Luke get out of the Force cuffs.


	61. Chapter 61

Mara Versus Leia

"What are you doing here?" Mara asked shocked as their blades collided, she feinted to the right and struck to the left, hoping to get rid of the Princess's left arm, but her blade was there to meet her own. She jumped up high and struck harshly down low, but once again the Princess's blade was there to meet hers. Just how was she going to get out of this mess. Dealing with a reckless Skywalker male when they didn't know where his sister was, was one thing, but this female Skywalker seemed to know what she was going to do before she even did. She felt through the Force, Luke stretching his wrist and wrapping the force around him once and again the light she felt from him nearly through her off balance, she stumbled slightly.

"You kidnapped my brother, you Sithspit."

"Your lucky I didn't kill him," she snapped back, at the girl, pushing her back with her brutal strength.

Leia had her footing secure but the girl was much stronger than her physically. She smiled when she felt Han's blaster reach his hand as he shot off a few shots at the girl who was fighting against her.

Mara felt dimly through the force, the blaster bolts and switch to defense to deflect the blaster bolts. Leia came from the back somersaulting over her opponent and meeting her blade again. The Luke blocked Leia blade as she nearly sliced through the girl's leg. "Luke, what are you doing?"

"You can't hurt her, Leia."

"Are you crazy, Luke. She came here to kill you."

"No, she didn't. She has no intentions of killing me."

"You better be right about this Luke," she stated as Han kept firing blasts at Mara for her to direct, keeping her busy while the twins fought over the woman.

"Besides, she's got a button for a thermal detonator, that will blow the place to Sith hell and back."

"Bantha poodoo. Palpatine sleemo," Leia cursed.

"That's right, Princess," Mara stated with a cocky smile as she used the Force to throw Han back and took out the detonator. "If my thumb comes off this switch, everything goes boom, got it."

"Well then, I'll just have to make sure your thumb stays on it," Leia stated, aiming her lightsaber and cutting clean through her thumb.

"Ow, you little bitch!"

"Leia!"

"Way to go!" Leia heard from the three of them as she handed Mara's severed thumb to Han.

"Let's get out of here," she stated. She watched as Luke took the Force cuffs and attached them to Mara's wrist.

"This may hurt a bit sweetheart," he stated, as he locked them in place, securely locking away the Force. Was it just her imagination or did she sigh with relief. She watched Luke blush before he tore a bit of his tunic to wrap around the girl's hand. Leia shook her head, sometimes she didn't even understand her brother. Han pointed his blaster at the girl's back.

"Nice and slow, sweetheart," he stated and she smirked at him.

"Look hotshot, even without the Force I can think of twelve different ways to kill you and dispose of your body in this cave alone."

"Yeah, well you will have to get through me first, Dark Sider."

"Look, Bitch, you haven't got me licked yet."

"Well, maybe you need a different perspective," Leia snapped back at her.

"Han, could you ease up a bit?" Luke asked.

"Not on your life kid," Han stated as he stuck Mara in the side car as Leia hopped on behind him and Luke followed in his own speeder.


	62. Chapter 62

Duchess of Mandalore

A/N: my spellcheck kept freezing and making me lost my work, so if anything is mispelled blame openoffice!

Although it was against her nature, Satine, had tried to fight Imperial involvement against the Empire, insisting that Mandalore was a peaceful planet and had no plans of starting a Resistance or joining in in any Resistance, her words fell on deaf ears. Before the fourth year of our great Empire, and she rolled her eyes at this, Mandalore had become an Empire world, with a garrison of what had been the Clone Troopers on nearly every corned. She had heard the rumors of what had happened to the Jedi but she couldn't believe it. She knew there was more behind the Empire and the War than what was being said, there was no way a Jedi such as Obi-Wan Kenobi had caused an entire war. They were peacekeepers, surely Obi-Wan couldn't be behind such trechary. She remembered Obi-Wan's words to her.

"As you said yourself, things are changing. And sometimes, the line between friend and foe is blurred, now more than ever."

He couldn't have been talking about himself, could he? No, not Obi-Wan. If there was one Jedi she could ever trust that was Obi-Wan, but how could she find him when the Jedi Order was all but extinct. Who would know? She thought of Senator Amidala, who had been once of her dearest friends during the war, but by all accounts was dead. She wondered what had happened to the former Jedi padawan of Obi-Wan's, who had been a dear friend of Padme's, what had his name been Ana...she couldn't remember anything except that Padme had referred to him as Ani. She knew that Padme had been friends with Bail and had told her he was the one Senator she could always trust. She put in a call for help to him as was led to the Rebellion. She had lost, all she could hope for was that one day the war would truly be over and democracy would resume, then Mandalore would truly be a pacifist world. She put in a call to Senator Organa, who had been a part of the Loyalist Committee with her and Padme as well as several other Senators, senators who truly want to end the war. She was picked up and brought to Polis Messa to find it empty except for a few Senators. They had chosen this place to begin their talks of a Rebellion.

"Viceroy, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"What? Yes, of course. Duchess Satine, you have met my wife Queen Breha, have you not?"

"No, I don't believe I have had the pleasure."

"Duchess Satine, this is my wife Queen Breha, she and I served in the Senate together. Duchess, my wife Queen Breha. Now if you would excuse me my dear?"

"Breha, Duchess. Please call me Breha, my husband can be a bit stuff at times. Comes from upbringing," she whispered to the Duchess. "I'm just going to go check on Winnie," she stated going to her husband and kissing his cheek.

"Give Winter, my love," he stated holding her hands for a moment before kissing them and releasing them.

"Always, dear," she stated before leaving the room, bit not before she smiled up at her husband, and then turned regally her long skirts swishing behind her.

"You wanted to speak to me about something Duchess?"

"Yes, Viceroy. It's about the Jedi," she said and she watched as Senator Organa's face changed from that of a doting husband and father into that of a Senator, his face hardened and closed off.

"What exactly about the Jedi do you wish to know?"

"Did any of them survive?"

"What is your relationship to the Jedi," he asked after a pregnant pause.

"I was once...that is to say that Obi-Wan and I were good friends." He paused and studied her and sighed, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Perhaps, there's a good reason for that non-attachment rule of theirs," he stated, a far-off look in his eyes. "For a person to weild the powers that they do, and to not have the proper control over their emotions...it's dangerous."

"Surly, not Obi-Wan."

"No, not Obi-Wan."

"Then who?" she asked, unable to remember any Jedi that fit that discription.

"That's not important. What is is that the Empire has a large bounty on the heads of the three most powerful Jedi left in the Order."

"Obi-Wan, Yoda, and the Korun Master."

"No, Anakin Skywalker." Satine's face went blank..."Ana-oh, you mean Obi-Wan's apprentice, what did they call them?"

"Padawans. You don't recall Anakin?"

"No, not really. I know Padme spoke highly of him But she always called him Ani, or Master Jedi," Satine said with a shrug.

"They are all three alive, although I cannot disclose their locations."

"And Padme?"

"I really cannot divulge," he stated before he went to talk to some of the other Senators. Obi-Wan was alive, that was all that mattered. And she hoped that this-Ani would protect him. She prayed to the Force every night for his survival. The Allaince had been nearly captured several times and had finally settled onto Dantooine. She was there when the twins arrived, followed by a familiar man who had her heart beating just a little too fast. She looked at the group carefully. The children, for they were children to her, no more than thirteen or fourteen and small for their ages to boot, and their was a pilot, a cocky young man who seemed to be arguing with the girl, also with them was a Wookiee and a familiar golden droid, who reminded her of Padme's protocol droid, but didn't all droids look the same. And she saw him, Obi-Wan Kenobi. She was quiet as she came up behind him, but it didn't matter. He turned around and their eyes met.

"Satine."

"Obi-Wan," they said at the same time, and the next thing she knew she felt his strong arms around hers. "You are alive."

"Yes, alive and well, thanks to Anakin."

"Is he here?"

"No, he and Padme went to return a starship and I believe take a small vacation."

"A vacation in these troubled times," she had asked, stroking his cheek.

"Yes, well, we've come to officially join the Rebellion."

"They have been whispers of you for years now."

"I know. It seems wherever I go trouble seems to follow."

"I didn't mean that."

"I know," he said and she closed her eyes losing herself in the feel of his lips against hers, it felt so good to be back in his arms, safe.


	63. Chapter 63

Aftermath

Anakin frowned as he handed the ignition of the _Painted Lady _back to Jix. He felt a stirring through the Force. "Ahsoka, can you take over here, I've got a migraine," he told her, entering the Ebon Hawk and going to the cockpit. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his children's presence. There was the shining presence of Han Solo, and what was that? Was he developing feelings for his daughter...He shrugged it off, that wasn't important right now. There was a Dark Sider there, she wasn't a Sith, but she was there. Fighting Leia. Leia always had been the more head strong, the more quick to anger of the two. In other words, she was more like him, in everything but looks. She was okay. She was safe. Anakin sighed with relief. Anakin had been following the emotions of the battle. He smiled as he exited the ship. "Padme, Snips, Galen. We are going to have to cut this short. We are needed at the base."

"What do you mean, Skyguy? I thought we were going to Naboo."

"There's a Force-user on Datooine."

"A Jedi?"

"No, someone strong in the Force, in the dark side."

"Alright, let's go, Ani," Padme stated getting onboard as the crew followed.

"Wait. Wait just a moment." Anakin turned around. "If you guys are serious about this Rebellion."

"We are."

"Then you can count on me and the _Painted Lady."_

"Meet us at the rendezvous."

Jix followed the _Ebon Hawk_ to Dantooine to join the Rebellion.

"Looks like you've found a reason to get me to stay," he stated tossing his head back to look at Leia.

"I have nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, right. You know your father will want me to interrogate our prisoner until he gets here. Looks like Anakin and Naboo will have to cut their vacation short. I'm sure he's going to take a personal interest in this one. Especially after the way your brother reacted to her."

"That's not my problem, Captain."

"Do you enjoy fighting with me, Princess?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Fine, have it your way," he smiled, turning on the charm as he slowed the speeder to a craw before parking it and turning his pressed his lips against hers, coaxing them into they were moving against his own and her arms found their way into his hair around his neck. He pulled away and looked at her, all her brashness had disappeared leaving the real Leia behind. The one who put her whole heart into what she did. He smiled, reaching around and tugging her on her hands pulling her off the speeder. "You can't keep fighting me, Leia," he whispered as Senator Organa and Mon Mothma took the Princess into custody. Luke followed closely at their heels not letting the fiery redhead out of his sight. Leia looked around dazed as she apologized to the Senator's and disappeared from Han's view. She really was something, he just wasn't sure what. Han Solo shook his head as he rounded up his buddy Chewbacca and followed Mon into the prisoner's quarters. "Leave us." Mon nodded as she motioned for the Rebel soldiers to wait outside the door.

"Now that the Princess, and Kid are gone, you are all mine. If you don't tell me what I want to know, I'll sick Chewie on you."

"What is he, your mutt?"

"Nice try, sweetheart," he stated coming forth and slapping her cheek roughly.

"I'm not telling you anything, and you can't make me," she stated glaring at him and swinging her hair. Suddenly, she smiled trying a different tactic. She smiled, allowing her cheeks to blush prettily. "If I tell you something what will you do for me?"

"And what would you require?"

"Keep me safe, from the Empire."

"And I suppose now you are going to tell me that you came here to join the Rebellion?"

"No, but I did come to scout them out. I'm good at combat, and this little operation is sloppy."

"Sloppy? Maybe you should tell that to Anakin, when he gets here," he stated sitting down and propping his feet up. "Who sent you after Luke and Leia."

"I wasn't after your girlfriend, flyboy."

"Then Luke."

"He's very...interesting," Mara replied. "Tell me how hard is it to spend time around him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Even a scoundrel like you is bound to see it."

"I'm tired of your games, Imperial," Han stated getting up slowly and looking down at her. He picked her up and held her against the door before he heard the door slide open.

"I'll handle this Han. Put her down." Han frowned but shrugged.

"Are you sure about this kid?"

"Han, I'm a Jedi, I can handle her."

"I'm getting the old man," Han replied. So far, Obi-Wan had been busy with Mon and Bail suggesting different strategies he had employed during the Clone Wars.


	64. Chapter 64

Freeing Mara

Luke undid the cuffs and stood back to stare at her. She was beautiful no doubt about it. "You are free to go," he replied sitting down at the table and looking her over.

"What about your friends?"

"I'll handle them, as a Jedi I have a lot of sway around here."

"Because of your father?" Mara asked him, bite behind her words because her master feared Skywalker. "Your father the Jedi."

"My father is a complicated man," Luke stated reaching into his cloak and giving her her blasters and lightsaber back. "He calls himself a Jedi, but in truth he is both a Sith and a Jedi and yet he is neither, he has never properly followed either ideal, and yet he takes the best from both."

"Your father could never be a Sith."

"Perhaps, you are right, yet there was a time he believed himself one." Mara had heard part of this story but the way her Master told it, was that he had done it all in an attempt to take down the Empire, and had caused the hideous scars to both Malice and Sidious as he had fled.

"You were foolish to return my weapons to me, Jedi scum," she replied as she used the Force and replaced them.

"Perhaps," he said, with a gentle smile.

"I am told that the Sith punish their apprentices harshly. If it will make things easier for you, I will go with you."

"Why?" she was flabbergasted. She didn't trust him, not one bit. The Jedi tell lies, she knew this to be true. The Jedi were perhaps the greatest liars of all time. The Jedi were supposed to be peacekeepers, except in times of war. She snorted at the thought. Because Jedi lie. And they manipulate. And every act of charity or kindness they do, you can drag it out squirming into the light and see it for what it is. The galaxy doesn't need Jedi arrogance or Jedi hypocrisy anymore. She was going to put an end to the Jedi starting with the Skywalker's. She marveled at Luke's seemingly passive attitude and wondered what hid behind it. She knew it was a lie, a cover, for he was a Jedi, and Jedi always lie.

"Because I don't believe you will turn me over to your master."

"So you won't stop me."

"I won't need to, Mara. You will stop yourself."

"Let's go, Skywalker," she started to pull out her blaster and stick to the back of his head, but what was the point if he was coming willingly. "My ship's on the other side of the planet. I hope you are in good shape."

"Luke, Mara, my name is Luke."

"Whatever, Flyboy. Move it."

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Luke asked quietly.

"If there was something I wanted to tell you, I would wouldn't I?" she asked. "There. There's the ship. Move it." Luke looked up and read the name on the ship. _Assassin's Hand_. No doubt about it with a name like that, she was either working for the Emperor or a bounty hunter, maybe even both.

"Not if you thought it would upset me," he continued walking onto the ship. "We should hurry, Han had gone to get Obi-Wan, and if any Jedi can stop us from leaving it's him."

"What about your sister?"

"Not until we leave the planet. The only reason she knew before was because I was slightly distressed finding myself in a cave with an angry queen. She will know when we get off planet, that my signature feels dimmer. Truthfully, we've never been separated. We've always gone on missions together. I'm sure she and Dad will come after me, but I've always had secret fantasies about being alone with an attractive redhead," he stated with an impish smile, attempting to ply on the Skywalker charm.

"Not so fast. Your not my type," she stated rolling her eyes as she sat down in the pilot's seat and he took co-pilot.

"About what you wanted to tell me?" he persisted.

"Fine. I hate that shirt. In fact I think you are a crummy dresser, period," she stated trying to make sure he wouldn't make another comment like that attractive red-head one. Sheesh, the guy was only fourteen, as was she. They were to young to get involved, and besides it would interfere with her mission.

"That's not what you want to tell me."

"Drop it, flyboy," Luke shrugged and began to meditate. Again she felt the light invade her darkness and frowned. Just being around him made the darkness shrink, and she had to hold onto the darkness around her. She typed in the coordinates and went to comm her master to tell her that his prize was intact and unharmed.


	65. Chapter 65

Fleeing Dantooine

Anakin landed the _Ebon Hawk_ in Dantooine and found something amiss. There was a presence of the dark side here. He stretched out searching for his children's presence and found Leia...but no Luke. He was sure that the Empire would discover the location of the base and would be sending someone to destroy it. As much as he wanted to go after Luke he had to make sure Leia and the rest of the Rebellion would be safe. Ahsoka felt his worry through their bond and looked up at him, but catching the slight shake of his head stayed silently. He was glad that Padme didn't know yet, for she was relaxed in his arms. "Why don't you go rest, my love. It's been a long day." They had been forced out of hyperspace four times being shot at by some Imperials, but they had finally made it. He used the Force to find Obi-Wan and took in the flushed looks on both his and Satine's face. Duchess Satine was alive, he was glad, if anyone deserved happiness it was Satine. He saw Han stutter and mutter about interupting. "What's going on Han?" he asked.

"You mean with Obi-Wan and ….."

"No, I have a very good idea about that."

"Right. Well, there was an assassin here. She ..was here for Luke."

"And where is my son?"

"With the assassin." At that moment, Leia came running in.

"Dad."

"I know. We'll get him back Princess," he stated, tilting her head up so he could look into her eyes, so much like his wife's. "Sometimes, we have to trust Luke to do the right thing. I need you to go to Dagobah and face your trials."

"Without Luke?"

"Yes, Princess, I think that this kidnapping may be his Trails and I need you both to be up to speed so that we can finally take out the Empire. I'm going to need both of you to do it. It won't be long now, if you focus you can feel the currents changing in the Force, it's the way it felt when Palpatine took power."

She nodded and opened herself up more fully to the Force, she could feel Luke. He was behind this. She really hoped he knew what he was doing. She would do as her father said, but she wasn't doing it alone. "Dad."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you send someone with me?"

"Sure, I'm sure Han won't mind escorting you. And Three-pio. Yeah, take Three-pio, he will prepare you something ediable," Anakin stated as he began talking in hushed tones to the commanders. "Will it be secure enough, I don't want any of the Rebellion to step outside and freeze to death."

"You aren't worried about yourself?"

"No, I'm a Jedi we have our ways. But you will have to make sure the bunkers are secure. If the Emperor is alerted through the assassin, we must move quickly. We don't have time to debate. If Hoth is secure, then I say we move."

"On your Order."

"Alright, let's move out." He watched as the Rebel Base became a buzz with activity as he hunted down Obi-Wan. He found him with Satine.

"Hello Duchess. It's been a long time."

"Do I know you?"

"Satine, I'm sure you've met..."

"Anakin Skywalker, at your service milady. If you and Obi-Wan would be so kind as to let me escort you to a couple of planets. We must round up the Jedi, the final hour is upon us."

"Anakin...you are...You are Padme's Ani." Anakin raised an eyebrow, most of his life he had been known on her own merits, even as a slave. The only podracer. The whiz mechanic that worked at Watto's. Then when he had joined the Jedi, the Chosen One. It was rare that he was known only as Obi-Wan's apprentice, or Padme's Ani. He shrugged it off, not used to being forgotten. Satine was hiding something, something big, and he had no idea what it was, but she didn't seem to have any harmful intentions.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan warned, feeling his Force-presence delve around Satine.

"Sorry, Master, but we must go."

"Lead the way, Anakin," he stated and Anakin met his wife and former padawan in the chaotic mess that was the base as they sped away on their way to find the remaining Jedi Masters. With Windu an agent of the Dark Side, that only left Shaak Ti and Yoda. He would visit Yoda last, hoping that his daughter would have completed her Trials by then.

"Do you have the list of the Lost?"

"On my datapad."

"We are going to find out where they are in the scheme of things. I'm going to call upon an old friend."

"Which one?"

"Ferus Olin. He always said if we needed him, he would help. Let's see if he follows through."


	66. Chapter 66

Rounding up the Jedi

Part I

"Set a course for Acherin, Artoo," he told his trusted droid and listened to the binary response. "Here on the coordinates, we aren't actually going to Acherin, more like an asteroid near there," he explained when Artoo told him it used to be a Separatist hold. "I have a feeling that Ferus will be there."

"Didn't think you much cared for Ferus," Obi-Wan countered, from his position as co-pilot.

"Well, with the way he strictly adhered to the Code rather than the Force, can you blame me?" Anakin asked, and Obi-Wan merely raised his eyebrow. "Plus, he was my greatest competition. But he is a good man, a good Jedi, of the Order, and he left before Order Sixty-Six, so we should be able to find him."

"Yes, and then we will find Master Shaak Ti, wouldn't it have been easier to find her first?"

"Yes, and that's why I'm going to find Padawan Olin."

"The Order ended fourteen years ago, I hardly think he still goes by Padawan, he's just a normal citizen of the Empire." Anakin snorted as he made the jump to lightspeed.

"Master, if you will excuse me. Ahsoka, come take pilot."

"Me? You want me to pilot?" she stated, her eyes glowing as she came running up.

"It's no big deal, Snips," he stated, tugging on one of her montrals, "Obi-Wan hates flying."

"Anakin... Anakin! I don't hate flying," he said to Anakin back, not missing the small smile sent his way and the smirk coming from Anakin's force-presence.

Anakin found his wife humming an old Naboo lullaby and brushing her hair.

"You are so beautiful."

"Even after all this time?" she asked touching the gentle stubble that had grown in the last couple of days. "You need to shave," she mummered.

"What time? It seems like only yesterday Obi-Wan and the Council ordered me to escort you back to Naboo, to see to your safety. We arrived in the Lake Country with Three-pio and Artoo."

"Will Luke be okay?"

"He's a lot more like Obi-Wan than I had ever thought."

"What do you mean?"

"He's as reckless as I ever was, but he has a plan."

"And this is supposed to comfort me? Instead of tracking this...this assassin we are chasing after Jedi! We should be saving our son."

"He may not need saving."

"What does that even mean?"

"Padme," he wrapped his arms around her, "Calm down."

"Don't give me Jedi platitudes."

"I won't. Luke knows what he's doing. This assassin works for Palpatine."

"What are we waiting for! You want to have more children when you aren't even protecting the twins? I can't believe you let Leia go off without us!"

"I can't take her Trials for her, Padme. I'm going to need both Luke and Leia to end this. Luke is right where he's going to be when we take down the Emperor. Trust me."

"I want to. But Luke and Leia, I couldn't bare losing them and you too."

"You aren't going to lose any of us. I'm going to fix everything, my love. So that no one will ever have to lose anyone to the Empire again," she leaned back against him and looked out the viewport into space.

A few standard hours later, Artoo came back whirling to Anakin. "We're coming out of hyperspace. I would tell you to stay with ship, but I've learned a long time ago that it will do no good. I'm going to warn you, Ferus and I weren't exactly on speaking terms when he left the Order, I doubt I will get a warm reception."

"Why?"

"There are many reasons. One of them being that he was in love with you."

"Ani, you can't possibly be..." He shot her a look and she smiled and put her arms around him. "I married you, my heart belongs to you. There has never been another, you must know that." He kissed her fiercely., possessively, protectively, and slid his arms over hers while they awaited Ahsoka, Satine and Obi-Wan, Artoo whirling at his side, insisting on accompanying him. Anakin shrugged, he had only completed a couple of missions without him. He trusted Artoo with his life.

"He was right, Master. I did enjoy podracing, I didn't do it just for the mission."

"It's alright, I'm not your master anymore, you are no longer a padawan, it's behind us." Anakin nodded and Ahsoka's eyes widened as she filed the information away to bring up at a later date. Anakin used the Force taking them down alleyways and into a through dark corridors, take a left and then a right, urging Padme to quicken her place. Anakin stepped forward, pushing the group behind him.

"I'm looking for Ferus Olin," he stated quietly.

"Who wants to know?"

"The Rebel Alliance."

"To speak out against the Empire is treason."

"I know."

"Who are you?" the man with dark eyes asked. Anakin stepped inside and dropped to the floor in a sign of respect as he lowered his hood.

"I am a member of the Rebel Alliance. And I was wrong."

"Anakin Skywalker." The man who was Ferus Olin, chewed on his lip thoughtfully. "It seems I heard Anakin Skywalker joined the Empire and became a Sith Lord."

"I made a mistake, a mistake that lasted a few months," Anakin stated coming to his feet. "I have spent the last fourteen years trying to redeem my mistake. I was wrong. You were right about me. In the Zone of Self-Containment, I did enjoy feeling nothing. My short time as a Sith was a lot like that," he stated thoughtfully, "it did override everything, including my loyalty, and for a short time including love. I was half-mad at the time. The horrors of war. I hadn't been eating or sleeping properly, the rewards of war," Anakin stated bitterly, "I know it's no excuse but I was haunted by my nightmares, nightmares of suffering, of pain, of death. I believed, foolishly, that by following Palpatine I could stop all that."

"You can invite everyone in," Ferus stated looking down at Anakin. "I never thought I would see you...humble."

"I'm not hear for myself, or even for the Jedi Order, I am here to stop Palpatine once and for all. You once said that if any Jedi including me, needed your help all we had to do was ask. I'm asking now."

"What do you need?" Ferus asked, as Padme came in and Anakin snaked his arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Padawan Olin, this is my former padawan, Ahsoka Tano."

"Pleased to meet you," Ahsoka, stated with a slight nod.

"And you remember Master Obi-Wan, Satine, and my wife."

"Your wife...Jedi Knight...Skywalker?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well, that answers some lingering questions," Ferus commented dryly. Anakin explained the plan to him. "As reckless as ever, I see. Okay, let's review. We're going to drop from a moving vehicle onto a ruined tower to find a maybe-opening that could lead to some blasted-to-bits tunnels, in order to maybe-make it into a place flooded with stormtroopers so we can maybe-rescue one Jedi who, if we're lucky, might still be alive."

"The Jedi **is** alive," Anakin returned.

"You still worry me."

"Or we could try the front door, which plan works for you?"

"We will try your plan, but I warn you at the slightest danger I will pull out."

"Glad I could count on you."

"This Jedi who is he?"

"My son," Anakin stated. "And he is alive. And you left out the part about taking down the Emperor."

"Can it be done? Or will you turn on us for the Sith again?"

"I will not turn, I am a Jedi."

"Or a Sith, when it suits you."

"Ferus," Obi-Wan stated quietly, "That is enough. Anakin or myself for that matter may have never been one to follow the Code, but he is like my master, he follows the will of the Force. Besides, it was following a stagnant code that got us into this mess, that allowed the Emperor and the Sith to manipulate the entire war, Anakin did not start the war."

"He was at Genosis."

"Rescuing me. We would like your help, but if you are unwilling..."

"I never said I was unwilling. I'm just wondering why I should risk my neck for Skywalker's son, who may or may not be a Sith." Padme slapped Ferus across the face.

"My son is not a Sith. You don't know Luke. Luke is the essence of peace, of compassion, he is reckless like his father, and full of heart and loyalty. You couldn't ask for a better man, a better Jedi than..."

"A child that if he had adhered to the Code would have never been born, a child that contributed to the Chosen One's fall."

"Look, Master Anakin isn't perfect," Ahsoka spoke up while Artoo whirled and blew strawberries at Ferus, "But every life is precious, and good, and deserves a chance."

"I can see when my opinion is the only one, so let's get on with the mission."

"You will help."

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure everyone knew which side he's on."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"He hasn't resulted to violence. Looks like someone finally grew up."

"Do you have a ship?" Anakin asked rather than answering.

"Yes."

"Then you are to rendezvous on Hoth. We are going to collect the remaining Jedi, we will return soon."

"May the Force be with you," Ferus called, as Anakin led his family back to the starship to bathe and sleep before heading to Felucia...


	67. Chapter 67

Arrival on Dagobah

"Mistress Leia, are you really going to land in this swamp of a planet. Oh, I really do detest flying."

Leia couldn't help but laugh, Three-pio sounded so horrified.

"That is enough, Goldenrod. I'm the Captain, and Anakin, put me in charge here. The coordinates are right and unless you have anything helpful to add, Shut down or shut up!"

"Oh, I wish Artoo were here," the protocol droid moaned his fate. Han let the _Falcon_ scanners pick up information about the planet. He turned to the princess, who was weighing blue Jedi robes, and a white Jedi cloak, with black boots. She sure had changed Jedi fashion, he thought, turning to gaze at her carefully. She had her haired pulled back in a ponytail and the robe's hood was down revealing her pretty face. Han shook his head, trying to clear it. "Your highness," he addressed her, his voice tight. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a vibroblade. He checked the holster he wore around his waist making sure his blasters were still there. The princess had both her lightsaber and a vibroblade that Chewie had given her for her last birthday around her hips, and in a side pocket near her boots she carried a small blaster. The princess was never unarmed. "The _Falcon_ ain't picking up no settlements on the planet below."

"What about lifeforms?" she asked coming up behind him and looking on the scanner.

"That's the funny thing, Princess. The scanners are picking up hundreds...maybe thousands of lifeforms."

"Sounds like Master Yoda," she said, her memory of the wizened Jedi fuzzy. She hadn't seen him since she had been a small child. Dad had told them it was safer that way, with both his and their midiclorian count they were lucky the Emperor hadn't discovered them, the last thing they needed was for Yoda's presence to have given them away.

"What kinda crazy Jedi hides out in a swamp of all places? Of all the planets to choose from..."

"The Grandmaster of our Order. Do you not feel it? The dark side energy the pulses on Dagobah?"

"So where exactly does this grandmaster live on the planet?"

"I'm not sure, Captain Solo. Dad wasn't very specific. I don't think he's ever been here either, he just knew where Master Yoda was hiding. He's the only one that can turn a padawan into a knight. We'll come back for Three-pio once we know what's going on. You can land over there," Leia added, pointed to a dry spot. Leia and Han disembarked, Leia drawing out her vibroblade as she always did whenever she saw no need to drain the power cell of her lightsaber. Han grabbed his specially modified blaster and looked around. Leia smirked as she began cutting though the swamp and Han put his blaster back up begrudgingly admitting than whenever Leia drew a weapon it wasn't always for trouble, heck she could probably protect herself just as good as he could. She turned back at the sound of the ship sinking into the swamp making a sucking sound.

"You can put the ship down over there," he mimicked earning a glare from the princess. "That's my ship, you know sweetheart! How am I supposed to get off this planet? Sweetheart, I don't know about you but I ain't made for swamp life, especially a place you say 'is pulsing with the dark side,' he added for good measure.

"I'm not your sweetheart. And the answer will reveal itself in time."

"More Jedi proverbs," Han sneered, angrily. He couldn't believe his ship had half-way sunk into the muddy abyss. How was he supposed to get off this planet, when his ship was a third of the way underground?

"No, not Jedi proverbs. I just know that we will find a way, because we must. Where there's a will there's a way. I will not be stuck on this planet, when my brother and father need me!"

"Sure, sweetheart," Han stated, rolling his eyes, "whatever you say."

"Quiet," Leia commanded, suddenly bringing her vibroblade out and falling in a dueling stance, "We're being watched," she turned around nearly collapsing with Han, as she pointed her vibroblade at the small green troll.

"Stop, I mean you no harm. Put away your weapons."

Han Solo holstered his blaster and raised an eyebrow as he smirked at Leia as she lowered her vibroblade but didn't put it away. "I'm looking for someone," Leia stated, slowly, wondering if there was more than one troll looking being of that particular species, still alive.

"Looking for someone hmm? Found someone you have. Found someone, yes."

"I know," she said as she watched the troll use the Force and start riffling through the knapsack Han had brought with him.

"Hey, that's mine!" he stated, snatching it back, but not before a flashlight fell out. The Troll picked up the flashlight and began taking it apart, banging it on a rock. Leia grabbed a ration bar from the knapsack, kneeling down and offering it to the small creature.

"I'm looking for the grandmaster of Our Order, an order nearly extinct. My father always said, Yoda was a great warrior." She watched as the small creature tried eating through the wrapper. She used the Force to unwrap it and pocketed the wrapper, not wishing to dispose of it on this planet. Who knew how that could upset the balance of the ecosystem here. He seemed to be ignoring her as he nibbled on the bar.

"Wars do no make one great."

"You are Master Yoda," she stated, an inclined her head, in a show of respect.

"Master Yoda, I am no longer. Long dwindled the Jedi Order has, yet your insight serves you well, Leia Amidala Skywalker."

"My father has contacted you? He wants me to take the Trials."

"Reckless, you are. Your father, I sense in you. Reckless, your father still is, hmmmm?" Leia didn't answer, although she had heard from both her mother and Master Obi-Wan, she had never considered her father reckless, she thought he was brave. "My own council I will keep on who takes the Trials. For nine hundred years, have I trained Jedi, save one."

"My father," she stated, with sudden knowledge, she had never heard from anyone that her father hadn't been trailed by Yoda. "But Master Yoda, I must take the Trials," she pleaded. "Luke is in the hands of the Emperor. I cannot save him without your help."

"The Force flows strongly in your family. Your father has it. Your brother has is. Your sister has it."

"Sister...but I have no sister."

"Not yet."

"Dad? Mom's pregnant?" Leia all but squealed. Finally, she would be an elder sibling.

"In motion, the future always is. Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon, tell me about this assassin you must."

"She calls herself Mara Jade. She's skilled with a blaster, and a glowy stick."

"Han, how many times must I tell you. This," she stated, pocketing her vibroblade, and calling her lightsaber to her hand, "is a lightsaber."

"You Force signatures, tied they are. Joined they are, much like your parents, young Skywalker. Disapproved, I did."

"Me and Han? You can't be serious. There must be some mistake, Master," Leia stated, though she had felt it too. It was why she was trying so hard to ignore her feeling for him, trying and failing, if she were to admit it to herself. She didn't notice Han slip away as the Jedi Master touched her arm, drawing her from her thoughts.

"Why, you want to be a Jedi?"

"The Emperor and the Empire are corrupt," she started as he motioned for them both to follow him, he watched her carefully, listening to her answer. It may be the most important thing she would ever say, "They are diseased. They must be destroyed. Justice and Truth must prevail. I want to help restore Democracy, and the best way to do that is as a Jedi."

"What a piece of junk," Han stated as they reached a small hut.

"My home that is," Yoda snapped at the young man. He led Leia inside and sat down, Leia had to crouch, although she was small, this hut had been build just for Yoda's size. "Noble, your reasons are. Like you mother, like your father. Come to me, he did, with a plan to free the slaves. Deny him, I did. A war, we were fighting. Solve the galaxies problems, a Jedi cannot. Wrong, I was. Yes, wrong, I was..." he shook his head sadly. He had been on the Council a long time. Perhaps, too long. He had spent a lot of time delving into the Force trying to end the war, but he hadn't seen the suffering the Jedi could have ended as well.

"Master Yoda, the Trials?" Leia asked again.

"Follow me, you will. Follow me, you both will..."


	68. Chapter 68

Mara's New Orders

_A/N I would like to dedicate all my Mara and Luke chapters to ALL Mara and Luke friends but expecially to one very loyal reader out there. Fallon, this one's for you!_

Mara looked down at the blinking light on her comm. She had to take this, it was the Emperor after all. She excused herself from the cockpit to the captain's quarters and knelt as she opened the holograph.

"We will be coming upon Imperial Center in three standard hours, Master," she stated before the Emperor spoke.

"I do not demand your presence on Imperial Center," he replied, looking contemplative, though one could never tell with the Emperor.

"But Master..."

"It would be advantageous for us is Darth Malice were to discover our plans."

"Yes, Master."

"You will take Skywalker to the Sith Temple on Korriban. Skywalker, like his father before him, is very powerful and easily led by his emotions. You must gain his trust."

"It will be done, my master."

"I require a Skywalker as my heir."

"I don't understand, Master. I'm sure that once Skywalker joins you."

"The future is constantly in motion, it may prove that despite our best efforts, his Jedi training will not sway him to our side. We need insurance. A fresh Skywalker not molded by the Jedi, one for us to mold and to train. You, Hand, have three months to conceive the Skywalker heir."

"I...I..."

"Do you question my order's Hand?

"No, of course not, Master. It will be done."

"Be wary of Skywalker, once you have his heir he will follow you to the dark side, but do not make the mistake and allow the light to corrupt you. Lust is a powerful emotion, love is useless, look what it did to his father, if you need to question the velocity of love," and with that the holographic image faded, leaving Mara alone. She was only fourteen years old, she had no desire to have a child, even if Skywalker was pleasing to her sight. She knew her master wanted an apprentice with the Skywalker's midiclorian count, their command of the force, and if Luke wouldn't turn this was the only way. She knew her master's precognition was a power to be reckoned with, he was not one but ten steps ahead, able to change his plans on a whim of the Force. He knew that to plan one didn't just have a plan A or B, but went all the way through the Basic alphabet and onto the numbers, and then doubled on the alphabet, as if nothing would even take him by surprise. She knew, as her master did, that a child would have a permanent hold on the younger Skywalker, she knew that family was everything to him, whether it was his biological family, his Jedi family, or the family he had with the Rebellion. He had already proved that to her twice, when she had threatened his sister and the Rebellion he had offered himself up without a fight, just how far would he go for a child? She returned to the cockpit with a heavy heart and watched as Luke's eyes opened, and became focused. Luke. She shied away from his brightness in the Force pulling the security of the darkness firmly around her. She had orders. Orders that would be followed, no matter what.

"More Jedi meditation?" she asked bitterly.

"It soothes me," he answered calmly, meeting her eyes. "I was always better at it than Leia. Both Leia and my father couldn't seem to sit still long enough for the Force to give them the answers. Dad got better at it as he got older, Uncle Obi-Wan said at least," he shrugged.

"Where is she?"

"Leia? That's none of your business, Mara. I won't have the Empire chasing after her. You've got me, isn't that enough. I won't betray Leia. You didn't expect me to, did you?"

"The Empire has no interest in your sister," she replied.

"The Emperor had my father for a pet, and now he wants me, why?"

"I'm not sure, I just know the Emperor believes that males are stronger in the Force than females. Sure, I'm good enough for capturing his bounty, but not good enough to become his apprentice..." she stated bitterly.

"Let it go, Mara. There's more to the Force than the darkness. Don't lose yourself to the darkness. I see the good in you."

"You are mistaken, there is no good in you."

"Then I wouldn't be here," he stated taking her hands in his, and turning them palm up, he kissed them. It was such a strange gesture, that she didn't snatch them back like she had intended.

"What does he want?" he asked, his voice quiet, low, and slightly husky.

"That's none of your business," she whispered but her voice didn't hold none of the bite that it usually did. She frowned pulling her hands away as she set the course for Korriban.


	69. Chapter 69

Satine and her Jedi Master

Satine and Obi-Wan were with Jix on the _Painted Lady _along with Galen Marek. Anakin and Padme flew the _Ebon Hawk _with Anakin's former padawan Ahsoka Tano. Jix and Galen were in the cockpit setting their course for Felucia where the next Jedi Master was. They would need Master Shaak Ti's help. Obi-Wan was going to try and locate Master Windu's last apprentice as well. If he could see the Shatterpoints as Mace had, they would be in business. His attention should have been focused on the long road ahead of them to take down the Empire, and restore democracy, restore the Republic and the Jedi Order along with it, but it wasn't. Jedi Master Depa Billaba had turned to the dark side, but instead of being destroyed she had fallen into a cationic state and then put into carbon freezing. Obi-Wan hoped to revive her although it was dangerous, as she had once been a dark-side user, he was hoping he could save her and that she wouldn't follow the path of her former master. The second apprentice was rumored to have been on the world of Krant and Anakin and Obi-Wan were seeking out both apprentices. If they could convince them to join the Rebellion they may have a chance of redeeming Master Windu, and Anakin believed no one, save the Emperor was beyond redemption. Anakin had come a long way since the end of the war. Obi-Wan smelled the faintest fragrance of lilies and looked at the duchess. She was dressed so much less formally. He remembered the last time he had been able to sneak off to Mandalore about four months before the end of the war. He had taken her in his arms and kissed her passionately, promising her that when the war was over they would be together, and she had responded so eagerly. He shook such thoughts from his head, that was neither here nor there. She had a sad smile on her face as she looked out at the spaceport.

"It's been a long time, milady," he tilted his head in a sign of respect.

"Obi-Wan, I thought we were past all that, aren't we?"

"I'm not quite sure where we stand, Satine," he said, running his fingers through his ginger hair, now streaked with strands of gray.

"You aren't an old man, Obi-Wan, how is it you never found anyone in the fourteen, nearly fifteen years we have been a part," her voice cracked slightly over the number.

"I never found anyone as wonderful as you," he stated in a horse voice. "My life has not been a bad one, nor a lonely one. Anakin was always prodding me to find someone, but somehow after all that has happened...I just couldn't. Anakin happy, and I'm glad, I wouldn't trade his happiness for my own. The twins deserve him for a father, and I don't know where Anakin would be without Padme, the twins."

"Or you? You have a soothing affect on your apprentice, on most everyone you meet."

"Except you, Duchess. I certainly, as Anakin would say, ruffled your feathers."

"You love him?"

"Yes, very much. It was because of Anakin that I was forced to admit how I felt about you, how I still feel about you," he said taking her hands in his, and looking into her green eyes, eyes that were as familiar to him as his own.

"You love me?" she asked, swallowing over the lump in her throat.

"Yes, I do, Satine. I never stopped, even when I continued with my training, the distance apart may have lessened the pain, but never my feelings for you."

"Was there every anyone else?"

"Yes, there was a Jedi, who went by the name of Siri Tachi."

"What was she like, Obi-Wan?"

"My dear, are you certain you want to hear about this?"

"Yes," she said, as he settled down in a chair and she curled up at his feet, looking up at him, "Very much so."

"She and I were padawans together, in what seems like a Galaxy Far Far Away," he stated, his Coruscenti accent becoming thicker, "She was angry with me for deserting the Order."

"When?"

"After we had split up, even though you hadn't said anything I was determined to find you. Unfortunately, at the time, I crash-landed on a planet and helped out the natives, I tried to help them avoid a Civil War on their planet, and the native Princess, she died in my arms. I was convinced then, since you hadn't said that you wanted me, that my place, in fact was with the Jedi. Siri was angry with me, she didn't think I was loyal to the Jedi, but she had been hiding her feelings, it's what the Jedi teach," he stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "Ferus was her padawan."

"That rude man, her padawan?"

"Yes. I didn't always think Ferus was quite so unwilling to help, he was always resistant to change, however. I believe that the death of his master, had a deep affect on the padawan." Satine contemplated what he had told her. Should she have sent for him? Or would it have dettered her from what she had to do, represent Mandalore as a peaceful planet, no longer, interested in was against the Jedi. "We were captured and had to work together to escape. This time, it was different, I was Anakin's master, and Anakin, at least until he was knighted, had to come first. I had been charged with the duty of training the Chosen One, something that if I did right, could bring peace to the galaxy. After we escaped she admitted her feeling for me, how she had wished it had been her that I had turned my back on the Order for. I've never turned my back on the Jedi or the Order, even after everything I will always be there for the Jedi. I told her that we both had duties to the Jedi, and that the Jedi needed us. Two years later, we were on another mission to end a minor debate, and a bounty hunter shot her. She died in my arms. I was angry, I nearly killed the bounty hunter in a fit of rage, but I noticed Anakin, his eyes were on my, questioning, wondering what the right thing to do was. I couldn't give into the rage and hope to steer him in the right direction. And that is the story of Obi-Wan Kenobi and his infatuation with Siri Tachi."

"You care for Anakin a great deal? You are a very selfless man and I love you," she whispered as their fingers linked together.

"What is to become of us, Satine?" he asked pulling her up and into his lap.

"I don't know," she whispered, pulling away and excusing herself.


	70. Chapter 70

Leia's Trials

Part One

In the weeks that followed Leia had managed after three attempts to get the _Falcon _out of the swamp with the power of the Force alone. Han should have known better than to question Leia, but she was no Anakin, sure she was his offspring, it was easy to tell. The quick temper, the stubbornness, the shape of her nose and the stubborn tilt of her chin, despite her mother's coloring and small stature, she was her father's daughter, but Han had never seen Leia wield the Force so effortlessly, yet he knew she had strained, perhaps pushed herself to her limits, for the moment she had pulled the _Falcon_ out she had collapsed into a heap on the ground of the swamp. He had gone to her and picked her up in his arms and carried her onto the Falcon. He had immediately shut the Goldenrod down as he began fussing around the Princess. Before that day, they had been sleeping on blankets and sleeping bags outside the troll's hut. He had spent his days trying to find anything edible with the Goldenrod, their cook, sunk, and watching Leia, he hadn't been able to help noticing how she glowed, he reckoned that was the mumbo jumbo the old man and Anakin spoke of, glowing off her like that. She had woke up in his arms, for he hadn't been able to leave her side.

"Han, I..."

"Shush now, rest, Leia, I'm not going anywhere, and I won't let the troll near ya til yer ready to see 'em, understand?" she had nodded her head and he had watched her eyelids close, as she had snuggled up to him. He felt something warm stir in his chest. He was glad that Chewie had stayed with the Rebellion for he didn't know what he would say to the Wookie's taunting right now. He allowed her to lay there for another eight hours before she awoke. He heard her stomach growl, and his shoulder had long since fallen asleep, but he didn't mind as he held her in his arms, putting himself in exquisite torture. "I'll have Three-pio fix you some soup. It shouldn't be too hard on your stomach."

"Thank you, Han."

"No more of this Captain Solo, business now. You heard the Jedi, our destinies are joined."

"Then, Han, I think you should call me Leia."

"In case you haven't noticed sweetheart, I have." She was quiet, she had noticed. She moved swiftly and got off of him so that he could get up. He had expected to bring it to her, but she had gotten up and brought there food to the little half-kitchen when Han heard the tapping of a gimer stick.

"Pushed you too far, I have. For your own good it was. Passed the First Trial of Knighthood, you have, Padawan. The Trial of Skill, harder for you, I made it than any other Jedi. Passed you have, the Trial of Skill. Five Trials, there are. The Trial of Courage, there is. The Trial of Flesh, there is. The Trial of Insight there is. The Trial of Spirit, the Final Test, it is. The hardest it is. Done well, you have. See you in the morning, I will," and with that the elder Jedi walked away tapping his gimer stick behind him.

Tears filled Leia's eyes.

"He thinks I'm ready," she whispered, as Han put an arm around her unsure as to how he felt about what the Jedi was doing as well as his words. "Other padawans have traveled here, Dad told me, to be refused. He would not train them, would not even test them. He was waiting for the one ready to save the galaxy."

"And you think that's you...your...Leia."

"I'm not sure, what's important is that he does."

"Are you worried? That you won't past the Trial of the Flesh?" She shook her head in the negative, not ignorant as to what he was implying.

"My father has spoken to us, Luke and myself, at length about these tests, and it doesn't mean what you are implying. My father passed the Trial of the Flesh when he faced Count Dooku, losing his right forearm."

"You don't think you will lose an appendage."

"I'm not afraid, I will do whatever it takes."


	71. Chapter 71

Mara and Luke on Korriban

"What is this planet?" Luke asked, looking down at the planet below.

"Well, farm boy, this is the planet of Korriban. What do you know of it?"

"I know that there is a Sith Temple there, Dad and Uncle Obi-Wan uncovered an ancient Sith artifact while on a mission shortly after the start of the Clone Wars."

"Aren't you angry?"

"About what?"

"Your Dad and the famous Jedi Kenobi, going all over the galaxy and back, and leaving you, your sister, and your mother stuck on that dust ball."

"Not really," he said, with a shrug. "I mean until we came head to head with Jabba we didn't have to run. I mean sure if there's a bright center of the universe, Tattooine's about as far as you can get away from it. But we had each other. Sometimes, Dad and I would go down to Watto's and Watto would tell me about how my Dad used to work for him, and would tell me about Grandma, and then Dad's brother and sister came around some too. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen, they are farmers, but they always had some of the best stories, about the first time he met Mom and Dad, how Dad was still a padawan, like me. Dad and Uncle Obi-Wan were leave for months at a time, but we all knew that what they were doing they were doing for all of us. Sometimes, Han and Aunt Ahsoka left, but they always came back as well. I mean sure, Leia and I wanted to go, but we understood. But then there was the day that the Empire arrived on Tattooine," Luke shook his head at the memory, "I always knew I was meant for more than just working at Watto's, I was meant for adventure."

"You were meant to join the Empire."

"I won't turn, Mara, and you will be forced to kill me."

"If that is your destiny," she replied, trying to sound nonchalant, but inside she was screaming, she didn't want anything to happen to him. Stormtroopers followed behind them as she led him to the Temple. "Have you ever seen the Jedi Temple?" she asked. He shook his head in the negative. "Your father destroyed it you know. The Emperor now uses it as a prison. He houses anyone there who is too dangerous to kill, or some are housed there to await their execution. He didn't build the prisons, you know. The Jedi had them there. Oh, sure he build some, turned some of the rooms into prisons, erecting ray shields and the like..." she said offhandedly. "If you want I could even show you where your father slept."

"He didn't sleep there much, he spent time with my mother," he replied. "There's something familiar about your Force presence, something I can't quite put my finger on. Who are your parents?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Leia and my presences are similar, in the Force, and bear a lot of similarities to Dad's. Yours feels familiar although I can't quite grasp the meaning behind it."

"If you must know, my parents abandoned me. The Emperor saved my life, I owe him everything."

So that was why she was loyal to him. If he could somehow find out the riddle that was Mara Jade, perhaps he could help her to see the truth of the Emperor's ways.

"How old were you?"

"Three or four, does it matter?" she snapped, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken.


	72. Chapter 72

Padme's Illness

A/N As I said in Leia's last chapter it has been a couple of weeks.

Anakin awoke to the sound of retching. Groggily, he reached for his wife's warm lithe body, but found the bed strangely cold and empty. He frowned as he pried his eyes open, he wasn't now, nor had he ever been a morning person, even in the midst of war when one never knew when or where they would sleep next he detested awaking early. The closest he had ever come were when the twins had been younger and had only gave a brief knock on their door as warning before the two of them had come bounding into the room, bound and determined to awake their parents, even if he had wanted to be angry he had been unable to as he looked into the pair's eyes, but this was different, he glanced down at his wrist chrono and read the display. 0400. Where was Padme? He knocked on the 'fresher door.

"Padme, my love, is everything alright?" he asked softly. Rather than get the answer he was expecting, all he heard was more retching. He frowned, debating rather he should go in. What was wrong with her? If anything happened to her...his heart tightened in response. No, he couldn't lose her.

"I'm fine," Padme stated, coming out of the 'fresher and grabbing onto a beam for balance. She looked horrible, well as terrible as it was possible for an angel, her eyes were bleary, and her hair looked stringy, she was wiping her mouth with a towel.

"Padme, you aren't fine, what's wrong?" he demanded, panic creeping into his eyes and into his voice. He reached into the force, checking her for injuries as he had done for Obi-Wan over the years. Any sign of infections...but there was none.

"I must have just caught a space bug, Ani, I'll be fine." Anakin sighed as Ahsoka knocked on the door.

"Come in, Snips," he stated.

"Master Anakin, we are just now orbiting Felucia, as we speak. As soon as we transport the landing codes, we will be able to land and find Master Ti," she stated.

"Alright. Tell Artoo, he will remain with Padme on board."

"But Master, he always goes with us."

"That's an order, Snips."

"Yes, Master. Are you sure Padme will stay?"

"Leave that to me."

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka stated before going to transmit the landing codes.

"Padme, you aren't well. I'm going to find Master Ti and bring her to you. She is a more skilled healer than I've ever been, my skills, as you well know, lie elsewhere."

"Ani, I'll be fine. It's just a bug, probably be over in twenty-four hours," she stated softly.

"For me, Angel. Stay with Artoo. And if anyone arrives, blast first, ask questions later," he stated calling a blaster to his arms and giving it to her. He pressed his lips to hers swiftly, and then to her cheek, and then aided by the Force he was gone.

"Master, wait for me!"

"Where is Obi-Wan?" he asked slowing down.

"He hasn't contacted us since 1800 yesterday," she replied. Anakin nodded.

"He'll make it, he hasn't let me down yet."

"There's always a first time, master."

"Be mindful of your feelings, Snips," he replied, letting down a few of his mental shields so that Master Ti could sense him if she needed too. Anakin and Ahsoka felt around the world of Felucia, it was deeply vegetated and the natives here looked upon his with a sense of wariness, despite his refugee disguise that he had adopted. "This was a good choice for Master Ti," Anakin muttered to himself.

"How so, Master?"

"I think you should study with Master Ti," Anakin stated after a moment.

"But I am a Jedi Knight!" came her shocked response.

"You can never learn too much, Snips. Suffice it to say due to you being the same race as she is, I think you could learn from her. She has very valuable healing techniques, I believe she can help Padme, but this is more than that, she can control the environment around her, particularly the plants. Do you see the ground?"

"It's rock, so?"

He bent down to inspect it, and she did the same, "The rock is infused with plant growth, this is obviously the work of Master Ti, this doesn't happen very often, and even then with a lot of time going by. The rock and plant are infused together as if one," he explained, "I've seen Master Ti do that several times when I was a padawan, before and after I was knighted," he explained, and Ahsoka gained a new appreciation for the older Jedi.

"Nice to see you are still teaching, Anakin," stated a wiser voice. Anakin smiled as he stood up.

"It's good to see that you made it, Obi-Wan, we were beginning to wonder if you had stopped somewhere to get hitched," Anakin quipped with a smile at Satine. "It's nice to see you again, Duchess. Are you equipped?" he asked as she moved her cloak revealing a small blaster.

"Anakin, not all of us are as foolhardy as you are. At least your padawan hasn't broken all of the Code yet."

"You can't tell me there's not something going on with you two," he stated.

"Master..."

"Anakin- that is none of your business."

"I know," he smirked.

"MASTER!"

"Satine, I do apologize for my former padawan's antics, some people never do grow up."

"MASTER!"

"Hey, I have you know..." Anakin was cut off by the plants tying the four of their arms and legs together. "Snips.."

"That's what I was trying to tell you," she stated, sending a glare his way. "So how do we get out of this."

"I don't believe we will have too," Obi-Wan stated. "Hello, Master Ti, it's been a long time," he stated long before Ahsoka saw anything.

"And just what are you doing here, Obi-Wan, I thought we had an agreement. To keep the Skywalker's safe from the Emperor."

"Master Ti, I need your help," Anakin spoke, looking in the same direction. Ahsoka peered but she didn't see anything. She looked at Satine, who shook her head helplessly.

"What can I do for you, Skywalker?" she asked suddenly appearing in front of them, looking sadly at Ahsoka.

"My wife...she's sick. Will you not look at her?"

"And you could let us go!" Ahsoka screamed at her.

"Such impatience in one still so young. I was like that once. A long time ago." Anakin quirked his eyebrows as the vines slipped away digging themselves back into the rocks.

"Follow me," Ahsoka stated, "I apologize for my impertinence."

"There is no need, child." She stopped in front of the _Ebon Hawk_. "This, this is your ship?"

"Yes, Master Obi-Wan bought it just after the Empire formed."

"Please, I must come aboard. I have spent many hours in the Temples going over the research of the Old Republic and the Sith Empire, this ship was there."

"Well, if only walls could talk," Ahsoka, commented.

"But they can. The ship or the two droids were never discovered."

"Master Anakin hasn't fixed them yet," Ahsoka explained.

"They are here. Anakin, your first priory is to fix the droids."

"They are very old, their functionality...the pieces are difficult to secure."

"Then I will travel with you, and make sure you stay on task," she replied.

"First, my wife."

"Of course."

Anakin, Ahsoka, Satine, and Obi-Wan led Master Ti back to where Padme slept. They were surprised when their was an alien on the floor. A very familiar alien grimacing in pain.

"Is that..."

"Cad Bane," Anakin picked him up and locked him in the cell, none too carefully. "I will deal with you later...personally. "Ahsoka, keep an eye on him."

"Yes, Master."

Anakin returned to Padme's room to find pleased smiles on all their faces. "What's going on? What's wrong with Padme?"

"Nothings wrong, darling. It looks like...Oh, Ani...I...I"

"What is it?"

He glanced at Satine, who sat there with fear written across her pretty face. She was viably shaken by whatever the news was. Obi-Wan stood there was a cherise smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Anakin. And good luck, after the twins..."

"Ani, I'm pregnant."

"That...that's what her illness is about?" he asked Master Ti.

"Were you not there for the twins?"

"I was there for their birth," he said.

"So you missed her pregnancy?"

"Master Obi-Wan and I were in the Outer Rim, fighting off the Separatists, I didn't even know she was pregnant," Anakin explained. "This is wonderful news, Padme," he stated, sinking down to the bed and kissing her tenderly.

"Satine, I think that's our cue to give them some privacy," Obi-Wan said tactfully.


	73. Chapter 73

Satine's Secret

Satine had barely left Anakin and Padme with Shaak Ti before tears filled her eyes and dripped down her cheeks, although it was a useless gesture she turned away from Obi-Wan so that she wouldn't see her pain.

"A father...again. Looks like Anakin is doing his part to replenish the Jedi Order. I mean the twins are Jedi and now another child...Satine, what's wrong, my dear?" he asked cutting himself off, he turned her around to face him, and wiped away her tears. He took a handkerchief out of his pocked and wiped them again. "Here, what's wrong, Satine?"

She shook her head, "It's..not important, Obi-Wan. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Is this about Padme being pregnant?"

"No...yes...maybe, I don't know."

"I thought you would be happy for her. I know that you were good friends once."

"I am happy for her...but oh, I don't know. Maybe I'm a little jealous."

"Of what?"

"Padme...oh, Obi-Wan, do you remember the last time we saw each other?"

He did. He had gotten a break from duty about four months after Anakin had, and Anakin and Ahsoka along with their squadron would be picking up the slack from his two week vacation. He had gone to Mandalore and spent it with her. Those had been the best two weeks of his life. He hadn't been a Jedi, and she hadn't been a Duchess. They could pretend that she wasn't opposing a war that he fought to end. They were just Satine and Obi-Wan, two people on the distant world Stew-jon, the planet he had come from. It was so peaceful there, and he did occasionally visit his family. Although his brother Owen hadn't been particularly receptive, he had kept his secret. They had spent time laying on the banks of the lake near his family's home feeding the rare fruits to each other, and loving each other, falling asleep under Stew-Jon's moon in each others arms. It had been with a heavy heart that he had left to return to his duty, to the war, with promises of returning to her. He had returned to Stew-Jon and Mandalore both and couldn't find her. He had persuaded Anakin under false pretenses that he was sure the younger Jedi had seen through, on one of their many missions for the Rebellion, only to find her gone.

"Of course, I do, Satine. I looked for you, you know."

"I was hiding. I was afraid of the Empire finding me, and eventually they did."

"What happened?" he asked pulling her hands into his, even as he looked into her eyes.

"They took her. That bastard took her."

"Took who Satine?"

"Our daughter," she whispered, as she watched the many emotions war within him, each spread on his face, worry, love, wonder, surprise, joy, and finally determination.

"We will get her back."

"I tried to find you after she was born, even though the Empire had taken over, but...I was afraid...I was so afraid...for you...for me...and my mother. My mother told me she has seen her a few times. She's a redhead," Satine said with a small smile. "Mom says she's working for the Empire."

"I will need to speak with her, can you arrange that? And we will see about finding our daughter."

"Palpatine himself came to me, and he took her right out of my arms, there was nothing I could do. So I called on Senator Bail and joined the Rebellion, hoping I could get her back."

"We will. You have my word on that, Satine. I have never broken my word yet, and I don't intent to now." Satine nodded, taking comfort in his words.


	74. Chapter 74

Leia's Quest

Leia awoke to the noise of a gimer stick. She turned her eyes groggily shielding herself from the blinding light that had seemed to come in with him. Han had fallen asleep in a nearby chair, even though she had insisted he go to bed, he had a blaster in his hands and his head was turned resting on his own shoulders. He was going to keep the Jedi away from her until she was ready. She sat up quickly, grabbing a nearby robe to put over her nightgown as she rose quickly. She slipped into her slippers as he approached.

"Learned much you have, Padawan Leia Skywalker. Much to learn, you still have."

"Yes, Master," she whispered, glancing at Han. She knew he had kept vigil most of the night and really wanted him to be able to get some sleep.

"A mission for you, I have."

"Find and face the Zillo beast, you must."

"This is one of the Trials."

"Yes, depending on the outcome, pass Three Trials you may. Report back to me, you will."

"What of Luke?" she asked.

"yes...Young Skywalker is on the world of Korriban, Always in motion, the future is. Premonitions, a Jedi's gift. A curse it was, it is, for your father."

"Daddy?"

"Came to me, he did. If wiser Yoda was, prevent the fall of the Order, I could have. Visions, premonitions, young Anakin had. Of pain, of death, of dying, told me he did."

"What were they of?"

"Told you enough, I have. When return you do, visit the caves you will." And with that, Yoda moved along, the gimer stick tapping away. She sighed and went to start up Three-poi.

"Mistress Leia, I could really use an oil bath," he stated.

"Yes, I suppose you could."

"Is everything alright, Mistress?"

"I'm not sure. I will give you that oil bath while we are en route."

"Oh, I hate flying."

"Now you sound like Uncle Obi-Wan. Please, fix some breakfast so the Captain won't be too cranky when I tell him we are leaving."

"Of course, Mistress." Leia went into the fresher and with a glance at her chrono let out a long sigh. 0500, was blinking, staring back at her, of course that was by standard time, and depending how long this planets rotations were, she sighed as she began stripping off her clothes and folded them up as she used the facilities and got into the shower, letting the hot water drip over her, washing away her worries for Luke, and her attraction for the Captain. She refused to think of either of those things, she wouldn't worry about the assassin that her brother was with, or how her parents were doing on the mission, instead she would think of the fact that she would soon have a younger sister. She wondered if her parents knew yet? She knew that Jabba still hunted them all, and that Han after being boarded by Imps on the Kessel Run had an extremely high bounty. One day, she would come square with Jabba the Hutt, she really despised him, always had ever since Aunt Ahsoka had told her about the dealings the Jedi had with him, and the fact that a relative of hers had owned relatives of hers, her father and grandmother to be exact.

She shook those thoughts away as she stepped out of the shower and warm air gushed around her effectively drying her off. She picked up and put on a refugee outfit, if not slightly on the Rebel side. She put on the undergarments and then the skin-tight brown pants, the gray tank top, and the camo poncho, over it, and began lacing her brown boots. Then she began brushing and styling her hair before tying it into a single knot to flow down her back. She defiantly didn't look like the princess over half the galaxy would claim her to be today. She then tiptoed over to Han and touched his cheek. He groaned, and his eyes slid open slowly, and she found herself staring into his brown eyes, losing herself in them as he snaked an arm around her and pulled her down into the chair with him. Before she could think, or react, his lips were upon hers coaxing hers along with his, and she found herself responding, even if she didn't want to, she found herself releasing and tapping into emotions that she hadn't allowed herself to feel, as her hands clawed at him, climbed into the sides of his vest as she pulled on it, she felt so many different things, and he raised his head, taking his lips away from hers, she had thought at first for air, but then they began to nibble on the side of her neck, and lower still, her hands coming up around her waist, moving the poncho out of the way. Suddenly, her eyes, which had become hazy, cleared as she pushed him away. He was obviously awake. "Three-pio has your breakfast ready," she started and blushed as she felt his gaze travel over her.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what, sweetheart?"

"Like I'm desert. It makes me uncomfortable. You should get dressed, the 'fresher is empty. We have a long way to go, Han. We have to find the Zillo Beast."

"This...this is your next task?"

"Do you have a problem with that Captain Solo?"

"I thought we were past that, Leia," he stated taking her hands in his.

"Don't. Please."

"Look, I may know something of the Zillo beast, while I was working for Jabba, I heard a rumor or two of there being one on Stew-Jon, under the surface. And I know that it's the only thing that can save Winter's mother," he added, knowing that Winter and Leia had always been close friends, ever since they had been eight or nine and the Skywalker's had officially joined the Rebellion, they had both lived within the Rebel Bases, being some of the only children there.

"Then we go to Stew-Jon," Leia replied as she sat down to have the first meal of the day. Blast! Han swore, he only hoped that Anakin wouldn't look inside his mind the next time he saw him, if he knew how he had kissed his little girl, Han's face turned red. Would he know that he had heard the shower and been picturing her...and then she had appeared before him, none of the regalia she normally showed visible and he hadn't been able to help himself, blame his deprived mind. It wasn't like he'd been around his normal debauchery. Yet, somehow he knew, if he went to she the dancers and engaged in illicit affairs with married women and Imperial dancers, it wouldn't be the same. Nothing would ever be the same for him since he had a taste of Leia Amidala Skywalker. He let Three-pio cleaning up as he entered the coordinates for Stew-Jon as Leia went to give 3P0 his oil bath.


	75. Chapter 75

Mara's Plan

Mara Jade sat in the old room of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, across the hall, in the old room of Anakin Skywalker, Luke slept. It was early, but an idea had jolted her awake. Cloners. Sure, the Emperor had dismantled the Clone Technologies after the Clones had helped save the failing Republic, and she wasn't quite sure why except the Emperor found it more that mildly irritating to have an army of one man, they would think the same and act accordingly, but that was exactly what she wanted. If the Emperor wanted a Skywalker that was what she would give him, just not the way he envisioned it, she would need some kind of flesh particle, something the Cloners could use to replicate Luke. She was not having a baby, she wasn't ready and not even the Emperor himself could disagree with this plan. Maybe someday she would want a child, but she doubted it. She would have no idea how to be a mother, and anyway she wasn't the motherly type. She pushed off the bed, and went to what had once been a training room, an activated a training droid programmed to blast her with several blaster bolts, that would be deadly if missed. She ignited her lightsaber and began. These droids had been here when she had arrived seven years ago, and she had trained with them, dedicatedly every day since she had discovered them. She nearly missed one as she heard a voice behind her.

"That looks like one of Dad's," Luke mused causing her to jump, Luke quickly had his lightsaber in his hand as he deflected the bolt she nearly missed. He then reached into the Force and turned the droid off.

"You are up early."

"So are you."

"I sensed you were...uneasy. I wanted to apologize for upsetting you yesterday, it wasn't my intent."

"Then what was your intent."

"I've got to save you."

"Save me?"

"From the Emperor."

"Look farmboy, I am with the Emperor because I chose to be, I am not a slave."

"Sometimes, even being a slave isn't the worse thing in the world. You can be free, and still be a slave. You can be made a slave, by duty, by guilt."

"Are you sure you are only fourteen?" she asked, as she frowned. "Are you calling me a slave, cause you are more a slave to the light side, besides the Jedi don't tell you the truth. The truth is, there is no dark side, no light side, there is only the force."

"I agree," Luke said with a smile, "It's the person who chooses how to use the Force that decides. Like I said," he stated with an easy smile, "my father's not a conventional Jedi. I could teach you if you want."

"Too be a Jedi, not thanks Luke, I'll pass."

Where had he heard that tone before, and nearly those exact words. He watched her lips quirk as she fought a smile. Something about her was so familiar, it was like he had known her his entire life, but what was it about her. Something about her. He shook his head, he would figure it out later, he knew he would figure it out.

"So you've never saw your parents, again, ever. Do you have any memory of your parents."

"I don't remember my father, and my mother. I just remember her being scared."

"Perhaps, she was afraid of the Emperor."

"No, my master, he told me that she was a fugitive, an outlaw."

"The Emperor's justice, isn't the same as the rest of the galaxy."

"The Emperor's justice is the same as the rest of the galaxy."

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"If you are talking about the Rebellion?"

"Not just the Rebellion. The Rebellion is part of it, but what about justice in the Golden Age, the Old Republic."

"I don't know anything about the Old Republic."

"Do you know how babies were chosen to become Jedi?" he asked.

"Not really. All I know is that the Jedi stole them from their parents, despite their wishes. Where I was just given up, without a second thought. The Emperor saved me, he told me that my mother was just going to leave me to fend for myself."

"And do you believe that."

"Of course, I do. And why is that? Because you have too?" he asked, tenderly, not judging at all. He knew how she felt, how confusing it was too learn the truth. "Perhaps when you have an answer for that, you will begin your first step into a much larger world," he stated turning to explore the Temple, something he had always wanted to do. Perhaps, when the Sith were gone, he would help fix this up, perhaps Dad would want to help, he had caused it to fall after all. He could get Han's help, and Master Obi-Wan he knew would be willing to help. He thought the remaining Masters would jump at the chance to fix it, but he didn't know. He walked around, plans running through his head, that he didn't notice when she had caught up to him.

"I'm not a youngling. I know of the Force."

"But do you understand it? Quiet your mind, and you will hear its call."

"I don't have to. It heeds my commands."

"You have so much to learn, and this is where we differ."

"I suppose. Come on, let's get something to eat, farmboy."

"Alright."

"We can debate our different philosophies later, Jedi."

"All right, Sith?"

"I'm not a Sith, he won't train me. I am a Hand to the Empire, also known as Hand."

"I prefer Mara." She was quiet as she took him to get ices.


	76. Chapter 76

On the Ebon Hawk

Anakin went to talk to Ahsoka about their next destination. "It's time to go to Dagobah."

"Master Yoda? Do you think he will fight."

"I don't know, but we will talk to him, if not he can always offer some insight. He is the only one to face Sidious and live."

"But Master, he's not the Chosen One."

"Don't remind me," Anakin stated sitting down in the co-pilot's chair and sighing, dropping his hands over his face. He hated to show weakness, but right now he couldn't help it. He was worried, and he was afraid. "What if I can't leave up to the prophecy? What if I let everyone down? What if I'm wrong?" Perhaps Padme was right, perhaps he should be chasing down Luke and the assassin. Had he made a mistake in believing Luke knew what he was doing. He believed the boy, his son, could handle his own, but what if he was wrong, what if the assassin killed his son. He would never forgive himself.

"When the time comes, Master, you will know."

"But I've already failed once, Snips."

"You won't fail again. I know you, Master, when everyone needs someone, when everything on the line, you are there in a pinch," she added. "Now, send Jix up here. He'll help me fly this thing. Go spend some time with your wife."

"Thanks, Snips."

"Anytime, Master." She watched him go, with a sad smile. She did want someone like her master had, no one wanted to be alone forever.

"Such thoughts are of the dark side, young one," she heard and turned to see Master Ti there.

"I apologize."

"The Dark Side surrounds us all, Ahsoka."

"My master believes I can learn from you."

"You are wise beyond your years. I just hope you aren't wrong about him. I was there when he attacked the Temple you know. I worried about him in the days leading up to the attack. With Obi-Wan gone, and only Mace to turn to..." she sighed, "Mace has never been as compassionate as Obi-Wan and I know that you and Obi-Wan were the only Jedi Anakin really and truly trusted..."

Anakin headed away from the cockpit but instead of heading to the room he was sharing with his wife, he headed to the detention block, to where Cad Bane was being held. "Leave us," he said to Artoo. Artoo beeped inquisivly but whirled away.

"Bane."

"Ah, General Skywalker. So I see that the rumors are true."

"What rumors?"

"Senator Amidala is indeed alive in well, despite all evidence to the contrary. Lord Sidious will be pleased with this information."

"That's assuming you are alive to tell him," Anakin stated, darkly. "Who were you sent after?"

"The Jedi...your foolish padawan."

"You will never get your hands on her."

"So you say. She is as foolhardy as she is stupid." Anakin raised his hand and the ray sheild deactivated.

"Who hired you?"

"The same one who hired you. Lord Sidious."

"He's not after Padme?" he asked, putting the Force behind his words, he knew that a lone Jedi would not force one as strong minded as Bane.

"Not exactly."

"You are pathetic, Bane," he stated as he used the Force and tossed him to the side.

"Your family doesn't concern me. The only one who I cannot harm is Luke."

Anakin turned back. "What about Luke?" Bane remained silent. "What does Sidious want with my son?" he asked, lowly.

"A replacement I would imagine. Malice is getting older, he wants a fresh apprentice, if the rumors are to be believed." Anakin tightened his hand and Bane found it difficult to breathe. He began coughing and hacking as Anakin released him.

"We will return you to the Rebellion." Anakin turned to leave throwing him against the wall once more. He closed his eyes and sent a message to Ahsoka to change their course. They would need to drop off Bane on Hoth before continuing their search for the Jedi.


	77. Chapter 77

Obi-Wan's Duchess

A/N my spellcheck froze, so I apologize for any misspellings!

Satine fell asleep in Obi-Wan's arms that night, and for once she didn't have nightmares of those first three years with her child, her daughter, their daughter. She had been such a unique child, and right away she had known that she shared her father's gift, his ability to touch the Force, it was the one thing she had antagonized over during the months of her pregnancy, as she had gone into hiding, to keep the child safe. He had held her all through the night and asked questions about their daughter, she knew that he blamed himself for not finding her sooner, but his need to keep her safe, had won out over his selfish desire to save her. He knew that Anakin had known or at least suspected.

"_I'll take care of this, Obi-Wan. You, go find your girlfriend._"

"_Right.… No! Anakin! She's not my…_"

Obi-Wan smiled at the memory, it had been the first time since he had seen her in so long, and trying to tell Anakin about not breaking the Code when it had been what he had wanted to do most.

"_This may not be the time to ask, but were you and Satine ever..."_

"_I don't see how that has any bearing on the situation at hand!"_

His former padawan had known too much, had been able to feel the emotions from both of them, he had always thought but had never asked. He now knew that at the time Anakin had been hiding his secret marriage to Padme from them all.

"_Interesting turnabout. But even if I do not deliver the Duchess to the Sepratists, I still win. The second I'm away, I'll simply trigger the explosives and blow the Coronet to bits."  
_

"_I will NOT allow that!"  
_

"_What are you going to do? If you shoot me, you brand yourself a hypocrite to every pacifist idea you hold dear. And you, Kenobi, you're no stranger to violence. You'd be hailed as a hero by everyone on the ship. Well, almost everyone."_

"Come on, then. Who will strike first and brand themselves a cold-blooded killer?" Obi-Wan had looked up to see a familiar blue lightsaber through the assassin's chest. Precise.

" Anakin..."

" _What? He was gonna blow up the ship."_

Obi-Wan's reprimand had died on his lips, he had known why his former padawan had done what he did, and it had very little to do with the ship. It had been to make sure Obi-Wan had looked good in front of his girlfriend, Anakin never had minded being branded as the bad Jedi of their duo. He had done it for him. And despite his admolitment his heart had swelled with pride for his former had done it for him. Obi-Wan yawned and looked down at Satine, sleeping peaceful, she was so very very beautiful that it made his heart swell. Perhaps he should have married her sooner, then maybe he could have prevented all that had happened. The years without her had been unbearable, it was why he had never taken Anakin serious when he had suggesting finding someone else. His heart had been taken the moment he had laid eyes on Satine. She was his Duchess, the only one who held the keys to his heart, and now the mother of his child. He could almost picture a little girl with his ginger-red colored hair, and eyes like her mother. He had always been an honorary uncle, unaware that he had been a father as well. He had missed out on so much, but no longer. When the time was right, perhaps when he reunited her with their daughter, he would pledge his whole self to her, body, heart and soul, in this life, and in the hereafter. There was no greater love for him. He had no problem commiting himself to her, in a sense he had done that so long ago already. All he needed were the words to make it legal. He shook himself from his thoughts feeling the lifeforms below, and the presence of Master Yoda.


	78. Chapter 78

Hunt for the Zillo Beast

Han and Leia landed on Stew-Jon, they headed for the cantina first, Han smirking at Leia. "Didn't really think these places were your scene, Princess."

"They're not," she replied, "And don't call me Princess," she stated, motioning to her clothes. "I'm trying to fit in here."

"You could never fit in there."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Jus what Ah said," Han replied. "This kinda place ain't for no princess."

"I'm not a Princess, I'm trying to be a Jedi."

"Alright then, a Jedi princess. And just who are we supposed to be Mr. and Mrs. Han Solo."

"I'm too young to be married," she scoffed.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting just how YOUNG you are."

"Can it, flyboy," she snapped and with an impish smile walked into the cantina. She sat down and ordered a drink, although she wasn't old enough as she expected no one asked as she sipped at the horrible tasting liquid, Han sat down beside her and downed his in a few drops. He lowered his voice.

"You can't drink it like that, darling. Someon'll get suspicious," he stated, his hand on his blaster. She nodded and downed the disgusting liquid. She felt her eyes sting, but other than that she made no comment as she nodded, the universal sign for another. She drummed her fingers on the counter top, giving the impression of being impatient. She listened as she heard many different voices, she focused on them and they became clearer.

"Pretty red, be prettier if she smiled more."

"Think she must have been a bounty hunter."

"She looked familiar, I know I hadn't seen her around here, but she reminded me of Old Mrs. Kenobi."

"Looking for a Zillo Beast. Not quite sure why. Everyone knows their underground." She downed the second glass of liquid and rose to leave, slightly swaying on her feet. Han put his arm around her and smiled.

"It's the missus, not sure why she keeps insisting I take her to places like this. She'd be better in a restraunt, but try telling her that."Leia glared at him, even as she grabbed him, she would not make a fool of herself by falling down. She would complete her trials, and then she would rescue Luke from whatever trouble he had gotten himself into this time. He picked her up, so that he was completely carrying her. "I'm sorry, Leia, but it was for the best," he whispered, and she didn't understand. She shook her head, trying to argue with him, but was quickly silenced by his lips. He grinned when they got out of the restraunt. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Yes, the Zillo Beast is underground. I believe there's a shortcut behind a waterfall about ten kilometers away," she stated stumbling to the left.

"You aren't going."

"Of course I am, flyboy! You aren't in charge here."

"Look, we don't have time to discuss this in a committee."

"I am not a Committee!"

"Look there is no way I'm letting you face a Zillo Beast in your condition. That was pretty strong stuff you drank. And don't go blaming me, I got you out of there alive! If you hadn't drank, it would have been suspicious, and the last thing we need, sister, is Imperials being alerted to your presence, or Jabba. You haven't forgotten that he's still after us, have you?"

"Then what do you suggest?" she flared.

"I have a few suggestions, none your father would take kindly too though."

"What's he got to do with this?"

"Look, sweetheart, we're just going to head back to the Falcon and play a few games of Sabaac until you regain your senses. Look, you are safe with me. But I'd power up Three-pio if I were you. I wouldn't trust me to keep my hands to myself," he added giving her fair warning. "But I think a game of Sabaac isn't reasonably safe for a beautiful child."

"I'm a padawan, I'm not a youngling." He shook his head, and helped her find her step as they headed toward the Falcon. He had warned her, he had warned himself, but as he looked at her he couldn't help but feel an emotion for her that he wasn't quite ready to name, he wanted everything for her, everything to be perfect for her, he had never felt like this before. He usually took his pleasure wherever he could get it, and the woman were otherwise attached and jaded, like he was, they knew he was only there for a fortnight of pleasure, but it wasn't like that with Leia, she was like a light in the darkness of his soul, and he wouldn't take advantage of her. "I don't know how to play Sabaac."

"Then I will teach you, consider it part of your training," he added as he boarded the ship and sat her down taking out the cards as he explained how to play. "The game of sabacc used a deck of seventy-six cards featuring sixty numbered cards divided into four suits, and two copies of eight special cards. Each player is dealt several cards which make up their hand, usually between two and five, depending on the set of rules in play at the table. The cards themselves are small, electronic devices with a display panel covering the surface of one side; this panel is capable of shifting the displayed suit and value of each card when told to do so by the computer running the game, or when a player has the option to manually shuffle the card's value. In this fashion, a player can receive new cards of any possible suit or rank without actually having to take new cards from the deck itself," he showed her and she nodded, before he continued, hoping she was keeping up. "A typical game of sabacc is composed of several sequential rounds, and officially ends when a player wins with one of three special winning hands. At the beginning of each round, each player contributes an ante to the hand pot, which goes to the person with the winning hand at the conclusion of that round of play." He looked up at her, "What do you want to play for, since we aren't playing for Credits?" he looked at her, she was asleep. He went and found a blanket and draped it over her, pushing her dark hair out of the way. He sat down taking out his blaster and laying it on the table, so that he could protect her easily, if he needed to her. No one would get to her, not while he had breathe in his body.


	79. Chapter 79

Mara and Luke's date

Little did Mara Jade know that one of the stormtroopers that was on Korriban was General, who used to be Captain of the 501st , Rex. He had known this mission had something to do with the Skywalkers and had manipulated himself onto it, watching over Skywalker's son, Luke. He would contact Skywalker later and let him know where his son was. He had a smaller stature than Rex had been expecting, but it was Skywalker's son alright. He wondered how he was going to pass along the information that he was safe, that Rex would die to protect him. He knew that Malice had suspected him when he was looking for the leak, for the Rebellion hit too close to the Empire, seemed to know all their plans, and to Rex's everlasting shame, he had deflected one of his brother's, but he had too, for Skywalker. Skywalker had given him everything, had taught him everything, even how to outsmart those mind tricks, it was why when the Sith assassin had wanted Skywalker he was able to call Anakin by his first name, alerting him to the fact that the Sith was controlling him. Skywalker had commed him in the last few days telling him to get Vader's fist ready for the attack. The End of the war was near. He believed him, he believed and he obeyed. He checked all Luke's food to make sure it wasn't poisoned before sending it out. Every since Skywalker had explained the cause of his odd behavior he had feared something like that happening again. Skywalker's food was delivered safely and Rex waited for the signal.

Luke smiled at Mara, as she dug into her food, obviously hungry. "So fighting my sister took a lot out of you?" he asked, teasing her.

"I am a professional, a mere Jedi Padawan is child's play." Luke reached across the table and touched the nub where her thumb used to be. "A minor miscalculation is all."

"I was there, Mara. It's alright to be bested by Leia, she's bested me a few times," he said softly. "She's got Dad's temper."

"And you? Where's your temper?"

"I don't know," he stated with a shrug. "Maybe I'm more like Mom than I thought," he looked down at his food and read the Huttese words. 'Dolpee kikyuna!' I am a friend. He looked around and saw a trooper nod at him. Was it possible? Was this one of Dad's troopers who he had placed in the Empire. He nodded slightly and watched as the trooper shook his head and put a finger up. He knew those signals! He pressed a finger to his brow and watched as the trooper stepped away. Dad and Obi-Wan had taught them to him when he had been nine or ten as a way to communicate a plan without words. They had always told him he would be there when the Empire fell, when the Emperor fell from his pedestal although they didn't know when, and they had always wanted he, along with his twin sister to be prepared. "Mom was Queen of Naboo when she was fourteen, she fought against the Trade Federation, had been stranded on Tattooine, with only her wits and a blaster for protection."

"And the Jedi, let's not forget them."

"And the Jedi," Luke agreed. "I do have a temper," he admitted, "of course so does Mom, we just know when to pick and choose our battles. Mom says not to sweat the small things. And Master Obi-Wan has been around ever since I can remember, he says there's no way to have a temper and deal with dad, he would push an angel to its limits."

"You don't resent anything?" she asked him.

"Of course I do. Sometimes, I feel like I'm behind Leia, she's always been more socially adept than I have. I resent the fact that Jabba is chasing us, I resent the fact that Dad was lied to, and deceived by the Emperor, just as you have been."

"You don't know the Emperor. He has been kind to me," she added. "He saved me."

"So it would seem," he added. "I resent the fact that we all had to go into hiding, that I've never met Mom's family."

"I could tell you about them," she stated. "You have a cousin whose a politician."

"You mean a Senator?"

"I guess, I don't care much for politics."

"Or politicians," he added, "That's one thing we have in common," he stated with a laugh. "So tell me what is your plan? Why have you not brought me before the Emperor."

"He commanded me to take you here, to wait for him to join us."

"So what is the plan?"

"He thought you would enjoy my plan."

"And you are supposed to seduce me to the dark side?"

"More or less."

"It won't work. I know all about the dark side, and its lies. The dark is patient, and it's generous, but within the dark is it's greatest weakness. The dark is everywhere and in everything, it is right here with us, casting shadows, but one candle, one spark of light is enough to hold it back. Love can save us all, Mara. Perhaps, I have enough love for both of us," he stated, finishing his food and taking his dishes to the back, pulling up his sleeves as he began washing the dishes. She stood looking after him speechless, why did all her talks with him leave her yearning, it was as if he was seducing her mind, when she had meant to use her body to seduce him to the dark side. This was not going according to plan, what was she supposed to do? She had never failed in a mission before.


	80. Chapter 80

Exactly As I have Foreseen

Cos Palpatine, Lord Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, Emperor of the Galaxy, and those were just a few of his titles, delved into the Force, his greatest strength had always been his foresight. It was how he was able to manipulate an entire war, how he had known of their feeling of him, and of the Chosen One. Chosen One! Bah! It was more like Doomed One.

He could see the future folding out, soon, very soon he would have Darth Vader exactly where he wanted him. He could see it now, he had always known how to turn the Chosen One, had seen his weakness. His greatest weakness had been his compassion for others, it had been easy to send him the visions of his wife's death and to exploit that fear, exploit his love. Things had taken a tragic turn when Anakin had not fallen in the molten river, and would not fit into the suit he happened to have made for him. But it had been a no brainer, he had been poisoning him, and had thought even if he did escape, the poison would not wear off. And now Malice was becoming an embarrassment, he was constantly challenging him at every turn, he knew that Malice thought he was ready to become the Sith Master, but he wasn't ready to let him, not yet. Malice was a good enforcer, but he lacked vision. He needed someone younger, someone stronger, someone not corrupted by the Jedi. So when a vision appeared to him of his hand with Luke Skywalker and a son, he had seized upon that vision and ordered her to have the child. Now the dark side of the Force seemed weaker, and he knew it had something to do with his hand. He remembered how he had taken her from her mother, the fear and distress in her eyes. He fed off of it, and he enjoyed it. Just as he had enjoyed the suffering he had caused in the galaxy.

He knew that his prized possession, his Vader, would soon return to him, would face him. He knew exactly where he would be. He knew that his headstrong daughter would join him with a smuggler. Really, the Skywalker's had the oddest companions. And Master Yoda would die. That would come to pass. He smiled as the vision of the old Jedi Master faded. He knew just what to do. He contacted a bounty hunter. "Get me in touch with Jabba the Hutt."

"It will be done, my lord." He waited several moments, his impatience wearing thin. "Mighty Jabba, I am here to collect the bounty on the Skywalker's."

"You have them."

"Not yet. But I will. They will be on Endor..." The comm was disconnected as he then contacted his favorite Hand. "Hand, I want a report on young Skywalker."

"He is more stubborn than I had anticipated, Master."

"Hand, I will not accept failure. The Son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi."

"I will not fail." He ended the transmission and contacted Malice, he nodded at the reports. He was becoming most disappointing. He shocked him a few times, losing the pleasure in doing this to the once great Jedi Master. Now, that that master had disappeared it was no longer interesting. He saw...a child, a girl of Skywalker blood. New, not yet corrupted by the Dark Side, if he could get his hands on her. Yesssss...she would do well. There would be many surprises in store on Endor. He motioned to his red guards. He was going to Endor to look for ways to trap the last of the Jedi. He would not fail, if he did the Empire would fall, and he couldn't have that. Everything had to go exactly as he had foreseen. The Smuggler they traveled with, would have to be taken away. Even without the Force, that smuggler was a Force to be reckoned with. He was in the process of dismantling the entire Senate, installing regional governors in their places. Their was no need for a Senate in his dictatorship. All he needed was someone to enforce his laws, and report back to him. And Anakin Skywalker would either join him or watch his family die around him before subcomming to the darkness of the afterlife himself.


	81. Chapter 81

Mission on Stew-Jon

Leia awoke about three hours later to find a blanket on her where she had fallen asleep, and she closed her eyes and listened, quieting her own thoughts. She imagined the distant world of Alderaan, the water there, each steam a seperate drop of water, suddenly falling silent and still. She imagined the ice of Hoth as it suddenly as it gathered upon the plateu. She stretched out and felt the ship around her, stripping away the metal to the souls and minds of those that fill its corridors, with more thoughts and dreams and worry than could ever fill the ship. She could hear the thoughts of the Captain, of Han Solo, he was playing Sabaac, she could barely follow the game, she shook her head and listened to Three-pio, ' Oh I hope Master Ani is okay.' Three-pio always was a worrier. She opened her eyes and headed off the ship only to have herself turned around by Han Solo.

"I can see you leavin Golden Rod behind, but I ain't stayin behind, sista."

"I'm not your sister."

"Thank the Force," he replied. "Look, just because I can't use the Force doesn't mean I can't help. I got it where it counts." Leia nodded.

"Follow me. But stay in the shadows." Han nodded, and kept his hand on his blaster. She went down into the village smiling at the people there. Most of them had thought the Jedi did not exist anymore, and a small boy's eyes got huge as he glanced at her 'lasor sword.' "It's called a lightsaber," she said, purchasing some fruit and smiling at him, patting his head. "Here, why don't you share this with your friends?"

"I thought all the Jedi were dead."

"No, not all of them, not quite."

"Could you tell me about the Kenobi's?"

"Sure can, mam. They've never left Stew-Jon, always hoping their boy would come back to them."

"Their boy?"

"Yeah, he was a General in the Clone Wars. I never saw one of those lasor—err-lightsabers 'cept on the holonet. That Malice, he's got one. Cut people down with it. Your aren't going to hurt me are ya?"

"No, a Jedi's duty is to the Republic, compassion is essential, I could never hurt you. It's not the Jedi way."

"Just at the top of the mountain," he stated, and she handed him several Imperial Credits. He beamed at her.

"Your a natual with younglings, Princess."

"I've never really been around them, but the children are our future. If we are to build a better galaxy it must start with the children."

"Why are we going to the Kenobi's?"

"I've got a hunch."

"What is it?"

"You remember the assassin from the Empire."

"The one you cut her thumb off."

"Hey, I used minimal force. Besides, she was going to blow Dantooine up and all the children, the families there. I did what I had to."

"I ain't disputing that."

"I heard someone say she looked like Mrs. Kenobi, if that is true, it's possible she's related to Uncle Obi-Wan, and if she is, he needs to know. Besides, Luke's with her, and if she is related to Uncle Obi-Wan I would feel better being away from Luke."

"I understand."

"Do you?" she asked, looking at him, delving him with the Force. "You do care about Luke, I had wondered if the only thing you loved was money."

"Ouch, you wound me, Princess." She ignored him as she traveled to the top of the mountain. No one came to the door, but she had a feeling they were home. Then, she saw a familiar man. "Uncle Owen, why didn't you tell us you were Uncle Obi-Wan's brother?"

"No one is supposed to know that."

"How did you end up being Dad's stepbrother?"

"See that's a funny story. Please come on inside, Leia, Han." They followed them and sat down at the table while Aunt Beru poured them blue milk. "My mother was from Stew-Jon, she's still here. But she divorced my father and I went with Dad. He needed me more. I met Beru on Tattooine. There was a need for farmers on Tattooine, and that was what Dad was good at, he had done it most of his life. Dad married Anakin's mother Shmi, and we met when she died. When you all left, I was afraid for myself and Beru, getting involved with Jabba what was your father thinking?" he barked, and Han colored.

"He was thinking of saving my mother who had been captured. And Aunt Ahsoka. Jabba had turned them into slaves."

"And that's another thing. Your mother should have never dealed with the Hutts. You can never trust them."

"She had dealed fairly with Jabba before." Owen grunted. "You are welcome to stay with us during your short trip to Stew-Jon."

"Thanks, but Han and I have other arrangements."

"I insist Leia. What are you doing touring the galaxy unchaparoned."

"Touring? I am not touring the Galaxy, Uncle. I am part of the Rebellion, I am trying to save democracy, the only way I know how."

"Jedi? Ha. The galaxy has never needed Jedi hypocricy. Jedi...they don't know what they get themselves into. There was a time when Jedi protected, and now they've started, not one but two wars. My brother and Anakin should have stayed out of it. The galalxy would have been better off."

"How can you sat that? You know if it hadn't been for Dad, Naboo would have been suffering that blockade..."

"They should have stayed out of it, and not gotten involved."

"The Clone Wars would have happened with or without Dad and Uncle Obi-Wan. Palpatine started the war to defeat the Jedi and would have done so a lot sooner if not for Dad and Uncle Obi-Wan."

"You are a lot like your mother, Leia. You could see sand to a Tuskan Raider, to a Jawa. Stay for lunch."

"Alright, as long as you stop blaming Dad and Uncle Obi-Wan."

"It's a deal, Princess."

"We are looking for the Zillo Beast."

"It's under the waterfall. Not hurting anyone. I say leave it alone, if you want my opinion. But you'll do whatever you will do, as you always have as your parents have. No one usually pays much attention to simply farmers anyway."

"Uncle Owen..."

"You are staying here. Anakin would have my neck if I knew you were being unchaparoned and didn't do anything about it."

"We have Three-pio."

"A droid? A droid! It's not the same. Beru, how about you fix up two spare bedrooms."

"Of course, dear. It's nice to see you again, Leia."

"Thanks, Aunt Beru. Did Uncle Obi-Wan stop here during the war?"

"Well, I came back to visit Mom right before my wedding to Beru..."


	82. Chapter 82

Owen Lars

"Beru, sit down, please, you've been on your feet all day? Is Mother around?"

"She's just gone into town, she actually told me not to wait up for her tonight, she's meeting that nice Mr. DarkStar tonight." Owen nodded as she placed a few plates of food in front of him.

"Ah yes, what was it you wanted to know."

"About Uncle Obi-Wan..." Leia let the question linger.

"Ah yes, my brother Obi-Wan, he was found by the Republic as a toddler, he's younger than me, of course, I'm sure that's no surprise. Farming does age a man. How is your brother?"

"My brother was kidnapped by the Empire."

"See, that's what I mean by getting involved. It my brothers' had just stayed on Tattooine they could have raised you in peace."

"Uncle...please. I feel like I need to know."

"Ah yes, old people never seem to have a point," Owen continued. "Heroes and tyrants rise and fall, and historians sort out the pieces… don't go thinking that this war—your war—is any more important than any other war simply because you're in it. What was I saying?"

"Uncle?" she added. Han Solo strummed his fingers on the table idly, he really wished he had brought Chewie with him. Chewie would have this Owen talking, no one ever said no to Chewie. He had never met the man before, he knew that Anakin had sent the twins to see him, put them to work, once in awhile, so they would have the skill of farming should they ever need it, part of their Jedi training, he had said. Owen sighed.

"After Mom and Dad gave Obi-Wan up, I didn't see him for another twenty or so years. He came back with a beautiful woman, a little stuffy perhaps. A duchess. He called her Satine." Han's eyes widened, that was the women he had caught Obi-Wan kissing. "He stopped by here, but I saw them in town. They were in love, just as much as we were baby," he said squeezing Beru's hand. "They stopped by the house a couple of times, but mostly I caught glimpses of them in town. Obi-Wan sought me out before he left asking me how I had asked the woman I loved to marry me."

"Uncle Obi-Wan wanted to marry the Duchess?"

"I didn't know who she was. I just knew that she made Obi-Wan happy."

"And what about the assassin?"

"What assassin?"

"She's a redhead, green eyes, pissed off all the time. She carried a blaster and a lightsaber. Works for the Empire."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Leia. I have told you all that I know."

"Thanks, Uncle. I think I will retire for the night. If you want to accompany me on a walk, Han."

"Absolutely, Princess." Han waited until they were outside, with the rare fruit and the flowers.

"They walked here, Han. Their presence still lingers."

"They are in love, Princess. I caught them kissing on Dantooine."

"We should work on getting them back together."

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Hmmm. You are probably right. Dad said that when we reestablish the Jedi, it will be different. He will not put another being through the secrecy that he and Mom went through,"she stated, turning and looking into his eyes. She stared at his lips, inches from his own. She closed the distance, brushing her lips against his, his breathe quickened as she pulled away quickly but he captured hers in his again. He pulled away after seveal moments.

"Good-night, Princess."

"Good-night. 0800 in the morning, we will be going after the Zillo Beast."

"Copy that," Han said as he turned and headed toward his room.

Han had brought the knapsnack and had handed her her nightgown and essentials, she slipped into a lavender nightgown and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	83. Chapter 83

Aurra Sing

Aurra Sing, native to Nar Shadaa, once Jedi Padawan, now and since she had been nine standard years old bounty hunter, a renowned Jedi hunter, Jedi assassin, and now she was on the distant planet of Naboo negotiating with Jabba the Hutt about his most recent bounties. Some smuggler had stolen money from him. Han Solo. He was a simply enough query, or would be if not for one thing. She perked up as she listened. He traveled with Skywalker. How had a smuggler like this Solo, ended up traveling with Skywalker and by association Kenobi. She had been given a mission fourteen years ago, but a mysterious cloaked figure who called himself Vader. She was close to completing it. Once she trapped one time Jedi Knight Jax Pavan she would be able to collect the credits owed to her. She remember the night she had been freed.

She had been sent to prison for a few standard months by the Jedi, most notably Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, when _he_ showed up. She had never seen his face, but she could feel the dark presence, the dark energy swirling around him. He had a dark cloak on shielding his face from her view, but she had had a glance of a scar over his right eyebrow, and yellow Sith eyes.

"_I have a job for you, bounty hunter."_

"_Does it involve me getting out of here?_ He had inclined his head.

"_I understand you hunt Jedi."_

"_They aren't as hard to kill as you think. If you want, I'll prove it to you, sugar."_ He made a gesture with his hand and she found herself struggling to breathe before she was let go, dropping to the floor, as she filled her lungs with much needed oxygen. She looked up at him, from her hands and her knees and she could swear he was smiling.

"_My equals call me Vader. You will refer to me as Master."_ She knew power when she saw it, she too, was a servant of the dark side. She nodded, still bowing to him.

"_Yes, Master."_ He nodded, and using the Force freed her. She had been shot with Force suppressants nearly every day of her imprisonment. He didn't remove her handcuffs, seemingly enjoying her in cuffs. She followed obediently behind him, as she boarded his ship, the _Executor_ although something about this ship, reminded her of another she had once seen. She didn't question as Vader, her master discussed the plan, told her that the Jedi were traitors of the Empire.

"_The Empire?"_

"_The Republic was turned into an Empire. The Emperor is none other than my master, Lord Sidious, Emperor Palpatine."_ She nodded, wondering why he was explaining all this to her. _"You will need to take special precautions, I trust you are aware of that,"_ she nodded again, she knew how to be stealthy. _"There is a Jedi that was once entrusted with a particular item that I need returned."_

"_Do you want the Jedi destroyed?"_

" _Not until I have the item in my hands." _He paused and as if searching for the correct words, before continuing, "_Former Jedi Knight Jax Pavan has a pyronium crystal. You may not recognize it. I will."_

"_How will I contact you?"_

"_You won't. I will contact you."_

And now she knew where he was, ironically he was on her homeworld of Nar Shadaa, and if her sources were right he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Giving her enough time to scout out her next assignment, Pavan had waited fourteen years, another few months wouldn't hurt. She had never heard from her master, this Vader, in all the intervening years, but for freeing her she would retrieve the item in question. She wondered if he had searched the Force for her success and would contact her on completion of her mission. The reason he had been so hard to find was that this Pavan had not only dyed his hair and shaved off his beard and taken to wearing trench coats, but had taken to becoming a Private Investigator, and as such was always off on cases, never staying in the same place long, and from the profession, covering her tracks well. But she had it on good authority that his mission on Mar Shadaa that funny as it were, he was tracking _her, _and her origins. She knew where they would lead him, and she would lead him into a trap of her own making.


	84. Chapter 84

Force Dreams

That night while Luke slept, he was carried away to another place, to a place that was breathtakingly beautiful. It had beautiful lakes that he had never seen before and he saw a woman, a mere girl splashing merrily in the water. When he turned to face her, it was Leia. He pulled her close to him, missing her with a deep longing that only twins knew. "Leia, I've missed you so."

"I should be mad at you," she said frowning, "But it's so beautiful here."

"Where is here? Is anyone else here? How did we get here?"

"Dad," she answered pointing off to the distance to a man who wore a simple dark brown Jedi cloak and pants, barefoot, his feet taking in the grass, a soft smile on his face as he seemed to be meditating. Luke grabbed Leia's hand pulling her out of the water as they ventured toward their father. When they got just behind him, the man turned around and Luke looked at him, his blondish-brown hair, hair Luke had inherited, had very few streaks of gray, or lines in his face, his body was still quite young, but there was a wisness in his eyes, a calm, that was so often fleeting from their father. They knew he struggled with the actions he remembered from the formation of the Empire. And they were events in the Clone Wars that still haunted him. Nevertheless, Luke was proud of his father. If it wasn't for his father and Obi-Wan he doubted he would be the man, the Jedi he was today.

"How are we here?"

"Because I brought you here."

"How is that possible?"

"Son, with all things the Force is possible. I didn't want to worry your mother, but I needed to talk to you. The Duchess Satine has confided in Obi-Wan, they had a child together. A child stolen by the Empire. I need to know if you have heard of her."

" I know who she is," Luke said, with sudden clarity. "The assassin I am with. She was taken from her mother when she was three of four. She has a force presence that is familiar to me. I believe Mara Jade is the daughter of Satine and Uncle Obi-Wan."

"I will inform him at once. Use this knowledge, it may help bring her back to us," he looked at his son sharply, seeing in him the disguised longing he had once had for a certain Senator of Naboo, and then he turned eyes on Leia. She was easier to read when she was relaxed. She was carrying a torch for Han Solo.

"How are your trials going Leia?"

"She's taking the Trials? I thought we would go through them together.."Luke stated, clearly hurt.

"Well, if someone hadn't gone and got themselves purposely kidnapped."

"The Force was telling me to."

"'The Force was telling me to'" she mimicked. "Well, do I need to tell you how dangerous this was. She could have handed you over to the Empire. She could have killed you, Luke! She is skilled, did you not see that when I fought her!" she screamed at him, her voice rising in octave. "I was worried about you! I am worried about you! Whose to say she's not hatching some evil plan, with you at the center of it, while you sleep!"

"She wouldn't kill me. Not Uncle Obi-Wan's daughter."

"Well, we didn't know that before, Wormie!" she taunted, using an old nickname that some of the guys had given him on Tattooine, a nickname he had hated and that she had struck out at the kids for taunting her brother, earning her reprimands from both her parents and Uncle Obi-Wan. Anakin held up a hand, but didn't say a word, as his posture got more menacing, he turned and left them and noticing the twins hushed and followed him. Wow, this place was like a palace.

"This is where your mother and I fell in love," he whispered.

"Is something wrong with Mom?" Luke asked.

"No, nothing at all," Anakin stated, before his posture relaxed and he smiled, showing perfect white teeth, "Luke, Leia, you are going to be a big brother and sister."

"But I already am a big brother," Luke boasted.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" Anakin used the Force to pick them up and shake them before settling them down.

"Try to act like fourteen year olds, not four year olds."Luke and Leia looked at each other, before laughing, it was good to feel like a family again. "I'm going to need you two. I have already contacted Captain Rex, he's alerted my squadron. The end of the Empire is upon us. Luke, I need you to intensify your training. I know that you will be heading to face the Emperor. You must be careful son, remember what I have taught you about your mental shield, you must strengthen them. The smallest weakness, and the Emperor will pounce. And Leia, daughter, I need you to complete your trials, and then attempt to rescue Luke, you will be stronger together. I will come for you."

"I know, Daddy," Leia stated hugging him before Luke joined him.

"The Force will always be with you...even when I cannot," he stated as they all disappeared, awakening at their own separate locations, the knowledge of just who Mara Jade was...with them all.


	85. Chapter 85

Mara's Plan

A/N1: Again I would like to dedicate my Mara an Aurra Sing chapters to none other than Fallon Skywalker.

Part II

Leia had been right, while Luke slept and was in his Force Dream, Mara had stuck a needle into his skin, rendering him unconscious, so that she could retrieve the samples she needed without having to come up with an explanation. She cut a stand of his hair and got a sample of his blood and DNA, then she sent it to the Cloners. They had informed her that they could have a full-grown Skywalker in as little as two months, their technology while not being used had been escalated. Two months and she would be free of her master's request to have a child. She could barely contain her excitement. This plan would work, it had too for she didn't need to spend any more time around Skywalker listening to his paragons of virtue, and how he understood everything, how the Force spoke to him. Bah! She closed her eyes, refocusing her dark side energies, so that she could see what her master saw in the Force. But something about it was off. And she saw a ginger haired man, with a beard standing guard over a woman who moaned and called out to her. 'Mara. Mara. Mara'. The vision faded to fast for her to grasp. What had that been? She had never had a vision like that before. And why did she suddenly feel the need to cry? Had that been her mother? It couldn't have been, could it? She allowed herself just a moment of weakness as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She felt a brightness in the Force, and didn't question as strong arms held her while she cried. She wondered briefly how he had awoken so quickly but pushed the thought away.

"What's wrong, Mara?"

"I saw them. I had a vision of my mother and my father. She misses me, she called out to me."

"Doesn't surprise me at all. Uncle Obi-Wan wouldn't abandon anyone."

"What does Kenobi have to do with my mother."

"You don't know. The Emperor never told you."

"Told me what?" she asked, glaring at him. "If you've," she pulled away from him. "Got something to say to me, then spit it out."

"Mara, I have reason to believe that I know who your parents are. Your parents are none other than the Duchess of Mandalore."

"No. Don't say it."

"Mara, Obi-Wan is your father."

"No, it can't be true. He's a traitor."

"You know this to be true. Search your feelings."

"No, no, no, no. It can't be true."

"It is. Obi-Wan is a great man, a great mentor. He's a strong as my father, and as wise as Master Yoda."

"Why?"

"Mara, they loved each other, it's as simple as that."

"Then why wasn't he with her?"

"He didn't know about you, Mara, if he had, he would have found her, I'm sure of it. He is a Master, he was once called the Negotiator. You should be proud."

Mara wasn't proud, she was furious, furious at the Emperor for keeping it a secret, furious at Kenobi. She wanted his blood on her hands, how dare he be her father, how dare he leave her mother. She wanted to spit on his grave...she wanted oh, so many things. She nearly didn't notice Luke holding his hands palm up in an effort of surrender as dark side lightning flew from her fingertips, she had never manifested such power before, she had never felt so angry. She wanted revenge on everyone, and everything. Except Luke. She wanted to keep him safe. "Mara, listen to me. You need to calm down. Concentrate. Listen to the sound of my voice. Shut everything else out, except the sound of my voice." She didn't know if she could, she was hearing the Dark Side whisper to her, telling her that Skywalker deserved to pay, that he had known all along, that he had been protecting Kenobi. That's what the Skywalker's did, they protected those who couldn't fight for themselves, why else would Kenobi be known as the Negotiator. "This will all be over soon. Just relax, allow the light to flow over you, washing out the darkness."

"NO!" she screamed, intensifying the lightning, so that it charred everything around her. She could take over! With Luke at her side, she could challenge the Emperor and Darth Malice, the galaxy was hers for the taking, all she had to do was reach out, take it from him. And if this Luke wouldn't join her, maybe the Clone Luke would. Yes, she would be the most powerful Emperor and Sith the Jedi had ever seen, they would all cower from her, those weak pathetic fools. Perhaps, she would keep her father as a pet, making him suffer as she had suffered. A dark smile broke out on her face, and she watched Luke take another step back. What was wrong with him. "You will join me," she ordered, the power engulfing her.

"No, I will never be made into an agent of the dark side."

She turned to him, angry. He was refusing her offer. "You will rule by my side. We will rule the galaxy, we will overthrow Palpatine, make things the way we want them to be. No one will ever have to suffer again."

"No, not like this, Mara. This isn't you." She laughed then, and it chilled his bones, it turned his blood cold.

"You pathetic fool, do you really think you can defeat me."

"I've got to save you."

"From what?"

"From yourself." She shot him in the stomach with the power coming off of her, power she had thought belonged to the Emperor alone. Power that she now possessed, and he doubled over in pain. She nodded to the stormtroopers.

"Take him to his room, and guard him, until I come for him," she stated, glancing down as she watched the electricity sizzle in her hand. She smiled as she made plans to destroy the Emperor and Malice, then Luke would come to her side. Yes, he would be hers. They would rule the galaxy, and anyone who didn't agree with her would suffer the consequences. She would find her parents, her mother and her father, and she would force him to marry her before making him a slave of her Empire, protecting her mother and her grandmother for the rest of their days. She would be loved by everyone as she showed the world, the Emperor's lies. Her new Empire, would thrive on truth, rather than lies, and with Skywalker at her side, who would oppose her?

A/N2: Fallon, don't run me through with a lightsaber, Mara and Luke will have more romance gooey stuff just you wait ;) It was essential to have Mara be this pissed off to learn the lightning. And even though Mara thinks she is a Sith, she's not, she's more of a Dark Jedi, but that may change ;)


	86. Chapter 86

Backlash

Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka had arrived on Hoth with Cad Bane in tow. Anakin pulled on the chair attached to Cad Bane's stun cuffs as he waited for Padme and Ahsoka to collect Mon Mothma for questioning. He took it upon himself to take Cad Bane down to the prisons. He had known and insisted on multiple prison cells, but had been overruled, the Rebellion wanted a peaceful transitions and prisons did not promise peace. He looked at the prison cells and the shook the bars testing them for sturdiness when a wave of darkness settled over him. He felt oddly cold, and waited for the feeling to dissipate as he dropped to the ground, grabbing a hold of the bars. The feeling was so dark, that it shut out the light, and Anakin instinctively reached out for his son, but he felt like he was being blocked by the dark energy. He took a deep breathe, and focused on another presence, the presence of his daughter, who seemed subdued as well. The darkness was hurting her as well. He reached out for one Jedi after another but only felt the ripple of the waves of darkness. He watched his lightsaber roll to the floor, fallen from its place on his belt, everything felt cloudy, hazy. Was it Palpatine? He couldn't tell, he had never since leaving Vader behind reached out to Sidious and he wasn't about to start now. He saw blue alien hands come around his neck but wasn't able to make out much, he felt blind as he realized his hands had been slipped into something. The feeling ebbed away, and so do all connection with the Force, he felt blind, deaf, mute, and dumb all at the same time, as all his mental facilities began searching out the world without the Force.

"You, Skywalker, are getting me out of here."

"Over my dead body."

"You forget, Skywalker, just who holds the lightsaber now," Cad Bane's voice was arrogant, and overconfident, cocky. Anakin didn't say a word, as he adjusted to the world without the Force. It hadn't been the first time the Force had been suppressed from him, and he would get out of that. Afterall, he was still a Jedi, with or without the Force, he still had his intelligence, his quick reflexes, even without the aid of the Force. He would quiet his mind, and look around at his surroundings, he was certain that Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were still suffering from the backlash of the Dark Side, the surge in the dark side, that was created when one discovered the power of the dark side, a surge in the light was also created when a Jedi discovered their potential, but it didn't leave one feeling so weak and cold. It left one feeling strong and enlightened. He had his wit, and he thought through the problem as Obi-Wan had taught him to do. He would be out of these cuffs long before he reached his destination. He had a feeling that Ahsoka had been bait, bait to get him. He should have seen through it, but he hadn't. He took heart in the fact that Obi-Wan hadn't either. Cad Bane was able to practically walk out of there with a lightsaber to Anakin's back, his OWN lightsaber at his back. Anakin was slowly getting angrier and angrier, using him as a hostage, how dare they. He caught a glance at Ahsoka, her orange face seemed rather pasty, as she gasped for breathe. Padme, however, wasn't as in tune to the Force and she rushed forward.

"Padme, no! Stay back," he told her, he wouldn't have her sacrifice herself or the baby for him. Not when he could turn the situation around.

"Cad Bane is it? You will release my husband," she stated as she aimed her blaster. "At once. We will let you leave, we will not hunt you. You will be safe from the Alliance, on the condition that you let my husband go."

"No, Senator, I've already been paid big creds for him."

"I'll match it."

"No thanks, lady."

"I'll double it."

"The Empire has promised me amnesty."

"So will the Alliance."

"The Emperor wants him."

"Does he want him dead or alive? I'll shoot him, you can't very well take him back dead."

"You would shoot your own husband. What will you tell the baby, Senator?" He watched as the blaster in her hand shook. "Just what I thought. Call off your troops, or my hand may slip. Would hate to see such a pretty face rolling on the floor." Anakin nodded.

"Please," she pleaded, "just let me say good-bye. Just lower the lightsaber. Please."

He nodded and lowered the lightsaber as Ahsoka called her lightsaber to her hand and hit Cad Bane's hand and Padme was able to call Anakin's lightsaber to her hand. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do. Anakin couldn't let Padme or the baby get hurt.

"It's the Emperor that wants me. If I go with you, you will leave these people alone."

"I suppose so, although I may have to let the location of this base slip."

"Then you will leave, Padme."

"No, I won't. Take me as well," she pleaded. Cad Bane laughed, this was too good. He was getting two for the price of one.

"No, Padme. You must stay here. When Leia returns, she will need one of her parents."

"No, don't ask this of me. We've been separated for far too long, I won't leave you, Skywalker, your stuck with me."

"Alright, Padme," she hugged him putting her arms around his waist and he was helpless as he couldn't hug her, he just rested his chin on top of her head and kissed her hair.

"Put these on," Cad Bane tossed her the stun cuffs and after a moment, a moment in which she grasped onto Anakin, and she kissed her husband for dear life, kissed him for fear of what was to come, and with all the love that she possessed and soon he was responding to her kisses and caresses despite the dire situation. They were pulled roughly apart. "Senator, the cuffs." Reluctantly, she snapped them into place and followed the bounty hunter with her husband. She had a couple of extra blasters hidden in her robes, she was hoping to make good use of. She hoped Anakin's plan worked, and she knew he had a plan, a plan to find their son and to put an end to this once and for all. She glared at Cad Bane as he roughly had them tossed into a cell, and she landed hard.

"Padme, are you alright."

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Can you reach out with the Force?" he asked. "Be careful, there's a dark siders out there who has discovered new powers. This person has sent a backlash into the Force. Didn't you see what happened to Ahsoka out there?"

"Yes, but you are the Chosen One."

"Some Chosen One I've become, a huge blast of dark energy and I'm no better than a youngling."

"Anakin, everything will be alright."

"My lightsaber's gone again. Obi-Wan's going to kill me."

"But I have a few blasters. So what's the plan."

"Mara will eventually bring Luke to the Emperor, that's where we will be. I figured a free ride's as good as any. I really wished you and the baby wouldn't be put at risk though."

"I've been risking my life since I was fourteen. I would do anything for you," she stated, settling in a more confortable posision and looking into his eyes.

"I know. But I wish I could provide for you a safe galaxy in which to live, in which to raise our children. I just hope Obi-Wan and Ahsoka pick up the slack and rally the rest of the Jedi."

"They will. They have more motivation now. To save you."

"Obi-Wan saving me? Do you have any idea how many times I've saved him?"

"So many times I'm sure even you lost count."

"You may have a point there, my love. Let's get some sleep, I'm sure the next few days will be fun. Tomorrow, I'm going to test your mental sheilds, I don't want Palpatine to find out about the baby."

"I love you, Anakin."

"And you, you are my life, Padme."


	87. Chapter 87

Facing the Zillo Beast

Leia Skywalker, aided by Han Solo, set out to face the Zillo Beast, she stealthily crept behind the waterfall into the under regions of Stew-Jon. Suddenly she dropped to the ground, her weapon falling from her grip, as she doubled over in a fetal position, feeling the darkness emulating from the Force. "Luke," she whispered, before she felt her Dad's Force presence reach out for her. He emulated pain before withdrawing from her quickly. She had felt the presences of pain from both her brother and her father, more from her father, he would feel it more acutely. She felt herself being picked up and carried and numbly protested.

"Not worth the effort," she heard the voice of Han Solo. She struggled as the pain in the force faded. It was like nothing she had ever felt in her young life, the pain was excruciating, almost unbearable, but it quietly subsided. It was like someone had fallen...fallen to the dark side. She looked at Han's confused face, and she knew that soon she would be separated from him, she worried for him and for the galaxy. She knew that what Master Yoda had said was true, their destinies were tied together.

"I'm alright," she stated, dropping to the ground, and testing herself on her feet. Every step she took she felt stronger.

"Leia, what happened?"

"Be glad that you can't feel the Force," she replied as she pulled out her vibroblade, and she suddenly saw him. He was magnificent. This Zillo Beast. If she must face him to become a Jedi Knight, she would, but suddenly she felt a spike in her empathetic powers, she had always been more empathetic than her brother, even if he was the better warrior. The Zillo Beast was a semi-sentinent reptilian-insectoid species endemic to the planet Malastare. In ancient times, these gargantuan creatures preyed upon a native indigenous species, the Dugs. However, the Dugs gradually gained the upper hand and slowly eradicated the Zillo Beasts through various methods, including drilling for fuel in their habitats. She couldn't believe how huge she was, or how lonely. She had lost all of her family to the Dugs. Leia reached out with the Force putting away her vibroblade. She approached the Zillo Beast, Lena. Lena was the beast's name.

"Lena," Leia cooed to the Zillo Beast, "I need your help. I need one of your scales," she replied softly. "A dear friend of mine, her mother is dying, she will die without your help." Lena nodded her head. She wanted to leave the planet. "It will be done," Leia stated as Lena bit on of her scales and handed it to her. Han watched in amazement, he had never seen anything like it. The Zillo Beast bared its teeth and sunk its teeth into its scales spitting one out at Leia, who picked up the giant scale. "Thank you, I will be back," she promised. She had the scale. She just had to get it to Queen Breha on Hoth, and she would live. Something about Queen Breha brought Leia comfort, and she didn't want her friend Winter, or Winnie, as she was called to be bereft a mother, she didn't know what she would do it anything happened to hers. Padme Amidala Skywalker, was the heart of the family, and although both she and her brother had secrets that they shared only with their father, for it had been the mutual agreement of the family to protect their mother and keep her from harm without her knowledge, Leia loved her mother. She wanted to someday have the same kind of family her mother had with her father. She thought that she might be able to have that with Han Solo.

She headed back to the _Falcon_ and sent a carrier to Hoth with the scale for Queen Breha while she returned to Dagobah for an update on her training. She knew that most Jedi, her father and brother included would have destroyed Lena, but she wasn't most Jedi, she was the only daughter of Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala, twin sister to Luke Skywalker, padawan learner to both Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and chosen by Grand Master Yoda. She wasn't just anyone. She was Leia Amidala Skywalker, Jedi Knight.


	88. Chapter 88

Dagobah

Part II

Obi-Wan Kenobi doubled over in pain from the darkness within the Force, Satine came forward helping him from the spaceship onto the planet. But she was lost, all she saw were swamps. But as she looked closer, she saw small muddy footprints made by boots, there was a larger set of footprints, and really small ones, she followed them and led Obi-Wan to a hut. She called out frantically. "Help, someone!" and she saw a familiar looking green troll.

"A darkness in the Force," the small troll whispered as he pressed a hand to his heart.

"But Obi-Wan..."

"Sensed it he has, lay him down you will. A remady, I have." She helped lay him down as the troll fixed a few tonics drinking one himself, and pouring one down Obi-Wan's thoat. Slowly, he recovered.

"Master Yoda, I thank you," Obi-Wan stating sitting up. "Satine, this is Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi Order."

"An order, gone, I fear."

"Not quite. Master, this is the Duchess of Mandalore, Satine. Satine and I...share a daughter."

"Yes, cause of the darkness, she is."

"What? There's no way. She was just a baby," Satine stated, denying it."

"A baby she was, grown up with the Emperor as her master, she did. Sorry, I am. Sensed it, I did."

"We will get her back," Obi-Wan replied, rising to his feet as he held Satine's hand it his.

"Once start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny."

"That's not true, if Anakin came back so can our daughter."

"Perhaps, wrong I was. Perhaps, wrong I am. Hope, right you are."

"Master Yoda, will you join us? Will you join us in our Stand against the Sith?"

"No, join you I cannot."

"We are rallying the Jedi surely."

"No, twilight is upon me. To train, only I will."

"Understood."

"Stay, Obi-Wan, Padawan Leia Skywalker, soon will be here." And no sooner had Master Yoda said that then Obi-Wan felt her presence, he turned around to see Three pio, Han Solo and Leia. She bowed her head in respect.

"Master Yoda. Master Obi-Wan."

"Leia, this is Duchess Satine of Mandalore. Satine, Anakin and Padme's daughter, Leia Skywalker, Jedi Padawan.

"It's an honor, Duchess. We will find Mara."

"Yes, I believe you. I have always believed in a Jedi's ability. It's an honor as well, Leia."

"Thank you."

"Padawan Skywalker, one more test you must face. The cave. Face the Cave, then Jedi Knight Leia Skywalker you will become." Master Yoda turned, leaving them alone. Instead of being happy, she looked troubled.

"What is it, Leia?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I just always thought my parents and Luke would be there when I was knighted."

"They will be. We will hold off on the ceremony until they are."

"Thank you, Uncle," she stated, hugging him.

"What will I need to carry with me to the cave."

"Only what you believe you must."

"Han, will you come with me?"

"Into the dark cave, where anything could happen? Sure, I've got nothing better to do." She hugged Uncle Obi-Wan again, and surprisingly she hugged Satine before joining hands with Han and heading in the direction of the cave. Once outside, she stopped and took off her utility belt with weapons on it, leaving her lightsaber, vibroblade, and blasters on a rock outside. She pulled up her red cloak over her head, as she took a deep breathe and entered the cave. Han looked around suspiciously but let Leia take the lead.


	89. Chapter 89

Skywalker and Palpatine

The once Senator, Chancellor, now Emperor Palpatine sat down looking pleased. He had felt the surge of dark side energy which could only mean that Mara had succeeded. He had in his possession, on his way to him two Skywalker's, although he no longer had any use for the once Darth Vader, with a younger apprentice, he was glad he wouldn't be interfering with his plans. He would face both Skywalker's soon enough. He inspected the prisons and spoke to his red guards about the Jedi's tricks. Force restraints, check. Torture devices, check. He looked at the metal tables with restraints, his palms itching with readiness to begin torturing to have the Skywalker's there restrained to the table and defenseless against his torture. He smiled, planning all kinds of torture for the young Luke. He would have to come up with a good Sith name, for the young Luke. Once he had the young Luke and his spawn on his side, he would finally crush the Rebellion once and for all, and figure out the best way to dispose of the former Sith. The future was changing, much too fast for him to be able to grasp it, the Force showed him several different outcomes, and it continued to change, the Force was very balanced, all the possible futures changing. Several showed him dying, still others showed the Empires rein, it was very unstable right now. He frowned, but continued on his current destination. He smiled when Cad Bane contacted him with not just Skywalker but that pesky Senator who was always a Zillo Beast in his side, Senator Amidala.

"It's unfortunate to see you...alive," he stated, displeased.

"Ah, Lord Vader," he turned to his guards. "Leave us."

"My bounty," Cad Bane questioned.

"My assistant will attend to it. It is of no consequence," he stated, waving the worthless alien off. He turned to Amidala. "So you are indeed alive. I have something special prepared for you, milady. To thank you, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be where I am today," he began with a smile.

"Your lies and treachery will end."

"I have your son, Senator."

"He will never turn. You cannot have him." Anakin had remained silent, as he freed himself from his restraint. He was without his lightsaber, and this put him at a disadvantage. And then he remembered, Padme's lightsaber. He used the Force to pull aside her robe, and pull the lightsaber from her pocket and into his grasp.

"Ah yes, Lord Vader, have you chosen a side. You want to kill me is that it? Before hearing the truth, will you not hear out an old friend."

"You are not my friend."

"Ah, I see. Well, perhaps, you would like to know what happened to your poor mother?"

"You don't speak of her," Anakin stated, the lightsaber in his hand ignited, as he used the Force to free his wife from her binds, she immediately flicked her wrists, trying them out as she called a blaster to her hand, aiming it at him.


	90. Chapter 90

The Cave

Leia looked around, and she saw a slender figure bowing before her master. Her hood was up and she watched as the younger figure stood up and turned around her lightsaber changing from blue to red and back again as she dueled with a blonde man. It was Luke, but it wasn't, that dueled against her. The man had yellow eyes and a hardened face that she had never seen before, and then they disappeared. The woman turned to her, and she saw...herself.

"Follow me, child," Leia nodded as she followed the older Leia through the cave. She stopped as a younger girl and boy greeted her enthusiastically.

"Leia," the young blonde boy asked her, "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah, Why aren't they home. They promised. If you don't save them, then we will never have a chance."

"A chance at what?" Leia asked.

"At life." Leia turned to Han, who didn't say anything yet. They disappeared and she came face to face to the face of all nightmares. She saw her mother and her father, the dark side in their eyes, she saw Luke bow down before the Emperor, she reached for a weapon that wasn't there. She saw Obi-Wan.

"Help me, Obi-Wan. You are my last hope," she stated tears running down her face, as she reached for Han, and grasped his hand tighter. What was it, that her mother had once said? Love, love can save us all. She reached withing herself, and even as the vision changed as she saw herself bowing. She shut it out, all of it, and she concentrated. She thought of the last time she and Luke had celebrated Alliance day with their parents.

Mom and Dad had bought fireworks and the whole family had watched them, knowing that one day they would go off celebrating the Fall of the Empire. Three-pio had cooked, and it had been such a wonderful peaceful day. She allowed the feeling from that day to fill her with light. She thought of the birthdays that had passed. How she and Luke had once shared a room on Tattooine. How their mother and father had once tucked them in at night.

"_Alright, younglings it's time for bed," Dad had said, scooping them both up, they had been no more than five or six._

"_But Dad-dee," Leia had complained, "You promised a story."_

"_What kind of story would you two like?"_

"_A love story."_

"_A story about starships."_

"_About freedom."_

"_How about all three of them," Anakin stated with a smile. "In a Galaxy far far away, there was a blockage preventing Naboo from receiving the needed supplies. The Queen of Naboo had been able to escape to Coruscent where she sought the help of two Jedi."_

"_You?" Luke asked._

"_No, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan..."_

"_Obi-Wan Kenobi," Leia finished, smiling as she noticed her mother in the doorway._

"_They left her safety on Coruscent, while they attempted negotiations with the Trade Federation."_

"_But they attacked Master Obi-Wan instead," Leia added, she always loved this story._

"_Right, so they gathered the Queen and their hyperdrive was broken so they landed here, on Tattooine where a young slave worked at a local junk shop."_

"_You, Dad?"_

"_Yeah, it was me. When I first saw her, I thought she was an angel."_

"_And that you were a funny little boy."_

"_Yeah, I told her that day, that I was going to marry her."_

"_And so you did," Padme said from the doorway. "I should have known better than to argue with a Jedi."_

"_So they were stranded there without anything of value to trade. And I entered into the race, and won, my very first race."_

"_Even though you were sabotaged?" Luke asked._

"_Yeah, Sebulba always cheated. I would have finished the race long before that, and I always salvaged the podracer."_

"_Dad, can I go podracing?" Luke had asked. Anakin had looked at Padme and bowing his head, for he would have loved taking his son, had told him to ask Padme._

"_The story...Da-dee," Leia had asked._

"_Oh, right. So I won my freedom and had to leave Three-pio behind with my mother. So there I was a rejected Jedi apprentice, a broken-heated former slave, accidentally flying my starship into the Trade Federation's power grid, saving the Queen and the planet of Naboo nearly singlehandedly, winning the heart of the Queen, and the respect of the Jedi. I went on to become a Jedi Master and have two of the most unruly Jedi Brats on the face of the galaxy._

"_That's not the way I remember it."_

Leia watched as the vision changed, all their eyes returning to normal. Mara's hand in Luke's and Palpatine was gone. She had to find Luke and her parents. She turned around and saw her, mourning Han's death, and in her hand was a red lightsaber. She faced it. She faced the darker part of herself. She had within her the same compassion as her parents, and inheritedly the same weakness as her father. Compassion, too, was a weakness.

"You are not my future. My goal is to the people. I am a Jedi. And I serve the people. The Empire must fall." She turned around and found herself at the end of the cave. "Come along, I know where we must go. Send out the Code Son, the Clones that are on our side will be wearing yellow on their helmet. It is time to end the Empire."

"Leia, wait."

"Yes, Uncle. Ahsoka, Satine, and I will follow you. We will be right behind you." Leia nodded as she boarded the ship.


	91. Chapter 91

Mara versus the Chosen One

"Can it, Senator. He's mine," they heard behind them and turned to see a redhead with flashing green eyes, pushing Luke in front of her. "Those weapons are no good to me," with a flick of her hand, she had Padme restrained to the wall.

"Mom!"

"Padme!" Anakin frowned if he turned to the girl, if he took his eyes off Palpatine, he would strike, but Padme...

"I'm alright, Ani," she said and Anakin nodded.

"Your rein of terror ends now."

"You cannot end the Empire."

"Oh, you are wrong there, I am the only one who can."

"No!" the girl, who Anakin could only assume was Mara screamed at him, pushing Luke away as she directed lightning at him. Quickly, Anakin blocked it, the stream of energy battling back and forth like players in a tennis match. "I must destroy him."

"Sorry, Mara, but I am the only one who can."

"No! You cannot! He must die by my hand."

"Oh, Force, you are the disturbance."

"Mara, stop," Luke called, "You must let it go."

"No! I cannot!" she intensified the lightning.

"Luke, contact Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, transmit the Son codes," Anakin told him. Luke nodded and began transmitting. Padme dropped to the floor and went to her son, who was being ignored during the battle. Palpatine had slipped away, unnoticed as Mara continued to spill electricity at the Chosen One.

"Luke," Padme said, looking him over, he didn't look any worse for the wear.

"They will be here soon." As if on cue Ahsoka appeared and Luke turned away, searching for the Emperor's presence, he couldn't let him escape.

Obi-Wan and Satine were having problems of their own sneaking in. There were troopers everywhere. He had chosen the front door. Satine carried him in, after some thought. She smiled approaching a stormtrooper. "I am Duchess Satine of Mandalore, and I am here to collect on Jedi Fugitive Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Can you prove his identity?"

"I have his lightsaber."

" Follow me, Malice will be pleased. Where is Skywalker?"

"Oh, you'll find out." Satine and Obi-Wan were led to where former Jedi Master Mace Windu stood with his back to them.

"This Jedi surrendered to us, his lightsaber."

"Ah yes, Obi-Wan Kenobi, we meet again at last. When we last parted, you were still a learner. Now I am the Master."

"You are only a Master of evil, Darth."

"Lies, Jedi lies."

"Is this what all Sith are reduced too? All Dark Jedi, believing the truth as lies, and the lies for the truth?"

Darth Malice looked confused as Obi-Wan noticed his mechanical hand and leg. "A Gift, from your old apprentice."

"With all due respect, Mace, you did threaten Luke and Leia. You tried poisoning Luke against his father, you are lucky to be alive. I have someone with me, I think you should meet."

"And whose that?" At that moment Boba Fett arrived and began firing at Master Malice.

Captain Rex and the 501st now known as Vader's Fist, began taking out their commanding officers, and turning Imperial Center, into an uproar that hadn't occurred since the formation of the Empire. Anyone who wasn't in a stormtrooper armor, any of the Admiral's had been taken out. Rex stepped out of his stormtrooper armor and into the uniform of an Admiral.

"Impersonating an Admiral, Rex, that's quite an offense."

Rex shrugged, "It's no worse than betraying the Empire. I think if things go right, Cody. We will finally have a fighting chance, in not being part of the army, but being our own man."

"Now you sound like General Skywalker."

"Here," Rex stated handed Cody the uniform of a Lieutenant.


	92. Chapter 92

Battle Continued

Leia Amidala Skywalker, now Jedi Knight, landed on Coruscent with Han Solo, Chewbacca and a band of Jedi behind her. "We need to clear out Imperial Palace, with as few causalities as possible," she stated to the Jedi behind her, some of the Jedi were Gray Jedi and some of them were Dark Jedi, who had lost their way, but they all had one goal in common, to stop the Sith and restore democracy. She was going to set the charges to blow Imperial Palace to pieces and as soon as everyone was out she would blow it sky high as a symbol that the Empire was dead, then...she shook her head as she and Han set the charges.

"You got it?"

"Last one," she replied, as she set it and put the detonator away. Then, she headed to where the Death Star was stored. She had found out from Winter about the Death Star, the ultimate weapon of the Empire, made with enough firepower to destroy a planet, and she wasn't about to let that happen. She set the charges and moved to fire, finding Han gone. She hadn't heard a struggle...nothing. Where was Han?"

Han had tried to scream, but had been unable to as he was grabbed by a bounty hunter, who obviously had use of the Force. They had pointed a blaster at Leia as they grabbed him, once they were far enough away he had glared at them.

"You will follow me," the bounty hunter intoned.

"Look sister, I don't know who you think you are waving your hand around like that, but you are no Anakin Skywalker. Besides, mind tricks only work on the weak minded."

"Perhaps, but you are coming with me to Jabba to pay off your debts."

"And what do you get out of this sister?"

"Besides, my bounty?"

"Yeah, besides the creds."

"I get to find Lord Vader."

"I know who he is," Han Solo stated slowly. He had been around Anakin enough that Anakin talked to him, not feeling like he had to be perfect. He had let out some of the things that weighed on his soul out. Anakin tried to be perfect around his family and the old man, even to his padawans, but Han Solo was just a smuggler and a pilot, and he had been easier to talk to. Anakin had told him so on many occasions. It hadn't endured him to the Jedi Council, how they could place that burden on Anakin since he had been nine, Han would never know. He knew Kenobi wasn't so bad, and he didn't despise him because for everything Anakin had told him, he had told him that Kenobi had wished to take on the burden with him.

"And what do you know of Lord Vader."

"More than you."

She pointed a blaster at his head. "Start talking."

"If you pull that trigger, you will never meet Darth Vader, except in death."

Luke had his lightsaber in his hands, the green blade illuminating the halls of the Imperial Palace as he followed Sidious's scent. The dark halls were littered with dead bodies, the revolt had begun. He sensed his twin sister's presence on the planet, and smiled, she was safe. He could feel the twisted, coldness of the Force presence in the entity in front of him.

"You cannot catch me."

"Wrong, Sidious. I don't need to, you have already lost."

"You think you have me," he laughed merrily. "You will never win. Look at what I have accomplished, I have maniplulated both of your parents since your mother was a Princess of Theed, and your father was a newly freed Sith. I manipulated your mother into become Queen of Naboo, into calling for the vote of no confidence, into allowing me to become Chancellor. I manuplated an Entire War. The Clone Wars, was just a ploy for me to gain power, to turn democracy into my Empire. Your grandmother...I ordered the Tuskans to attack her. I gave your father his first taste of the Dark Side. I poisoned your father, every time I saw him, making sure that he survived the first poisoning, as he got older I added more. When he was nineteen, still a teenager, I had him filled to the brim with rage, detesting the Jedi and then your mother stepped in, fighting the best poison I had him under, making the rage and anger fall off him as love, of all things, overcame his resentment."

"You had my grandmother killed."

"I manipulated everything, boy. Join me, and the lives of your parents will be spared." Now it was Luke's turn to laugh.

"You believe you can defeat my Dad, a Skywalker." He paused and he looked at this man, and a part of him felt sorry for the old Sith. This being in front of him had no concept of love, of friendship, of the common decentcy that sentinents shared with one another. All he knew was manipulations, and hate. And all he would know at the hands of a Skywalker was defeat. "And yet, despite all your manipulations, my father is a Jedi, serves the light, he knows love, and friendship, and that love is enough to defeat the Jedi. I won't join you. I like my father before me, am a Jedi."

"So be it, Jedi." And with that, he shot his full of electricity and for the second time in as many days he felt the surge of electricity flowing through him, and he called out.

"Dad...Dad...please. Dad."

Leia set off the charges to the Death Star, and watched as Chewie roared in triumph, they had picked him up on their way to Imperial Center, she watched as the whole thing disolved into smoke and smiled before she felt Luke's agony, his pain. He was with the Sith Lord, she had to reach him.

"Alright men, that's far enough," Admiral Rex ordered. "Cody, let's clear out the city. See that the civilians get a transport."

"On it."

"Alpo, contact Senator Bail Organa, and Mon Mothma, we need to negotiate a passable treaty as soon as possible, for a swift transition for our brothers."

"Yes, sir."

"Move out."

"Copy that."


	93. Chapter 93

The Emperor's Fall

A/N Spell check froze again, so I apoligize for ant misspelling

A/N 2: Sorry about the fast pace, hope everything is clear. If it isn't let me know.

Anakin felt and heard Luke's pain through the Force. 'Dad, please. Dad, help me.' He Force leaped away from Mara and she let out a cry of anger. "Mara Jade Ke-"

"Say the word and I will gut you in two."

"Mara, I know you care for my son, I know you care for Luke. He's in danger and I must go to him, we can continue this at a later date. I'm always happy to spar."

"Spar? This is serious Chosen One."

"I will go to him, the choice is yours whether you follow, or I have to incapacitate you to do so."

"Fine," she stated, disengaging her lightsaber. "What's wrong with Luke?" she asked in a small voice, as the darkness receded slightly.

"Palpatine is with him. We must work together. Padme, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked. "I need you to go find Leia. She's on this planet."

"Copy that, Master."

"Go, Anakin, go." Anakin hesitated and then took his wife in his arms, kissed her belly and then kissed her fully on the lips before using the Force to hurry him on his way. Padme looked at Ahsoka. "I really hate it when he does that." Ahsoka laughed.

"Always on the move," she agreed as Ahsoka led Padme through the halls of the Imperial Palace to safety before coming up on Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine, with Boba Fett. Boba kept shooting at Malice and Ahsoka put her hand around Satine's mouth and drug her over to where Padme was. "It's okay, Duchess. It's me, Ahsoka Tano, I'm here with Padme. Don't scream. Master Kenobi would be very upset if anything happened to you. I don't want you used as leverage, okay? Just nod." Duchess Satine nodded, and Ahsoka released her mouth.

"It is so good to see you, Padawan."

"Actually, I'm a Knight now."

"We cannot leave Obi-Wan here. You know that Leia has charges set on the building. She won't set it off as long as there is life, well other than the head of the Empire in here. We all must get out. But I'm not leaving Master Kenobi."

"Satine, I think it's safe to say that we both love Jedi. You can call him Obi-Wan."

"Padme, how did you know?"

"You guys. We have to help Leia. Come on."

"No. I will not leave Obi-Wan."

"And I won't allow you to become leverage," Ahsoka snapped back at her.

Leia Amidala found herself face to face with her father's clones. "Rex?"

"Yes milady. It's good to finally meet you. How can we help?" Rex touched a button on his arm. "Cody, has gotten in touch with Bail and Mon. You are to speak to them. Can you handle that?"

"Yes, Rex. Cody, patch me through." She nodded as she stared at the Senators of the Alliance. "I would like to apologize on behalf of myself and the Jedi. I know that we did this without the sanction of the Alliance, but we believe in the same things. We believe in freedom, and justice and democracy. Since the formation of the Original Republic, Jedi have stood for all these things. I ask that you join me in restoring democracy to the Galaxy, to the Universe, to all sentinent beings not just ourselves. That we begin with peace, and not with war. That when my father returns to you the Emperor will be either imprisoned or no longer with us, that we work on welcoming the clones as well as all sentinent beings with peace, all their crimes forgiven."

"You should have been a Senator," Bail intoned, "instead of a Jedi. You raise valid points. We are going to need a head to the body for a smooth transition. Any nominations."

"Padme Amidala?"

"Bail Organo."

"If I may speak?" Leia stated, while picking up her blaster and shooting a nearby stormtrooper who had found her. She nodded to Rex and he went to make sure he hadn't alerted any of the others. "My mother is pregnant, perhaps another term would be best. She has always spoke very highly of Viceroy Organa. In the place of my mother, Senator Amidala Skywalker, I vote for Viceroy Organa. Anyone second it?"

"Aye," Mon Mothma agreed.

"All those in favor?" Leia asked, familiar with the way politics worked. "Excuse me?" she stated as she used the Force to through her lightsaber in an arc, saving Rex's life. "All those oppposed?" she asked as her lightsaber was returned to her. "Alright, Chancellor Organa. I would like to prepose a bill as well. That all Jedi, all untrained Force Sensitives be granted immunity." The connection was fading but she hoped they had heard her. She had saved her father from any crimes committed as Vader. They would be safe. Everyone would be safe. Where was Han? She didn't even sense him on the planet...it felt as if Tattooine? What in blazes would he be doing back there. She shook her head as she Force leaped into battle with her troopers against the stormtroopers. She noticed that many other sentinents had joined the fight, most of them having a grudge against the Empire. "For the Republic!" she screamed as she entered the fray.

Luke looked up with the lightning stopped coursing through his body. He saw his fahter with a yellow lighsaber battling against the Emperor who tried shooting electricity at his father but was blocked the lightsaber, why hadn't he thought of that. Mara came to his side, and helped him to his feet, since his body was numb. He had no idea what kind of side effects he would be suffering from.

Anakin battled the Emperor feircely, every time he attacked, the Emperor evaded. He was very powerful, perhaps the most powerful opponent he had ever faced. "Your overconfidence is your weakness," Anakin panted out, trying to distract him.

"Your faith, you love is yours," the Emperor returned snarkly. "It is over, Chosen One. This is the end," he made a lunge for Anakin's head but Anakin ducked and rolled to the side, calling his son's lightsaber to his hand.

"You will never win. You have already lost, you just don't know it."

"All too easy. Even if a fall, you will never win. My master created you. You are no more a Jedi than I am." Block, parry, block, parry, strike, duck.

"Perhaps, I'm not," Anakin stated, his voice, strong and confident. "But I was never meant to be either. I am the Chosen One, whether I wanted to be or not. I must fulfil my destiny and bring balance to the Force." Anakin Force jumped and landed behind him, but the Emperor's was already there ready to meet him blow for blow. Anakin had switched through several different fighting styles that he was a master of, but nothing had thrown Sidious off, not as his feint with Obi-Wan had thrown Tyrannus off. Where was Obi-Wan?

"Mace, please. It's never too late. I have your padawans. Depa came back from the dark."

"Depa?" he asked, half-stunned. "She's dead."

"No, she's not. I can take you to her. She has come back. The Dark Side, is not what we always thought it was. As long as there is life, there is hope."

"LIES!" he struck out with lightning but Boba Fett had placed a well trained blast near the Dark Lord's heart, and he crashed falling down a reactor. Boba Fett took off his helmet and smiled.

"Than you, Kenobi. It has been a pleasure."

"Boba-" but he wasn't quick enough Boba put his helmet back on and jetted away, leaving a piece of his father's armor at the scene of the crime. Obi-Wan shook his head as he saw the three women. "Satine, you must leave. I must help Anakin. He needs me. I will return. And I will find our daughter."

Satine nodded as she followed the two women out of the Imperial Palace.

Obi-Wan saw her. Mara. Mara Jade Kenobi. His daughter, she had his chin although most couldn't see it under his beard. She had her mother's nose. She had his hair, and her mother's eyes. She was his daughter, and her eyes watered. "Mara," he whispered and she saw him too.

"Luke is hurt, we need to get him out of here."

"Of course. Your mother is headed out go to the end of the corridor make two lefts and then a right, you'll be able to get out from there. Padme and Ahsoka are with her," he stated, even though he wanted to hug her.

"Obi-Wan," he head and watched as his former padawan ducked again, and he pulled his lightsaber out as they fell into battle stance answering each other's weaknesses, Anakin couldn't attack and defend, and he couldn't defend and attack. So while Anakin attacked, he defended his friend.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, what a pain in the royal end you have always been."

"Glad to have been some help. You are, you know, under arrest," he stated.

"Arrest? You seek to arrest me? Emperor of the Galaxy."

"Your rule of tyranny, at an end it is." Yoda. He was here, and just like that the Emperor began pushing pulling swarms of electricity from his body, so that it was difficult for the three Jedi to block, his face became more distorted than ever. He was pulling on reserves of energy that Anakin hadn't known existed. And Anakin felt something different, he could hear Master Jinn speaking to him and he let the lightsaber drop from his hand, as he followed the instructions. He caught the electricity in his hands and pulled it all to him and he pushed it back creating a huge blast that through everyone away. And Master Yoda starting gasping. He had followed the Force, knowing that he had to be here, when the Sith fell. It was his duty as grand master of the Jedi Order.

"Get out of here, Obi-Wan, Yoda," he screamed as he called the fallen lightsaber to his hand. Obi-Wan went over to the small troll and listened to his words as he slowly died. Anakin made a feint and as expected the Emperor sliced through his right mechanical arm, and as the hand fell Anakin used the force to stab him through the heart. He heard a strange chant as he died. And he walked over to Obi-Wan as he sent the message to Leia. "We have to get out of here. This place will blow at any moment.

Leia closed her eyes and trusting her father and the Force she set off the charges to blow the Imperial Palace into the atmostphere.


	94. Chapter 94

The Empire Falls

A/N WARNING MATURE CONTENT BELOW! If you cannot stomach displays of violence, do not read on!

Anakin and Obi-Wan used the Force to jump as the Imperial Palace exploded behind them. They used the Force to slow their decent since they had been at the top and slowly fell to the ground. The fighting had stopped as Imperial Palace blew up. Anakin looked over his hurt son and Obi-Wan approached Mara.

"Mara, have you seen your mother?"

"No, Kenobi, but I will," she stated, turning away as Obi-Wan scratched his beard puzzled. Anakin turned to his son who appeared to be blind.

"Dad, Dad...I can't see. Why can't I see?"

"Use the Force, Luke," Anakin replied. "We must get you to a medic. Cody, Alpo," Anakin ordered in his General voice. "Get my son and Jedi Master Yoda to a medic."

"Yes, sir," they answered saluting him. Anakin, gathered Padme and his daughter and had Rex contact the Alliance as he addressed Imperial Center.

"I am Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, although most of you know me better from my days during the Clone Wars as the Hero With No Fear, as a General of the Republic Army, I know a lot of you feel that I abandoned you to the Darkness, to the Empire. I have not. I have been here, fighting for the freedoms of all of you even as I fought for my own family. I am not a great politician, I can only say what I know and what I feel, I never did care for the politics. The Emperor is dead. He died by my hand. And I will see to it that the galaxy never falls to the Empire again," Anakin watched as holonet reporters came onto the scene. "I would like to apologize for breaking the Code of the Jedi. I married right after the Battle of Genosis, while I was still a Jedi Padawan. I married one of the bravest and kindest women in the galaxy, one I know many of you believed to have died as well. She is much better at politics that I am. I would like to introduce you all to my wife, the former Queen and Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala Skywalker, and my daughter, Leia Amidala Skywalker, now if you would please excuse me my son needs me." Anakin pushed through the crowds ignoring the holoreporters as someone tapped his shoulder.

"You dropped this datapad, sir."

"No, I didn't."

"I assure you, you did." Anakin picked up the datapad and opened it up, and what he saw turned his blood cold. He looked back at Padme and Leia. How would he explain this to them? He ignored it for now, and went to his son's side, in the medic on Coruscent.

"Senator Amidala, how long have you been married to General Skywalker?"

"Was there something going on with his padawan?"

"How could you keep this a secret?"

"What about your family, did they know?"

"Please, one question at a time," Padme repeated softly, as she turned to her daughter. "We are citizens just like everyone else. We fell in love, and my husband being a Jedi, we did what we had to."

"Your husband assassinated the Emperor, did he not? How do you feel about that?"

"My husband is a Jedi, he defended the Galaxy."

"He put the galaxy in chaos."

"May I speak, Mom?" The holonet reporters silenced as the daughter of Anakin Skywalker took her place and stood up.

"We are taxpaying citizens. We are also Jedi. And it is a Jedi's job to protect and defend, all of you. Perhaps, together, we can find a way away from the lies of the Emperor and with democracy restored we can finally have the trust and faith that once existed before marshal law. No longer will we have to worry about our belongings being searched, about our starships being boarded by Imperial soldiers, our right to carry a blaster taken from us. We have the right to defend ourselves, just like soldiers of the Empire. We have elected by popular vote, until the Senate can convene Viceroy Senator Organa until such time as a public vote can be held in the Senate. We urge you all to think about what democracy means to you, what freedom means to you before you elect a Representative that will uphold the very fabric the very ideals of democracy." They were shouts and clapping before she had even finished her speech. And Leia Skywalker blushed, she felt like those were the words they needed to be spoken. "I am a Jedi, and I beseech all of you, a Jedi is not a person to fear, but a person who fights for you, a Jedi's duty is to the Republic, they are there to protect you. I am one of you, and I am a Jedi. I serve you, we will be looking into all of the refugees from both wars, our first order of business needs to be to give sentinents the basic rights allotted to all citizens, forgotten under the Empire. The war must end, we must work together to become one people, one galaxy again as it was in the days before Palpatine," there was a general clapping and whispers. "Now, I will turn this back over to my mother while I join my father and brother."

In the weeks that followed, Leia Amidala spent more time in politics with her mother, and less time with the Jedi. She still held a grudge against Mara Jade Kenobi, and though the girl was healing she still felt darkness within her. She knew that her brother liked her a lot, and it worried her. She knew her father was making plans to go to Tattooine and then he fell ill, and the more ill he fell the better her brother got, until he was released. She visited her father with her brother.

"Dad, it's me Leia. Luke's with me. You can stop it now, Luke's fine. He's okay."

"Leia, Luke come closer," he whispered. "Your mother?"

"She's been here a lot, it's hurting her health Dad. Hers and the babies, she keeps herself so busy but the doctor's are afraid she will lose the baby." Suddenly, his eyes shot open, and she saw the same blue as her brother's.

"Han, Han Solo was captured. He's on Tattoine. Be careful. He keeps slaves. I fear the worse for Solo. I hired the bounty hunter. Aurra Sing."

"You, Dad but why?" Leia asked shocked.

"I know," Luke answered. "Palpatine told me what he did to you. But it's okay. We forgive you." And Anakin smiled at his children.

"Your mother?"

"She will be fine, as long as you are there," Luke answered, and Anakin sat up, regaining his strength.

"Were you willing yourself to die?" Leia asked crossly. "Sacrificing yourself for Mom and Luke!" Leia screamed at him angrily. "Do you not know... How dare you, Dad! You always told us that a Skywalker couldn't die unless they wanted to!" Anakin shrugged guiltily.

"I completed my destiny, the Empire's gone."

"What about Mom? What about Luke? What about me? What about the baby?" Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't want to cause you pain, Princess," his voice cracked.

"Come home, Dad."

"Alright, let's go," he sat up putting on his Jedi robes. She looked at his still missing arm.

"You should get that fixed."

"I will. I'm a master mechanic."

"And a master Jedi. The Alliance has passed a bill authorizing the reconstruction of the Jedi Temple, you should help."

"Alright, I'll see if I can help."

"Is this about Master Yoda?" Luke asked and Anakin shifted again. "Master Yoda wouldn't have wanted you to die."

"Alright, I will do what I can. You two need to rescue Han Solo. And take Artoo with you, he's always watched my back. And Three-pio, there are times he can be helpful."

"What about you?"

"I've got your mother."

"Alright." The twins left their father to go packing, when Lando knocked on Luke's door.

"Come in."

"Luke, I've got a confession to make. I ran into that Aurra Sing, and I told her where Han was. I need to say, I'm sorry. I will take your lead. Do whatever you ask."

"Alright. Pack your things. We are taking the _Falcon_. It's a small ship, will be unnoticed by any of the Imps still trying to fight." Lando nodded.

Meanwhile, Padme Amidala Skywalker was smiled to see her husband who needed to shave. "Your back, Ani, I was so worried."

"I'm sorry, angel," he stated taking her into his arms and rubbing her slightly round belly.

"The medic says it's a girl."

"I thought you didn't want to know."

"Well, look what happened last time when I didn't want to know. This time, I figured I would be prepared."

"Senator Amidala, it's a comm from the Queen of Hapes. She says it's urgent."

"Ani, I have to take this...you understand?"

"Of course. I should head to the Jedi Temple, see what kind of mess Master Obi-Wan has gotten himself in now."

And on the distant world of Kamino, Palpatine opened his eyes and stretched his new limbs. He was going to take the galaxy back by Force if he had too. He hadn't planned and manipulated for so long to lose to a bunch of Jedi. A bunch of worthless Skywalker's. He opened his yellow eyes and smiled at his reflection in the mirror. The Force was so much more powerful inside his new body. He heard the Cloners around him.

"He's coming around."

"We should contact the mistress, and let her know." Reaching out with the Force he strangled the Cloners and stealing himself a starship he headed for the distant world of Korriban so that he could record his teachings for the next generation. He smiled at his reflexes, it had been so long since he had been this young, and appearance could be deceivingly. He liked the way he looked. How long had it been since he had been so attractive. He landed and found a couple of willing sentinets and tried his new body out with two men and a woman, relishing in the dark side energy he felt within them as he spread discontent and lust within them, spilling his seed into the woman, as he hoped for an offspring to rival that of the Skywalker's. He held a knife up to her neck, and kept her bound as he did the boys. He would play with them all. His little pets. He would keep the men away from the woman even as he played with them all, using his knife to cut their arms and legs, just a little, as he relished in the pain. He fed them water, and nutrients, but the woman she was fed a special tonic, to help her conceive a child of the dark side. A powerful force user to take out the Skywalker's once and for all. He relished in torturing the woman, in hearing her screams, listening to her beg. Meg, she was called. He pulled on her golden locks.

"Who do you belong to?"

Y-y-y-you, Master." He pushed the knife against her chest watching the blood welt on her skin as he smiled, flashing his perfect, white teeth as he used the force to propel him forward and lick the blood from on her, his teeth marring her skin before he looked into her tear-stained eyes.

"W-what do you want from me, Master?" she whimpered.

"I have told you that already!" he screamed at her, pressing his fingernails into her shoulder, where the bruises there began to welt and bleed again. "I want a powerful heir."

"I-I-I'm doing my best, Master."

"Here drink this!" he screamed at her, pulling her lips apart and pushing the tonic down her throat, she gulped it greedily.

"Whore!" he screamed at her. She said nothing, as she shook, strapped on a metal bed, spread eagle her whole body exposed, vulnerable to his wishes. He turned to look at the men who were strapped one beside the other in the same way. He would go and attack the men, Wilfred, and Nate whenever the mood struck him. They too, cowered in his presence. Sometimes, he would let them out to play, but never very long. He made them watch Meg's torture, getting a sick pleasure from their reactions of disgust that they tried to hide from him. Soon, he would have an heir that would continue his plans, and this Meg was weak and easily manipulated. He had tried his powers on her, making sure they would work, and well the dark side energy grew as their fear grew, and he relished and grew being around his captives. …...


End file.
